Kamen Rider CLAW
by Shuriken16
Summary: In 2009, NYC is attacked by monsters dubbed Dreamon: Your worse Nightmares come to life. in response, The organization: SADE has created the CLAW system to rid the city of the infestation. Now a Group of friends must protect their home from the threat.
1. Unleash the Beast in You

_Prolouge: Have your parents ever tell you about stories about the Boogeyman, The Monster under the Bed, or any monsters that haunted in your imagination? "They're just Nightmares, don't be afraid of them." your parents would say, right. well, what if i was to say, they were real? Well these monsters are the things you fear most: a Dreamon. Dreamon are mutant-like creatures that take on the manifestation of the things you fear most. Mainly taking on the form of an animal, these beings would reside in your heart until you have enough fear for them to take over. But in recent years, these outbreaks would occur that the Central Intelligence Agency (C.I.A.) has worked with the NYPD and has created the Secret Association of Dreamon Extermination, or for short S.A.D.E, an organization to train young police officers and Agents to fight against these beings, with the help of the: Cybernetic Lethal Animatronic Warrior System, or the C.L.A.W. System. This tells the story of a young Sixteen Year old High School student and his dealings with the Human/Dreamon war that he was brought into on a Janurary 2009 afternoon..._

Chapter 1: Unleash The Beast In You

A clear and sunny day in 2009, brings calm and caring spirits in harmony with each other; kids going to school, men and women going to work, your typical average busy New York City day. Amongst the crowd of people resides a man with a trench coat and a hat walks into a building with two women greeting him.

"Welcome, how might I help you?" the women at the counter asks him." The man looks up and replies in a sharp monstrous voice: "You can Die!" The man's eyes grow a pitch black color and his pupils become crimson as he transforms into a monstrous looking rabbit monster.

The women unfazed pulls an alarm behind her calling a army of officers which contain the being in a electrical net. The beast is then transferred out of the room and brought into a room where the monster is contained and disintegrated into the man it was but with black and red sand covering his body.

" Wow, the fourth Dreamon attack this week. One of the officers states. "I guess they want the C.L.A.W system pretty badly."

"Well, it's the only powerful offense we have against them, I wouldn't see why they wouldn't want it." the other officer replied.

"Well, we'll let this guy sleep this off before we let him back out. Wake him in a couple of hours."

"Yes sir!"

The two officers walk out of the room and close it tight.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Young Korean/Russian field agent, about Fifteen years old walks down the hallway upstairs of the HQ, looking around the corners of the floor. The Teen had short black hair, dressed in a black uniform, that consisted of a white shirt, black pants and a black blazer with the S.A.D.E. Symbol represented by a white **_"S". _**When she sees it clear, she races into the locked research lab, discovering the prototype Shinobi C.L.A.W.

"Well, hello there, partner." the Teen said.

What she was saying hi to was the Prototype Shinobi C.L.A.W. which was made into the form of a Cybernetic Green and White Tiger no bigger than a Newborn Kitten

The Tiger, who laid in the glass cage wakes up and replied to her. "Hello there to you; so are you my partner?"

"Yes I am. I am Agent Yuliya Kim it's nice to meet you…?"

"Yeah I don't have a name yet. Mind giving me one?"

"How about Tigerton?" Yuliya asks.

"Don't you mean Tiger_Tron?"_ the tiger asked emphasizing on the R.

"No. Tigerton sounds all fancy-like."

Tigerton rolls his eyes. Well since you're my partner, I can't fight it. So, with that aside, tell me about yourself, like why you're fighting and such.

"What is this, a Job interview?"

"Hey, you want to be the rider."

"True. Well…" Yuliya starts.

A while passed since they started talking, when Tigerton senses the presence of a Dreamon.

"I sense a Dreamon."

"What should I do?" Yuliya asked.

"Well, you are a Rider now. So let's go."

"Are you kidding? Do you realize how much trouble I'll get in?"

"It's worth it, if it means saving lives."

"Well, okay."

Yuliya reaches for the Green brace on the desk, retrieves the shuriken and Tigerton out of the cage. She then straps the belt around her waist and bolts out of there before anyone noticing.

* * *

About an Twenty Mintues later, the alarm again goes off but for some reason, no sign of any Dreamon.

"What's going on!" one of the employees shout.

"It's the C.L A.W system! It's been stolen!" one of the scientist calls out from the lab down the hall.

"What!"

The officials race down the hall to look that the C.L A.W system has disappeared.

" This isn't good. Who knows what can happen if that falls into the wrong hands…"

" We got other trouble, A Dreamon is attacking Time Square! Where's Yuliya!"

"She went to go check it out."

"Assist her now!"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the site, Yuliya confronts the Monkey Dreamon. She glances at it, before drawing her pistol.

"This is the NYPD you're under arrest. Yuliya declared holding her S.A.D.E. badge out.

"Really, a kid like you, oh man this is going to be easy." He laughs as he charges at her. Yuliya shoots at it a couple of times before shooting her fist into his face, causing him to tumble back a little. She then puts her gun back and spin kicks it, before sweep kicking it back to the ground. She flips over him and begins to get more hits into him before he crashes to the floor.

"Hey, Yuliya, this is too easy wouldn't you say?"

"What, you don't like that handicap I gave you, okay fine. It's my turn then."

The monkey Dreamon screeches causing the area around Yuliya to darken. She looks around in different directions to realize everything is black.

"What the-" is all she could get out as the Monkey Dreamon used the darkness to beat her down senseless, leaving her a bruised mess on the ground."

"It's time to die girl!" the Monkey Dreamon laughs.

"Yuliya, come on! Transform!" Tigerton calls out.

Yuliya looks at the shuriken on the ground inches away from her as she reached for it. As soon as she came into contact with it, she blacks out.

* * *

"Yuliya Needs backup!" one of the officers called out. "Man first the C.L.A.W. system was stolen and now this, what can go wrong now?"

"Wait; isn't that the C.L.A.W system! The scientist asks.

The officer looks at the screen and sees a Teen Boy stare down the Dreamon with Yuliya laying behind him."Stop him by any means necessary!"

* * *

Meanwhile in times square, the Dreamon is stared down by a dark skined Teen Boy, wearing a Mets baseball cap backwards and glasses, wearing a red shirt, with black pants and black sneakers with a black/ navy blue jacket. The teen stands his ground against the Dreamon which has taken the form of a monstrous primate.

"Get out of the way kid!"

"Leave her alone. You want the belt, right?"

"Give it to me boy and I _might _let you live."

"And if you refuse?"

"Then you'll die with that girl. This doesn't concern you at all!"

"Well, i may not know what that belt is or does, but it looks too important to give up. I'd die for my friends, no matter what!"

"That can be arranged you brat." The monkey begins to charge at him.

"Oh man what did I get myself into!" the teen asked himself, fear growing inside of him.

"Hey kid, if you want to live, do as I say!" a small cybernetic green and white tiger calls from under him. "Put that watch on and I'll guide you from there."

"Did that tiger-thing just talk?"

"Yes I did, and unless you want to die, I'd suggest you listen; well?" It replied.

He listens and puts the watch on. The tiger transforms into a tiger head, large enough to be a belt buckle. The boy picks it up and attaches it to the watch.

"Now, pick that shuriken up and put it in my mouth."

He does so and the blades wrap around the of the head making it resemble a claw and also causing the belt to materialize around his waist.

"Now detach me from your wrist and slide me into the belt so you can transform."

"Transform? Well, don't I Need an activation code or something like that?"

"Think of the first thing that comes to mind and shout it out."

"Die You brat!" the Monkey Dreamon shouts as it goes in for the kill.

The boy sidesteps the attack. "Okay, here goes nothing. The boy says detaching the tiger from his wrist. "I guess this is where all of those Japanese super Hero shows pay off: _HENSHIN_!" he shouts.

He slides the claw into place and the tiger's eyes glow green.

"_SHINOBI MODE_!" the tiger responds. The boy becomes encased in a Silver and Green colored cybernetic Ninja armor with white tiger designs The helmet of the armor was the shape of a Ninja helmet, with the design of a Gold shuriken faceplate, that each of the four blades split across the helmet until it revealed two Jade Green eyes. The Dreamon stops to witness the transformation. "Who are you!"

The boy turns to it. "Kamen Rider C..!"

The boy charges back at the beast who then unleashes a mighty roar against the boy. The roar makes it so that the boy is transported into a world of darkness. "What are you exactly?"

The Monkey Dreamon laughed hysterically. "Don't you know what we are boy!" We are the things that live in your mind, we're your nightmares, the things that disturb you when you go to sleep. We're your inner demons!"

The Monkey Dreamon appears all around the boy as it closes in for the kill. The boy pulls out his katana blade on his back and slices all of the Dreamon surrounding him, yet it doesn't break him out of the illusion.

"Hey, tiger-head thing, why didn't I leave this world?"

"Hey kid, My name is Tigerton. And I don't know why."

"Hey, Tigerton, my name is Nolan. And didn't you say this was Shinobi Mode? Can't I sense the Dreamon out or something?"

"Good idea. Just breathe and sense out his position."

Nolan obeys and begins to do as he's told. He listens to the movements in the air and when he realizes it, he strikes his blade in the air and the Dreamon flies out causing the dark dimension to break.

"Time to finish this Tigerton!" Nolan says.

"Okay, now pull me off the belt buckle and attach me to your wrist."

He does so and Tigerton's eyes begin to glow green.

"What's going on?" Nolan Asks.

"Final Slash Attack!" Tigerton announces.

Nolan's wrist glow green as Nolan splits into 3 warriors each one with a different weapon. One of them appear behind the Dreamon and throws an array of shuriken at it. The second warrior with a chained claw-like weapon swings it and it ties up the Dreamon. Finally the last warrior runs on that very chain and impales the monster with the blade. "It's over." Nolan tells it.

Nolan, who was the warrior with the blade jumps into the air as the two clones rejoin him so that he becomes the one warrior. He back flips in the air and aligns himself so he makes a landing kick from the air. "_BLADE KICK!" _He called out. He kicks the blade through the beast causing it to explode and causing red and black sand to fall to the ground. A human man falls to the ground covered by some of the sand dropped.

Tigerton latches off the wrist and transforms into the tiger it once was, which also causes Nolan to revert back to his human form.

"Well, that was fun." Nolan says.

"Nolan, shouldn't you go check Yuliya over there?"

Realizing that, Nolan runs over to Yuliya, trying to awake the young Korean girl.

"Hey Yuliya, wake up!" Nolan attempts.

When she finally awakes, she realizes Nolan is standing over her.

"Ugh, what just happened?" she says dazed. "Ahh! Nolan what are you doing here! Don't you know it's dangerous to be over here!"

"Why? Because there was a Monkey Dreamon running rampant around here? Don't worry, I took care of it."

"Oh thank go- What!" she shouts.

"What? I used the C.L.A.W system and destroyed the monkey Dreamon. So everything's good."

"I was supposed to use it. How dare you put it in danger!"

"Well, if you were supposed to use it? Why did I transform and you didn't?"

Nolan's words just made her more mad.

"Dude you pissed her off something fierce!" Tigerton says

"You think!" Nolan replies running away with Yuliya chasing him.

"Get back Here!" she screams.

* * *

That night, Yuliya returned to the S.A.D.E. HQ wounds are treated in the infirmary as she reports to her commander.

"Well, I'm disappointed that the Shinobi C.L.A.W. was taken out of heer and that fact that a civilian used it. I'm glad I know him at least." Her Commander commented.

"But he stole my Rider power from me!"

"Well it serves you right. Now as punishment, he's your responsibility, _captain_."

"Are you serious!"

"Entirely, You should,ve left without orders, But don't worry about it. Show me how you can train this kid to be a great Agent and I'll make it up to you. But let's pretend we never had this conversation, so I can see if he knows how to be a real hero."

"Yes sir…" Yuliya replies, sighing. "Good night."

She walks out of the office and the Commander laughs. "Well know, this is going to be interesting.

**END**


	2. The Initiation Test

Chapter 2: The Initiation Test

Days later after the fight with the Monkey Dreamon, Nolan and Yuliya finally put aside their differences _outside_ of school and decide to work together.

"So where are you taking me?" Nolan asks Yuliya who is walking ahead of him slightly fast

"I already told you, if we're gonna be partners, then I'm making you join S.A.D.E.

"Sade?"

"Secret Association of Dreamon Extermination. S-A-D-E"

"Okay… Huh?"

"Maybe I can explain." Tigerton pops out of Nolan's bag. "Dreamons are those monsters you hear in those stories you heard when you were a kid, you know, the boogie man, the creature in the basement, or the monster in your closet. Or some people have phobias, that also creates the Dreamon. Basically their in your imagination. But unfortunately, those people who haven't gotten over their fears have been taken over these monsters. "

"Like the man from the other day. He was a Zoo Keeper who particularly worked at the gorilla cages, he grew a fear of a certain monkey, and this has been going on for quite a while. Thus, enough fear for a Dreamon to be born in his heart. It then got up to the point that the man was transformed into the very thing he feared." Yuliya added.

"So, how do explain that I didn't changed into a dog yet? I've been afraid of dogs since I was a little kid."

"Did you show any signs of not being scared?" Tigerton asks him

"Well, when I realized it was friendly, then the fear went away, but I still have it if it's like a dog that would be willing to chase you down the street."

"Okay then. By showing that you don't have the fear, that also shows that you have control over your fears.

"Awesome…huh?"

"Forget it, you're a lost cause." Tigerton flat out says.

A couple of minutes later, they approach a building, looking nothing more than an average building in the city.

"This is the so-called secret building? This is just the NYPD office."

"Just walk inside and you'll find out what's going on."

The Three walk inside to greet the women at the counters.

"Welcome how can I help you? The women at the counter asks the two." (Tigerton hops back inside the bag)

"Agent Yuliya Kim of S.A.D.E and a friend of mine soon to become an agent." Yuliya replies swiping an ID card through a machine.

"Welcome Agent Kim and Friend." The woman smiles as the two walk away."

Tigerton pops out of the bag. "Wow, I didn't think we would get past her."

The woman coincidentally turns her head towards the trio as she realizes that Tigerton is out of the bag. She pulls the alarm and the same army surrounds the trio as they point their guns at Nolan.

"Hey what's going on!" Nolan asks terrified at the situation.

"Your under arrest for the theft of the C.L.A.W system."

"You mean Tigerton? I didn't steal him." Nolan replies.

"Don't worry, he's with me." Yuliya defends. "He's going to be our new 'cadet.' "

"What do you mean 'cadet'?" Nolan asks.

"It's either this or being arrested. Your choice!"

Nolan backs off and agrees with Yuliya. "Yeah, I'm the new cadet… I guess." Nolan says in an unsure tone.

"I'll just take him to commander Gracia and have him be evaluated." Yuliya tells the guards dragging Nolan away.

"Nice save." Nolan thanked.

Yuliya shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. You owe me one though."

Nolan nods as he looks at the pictures of pass Agents. "What's with all of the pictures on the walls?"

"They were previous S.A.D.E. Agents that lost their lives fighting the Dreamon. "

"I see, were they Kamen Riders as well?"

"Honestly, I don't really know. Well, here we are."

* * *

Down the hall, the two approach a door. The door slides open to reveal a Command center with scientist and other faculty workers learning about the Dreamon and building different weapons to fight against them.

"This is our command Center. This is the lab where the scientist of S.A.D.E study and create new weapons for the Agents, from new weapons, like specialized guns like pistols that shoot a type of alloy that will affect the monster, rather the human host, to the C.L.A.W. System.

"It's about time you showed up, Agent Kim." a Voice called out from inside the room. a tall figure, a young Caucasian-looking Puerto-Rican man in his early twenties, having very short dirty blonde hair, wearing a Black and Yellow S.A.D.E. uniform, different from Yuliya's and a Crescent moon Necklace arounf his neck awaited the two as they walked into the room. when Nolan and the Commander caught sight of eachother, they were both surprised as who the other was.

"Dominick! You're the commander!" Nolan shouts, shocked

"Nolan, you're the thief!" The commander acted surprised.

"You know my commander?" Yuliya asked Nolan.

"Yeah, he's a Close Friend of mine."

"Yeah, it's good to see you. Before we get filled with questions, explain to me how you stole the C.L.A.W. System."

"For the last time I didn-"

"He didn't steal it." Yuliya protests. "I did!"

"What? Why would you take it?" The commander asks her

"Well, when the Dreamon attacked, I thought it would be a good. time as ever to use it. But I was knocked out before I can use it and then Nolan appeared and used it to destroy the Dreamon." she replies. "Besides, the Tiger said it's worth it if it means saving lives, right?"

"He did, did he?" Dominick asked, looking into Nolan's bag, where the tiger hid.

"I may have exaggerated a bit, but it all worked out in the end, right?"

Dominick shurgged his shoulders and turned to Nolan. "Wow Nolan, since when did you get so brave?" Dominick asks proudly, changing the subject.

"I don't know, normally I'd be scared out of my mind but I didn't turn back. I guess I was more worried about taking care of my friends than dying. Oh well, does that mean I have the C.L.A.W system?"

"Absolutely not!" Yuliya protests again. "Did you forget, it's mine!"

"Hold on, I have an idea, you pass the initiation test and I'll let you have it. But if you fail, you'll be striped of it and your mind will be erased, forgetting anything related to S.A.D.E. Understood?" Dominick replies.

"Okay, if you say so." Nolan said.

"Wait but-" Yuliya tries to spit out.

"No buts, he has to go through it, besides Tigerton has already bonded with his DNA so unless we completely reformat his data which took us a nearly three years to collect, he's Nolan's."

Yuliya bites her lip and reluctantly walks Nolan to the training room. "Come on, let's go!"

"Yeah sure..." Nolan replied following her.

* * *

When they arrived, Nolan examined the room, realizing it looked like an ordinary GYM you'd find in a school.

"Okay, you just wait here and i'm going upstairs to that box room, so i can collect data. just be careful and try to not get anyblood anywhere, got it?" Yuliya said, getting a slow nod from him. with that she left to head up stairs. Tigerton then appeared next to Nolan.

"Man, apparently shen she holds a grudge, it doesn't go anywhere easily, huh?"

"No kidding."

"Hey, you can transform when your ready. your opponent will be here shortly."

"Okay! Ready Tigerton?"

"You heard her, let's go!"

"_HENSHIN_!" Nolan shouts as he slides Tigerton across the belt.

"_SHINOBI MODE_" Tigerton announces as the armor covers Nolan's body

"I'm ready!" Nolan announces as he pulls out his Katana and holds it in a downward style.

"Okay, Test Commencing…" Yuliya announces in the intercom.

The door across from Nolan slides open and Dominick walks through.

"You're my opponent?"

"Not just me." He replies as a black and yellow cybernetic Fox, the same size as Tigerton leaps onto his shoulder. "It's him too."

"So the new prototype is done eh? Let's take it for a test run." The fox tells Dominick.

"Alright Kyuge! Let's go." Dominick tells him as he insert the crescent moon charm on his necklace in it's mouth causing the two blades to attach to the sides of the head. Kyuge transforms and latches onto Dominick's wrist, creating the belt on his waist.

"_HENSHIN!"_ Dominick shouts as the slides the fox across his belt.

"_SAMURAI MODE!" _Kyuge announces as a gold suit with black armor materializes on Dominick as the crescent moon rises the face to the samurai helmet revealing gold eyes glowing from the inside of the helmet.

"This is my version of the C.L.A.W System. The Fox beast activates the Samurai Mode which will allow me to defeat your White Tiger beast Shinobi mode."

"We'll see about that!" Nolan shouts as he charges.

"Heh, amateur." Dominick charges right back.

"Begin!" Yuliya announces.

**END**


	3. what it means to be a hero

Chapter 3: what it means to be a hero

Nolan Charged Dominick, slashing him with his katana, which Dominick easily dodges."This isn't gonna last long." Dominick said, sweep kicking Nolan to the ground.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, you're just fighting like an amateur, that's all."

"Yeah, you always, had a sense of humor." Nolan then charged him again, this time, doing a spin kick in the air, which Dominick ducked in time. He then came back up to uppercut the Ninja rider before drop kicking him across the GYM.

"Having fun getting your butt kicked?" Yuliya asked.

"If I wanted your opinion, I'd ask for it!" Nolan snapped back, causing Yuliya to laugh.

"Don't mind her," Dominick said. "She's just enjoying the show."

"Yeah, I'm not paying her no mind."

Nolan then charged again, punching Dominick in the face, being able to chain more hits from that one attack. Dominick catches the last punch however and pulls his sword out to quickly slash him without too much effort. while Nolan rolled onto the floor, Dominick retracted his blade into it's sheath.

"None of your attacks are working. Why not?" Tigerton asks Nolan.

"Don't worry, Just get ready. I got a plan." He replies as he slides Tigerton onto his wrist.

"Final Slash Attack!" Tigerton announces. Nolan splits into 3 warriors and charges towards Dominick. "Even you can't avoid this!"

"Such an amateur..." Dominick told himself, reaching for Kyuge.

Yuliya noticed Dominick's movement and came to a conclusion, realizing Nolan was heading into a trap. "Oh no, Nolan get out of there now!" Yuliya screams into the intercom.

Dominick attaches Kyuge onto his wrist and his blade begins to glow a gold color. "Final Slash Attack!" Kyuge announces.

"What?" Nolan says shocked as he and the others froze in place.

Dominick races through the 3 warriors and he appears behind them.

What happening! I'm paralyzed! Nolan panics.

"Too late kiddo..." Dominick slides his blade into the sheath. "Static Crescent Slash!"

Nolan and his clones explode with the explosion in the shape of a crescent moon as Nolan is flung into the air de-transforming into his normal form. Nolan falls to the ground with bruises covering his body. Nolan struggled to get up as he looked at Dominick, who turned in his direction.

"What happened? How did you beat me?"

Dominick de-transforms and walks out of the room. He approaches the door and turns.

"You didn't fight with a purpose."

"What do you mean?"

"The only way you can wield the C.L.A.W. system to its fullest power, is to learn how to fight with a purpose. I noticed that each of your attacks, you blindly rished me without thinking about the outcome. A true hero doesn't do that. But you did. It's a shame, you could've been a great agent; Security! Please bring Mr. Johnson to the debriefing room to erase the last two weeks of his memory, and have his C.L.A.W. Beast destroyed."

"What, are you serious!" Yuliya screams into the intercom. "That's totally unfair!"

"What other choice do I have? His DNA bonded with the C.L.A.W. beast, making it si that it's useless to anyone else, and not only that, it's in the hands of a reckless teenager who attacks first and then ask questions. I don't know what happened after you fought the Monkey Dreamon, but I know you're not the person who would do things the way you did today. I'm sorry."

"You know Dominick, we've been friends for a long time now and I look to you like an older brother and normally I wouldn't go against your orders but this is one I can't follow. Tigerton let's go."

"Alright!" he replies.

Nolan shoots pass Dominick, with the guards racing down the hallway. Yuliya cuts in front of the guards, allowing Nolan and Tigerton to escape.

"Yuliya what the heck are you doing?" the chief guard asks.

"Yuliya, stand down!" Dominick ordered.

"Let me talk to him, maybe I can get through to him. Please!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Aw come on, why not!"

"Because that's an order from your Commanding Officer!"

"Didn't my Commanding Officer also put him in my responsibility?" Yuliya snapped.

Dominick backed off. "I'm going to regret this, but whatever, go ahead. You got one hour. If you're not back then, then we'll come after you too."

"Fine." She replies as she races through the entrance after Nolan.

* * *

Yuliya starts out the building, racing down the street, cutting through people, looking for Nolan. "Man this is just great, first the C.L.A.W. System is taken from me, and now, I lose the C.L.A.W. system and the User. This day can't get any worse."

Yuliya continues to cut down the streets for another twenty minutes. "I wonder if he went home?" she pulled out her cellphone and tried to call him.

"Come on pick up!" she says. When she gets no answer, she hangs up and races down the streets.

Meanwhile, the Security Cheif, growing impatient on the search joins in looking up and down the streets as well. Out of nowhere, a gust of wind flies by him, having spects of red and black dust in it. he shields himself from the gust only to move his arm away to see that evrything infront of him was a crab. The Chief began to freakout, only to start to feel pain inside his chest. His skin started to darken and change to a shadowy black and a crimson red. His eyes changed into the same color as his skin slowly began to harden, becoming a shell of sorts. his hands became red pinsers as he started to growl more and more, rather than groan at the pain. Eventually reality returned to normal, but instead the Chief was replaced by a Crab-like Monster, that began terrorizing the people in the area.

* * *

Yuliya, off somewhere else calls Nolan cellphone again. "There's one other place that I haven't checked yet. I wonder if he 's there..." she then bolts back to the S.A.D.E. building.

Nolan, who is sitting on the rooftop of the S.A.D.E. building looks at his cell phone, realizing that Yuliya is calling him. He closes his phone and looks at Tigerton who tells him: "We can't hide forever; you'll have to face Yuliya at some point."

"I know that. But what did he mean?"

* * *

(**Flashback**)

"What other choice do I have? His DNA bonded with the C.L.A.W. beast, making it si that it's useless to anyone else, and not only that, it's in the hands of a reckless teenager who attacks first and then ask questions. I don't know what happened after you fought the Monkey Dreamon, but I know you're not the person who would do things the way you did today. I'm sorry."

(**End Flashback)**

* * *

"Well, I think he wanted you to learn what being a Hero was about."

"A hero; like how?"

"Well part of being a hero is protecting someone who you're close to." Example, like the other day, you protected Yuliya without being afraid of the Dreamon or even death. That's what I call a hero."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Nolan replies. " You sure, this'll be the right decision?"

"Either this or you convince Commander Gracia to give you a second chance."

"Okay, I''m ready when you are."

"Let's get down stairs."

"There you are!" Yuliya's voice calls out from the staircase across from where they were. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry for making you worry."

"Well someone needs to keep you in check." She smiles.

_ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! _

"What was that!" Nolan asks.

"I sense a Dreamon!" Tigerton replies.

"Well I know what the second rule for being a hero." Yuliya said

"What's that?" Nolan asks

"To rotect the world; defeating anything that stands against it." She replies. "For example, that Dreamon down there, I want you waste it."

"Well, I know the third rule." Nolan adds as he attaches Tigerton to his wrist and inserting the shuriken afterward.

"And what's that?" Yuliya asks.

"To get the job done and done right!" he replies as he pulls Tigerton off his wrist. "_HENSHIN!" _he shouts.

"_SHINOBI MODE!" _Tigerton announces as the rider armor covers his body.

"Example, making sure I demonstrate how much of a hero I can be for New York City. Race you to the bottom." He tells her.

He pulls out his katana and jumps off the building to the ground.

Yuliya can't help but smile. "It's gonna be fun having him around for a while; He's a piece of work..." Yuliya expression suddenly shifted as to the situation. "Wait, did he just jump!"

She runs over and sees Nolan running down on the side of the wall ready to confront the Dreamon.

Yuliya sighs in relief. "Yeah he's a piece of work all right."

* * *

When Nolan gets to the ground level, he realizes that the Dreamon is a crab-like beast.

"Hey you, what are you supposed to be?" The Dreamon asks him

"My name is Kamen Rider C.L.A.W. Now, be a good crab and go back to the ocean before I turn you into seafood."

"Is that a threat?"

"Come and find out." He replies as he pulls his katana out.

The crab charges at him and Nolan sidesteps each attack with ease. And retaliates with his own set of moves

"I understand now." Nolan says in his mind. "To be a hero, you have to protect those who you care about, and the world. When I became a Kamen Rider, I put the fate of humanity on my shoulders and I don't intend to give it up."

He slides Tigerton onto his wrist. "Final Slash Attack!" Tigerton announces

Nolan's wrist glow green as Nolan splits into 3 warriors each one with a different weapon. One of them appears behind the Dreamon and throws an array of shuriken at it. The second warrior with a chained claw-like weapon swings it and it ties up the Dreamon. Finally the last warrior runs on that very chain and impales the monster with the blade. Now, the last thing to do is to finish the job and do it right! Nolan tells it.

Nolan, who was the warrior with the blade jumps into the air as the two clones rejoin him so that he becomes the one warrior. He back flips in the air and aligns himself so he makes a landing kick from the air. "BLADE KICK!" he called out as he kicks the blade through the beast causing it to explode and causing red and black sand to fall to the chief fell to his knees as he laid in the sand

"Oh crap, what happened to him?" Nolan asked as he walked over to see the remains of the victim.

Dominick walks up to him with Yuliya next to him. He has been taken over by his fear of crabs, when he was younger, he was tormented by his older brother who hid sand crabs in his dresser one April fools day. He was paranoid ever since. We were able to keep it contained, but apparently not well enough.

"I'll call the medic to come and get him." Yuliya suggests.

"Good idea. Nolan, follow me."

"Um, okay sure." He replies, unsure of the current situation he was about to be brought into.

* * *

Outside Dominick's office, Yuliya waits patiently for Nolan to walks out of his office. When he finally does, she eagerly attempts find out what happened.

"So what happened?" she asks impatiently.

Nolan looks at her and holds out his ID card. "Agent Johnson reporting for duty!" he smiles

Yuliya proudly gives him a hug to congratulate him. "I'm proud of you; you now know what it means to be a hero."

"Thanks for your help, now, let's get started." He replies.

"But first, let's get back to Staten Island, we still have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, just don't ruin this moment."

The trio head to the subway to go home.

Dominick and Kyuge looks out the window, watching the trio head home.

"Do you think it was a good idea to get that kid mixed up into this war?" Kyuge asks Dominick.

"Well, we'll need all the help we can get. Plus, when he became a Kamen Rider, his fate was sealed. I just wanted to see how much of an ally he was gonna be. But he's unique.

"How 'unique'?" he asks

"He posses the ability to either be humanity's hero… or its destruction."

_End_


	4. Yume De Aeta Nara

Chapter 4: Yume de Aeta Nara

"You got a job?"

Those were the first words out of Mrs. Johnson's mouth as Nolan walks into the house the night he was accepted into S.A.D.E.

"Yeah, My friend Yuliya went with me and it turns out Dominick Runs the facility. He gave us both jobs as network engineers that will go to our cisco credits for school."

"Really, so have you learned anything in school?"

"Nah, same old; Oh and Dominick gave us an assistant for our work." He replies as Tigerton pops out of his bag.

"Hello, my name is Tigerton. Pleased to meet you." He said.

"So he's a robot?"

"Yes he is."

"Okay, well, dinner will be ready in a little bit so go watch tv or something until then.

"Okay come on Tigerton."

* * *

Nolan walks to his room and puts his bag down. Tigerton hops onto Nolan's bed and gets comfortable while Nolan sets up to play Halo 3.

"you know, I think it's funny how I hid from your mom for the last 3 days and she didn't get on your case about having me. I'm even surprised that Sonny loves me. Normally older cats hate younger ones."

"But you're not a cat. You're a cybernetic white tiger that's the size of a kitten."

"Your point? She treats me as one of her own."

"That's because you're the _only_ one she owns."

"Good point."

Nolan's cellphone vibrated, altering him to see who it was. he reaches for his phone and he checks it.

"Yuliya's calling; hello?"

"hey, so how did it go?" she asks.

"My mom is okay with it. I told her that Dominick gave me a job at S.A.D.E as a network engineer and it's helping us for our cisco credits."

"You do realize when I mentioned that, I was being literal, right?"

"Really? Aw crap. Now I really have to do networking stuff. Well, it's going to add to my credits anyway."

"You do realize that I'm kidding, right?"

"You're evil." Nolan said.

Yuliya lets out a small giggle. "Well, this is life. Now you have two jobs. Being a Student and a Kamen Rider."

"Alright, I'll find a way to juggle that." "See you tomorrow."

"Alright bye."

Nolan hangs up and looks up at Tigerton who asks: "so how are you gonna manage all of that?"

"Don't worry, I'll figure out a way." He replies.

* * *

The next day after school, as Nolan and his friends: Tim, Caitlin, and her sister Kristen walk out of the side doors when they spot Yuliya.

"Hey Nolan, doesn't Yuliya have a 9th period?" Caitlin points out.

"Yeah she does. I'm gonna catch up with her to see what's going on."

He begins to run up towards her. "Hey Yuliya!" He calls out.

She doesn't reply. He catches her to try to talk to her.

"Hey, where did you come from?"

She turns to him. "Well, when a mommy and daddy love eachother very very much…"

"You know what I mean!"

"What? I didn't feel like staying."

"But that's not like you."

She turns up her music and begins to sing to it, blocking out any sound around her. Nolan stops and let's her walk ahead until she disappears in the distance.

"Wow, when did she turn into such a brat?" Tigerton asks

"I don't think that's her. That can't be her."

"Maybe there's a side of her that you just don't know or want to know about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right on that."

Nolan waits for the others to catch up. "So what happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He replies. Let's get…going?"

Tim, Caitlin, and Kristen disappear from behind him.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"That sounds like trouble. Let's go!" Nolan begins to race down the street, throwing the shuriken in the air, with tigerton catching it in his mouth. Tigerton transforms and latches onto his wrist.

Nolan begins to see the situation more clear as he comes closer and closer to the screams. He sees a Dreamon choking a young girl.

"Yuliya!" he shouts. "No way! It's the Crab Dreamon from yesterday. How is it still alive!"

"Whatever! Just transform and take care of it." Tigerton replies.

"Right!" Nolan takes Tigerton off his wrist. _HENSHIN_! He shouts.

After he transforms he races with his Katana and attacks it without mercy. Realizing it's doing no damage, the dreamon begins to pummel Nolan until he de-henshins.

"There's no way a Dreamon can be that powerful unless it was a dream."

That's exactly what it is.

"That's Dominick's voice!" Yuliya calls out.

Dominick walks towards them with Kyuge attached to his wrist. He pulls him off.

"_HENSHIN! _He shouts. As he slides kyuge into posistion and continues to walk towards the crab. He pulls out his katana and begins to attack and dodge at every opportunity.

FINAL SLASH ATTACK! Kyuge announces as Dominick slides Kyuge onto his wrist. "It's over." Dominick stated.

The crab dreamon charges towards Dominick and as fast as lightning, slashes the dreamon in half causing it to explode.

"So this is a dream?" Yuliya asks Dominick.

"Yes, you guys will wake up in 5,4,3,2…

* * *

"AH! Nolan shouts, in the cold morning." He checks the time and it says 6:00 am.

"Was that really a dream?" he asks himself.

* * *

Later in the morning during GYM, Nolan and Yuliya sit next to each other, waiting for their attendance to be taken.

"Hey Nolan, I had this dream last night about the crab dreamon from yesterday. I remember you, Tigerton and Dominick and Kyuge were there."

"By any chance, did I just so happen to lose the fight and Dominick saved my butt?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asks

"I had the same dream last night." he replies. "Is it possible to have the same dream as another person at the same time?"

"I didn't think so until now. I guess so. Do you think the Crab Dreamon did it?"

"I don't know. But somehow, that wasn't just a coincidence."

"I'll check the databanks later to see the Dreamon's abilities."

"Okay. Until then, let's just forget about it."

"Oh and one more thing; Sorry for acting the way I did back there." Yuliya apologizes

"No worries." He smiles. "After all, you would've said those things in real life, right?"

Yuliya kept quiet.

"Right?"When the coach blew the whistle, she got up and raced away to get a ball to start playing.

"I don't believe her..." Nolan sighed as he went to join his friends.

_END_


	5. If We Met In A Dream

Chapter 5: If we met in a dream.

Nolan de-henshins back to normal and walks to the man who reveals to be the chief guard. "Oh crap, what happened to him?"

Dominick walks up to him with Yuliya next to him. He has been taken over by his fear of crabs, when he was younger, he was tormented by his older brother who hid sand crabs in his dresser one April fools day. He was paranoid ever since. We were able to keep it contained, but apparently not well enough.

"I'll call the medic to come and get him." Yuliya suggests.

"Good idea. Nolan, follow me."

"Um, okay sure." He replies, unsure of the current situation he was about to be brought into.

* * *

Inside Dominick's office, he sits down and begins to speak to Nolan.

"Well it seems I was wrong." Dominick states

"About what were you wrong?"

"It seems you do know what it means to be a hero."

"And that means…"

"Congratulations, you are now officially a S.A.D.E member."

"Are you serious!"

"I'm not kidding. You are now a Kamen Rider, so now you have to fit the part."

"That's great."

"You start tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" Nolan salutes.

Meanwhile, Outside Dominick's office, Yuliya waits patiently for Nolan to walks out of his office. When he finally does, she eagerly attempts find out what happened.

"So what happened?" she asks impatiently

Nolan looks at her and holds out his ID card. "Agent Johnson reporting for duty!" he smiles

Yuliya proudly gives him a hug to congratulate him. "I'm proud of you; you now know what it means to be a hero."

"Thanks for your help, now, let's get started." He replies.

"But first, let's get back to Staten Island, we still have school tomorrow."

"Good idea."

The trio head to the subway to go home.

Dominick and Kyuge looks out the window, watching the trio head home.

"Do you think it was a good idea to get that kid mixed up into this war?" Kyuge asks Dominick.

"Well, we'll need all the help we can get. Moreover, when he became a Kamen Rider, his fate was sealed. I just wanted to see how much of an ally he was going to be. However, he is unique.

"How 'unique'?" he asks

"He posses the ability to either be humanity's hero… or its destruction."

"What? You mean that-"

"I do. This has become a whole new battle."

* * *

A few hours later, Dominick goes through stacks of paperwork just getting through it all.

"Finally I'm done!" He says relieved.

"Hey Dom, I smell a Dreamon."

"I'll just get Nolan to take care of it."

"You don't understand! It is a Dream Point! And to make matters worse, it's connected between Nolan and Yuliya!"

"Okay let's go!" Dominick announces, the voice of his reaction changing.

He runs outside as he jumps onto his motorcycle and races off into the darkness of the streets.

Making sharp turns as he speeds down the city streets, he turns to Kyuge, who sits perched onto his shoulder. "How far are we from it?

"About half a mile, the smell is getting stronger."

"Okay!" he replies as he speeds faster. Dominick eventually comes across a red and black vortex, that is covering the street under him.

"Alright. You know what to do!"

Dominick takes the crescent moon key from his pocket and inserts it into Kyuge's mouth. Kyuge latches onto his wrist and the belt materializes around his waist. The materialization also changes Dominick's bike from all black to black and gold with fox-like armor covering the front and back of it.

"Let's ride!"

Dom speeds into the Nightmare Vortex as a flash of light emerges from it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nolan begins to race down the street, throwing the shuriken in the air, with Tigerton catching it in his mouth. Tigerton transforms and latches onto his wrist.

Nolan begins to see the situation more clear as he comes closer and closer to the screams. He sees a Dreamon choking a young girl.

"Yuliya!" he shouts. "No way! It's the Crab Dreamon from yesterday. How is it still alive!"

"Whatever! Just transform and take care of it." Tigerton replies.

"Right!" Nolan takes Tigerton off his wrist. _HENSHIN_! He shouts.

After he transforms he races with his Katana and attacks it without mercy. Realizing it's doing no damage, the Dreamon begins to pummel Nolan until he de-henshins.

"There's no way a Dreamon can be that powerful unless it was a dream."

That's exactly what it is.

"That's Dominick's voice!" Yuliya calls out.

Dominick walks towards them with Kyuge attached to his wrist. He pulls him off.

"_HENSHIN! _He shouts. As he slides Kyuge into position and continues to walk towards the crab. He pulls out his katana and begins to attack and dodge at every opportunity.

FINAL SLASH ATTACK! Kyuge announces as Dominick slides Kyuge onto his wrist. "It's over." Dominick stated.

The crab Dreamon charges towards Dominick and as fast as lightning, slashes the Dreamon in half causing it to explode.

"So this is a dream?" Yuliya asks Dominick.

"Yes, you guys will wake up in 5,4,3,2…

Nolan and yuliya materialize out of the nightmare realm as it begins to disintegrate. Dominick presses a button on his watch that transports him and Kyuge out of the realm and back out of where the portal was found. He de-henshins and rides home, to get what ever sleep he can get before 11:00. (Oh the Irony)

* * *

Later that day, The trio walk to Dominick's office as he explains to them what happened in the Nightmare Realm.

"So, Basically what happened was that you three were caught in the Nightmare Realm."

"Nightmare realm?" Nolan asks

"When the ash of Dreamon are scattered, they tend to latch onto the subconscious of the human brain. Only through your dreams can they take on another human host. But since the ash was on both of you, it connected your nightmares together."

"so what do they want from doing this?"

"They want to make the human race become extinct." Yuliya tells him

"what do you mean?"

"Their main goal is to take over the bodies of humans so they can rule the world. And to do that, they'll need the C.L.A.W system."

"What?"

"With the possession of the C.L.A.W system, they can defeat anybody in their way. Including other Kamen Riders.

"What do you mean other Kamen Riders?"

"That's enough info for now. I'll explain later as time goes on."

"Okay fine. I understand. Yo Tigerton, lets go!"

"Right."

Nolan and Tigerton leave, leaving Yuliya and Dominick to themselves.

"You think that's a lot for him to handle?" Yuliya asks him."

"He'll find a way to handle this. I know he can, because if he cant, then humanity will be finished."

END


	6. The Howling Wolf

Chapter 6: The Howling Wolf

That evening, Nolan recalls the things Dominick spoke about. "So, Basically what happened was that you three were caught in the nightmare realm."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Nightmare realm?" Nolan asks

"When the ash of Dreamon are scattered, they tend to latch onto the subconscious of the human brain. Only through your dreams can they take on another human host. But since the ash was on both of you, it connected your nightmares together."

"so what do they want from doing this?"

"They want to make the human race become extinct." Yuliya tells him

"what do you mean?"

"Their main goal is to take over the bodies of humans so they can rule the world. And to do that, they'll need the C.L.A.W system."

"What?"

"With the possession of the C.L.A.W system, they can defeat anybody in their way. Including other Kamen Riders.

"What do you mean other Kamen Riders?"

"That's enough info for now. I'll explain later as time goes on."

"Okay fine. I understand. Yo Tigerton, lets go!"

"Right."

Nolan and Tigerton leave, leaving Yuliya and Dominick to themselves.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"What did he mean by other Kamen Riders?" he asks himself.

Nolan's cell phone vibrates next to him as he picks it up and reads the IM. It's from Tim.

Lycan2499: Can I have the Math HW for tomorrow?

Kivat4th:Okay

Lycan2499: Thanks.

Nolan closes the cell phone and gets ready for bed.

* * *

The next day, first period, Nolan waits for his friend Tim to come and get the Homework for the previous night.

Suddenly a teen walked up. A caucasian teen, with slightly long brown hair, wearing a black shirt, with the ACDC logo on it, black and red GYM shorts and black DC sneakers came up to him. Despite his hefty exterior, it was obviously that there was a lot muscle under all of the 'fat'. This was Tim Johnson.

"You have the homework?" The teen asked.

"Yep, right here. Why didn't you copy it down last night?" Nolan asked the teen.

"Since when do I copy HW when I know that you're going to have it?"

"Well what if I was sick?"

"You never get sick."

"I'm sick of being a rider." Nolan murmered.

"What was that?"

"I said I was sick of being a writer." Nolan covered up.

"Well, if write more about original stuff, more people will review your fanfictions." Tim suggested.

Nolan rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna need it after class."

"No problem, I got you covered."

After class, Nolan and Tim walk up a flight of stairs as the gym is on the 3rd floor. As they walk up, Tim spots Yuliya, which he then sneaks up on to mess up her hair.

"Tim!" she screams. She begins to chase him. He grabs Nolan and tries to use him as a human shield.

"Nolan control your woman!" Tim jokes.

"Shut up." he replies.

Yuliya chases him into the gym as Nolan follows closely and the two begin to fight as any brother or sister would; With Tim winning of course.

"How did you put up with that for 3 years?" she asks Nolan

"Believe me, you'll get used to it. So how have you been sine the Nightmare Realm incident?" he replies.

"I'm still washing ash out of my clothes. How about you?"

"I've been good, but what's still bothering me is what Dominick said about other Kamen Riders."

"Grandmother said this: don't dwell on things of the past, because you'll never see what's ahead in the future." she tells him pointing to the sky.

"What are you doing?" Nolan asks lost in her actions

"I don't know. Just felt like that was needed in this type of situation." she laughs.

The two go to respective locker rooms and get ready for GYM.

* * *

After GYM, Tim and Yuliya continue to fight while Nolan and Tigerton just watch.

"Hey Nolan, why are you friends with him?" Tigerton asks popping out of Nolan's bag

"Well it's complicated. You see, he may look like a jerk sometimes, but he's the first friend I made in high school. You get it?" Nolan asks attempting to get his point across.

"Yeah if you say so."

The bell rings for the teens to leave GYM and report to their next classes. The three walk to the staircase and split between there. Tim gives Yuliya a hug and Nolan gets one from her.

"I'll see you after school." She tells Nolan as they part ways.

"Oooh, you two got a date after school?" Tim jokes

Nolan blushing a bit quickly denies it. "It's not like that. She got me a job in Manhattan as a network tecky person and she said it counts as Cisco credits.

"Yeah sure it is." he laughs

"I hate you sometimes." he snaps

"The feeling's mutual." he replies smoothly

* * *

After school, Nolan and Yuliya walk to the ferry on their way to S.A.D.E. as they approach the ferry entrance Tim calls Nolan on his cell phone.

"Hello?" He asks

"Hey Nolan, how's your 'Job' coming?" Tim jokes

"We're going on the ferry right now. Why?"

"I see you right now."

"What? Where?"

"Turn around."

Nolan turns around and Tim appears, grabbing him and swinging him like a rag doll.

"I just wanted to make sure you two were going to your 'job'" he tells them.

"Well, do you want to come?" Yuliya suggest

"Sure." he replies

Suddenly young girl in front of them collapses out of nowhere. With people surrounding her, she opens her eyes revealing them to be black and red. Tigerton pops out of Nolan's bag. "Dreamon!"

"Nolan what is that?" Tim asks

"Oh him? Uh he's just um-"

"Not that, That!" He points

The Dreamon, in the form of a owl flies above the trio as people scramble all over the place, whether to hide or to find safety.

"I'll get them to safety." Tim tells them as he runs, gathering all the people to take cover.

"Wow, he seems to know what he's doing. All right, my turn. Nolan says, putting the shuriken inside Tigerton's mouth.

"Henshin!" Nolan calls out as he slides Tigerton through his belt activating the C.L.A.W system.

"SHINOBI MODE! Tigerton announces as the silver and green armor cover's Nolan's body."

The Owl Dreamon flies around and spots Nolan Transforming. "Claw! I can finally defeat you and help take over your world!"

"Like that's gonna happen!" He replies as he pulls out his katana and jumps into the air attacking the Dreamon.

The Dreamon, matching blow for blow, refuses to give up as it sweep kicks Nolan to the ground causing him to lie on his back in pain.

"Nolan!" yuliya yells.

"It's over you brat!" the owl replies as it tries to strike.

Final Slash Attack!

A gunshot heard from the street across from them causes the Dreamon to be sniped in the arm, allowing Nolan to do his final slash attack destroying the Dreamon and returning the girl to what she once was. Nolan de-henshins and him and yuliya race over to wake the girl up.

* * *

When she awakes, she begins to tell them about when she was little, getting lost in the woods in upper NewYork caused her to be terrified by the glowing eyes of the owls that lived in the trees.

"So that's when you had a nightmare about Owls and you collapsed due to the stress it brought you." Yuliya asked her

"That sounds about right." the girl replied.

"Ok, well at least you're safe." Nolan relieves. "We got to go find Tim."

"He probably went home." Yuliya quickly answers. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

"Okay."

The two race just making it to the ferry boat all the while Tim stands across the street from the terminal. A small Black and sapphire wolf jumps from Tim's bag and onto the ledge next to him.

"That shot was a little off." Tim comments.

"The point is that we stopped the Dreamon while not hitting anything important. Come on, let's go home."

"Fine Kiba ." he sighs.

Tim takes Kiba and walks towards the bus terminal, looking back at the ash left on the ground. "Such a shame." he remarks as he turns and continues to walk.

END


	7. The Rival Riders part 1

Blade Master 14: Hey what's up. So as you know, last chapter, a new character was introduced. Tim, as if you haven't paid attention at the end, you would notice, he has a claw beast of his own; Kiba. I was debating on whether or not to introduce him this early, but since Ideas are flowing through my head now, I didn't wanna lose this one, so I put him in.

Tigerton: Well if you ask me, You should have held off. How many Riders are supposedly in this fic of yours?

Blade Master 14: I'm not revealing the number yet

Tigerton: You don't know do you?

Blade Master 14: I just said I'm not gonna reveal it as of yet.

Tigerton: okay fine, by the way, LET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE! *struggling to break free*

Blade Master 14: Wow I forgot you were in there. Oh well, I'll see when the chapter is done. Now Let's Get Started!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Rival Riders Part 1

Walking from the bus stop on the way home, Tim recalls the events that happened earlier, trying to piece everything together.

"So, the prototype C.L.A.W was stolen, by Nolan. But that's not like him. And Yuliya is in on it too. I wonder of Dominick knows about it. Well, it doesn't matter. I have to take it from him if it's the last thing I do."

"Something's on your mind?" Kiba asks looking at Tim who looks like he's troubled.

"Where did Nolan get the C.L.A.W system?"

"What?"

"I mean, where did he get the prototype Shinobi Tiger system?" It was stolen from S.A.D.E a few weeks ago wasn't it?"

"Well, I haven't seen the Shinobi tiger form until earlier. It's not in my databanks or anything like that. It's reported missing."

"That doesn't add up. Where and how did he get his hands on it and how has he had it all of this time?"

"Let's not worry about it." Kiba replies. "Let Yuliya take care of it."

"But she was with him when the Dreamon appeared. She didn't do anything to confront him about where or how he got it."

"You're right; it doesn't add up at all, unless she stole it and gave it to Nolan to make him feel like a hero."

"Well, he was always writing stories on freshman year about crap like that so it's plainly simple that he would feel like that."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I say, we take it from him. Rider style."

Tim's cell goes off and he reaches it looking at the caller ID

"It's Nolan. Hello?"

"Hey Tim, what happened? We lost you after the monster attacked, we just wanted to know if you were alright."

"I'm just fine, I just went home because I thought that the ferry was closed because of the incident. Sorry about abandoning you guys."

"It's alright. We'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Tim hangs up and drops the phone back in his bag. "Yes you will." he tells himself as he closes his front door behind him.

* * *

The next day, as they walk into the GYM, Tim waits for Nolan next to the locker room door awaiting to question him. Nolan and Yuliya walk through the doors, seeing Tim. They walk over to him concerned about what happened the day before.

"Hey are you alright!?" They both say in unison towards Tim.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nolan we have to talk."

"About what?"

"Just come." Tim asks again.

Tim and Nolan converse while Yuliya walks to the Locker room to get changed for GYM.

"Where did you get the C.L.A.W system!?" Tim asks sternly, his voice changing into a serious and deadly tone.

Those words made Nolan freeze very quickly. "What are you talking about?" he asks, playing stupid.

"Don't play stupid. You know what exactly what I'm talking about." The Prototype Shinobi Tiger system was stolen out of S.A.D.E a few weeks back and I know you and Yuliya have something to do with it."

"How did you know about the C.L.A.W system?!" Nolan asks shocked.

"Oh I know plenty more than you think. The Dreamon attack from yesterday, I watched you transform into Shinobi Claw. Well I'm gonna give you two options: you either A. Give me Tigerton, or B. I kill you and take it anyway. Either way, I win." Tim replies, his voice becoming more sinister every second.

Nolan can't help but smirk. Well, I know you won't hit me. We're in school--"

Tim Punches Nolan in the face, sending him flying towards the floor. With blood leaking from his nose, Nolan wipes it off and charges towards Tim.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Nolan calls out

"I'm being serious, I will _Kill_ you if you don't give me the C.L.A.W system?"

"Well I'll tell you exactly what I told the Monkey Dreamon: There's no way I'll give this up, I'd rather die. Haaaaaaa!" Nolan charges towards Tim fueled with adrenaline.

The two begin to fight exchanging blow for blow, as drops of blood leak from the cuts on their lips and fists.

When Yuliya walks out from the locker room, and when she sees the two teen fighting, she rushes towards the gym teacher and then shoots over to try to stop the fight. A stray kick from Nolan hits Yuliya's arm as she stumbles over, pain shooting throughout her body. With her screams, Nolan reacts to that as to end the fight as well as security guards and the deans rush in taking the 3 to the nurses office and then to the deans office.

* * *

At the nurses office, Nolan and Tim gets the cuts and bruises bandaged up while Yuliya receives a sling for her sore arm.

Nolan turns to Yuliya, who is pissed at both of them.

"I'm really sorry Yuliya." Nolan tells her.

Yuliya doesn't say anything but she turns to him as she shows that's she's very angry at the both of them.

"What the hell were you two thinking!?" she breaks the silence out of the 3 of them. "There have better been a good damn reason for you two to start fighting like that."

Tim and Nolan don't say anything, but wait as the dean takes the three away into his office.

* * *

The dean, Mr. Scanlon looks at the 3 of them. I want you three to write exactly what happened on these pieces of paper.

They take the papers and begin writing. Tim and Nolan both lie and write how they were play fighting when it began to get serious. Yuliya wrote about how Tim and Nolan were just talking privately and when she walked out of the locker room, the two were fighting fiercely.

Mr. Scanlon reads the three reports as he looks at the three of them.

"Okay, seeing as you fought, I would normally suspend the two of you. But seeing that it's your first offense, I'll just give you detention for one day, Friday afternoon." he judges.

"Okay, that seems fair." Nolan replies.

"Yeah I agree."

"You may go." he tells them

The three leave his office. Tim walks past Nolan and whispers in his ear. "We'll finish our fight after school."

Tim walks out, with Nolan frozen in fear. For the first time, one of his closest friends, someone he looked up was out to kill him. Yuliya sees the fear in his face as she walks out with him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks in a concerned tone

"Tim is out to kill me." he replies in a cold and depressing voice.

"What!?"

"He knows about the C.L.A.W system, the Dreamon, and the Kamen Riders, he thinks I stole Tigerton out of S.A.D.E and now he wants to fight ."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna talk him out of this."

* * *

Later after school, Nolan and Yuliya walks out of the front door and spot Tim waiting outside.

"Waiting for me?" Nolan asks

"We're gonna finish this fight. Kiba Let's go!"

Kiba leaps onto Tim's shoulder as he inserts a mini silver and blue crossbow in his mouth. The ends of the crossbow slide across the side of his head. He attaches Kiba to the blue watch on his arm as a belt materializes. He detaches him and holds Kiba in front of him. "HENSHIN!" Tim calls out as he slides Kiba onto the belt.

"MARKSMEN MODE" Kiba announces as the sequence causes Tim to transform into a Kamen Rider. The new rider is dark blue and black, with a sniper rifle attached to his back and a laser pistol on his right side. His helmet is black in the shape of a wolf and the sapphire eyes hide behind the the wolf mask but are visible enough to see easily.

"Another Kamen Rider!?" Nolan says shocked

"Wait so that bullet from yesterday…

**FLASHBACK**

"It's over you brat!" the owl Dreamon replies as it tries to strike.

Final Slash Attack!

A gunshot heard from the street across from them causes the Dreamon to be sniped in the arm, allowing Nolan to do his final slash attack destroying the Dreamon and returning the girl to what she once was.

**END FLASHBACK**

"That was you wasn't it?!" Yuliya yells

"Bravo, so you did notice that." he claps "Too bad, opinions from a dead traitorous S.A.D.E member don't matter to me. Anyway, I hope you don't mind I make this quick and painless."

"We'll just see about that!" Nolan snaps back. "HENSHIN!" he shouts as Tigerton lands into Nolan's hand as he slides him into the belt, completing the transformation.

Nolan charges and so the Tim…

To Be Continued…

* * *

Blade Master 14: Yay, two chapters in 3 days! I'm awesome.

Tigerton: can you let me out please?

Blade Master 14: * opens the cage* now, was that so hard.

Tigerton: you mean all I had to do was say please?

Blade Master 14: Yeah, it wasn't that hard.

Tigerton: you know, I wonder about you sometimes.

Blade Master 14: Me too buddy, me too. Until next update ^.^


	8. The Rival Riders part 2

Blade Master 14: Hey people, I'm back with another update. So, anyway, I have shown Tim and Yuliya my story and how it's going so far. Tim likes it because it fits him perfectly, Yuliya on the other hand flipped out on me and wants me to stop writing it.

Tigerton: Why?

Blade Master 14: Because I made her "The Girl."

Tigerton: She's pissed because you made her the heroine main character.

Blade Master 14: Yeah,

Tigerton: *ROFL* Oh my god that's just too great. I can't wait until she kills you.

Blade Master 14: She's also mad that I called her Korean and forgot to mention that she's Russian too.

Tigerton: *ROFLMAO* Dude, seriously, I can't wait until she kills you.

Blade Master 14: Why are you so anxious for that to happen?

Tigerton: Then I can be the author.

Blade Master 14: Like that's gonna happen. Whatever, let's get started.

Chapter 8: The Rival Riders part 2

Kiba leaps onto Tim's shoulder as he inserts a mini silver and blue crossbow in his mouth. The ends of the crossbow slide across the side of his head. He attaches Kiba to the blue watch on his arm as a belt materializes. He detaches him and holds Kiba in front of him. "HENSHIN!" Tim calls out as he slides Kiba onto the belt.

"MARKSMEN MODE" Kiba announces as the sequence causes Tim to transform into a Kamen Rider. The new rider is dark blue and black, with a sniper rifle attached to his back and a laser pistol on his right side. His helmet is black in the shape of a wolf and the sapphire eyes hide behind the mask but are visible enough to see easily.

"Another Kamen Rider!?" Nolan says shocked

"Wait so that bullet from yesterday…"

**FLASHBACK**

"It's over you brat!" the owl Dreamon replies as it tries to strike.

Final Slash Attack!

A gunshot heard from the street across from them causes the Dreamon to be sniped in the arm, allowing Nolan to do his final slash attack destroying the Dreamon and returning the girl to what she once was.

**END FLASHBACK**

"That was you wasn't it?!" Yuliya yells

"Bravo, so you did notice that." he claps "Too bad, opinions from a dead traitorous S.A.D.E member don't matter to me. Anyway, I hope you don't mind I make this quick and painless."

"We'll just see about that!" Nolan snaps back. "Henshin!" he shouts as Tigerton lands into Nolan's hand as he slides him into the belt, completing the transformation.

Nolan and Tim both charge at each other fighting each other without mercy.

"I thought we were friends." Nolan tells him holding off a kick Tim attempts.

"We were before you stole Tigerton! Tim replies as he rotates the pistol shooting Nolan and kicking him again."

"Really this is getting us nowhere." Tigerton tells Nolan. "If he wants to be our enemy, then he got it."

"I catch you're drift. Let's go!" Nolan replies.

"Final Slash Attack!" Tigerton announces as Nolan slides him onto his wrist.

"If you think that's gonna work on me," Tim starts as he slides Kiba onto his wrist. "Then you're more naïve than you look.

"Final Slash Attack." Kiba announces.

Tim takes his pistol off and inserts it into the sniper rifle making it the trigger. The area around the two of them becomes dark as Tim disappears.

"What the?" Nolan says.

"Just sense him out just like with the Monkey Dreamon."

Nolan obeys as he silently listens to Tim's movements in the air.

"I don't hear anything." Nolan struggles.

"Hey Nolan." Tim's voice echoes out from behind him

"There!" Nolan orders one of the two clones made to charge into the darkness.

The clone jumps into the air but is shot down from behind.

"You wanna know how I got the name Shadowolf? Tim asks

The second clone races to where his voice was heard but is also shot by the hidden sniper.

"What?! How did you take down two of the clones?" Nolan asks.

"The reason I'm called Shadowolf is because I can move and sense out anything in the darkness, moving or not. This helped me to get countless exterminations of Dreamon. That includes you!"

"What!?"

The darkness clears as Nolan is frozen at the sight of Tim on top of the school building.

"Found you." he smirks.

"Oh crap!" He shouts

Tim shoots the sniper bullet with perfect accuracy at Nolan, who stands frozen.

Suddenly, Dominick appears in rider form grabbing Nolan out of the way, avoiding death.

"Seriously, how do you do that!?" Nolan asks

"That's not important. Why are you fighting Tim?" he asks sternly.

"Ask him why he's been trying to kill me since this morning."

"Oh that? That was nothing." he replies.

"What do you mean that was nothing!? He nearly killed me this morning, and if he doesn't then I know Yuliya will since I kicked her in the arm."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because Tim was trying to kill me!"

"So you kicked her in the arm to keep Tim from killing you."

"No! He claims that I stole Tigerton from the base. We fought, Yuliya tried to break it up, I accidentally kicked her in the arm, and now I have one friend who tried to kill me and one who might.

"Okay, you three, at S.A.D.E, 2 Hour from now, I suggest you get moving.

Nolan Gets off the bike as Dominick speeds off and leave the 3 teens standing there.

Nolan And Tim de-henshin and the three of them travel to Manhattan, keeping quiet for the entire trip.

In Dominick's office, after hearing the story from the last two days, Dominick explains the situation.

"Okay, so basically, I made up the story that Nolan Stole the C.L.A.W system, to get Tim familiar with Nolan's fighting style."

"Well, if anything, Nolan has no fighting skill at all."

"What was that!?" Nolan snaps

"Seeing that you can't hear well, I said you have no fighting skill at all!"

"Man, I'm surprised that you've been friends all of this time. Yuliya comments."

"It's been a long 3 years." Nolan replies

"Which brings me to my next announcement, from now on, you three will be a team."

"What!?" The three shout in unison.

"Okay I can understand Yuliya, since she stood better chances against me than Nolan in a fight, but why Nolan?" Tim pleads

"Because the Dreamon have figured out how to take over the world through the humans and soon they'll have their hands on the C.L.A.W. system." With two Kamen Riders and an experienced field agent, This should be an easy task."

"Again, why Nolan!?" Tim asks again

"Why do you keep putting me down!?"

"Because you can't fight! I nearly killed you twice today!"

"What the hell is you're point?"

"Oh my god, did you hear me say it?" Tim asks Yuliya.

Yuliya walks towards the couch and sits down, picking up a magazine. " Let me know who wins this argument so I can go home."

Tim runs over, messes with her hair, and jolts out through the door. The Korean/Russian girl jolts after him screaming his name throughout the hallway.

"I guess I should go too right?" Nolan asks

"If you wanna catch up with them, I would go too."

"I'm out, see you tomorrow!" he calls out as he races behind them.

Friday rolls around and after 45 minutes of nothing, Tim and Nolan race out of detention eager to see the sun.

"Sunlight!" they both exclaim excitedly.

"Hey Tim, you think we should tell her that we staged that entire incident?"

"No, because you won't be able to explain how kicking her in the arm was 'staged' too."

"Okay I get it, I hurt her and she's still pissed. Anything else you wanna remind me off?"

"No, I'm good, let's get over to S.A.D.E before Dominick flips."

"Yeah, right."

The two race off, towards the ferry, being friends once again and now rivals.

END

Blade Master 14: Hey thanks for reading, if you have any questions about Kamen Rider C.L.A.W (like Tim did) just asks and I'll give you a full summary, which reminds me, I'm gonna start to plan that.

Tigerton: That's if you're still alive

Blade Master 14: Er, right what he said. Any way, see you next update, (If I'm still alive that is T.T)


	9. The former Lone Wolf

Blade Master 14: Hey look at that? I'm still alive!

Tigerton: Yuliya didn't kill you I see.

Blade Master 14: Thank god for that.

Tigerton: So, what is gonna happen in this chapter?

Blade Master 14: Let's find out.

Tigerton: what? No crappy jokes or any news about other things?

Blade Master 14: no, not really. If anything, it'll be revealed later.

Tigerton: Okay, well let's get started.

* * *

Chapter 9: The former lone wolf

Weeks after Tim and Nolan's confrontation, the two are finally able to defeat a lot of Dreamon, with Yuliya coaching them from the sidelines. As a reward, Dominick asks them to come in one Saturday.

"So, you're probably wondering why you three are here."

The three teens and the two claw beasts look at him like he's crazy.

"Okay I'll ask." Nolan replies as he takes a sip of the coffee in his hand. "Why did you call us?"

"The reason why I called you guys is because of the wonderful job you guys been doing."

"That's it?"

"No; remember those motor cycle lessons I told you to take two weeks ago.

"What about that?" Yuliya asks

"Well, you three passed. And as a reward, the research team developed these for you."

He switches the monitor on and it reveals 3 bikes in the garage.

"Dude you are so awesome!" Nolan shouts as his face goes from tired to anxious."

"Really, that's so cool." Yuliya adds.

"Race you guys to the garage!" Tim adds as he races with the two teens down the hall.

At the garage, the teens gaze and examine the bikes, not knowing anything about them, other than riding them. Dominick walks in with Kyuge as he walks towards his bike.

"Okay, the reason for the bikes is pretty obvious. You can't be Kamen Riders without the bikes."

"Well, why am I getting one?" Yuliya points out, seeing that she isn't a Kamen Rider.

"Oh, well, seeing that you're a field agent, I need you to have a cycle for getting to areas faster; that and it wouldn't be fair for you not to have one."

"Okay, No problem."

"Now, get on your bikes, and follow me." Dominick commands. The team replies by following the order and race out the garage, with Dominick in front.

* * *

The four ride through Manhattan getting to a construction site, where they witness a red and black vortex form in the center of the site

"So, what's that?" Nolan asks, feeling uneasy.

"It is called: The Dream Point: The portal to the Nightmare Realm."

"So we're gonna ride through it?"

"Yeah; But first, it might be smart for you two to transform."

"Okay." Nolan and Tim insert their keys into their C.L.A.W beast and slide them into the belts. "HENSHIN!" they simultaneously shout as the armor bonds with their bodies and bikes.

"You're not transforming?"

"No, because we're not going; you two are."

"Shouldn't she go with us?" Tim protests.

"My Orders!" Dominick snaps. "Now, disperse!"

The two riders heed the command and charge into the point.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Yuliya asks unsure of what they just got themselves in.

"Well, if they want to get higher in their ranks, then they got no choice. Just think of it as another test." Kyuge replies

"That doesn't make me feel any better." She comments as she turns back towards the vortex.

* * *

Meanwhile the guys ride through the destroyed city scenery of the dream, getting to where they have to be.

"So, all we have to do is race and stop a dreamon from getting to a vessel, right?" Nolan asks.

"Yeah, that's it." Tim says calmly, doing a wheelie and picking up speed, getting in front of Nolan.

"You say that so calm, like you done this before."

Tim stops and waits for Nolan to slow up.

"What happened? Did I hit a nerve?" Nolan jokes

"I was forced to be a part of this war." Tim replies.

"What do you mean forced?"

"Well, over the summer, there was a dreamon who attacked a few people in the neighborhood. I was finishing up the paper route when I heard screams from one of the stores on the block I was on."

"So you come into the war how?"

"I spotted, the store, the dreamon wrecking havoc, more accurately the spider dreamon, and tried to stop it."

Meanwhile, Dominick tells Yuliya a similar story about Tim and how he became a rider. "So he tried to stop the Dreamon but failing nonetheless. So, I gave him a 'boost.' Namely, Kiba."

"So, by transforming, He basically took on the responsibility of becoming C.L.A.W. Marksmen Mode."

"Yes. Unfortunately, it was in the nightmare realm so the dreamon was too powerful for him. It got away."

"So why didn't you stop it?"

"I expected him to win the fight. Why was I gonna stop it. Besides, I wasn't gonna let the kid die, so that's why I let Kiba register his DNA into his system. For nearly a year, Tim has set his sights on the Dreamon; refusing to join any team, being a lone wolf."

"So, did he ever find it?"

"Not yet, but Kyuge sensed a dreamon with a similar energy level like the spider Dreamon in this Dream Point."

"Well, let's hope your right."

"So, that's my story." Tim finishes.

"So, Dominick gave you Kiba to save you… That guy is smooth." Nolan laughs.

Just then the duo hear screeches in the air as Tim grabs the handle on the bike as he speeds in the direction of the screech.

"Dude, wait up!" Nolan calls out as he races closely behind him.

* * *

"I found you!" Tim yells as he spots the red and black spider attempting to connect to a vessel.

"It's you! The brat that spared my life. You should've killed me when you had the chance." The spider taunts, licking his lips.

"I was gonna say the same thing." Tim replies as he draws his pistol.

The two charge as they fight without mercy with Tim getting shots into the spider. The spider, realizing the fight is not going his way, swings from buildings and poles attempting to hide.

"Trying to run!?" Tim yells

He inserts the pistol onto the sniper rifle and then attaches Kiba into his wrist.

FINAL SLASH ATTACK! Kina announces as Tim aims the shot.

As Tim takes the shot, the bullet spikes through the buildings and hits the spider in the chest. As it falls, Tim races onto the side of the building, jumping onto the spider's chest and pushing it down farther through the ground.

"It's over." Tim tells it, getting ready to shoot it.

As it's dying, the Spider Dreamon laughs at him.

"What's so funny?!" Tim demands

"You don't realize that Spiders lay hundreds of eggs."

"You don't mean…" Tim fears

"Have fun with your bug problem Rider!" The Spider laughs.

"You…You son of a…" Tim doesn't hesitate to turn the bug to ash as he races towards his bike and catches up with Nolan. "We gotta go now!"

"Why, what happened!?" he asks disturbed

"We got a bug problem. I'll just let you figure the rest out."

* * *

They race out of the portal to see the city covered in Spider Dreamon. Dominick and Yuliya get their attention and the four of them race towards the direction they came to escape the bug problem.

"What are we gonna do?!" Nolan asks

"It's not what we're gonna do, it's what you're gonna do."

"Me?"

"Yes."

They enter the garage and they race into the lab as Dominick activates a capsule, revealing a cyan-blue/silver claw. "This is the Speed C.L.A.W; designed to activate the Speed Form of the Shinobi C.L.A.W. We need this to get rid of the infestation. But I warn you; it hasn't been tested. Which is why, I'm giving it to you now.

"You just said it hasn't been tested."

"Which is why is gonna be tested now. You in?"

"Yeah." He replies grabbing the claw."

"Good, because you didn't have a choice anyway." Now, Nolan, take care of the main cause of the outbreak, stop those eggs from hatching. The rest of us will provide back up. Now let's go!"

END

* * *

Blade Master 14: Well, after about a month of Hiatus, I was finally able to crank out something.

Tigerton: Congrats. Oh right, you mentioned something about a revealing?

"Blade Master 14: Right; well, after watching a lot of Kamen Rider Decade, I wanted to make my own version of it, just with 8 new worlds and new characters. If you want your story featured in my project, message me or comment on the story. This is something I always wanted to do, so I'd greatly appreciate the help. Until then, see you next update. ^.^


	10. A CLAW Full of Speed

Blade Master 14: Hey people. I got news! My new story Kamen Rider: Neo Decade Needs Help!

Sam: Yeah he really does. He can't think of 8 different worlds by himself you know?

Blade Master 14: You guys are probably wondering how to do that right?

Sam: All you have to do is let Blade Master read your stories or just provide info on your characters/world. Example: Age, Background, friends, rider form, monsters etc. and they have to be OC riders (we're not getting sued for taking decade's storyline)

Blade Master 14: and as a side note, if you wanna alternate their names, then do it. For example, I'm changing Nolan's name to C.J. because it's a character based on Nolan. Just like in Kamen rider decade, the riders existing in their own worlds had similar names. They changed their last names. I'm changing the first instead.

Sam: This project was originally planned to wait after the final chapter of Kamen Rider C.L.A.W. But Blade Master got impatient.

Blade Master 14: So I'll alternate the story a little, making it a side story with my original characters and what ever characters you are willing to put in.

Sam: And one more thing; Just to not get people mad, provide as much info as possible, including little aspects of the story, because we don't want to change up the personality or setting that's opposite of what was originally planned. Until then, continue with chapter 10.

* * *

Chapter 10: A Claw full of speed

"It's over." Tim tells it, getting ready to shoot it.

As it's dying, the Spider Dreamon laughs at him.

"What's so funny?!" Tim demands

"You don't realize that Spiders lay hundreds of eggs."

"You don't mean…" Tim fears

"Have fun with your bug problem Rider!" The Spider laughs.

"You…You son of a…" Tim doesn't hesitate to turn the bug to ash as he races towards his bike and catches up with Nolan. "We gotta go now!"

"Why, what happened!?" he asks disturbed

"We got a bug problem. I'll just let you figure the rest out."

They race out of the portal to see the city covered in Spider Dreamon. Dominick and Yuliya get their attention and the four of them race towards the direction they came to escape the bug problem.

"What are we gonna do?!" Nolan asks

"It's not what we're gonna do, it's what you're gonna do."

"Me?"

"Yes."

They enter the garage and they race into the lab as Dominick activates a capsule, revealing a cyan-blue/silver claw. "This is the Speed C.L.A.W; designed to activate the Speed Form of the Shinobi C.L.A.W. We need this to get rid of the infestation. But I warn you; it hasn't been tested. Which is why, I'm giving it to you now.

"You just said it hasn't been tested."

"Which is why is gonna be tested now. Are you in?"

"Oh yeah." He replies grabbing the claw."

"That's good; because you didn't have a choice anyway." Now, Nolan, take care of the main cause of the outbreak, stop those eggs from hatching. The rest of us will provide back up. Now let's go!"

* * *

The four jump back onto the bikes and they race back out. When they get to the heart of the infestation, they leave the bikes as the three guys transform into their respective rider forms.

"You know what to do!" Dominick orders the team.

The three obey as they race into the crowd of Spider Dreamon.

As Tim and Yuliya shoot the beast and Dominick slice through the crowd, rescuing any people hidden.

Final Slash Attack! Kyuge announces, being attached to Dominick's wrist. Barely moving his blade, the 5 Spiders in front of Dominick fall and crumble into ash.

"Why did they turn to ash?" Nolan ask

"They were pure Dreamon; they didn't posses anyone, so they just crumble apart when destroyed."

Getting caught off guard, Nolan is shoved towards the ground by the ever-growing army of bugs. "There has to be an easier way to do this."

"How about using the speed claw? It's worth a shot." Tigerton suggests

"Good idea. I hope this works." Nolan prays as he slides the speed claw onto the watch

"SPEED C.L.A.W. ACTIVATED!" Tigerton recites as his eyes glow green and the claw glows blue.

"What the heck is going on Tigerton!?" Nolan panics

The lights glow brighter as the speed claw lets out a spiral of energy that circles Nolan and covers him in similar armor to that of Shinobi mode. Notable features of the energy is that Nolan gains light blue armor pieces, in addition to the silver/green armor, Tigerton's eyes turn blue with the small claw-like pieces attached to the buckle and small boosters on his wrists and ankles, noting the speed mode. The green eyes seen through the shuriken visor change to blue also, matching Tigerton's.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Nolan comments.

"Look alive, kid. Let's get to work!" Tigerton orders the teen.

Nolan nods as he adjusts the booster on his arm. He pulls it back as it glows blue. "Turbo shot!" Nolan calls out.

"TURBO SHOT START!" Tigerton announces.

Nolan disappears as a hundred Dreamon in front of him crumble in 5 seconds

"Wow that's fast!" Yuliya comments, shooting a few spiders off the buildings in front of her.

"Well, now he can run away faster the next time I feel like chasing him." Tim laughs.

* * *

On top of one of the buildings, a photographer takes pictures of the battle on the ground. The photographer smiles as she pulls the camera from her face, revealing herself to be someone no older than 15 years old. "Congrats, you just made the school paper."

The girl leaves as the group rids the city of the last of the spiders.

"Okay, there is only one left. Let's take it out." Nolan states.

"You really think you can kill me?!" the Dreamon taunts him.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Catch me if you can!"

The bug disappears, out of sight as Nolan remains calm.

"Turbo shot!" Nolan yells, pulling against the booster.

"Sorry dude, it still has to recharge!"

"What do you mean!?"

"It is down!"

"What are we gonna do!?"

"I have an idea." Dominick steps in.

"We're all ears."

"Okay, here's how we're gonna do it."

* * *

2 minutes later the four get into position.

Yuliya rides her bike down the streets, having her gun close to her. The Dreamon stops and lunges in.

Yuliya drifts around and Dominick appears stopping the monster with his sword.

The Dreamon, having been damaged lunges for the roof of the building, only to be sniped by Tim, through the final slash attack.

"Well, at least this damage isn't gonna kill me." It reassures itself, falling

"I beg to differ!"

Nolan appears throwing the blade towards the dreamon. Gravity carrying the both of them plus the sword, Nolan takes Tigerton and slides him onto his wrist.

FINAL SLASH ATTACK!

Nolan's boosters ignite as he does a landing kick, forcing the blade to go faster and into the Dreamon and simultaneously colliding into the street under them.

The last Spider Dreamon turns to ash, as Nolan slides the blade back into place and de-henshins, going towards his bike and regrouping.

Great work Nolan and Tim. As a reward, you too have been promoted to corporal and sergeant respectfully.

"Yuliya doesn't get promoted?" Nolan asked. "She has had as much in this mission as we did."

"Well I could've, If someone didn't steal the C.L.A.W. system from me; jerk."

"My bad." Nolan apologizes

"Well in any case, I am already a captain, so it'll be a while before my rank goes up."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm bored. We killed the entire morning, so I vote we go see a movie."

The three agents and the two claw beast look at him like he's crazy.

"My treat?" he offers, trying to get them into the idea

"Okay, I'm in." Tim replies. The other two agree as they ride back to S.A.D.E and get ready for the movie.

END

* * *

Tigerton: Hey people, did you like that? Well, Blade Master 14 and Sam are taking care of Neo Decade so this'll be short. Ask him to read your stories and he'll get to them. I believe some stories that caught his attention were: Kamen rider darkness, Kamen rider gunz and Kamen rider dawn. By geassuser9, ridah fevah, and j-falcon 03 respectfully. So until then, Sayonara. *.*

(Also note: I won't use these stories without Ur permission. BLADE MASTER14)


	11. My little black date

Chapter 11: My little black date

The Monday after the Spider Dreamon invasion, Nolan and Tim walk through the streets of Staten Island, leaving the bus terminal and continuing onto the hill leading to the school.

"So, how was the speed C.L.A.W?" Tim asks Nolan.

"I felt like Speedy Gonzalez." He replies, acting like the Looney Tunes mouse.

"You fail." Tim flat out says, with Kiba and Tigerton agreeing.

As they get to the front of the school, Yuliya bursts through the doors and dragging them into the lobby.

"What are you doing!" Tim yells at her.

"Look at the school paper!"

She gives them two papers and their face expressions change rapidly as they are shocked to see themselves as Kamen Riders.

"What, how, when!" Nolan asks her.

"It's from Saturday; during the Spider Dreamon battle."

"The massive monster attack in downtown Manhattan Saturday morning was handled by the armored vigilantes', Known to the general public as the Kamen Riders. Sources say that NYC's heroes are actually high school students attending McKee High in Staten Island." Tim reads.

"Ah crap. So what is going to happen?" Nolan asks.

"We just have to ignore it. Chances are we can play this off." Yuliya suggests.

The bell rings, letting the teens know that 1st period started.

"Mr. Ringer isn't here today right?" Nolan asks

"No, I doubt it." Tim replies.

"Then I'll see you guys in Cisco 6th period." Nolan replies racing up the stairs to Gym. The other two teens, with the term starting weeks before, split to their respective classes.

* * *

Second period comes around and as Nolan enters the chemistry room, the young photographer from the fight talks to Ms. Naanos, the Chem. Teacher. Nolan takes a seat on the left side of the room and the young girl takes a seat on the right.

"Okay, so Friday we were talking about equilibriums and how Le Chatelier's principle helps restore it. Now, today we're gonna learn about Forward and Reverse reactions." Ms. Naanos explains.

As Nolan copies his notes, he looks up and sees the girl smiling at him. He blushes a little as he looks back at his notebook and continues copying the notes. "This is gonna be a long period." He sighs.

"After the period ends, Nolan heads towards the stairs. He is stopped by the girl, who smiles again. "Hi there, my name is Jessica Stewart; but you can call me Jessie. You're Nolan right?"

Nolan chokes a little before he answers. "Yeah, my name is Nolan. It's nice to meet you."

"That's cute."

"What's that, I can't talk to a girl without choking?" He jokes.

"It's not that." She replies tying her hair into a ponytail.

"So what is?"

"That for the last 3 months, you have been NYC's hero: Kamen Rider C.L.A.W."

"What, you think I'm a Kamen Rider?"

"Actually, these pictures prove it."

She shows the pictures of him transforming and using the Speed Claw.

"Oh, that Kamen Rider: C.L.A.W." The tone of his voice, changing.

"Yeah, fortunately for you, I didn't mention your names; but I can."

"So what do you want, seeing that you're blackmailing us?" He asks, keeping under pressure.

"Nothing really; I just want one thing." She replies

"Which is…?"

"For you to go out with me."

"You expect me to go on a date with just because you're blackmailing me?"

"Yeah; pretty much."

"Well, then forget it."

"Okay, then I'll reprint the article and reveal to the entire school that you guys are our heroes; your choice."

* * *

Later at 6th period, Yuliya and Tim take turns smacking Nolan upside the head for agreeing to go on the date.

"You dumb idiot." Yuliya calls him

"How do you fall for a scheme like that?" Tim adds

"Well, what was I suppose to do? Let her expose us?"

"Well, no; but still you couldn't negotiate anything with her?" Tim asks.

"Besides, who would want to go out with you?" Yuliya asks.

"Well, she does so that's one." He replies. I'm going to get to the bottom of this anyway. I'll see why she's doing this. He replies.

"That's probably the only one too." Tim jokes.

"I hate you guys."

"Love you too." Yuliya speaks for the both of them. "Enjoy the date."

* * *

Later that day, Jessie meets up Nolan and they head through the bus stop, planning to spend the afternoon at the mall.

"So, Are we all set?" she asks, wrapping her arm around him.

"One question though." He replies detaching her off him. "Why go out with me? Do you realize all of the attention you'll get if this gets out?"

She latches back on and smiles. "Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm the new girl and I don't have many friends in McKee. Seeing that you're a Kamen Rider, I thought, it'd be nice to have a friend like you, plus hearing your reputation as being a really nice and honest kid, I wanted to see that for myself. Truth is, I always liked guys like that."

"Really, so what's with the blackmail?"

"Well, about that… you see, that's not the only reason I wanted to go out with you. I wanted to hire you to be my bodyguard."

"You're kidding right? Bodyguard from what, Former ex boyfriends, gang members…?"

"Actually, it's more complicated than that."

"Well what?" He asks again. Nolan begins to hear screams in the air as a girl faints and falls over into the fountain. Nolan and Jessie race over to see what happened, when Tigerton pops out of the book bag.

"Dreamon 12:00!" He tells Nolan.

The girl rises out of the fountain, with crimson red eyes as she transforms into a Mermaid-like Dreamon, who begins to instill fear into all of the witnesses. As the customers run, Nolan breaks away from Jessie who tries to break through the crowd.

"Please protect me!" she pleads.

Nolan pushes her away avoiding a blast from the Mermaid Dreamon. "Run Now!"

"But what's going to happen about you! Who's going to protect me!"

"Just shut up and run!" he shouts.

That sudden snap makes her run away in tears, like a bad rejection.

"Well, that takes care of her for the moment. Ready Tigerton?"

"Let's go!"

"HENSHIN!" Nolan called out as Tigerton transformed and slid onto his Brace.

"SHINOBI MODE!" The brace announced as the Green and Silver armor covered him.

"Speed C.L.A.W. Activate!" Nolan shouts, sliding the claw onto his wrist.

Transforming into speed mode, he starts the turbo shot and damages the Dreamon heavily.

"Final Slash Attack!" Nolan shouts as the blade slices through the monster, destroying it without much trouble. The girl returns to normal and Nolan gets out of the water. Turns out, she hates the water… a lot!"

* * *

After the fight, Nolan runs out of the mall to see a really pissed Jessica, holding her camera in her hand.

"You jerk! You broke our agreement. Now I'm going to reveal your secret to the whole school!" She shouts, tears rolling down on her face.

"You know what, screw it. I'm done. If you want to blow our secret, then by all means, go right ahead. Not everything revolves around you. Being a Kamen Rider means I'm responsible for everyone's life. Not just yours, Tim's, Yuliya's or even mine… Everyone's. And until you learn that, I don't want to be friends with you let alone date you!" He replies, being fed up with her. He walks away leaving her to think about those words.

The next day, Tim and Yuliya, yet again smack him in the head, for giving her permission to rat them out.

"Sometimes I wonder what to do with you." Yuliya tells him, with Tim agreeing.

Someone knocks at the door and Tim answers it.

"Nolan, Jessie's here." He calls out.

"So, you rat us out?" he asks in a heartless tone.

"No; the complete opposite." She replies giving them the SD card with the pictures on it."

"This is…"

"All of the pictures from Saturday. I'm really sorry for yesterday. I understand if you don't want to be friends with me after what I did. I just wanted to show you how I felt. See you around."

She heads for the door, but Nolan stops her from going.

"Wait a sec." Nolan called out, causing her to stop. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. How Can I make it up to you?"

"You already have." She replies giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You saved my life and knock sense into me. A friend I really want."

"That's so cute." Tim jokes.

"Jealous much." Nolan coughs covering the comment.

Tim hears it and chases Nolan Through the room.

"Welcome to the group." Yuliya comments, patting Jessica on her shoulder.

Jessie smiles at Yuliya and looks back at the other two. "Thank You for accepting me."

END


	12. Yuliya Skillz

Tigerton: Hey people, it's your old buddy Tigerton, with a message for you guys: We need more worlds! Basically I've got permission from j-falcon 03 and ridah fevah, so all you people out there, story or not we need help. To make it easier for us the first world they'll visit will be C.L.A.W's world; that should buy us time, since we're most familiar of it. We should have it posted soon, since we're pretty anxious. We'll update on this in the next chapter. So until then, Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Yuliya's Skillz

That Friday, Nolan walks with his friends Caitlin, and her twin Kristin towards the ferry terminal, after school. Hearing an argument between two girls, they run over to see what's going on. The two girls begin to fight as the crowd builds up. Nolan turns to the side as he sees Yuliya shake her head as she walks away, not paying attention to the crowd.

Nolan races over to her, abandoning Caitlin and Kristin at the crowd, to talk to her. "Why are you the only smart one?" He asks, realizing he went against his mom's orders, as to "A bullet has no names" line she repeated to him over and over.

"Oh please, I've got better things to do. Besides I've probably would have beaten them both no problem." She jokes.

"You're such a liar."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, I've never seen you fight, let alone me actually having to save your butt a few times…"

"Well, let's see…I've been an S.A.D.E agent since I was 13, almost 3 years. You on the other hand, only about 3 months. I'm a captain, and you're a corporal. I had to guide you through all of this. And I'm pretty sure I can beat you in a fight."

"You are a little too confident, don't you think?"

"We'll see about that. I bet you I can beat you in 3 rounds. If I win, you can't say anything about me not being better than you. And you have to help me make up Cisco work. If you win, then I'll leave you alone about the whole C.L.A.W theft. And to make it more fun, if I beat you two rounds, you can use your Rider form; Deal?"

"Deal." He replies shaking her hand.

* * *

About an hour later the two are in the training room, gearing up for their fight. Tim, Dominick and Jesse, who has been recently recruited, because of her knowledge of the C.L.A.W system, watch in the control room.

"So, who do you think is going to win?" Tim asks the other two.

"Nolan; He's strong enough, and Yuliya can't keep up with the Speed C.L.A.W." Jesse replies

"Yuliya; I've trained her for nearly 3 years to combat anything coming towards her." Dominick answers

Tim takes a piece of paper to keep track of the score. "Begin!" he announces.

"Come on!" Yuliya shouts as she signals Nolan to come at her.

Nolan charges at her and attempts to use a spin kick at her. She ducks and uses a sweep kick to knock him off balance as he falls.

"Point one." She smiles.

"Lucky shot." Nolan Comments, getting up. "Try this!"

He gets up and begins to fight her. After a while she begins to retaliate and eventually gets him onto the floor again.

"Point two." She says

"Man, to hell with this. Tigerton! Let's go!"

"Okay! He replies latching onto his wrist, making the belt appear. Nolan tosses the Speed C.L.A.W in the air as it breaks apart and covers Tigerton in the light blue armor.

"HENSHIN!" Nolan calls out sliding the claw onto the belt.

Silver/green and light blue armor attach to Nolan's body as he jumps right into speed mode.

"Let's go." He said, pulling against the booster.

"TURBO SHOT START!" Tigerton announces as Nolan disappears.

"Nolan has her now." Jesse says reassured.

"Not quite." Dominick counters.

Yuliya stands still as she waits for a few seconds. She then side flips rolling on Nolan's back and as such, pulls out the katana on his back.

"TURBO SHOT OVER!" Tigerton announces, slowing down.

When Nolan stops, he realizes his blade is up to his neck with Yuliya holding it with confidence. "Point 3: Game, Set, Match." She says.

Tim and Jesse's mouths drop open as they just witnessed Nolan lose.

"What…The…What just happened!?" Tim tries to review

"Nolan lost, that's what happened." She replies, mouth still as open as a gate.

Dominick laughs as he congrats his pupil for a job well done.

"Great job Yuliya."

She tosses the blade back to Nolan who then retracts it and de-henshins.

"Okay, deals a deal. You… Okay, what the heck just happened!? How the hell did I lose!?"

"Easy; it was because of my skillz." She laughs saying it like a gangster.

"When I first recruited Yuliya, She just experienced a Dreamon attack that I saved her from. She found out my identity and she wanted to help save the city from those monsters. Since we were developing the Shinobi C.L.A.W, I've decided to train her for when she was ready. Instead, she stole it from the lab, before we could test it, and attempting to use it, she was knocked out from the Monkey Dreamon. That's when you showed up."

"So I fit into her origin story? That is so cool."Nolan comments

"I still lost the C.L.A.W to you." She yet again brings up.

"How long are you gonna bring that up!?"

"Does it hurt inside?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm not done yet."

"Evil child." Nolan murmurs under his breath.

"I'm still wondering though; what was the point of this whole event?" Tim asks

"Well, if I won, he couldn't say anything about me not being better than him. And he had to help me make up Cisco work. If he won, then I'd leave him alone about the whole C.L.A.W theft. And to make it more fun, if I had beaten him two rounds, he can use his Rider form. And I wiped the floor with him."

"Wow, if I didn't think you were weak enough." Tim jokes

"I'll kill you."

"Want to try?

"You bet."

"If I win, you're helping me do my owed Cisco work."

"Okay, fine."

"Doesn't this feel like déjà vu?" Jesse asks, feeling nostalgic

"You're not the only one." Dominick adds

"Same here." Yuliya adds

END


	13. Rise of the DBrids

Blade Master 14: Hey what's up people? Well, I've published Kamen Rider: Neo Decade, and its going good. As I said, Sam and Rachel will be visiting C.L.A.W's world so I can build the story from there. Also, as a new adventure is starting there, a major story arc is developing here. I'm doing this first, because some of the things featured here will be used in C.L.A.W's world. And as a side note, since I've been getting a lot of feedback from users and since I only need 9 worlds, I've decided to pick my favorite ideas, and use any extra as cameo appearances as Rider cards for Neo Diend to use (Yes, there will be a Neo Diend!) That way, I can get the story a float, and not piss off anybody. So as I mentioned, a new adventure is starting and well, let's get started.

* * *

Chapter 13: Rise of the D-Brids

A warm sunny day at the end of March, The team rids the city of most of the Dreamon, almost becoming second nature at this point. Taking the weekend off, they take off to the movies hoping to relax in front of the huge movie screen, and spend ridiculous amounts of money on fake popcorn and other junk.

About half way into the movie, Nolan, having consumed a lot of soda, heads to the bathroom. Leaving the bathroom, Tigerton pops out of his bag. "Quick question, why take me into the bathroom, when you could have just left me in the theater with the others?"

"Because, Tigerton, you're at least a million dollars worth of tech, and my defense towards any Dreamon attack. So, that's why."

"Dude, come on, what are the odds of a Dreamon attack?"

"Help, My son fainted!" a woman calls out from the doors of the theater.

Nolan looks at Tigerton. "It's just a coincidence." The tiger defends

The boy stands up and his eyes turn black as he transforms into a red/black falcon

"That's why I take you with me."

"Just shut up and transform."

"Alright, whatever you say." Nolan Tosses the shuriken into the air as Tigerton latches onto it and he transforms into the claw. Nolan attaches the claw onto his wrist, and immediately takes it off as soon as the belt appears. "HENSHIN!" Nolan calls out, sliding Tigerton onto the belt.

"Shinobi Mode!" Tigerton announces allowing Nolan to transform in to the Ninja rider.

Nolan Races outside and begins to fight the falcon. "So, let's get this straight: You're a bird, I'm a cat. You see the relationship here right?"

"Like I would lose to a punk like you," The falcon Dreamon laughs. "You must be out of your mind."

"Yeah we'll see. Cats always get their prey, and I'm in the mood for chicken."

The two charge at each other as the fight ensures.

* * *

Back at the auditorium, Jesse looks around with no sign of Nolan. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go look for Nolan."

"What; Why? The movie's almost over." Yuliya protests

"Just tell me how it ends." Jesse replies leaving her seat.

"Oh, well." Tim sighs as they sit and watch the end of the movie.

When Jesse gets outside, she looks out for Nolan who, she can't find.

"I hope he didn't bail out on us." She tells herself reaching for her cell phone.

Just then, Nolan bashes through the glass doors de-transforming and covered in cuts from the Glass on the floor.

"Oh my god what happened!?" she asks concerned

"Oh, I didn't like the movie, so I decided to get some fresh air. Turns out, a falcon was flying in my air."

The falcon walks into the lobby, looking for Nolan.

"Where are you?!" The falcon screeches "You can't hide; I can smell you're blood!"

When he turns he spots them both but refuses to attack. "He's not attacking?" Jesse asks confused.

The falcon raises his wing attempting to strike, but is then stopped by Tim's bullet from far back. The bullet is strong enough to cancel the transformation, destroying the falcon Dreamon and returning the boy to what he once was.

"Are you two okay?" Tim asks.

"Wow, a change of heart?" Nolan Jokes

"Okay let me rephrase that…Jesse, are you okay?"

"Yeah we're both fine. How was the movie?"

"It was good, but I've decided to be a jerk and not spoil the ending."

"You suck."

"Yeah…"

"Well, we should get home; I've got some stuff to do." Nolan says, struggling to get up.

"Oh, no you don't!" Yuliya orders him. "You're coming to S.A.D.E with us; we've got to get you bandaged up."

"You're not my mom!"

"Yeah, but I'm still you're commanding officer, so move!"

Jesse and Tim grab Nolan and drag him along to their bikes as they ride to the ferry, going towards Manhattan.

* * *

About an hour later, with Nolan bandaged up, they debrief for Dominick as to the attack that happened prior to their visit.

"So, a Dreamon refused attack you two. Yeah, that is unusual; even for Dreamon"

"Do you have any idea for their reason?" Yuliya asks

"No clue. Well, anyway, I guess I'll see you people Monday after school. You're free to go."

The four head out the door with Jesse the last one to leave. Jesse stops short thinking deeply for a quick second.

"Is there something on your mind, kiddo?" Dominick asks

"Oh, it's nothing; see you Monday. She replies walking out.

"She's hiding something." Kyuge comments

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure, but I've got a feeling we won't like it."

The alarms go off for a Dreamon sighting in MSG.

"Nolan, Tim, Yuliya, Jesse! GO!"

"We're already on it!" Nolan comments as he rides down to the area with the other 3.

* * *

When they get there, they see a Spider Dreamon; but oddly they're getting a different vibe from it.

"What? I thought we rid the city of all of the Spider Dreamon."Nolan says shocked

"Well, I guess we missed one. You know what to do!" Kiba replies.

"HENSHIN!" Nolan and Tim call out sliding the claw beasts onto the belts.

"SHINOBI MODE! MARKSMEN MODE!" Both of the beasts announce simultaneously.

As Nolan and time charge, they begin to assault the Spider Dreamon, who dodges every shot they throw. "You've got to be kidding. You have to be faster than that." The spider taunts

"I can, and will!" Nolan replies activating the speed C.L.A.W

Nolan charges as the light blue armor attaches to him as he slows down time around him, activating the turbo shot. "Fast enough for you?"

The spider laugh as he moves twice as fast as Nolan is. "Now let me show you real speed."

The spider shoots past Nolan and Tim apparently not doing anything to their physical well being.

"TURBO SHOT OVER!" Tigerton announces, returning to normal speed. As soon as it ends, Nolan and Tim fall to the ground as they de- transform from the pressure points hit from the Dreamon.

"What the hell are you!?" Tim yells.

The spider laughs as it transforms into a young teen with glasses and wild hair, covered by the black hood that covers half his head. " I'm a D-Brid; and that's all you need to know…" It replies as it disappears in the red and black sand that forms around him.

"A D-Brid…" Nolan utters.

* * *

Later that Night, Jesse walks home still deep in thought. Just then, she's confronted by two shadow figures. "We have order from JACK to take you away."

"Stay away from me!" Jesse screams as she runs from the two shadow figures.

One of the shadow figures transforms as a tentacle shoots from it stopping her in her tracks. As it starts to go towards her, its partner stops him. "Don't, she wouldn't be of any use for JACK if she's dead."

"You're right. We'll strike another time." It replies as the two disappear.

* * *

Back at Nolan's house, Nolan and Tim play halo 3 in a match made match as the game, team slayer is 49 up and the next kill wins.

"Alright, Tim. I've got this!" He talks into his mic.

As Nolan jumps down in front of the enemy, a smash hits his front door, making him mess up and screw up the game.

With Tim cursing Nolan out into the mic, Nolan races out to the door to see what the smash was. He opens the door, and sees Jesse's half dead body lying there.

"Oh Dear God, Jesse! Are you okay!?"

She cracks her eyes open as he turns her over. "Hey, remember when I wanted to hire you as my body guard?"

"Tell me what happened!"

She smiles, faintly. "I was wondering when you can start?" she asks before falling unconscious.

"Oh God…"

Nolan Races to his Mic and tries to talk to Tim.

"Dude, Tim, listen…"

"I'm blaming you for our loss Nolan."

"Damn it Tim, It's an emergency! Call Yuliya and Dominick, then meet me at the hospital in like 10 minutes."

"Why?"

"Jesse is lying next to me, dying. It looked like she was attack by someone...or something… Please Tim!"

"No problem, I'm on it."

"Thanks, you're the best. Mom, Dad, It's an emergency!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Spider D-Brid, in his human form is greeted by his two shadow figure who report.

"So, were you able to get her?"

"No, We couldn't, as of now she's dying as we speak. We're sorry Master JACK."

"You waste of space! JACK calls them as he throws two Jack of Diamond cards at them, causing them to explode into sand."

"It's only a matter of Time until the Dreamon Race pollute this planet… and the Royal Flush Five will stand Tall…"

To Be Continued


	14. Rise of the DBrids Part 2

Blade Master 14: hey people, well, I've got a few new chapters in my notebook; because of the massive idea overflow I had this last week. So, I'm gonna do these and get back to Neo Decade (This is the only chance I've got to do this, since I've got finals and regents, so I figure I'd knock it out now)

* * *

Chapter 14: Rise of the D-Brids part 2

At Nolan and Tim play halo 3 in a match made match as the game, team slayer is 49 up and the next kill wins.

"Alright Tim, I've got this!" He talks into his mic.

As Nolan jumps down in front of the enemy, a smash hits his front door, making him mess up and screw up the game.

With Tim cursing Nolan out into the mic, Nolan races out to the door to see what the smash was. He opens the door, and sees Jesse's half dead body lying there.

"Oh dear god, Jesse are you okay!?"

She cracks her eyes open as he turns her over. "Hey, remember when I wanted to hire you as my body guard?"

"Tell me what happened!"

She smiles, faintly. "I was wondering when you can start?" she asks before falling unconscious.

"Oh God…"

Nolan Races to his Mic and tries to talk to Tim.

"Dude, Tim, listen…"

"I'm blaming you for our loss Nolan."

"Damn it Tim, It's an emergency! Call Yuliya and Dominick, and then meet me at the hospital in like 10 minutes.

"Why?"

"Jesse is lying next to me, dying. It looked like she was attack by something… Please Tim!"

"No problem, I'm on it."

"Thanks, you're the best. Mom, Dad, It's an emergency!"

Meanwhile, the Spider D-Brid, in his human form, is greeted by the two shadow figure who report.

"So, were you able to get her?"

"No, We couldn't as of now she's dying as we speak. We're sorry master JACK."

"You waste of space! JACK calls them as he throws two Jack of Diamond cards at them, causing them to explode into sand."

"It's only a matter of Time until the Dreamon Race pollutes this planet… and the Royal Flush 5 will stand tall…"

* * *

JACK disappears in the darkness of the night, while Jesse is wheeled in through the hospital doors. Nolan tries to follow the medical team as far as he can before her parents, who weren't too pleased to see him, stopped him.

"What did you do to our daughter!?" Her mom doesn't hesitate to ask

"Wow, When I imagine meeting you two, this isn't how I'd thought it- whoa wait a minute; what I did!?" He replies cutting himself off from saying something he knew he'd regret.

"She was at your front door am I right?" Her dad steps in

"Well, yeah, but what does that mean?"

"Then you must be related to this mess somehow."

"Well, you guys should be lucky that I found her. She could be dead right now if I just ignored her."

Nolan's parents step in to comfort Jesse's while Dominick and the others walk in.

"Dominick, do you know what happened to Jesse!?"

"Honestly I don't. But due to Kyuge's scans, she has a stab wound in her back, so she lost a lot of blood. I wonder what it could have been."

"Well, Could have been that kid from earlier?" Nolan asks

"What kid?"

"This would be him." Tigerton replies showing a hologram of JACK.

"Oh no, this is bad. The D-Brids are coming."

"What are the D-Brids!?" Nolan demands

"The D-Brids are what you call evolved Dreamon. Each time, A Dreamon is possessed; the host's body is taken over."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Well, with each possession, there's a time limit. If the Dreamon is not destroyed in an 8 hour time limit, then the Dreamon becomes a D-brid: half Human and half Dreamon. Although, the human either dies, or can still maintain his consciousness. It all depends on the Dreamon. Now onto this boy. This kid is known as JACK of the Royal Flush Five. The Royal Flush Five are the Rulers of the Dreamon. As of now, there are only three of the five alive. The boy is a controller of bug Dreamon, explaining the stab wound. The angles made could have maybe have come a beetle or some other sharp object on a bug's body."

"So, they want to take over the planet by possessing every human and making the human race extinct."

"This is the second time saying it, but as before, yes."

"I smell a Dreamon. It's JACK!" Tigerton announces.

"Tim and I will take care of it. We'll be back!" Nolan calls out.

"Yuliya, stay here and watch over Jesse. Dominick orders her. If anything happens, we'll need any firepower we can get."

* * *

Nolan and Tim get a few blocks down from the hospital, where JACK resides, in a junior high school yard.

"Well, well, well, came to play did you? JACK laughs."

"I'm going to kill you." Nolan calls out, beginning to reach for the shuriken in his back pocket.

"Now now, let's not transform just yet, I want to see, how powerful you are without all of the flashy lights."

"Fine with me," Tim replies, cracking his knuckles. "Let's go."

"If you insist," JACK replies.

JACK charges at them both as the three throw fist and kicks at each other. Nolan breaks from it to pick up a branch, using it as a weapon. Jack grabs it on the first strike, crushing it into big enough pieces to kick each one into the two before they hit the ground.

"Man, this is boring. Now you guys can transform." JACK allows, yawning from his boredom.

Getting up Nolan and Tim take their keys and they give them to Kiba and Tigerton, allowing the beast to become their C.L.A.W. forms.

"HENSHIN!" Nolan and Tim announce as they slide the claws onto their watches, and then onto the belts.

"MARKSMEN MODE! SHINOBI MODE!" they announce as the armor plating attach to them.

"You're through!" Tim tells JACK, disappearing into the air.

The schoolyard becomes pitch black as the announcements: FINAL SLASH ATTACK can be heard in a distance.

In the darkness, Nolan slashes through JACK and Tim snipes JACK as in the mere 5 seconds, the darkness breaks as Nolan and Tim are seen victorious, with no sign of JACK.

"Weird, No explosion, no sand?" Nolan asks

"That means that we didn't kill him!" Tim replies

"What!?" Nolan blurts out. "Those were our most powerful attacks, how did they not work!?"

"Simple…"JACK whispers in Nolan's ear, appearing behind the cyber ninja. "I'm just unbeatable."

Nolan quickly spins around attempting to cut him but misses by the leap that JACK makes.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, these are yours!" Jack flexes as the strike marks glow as they shoot out of his body flying into Nolan. "Oh and take this too." He adds flicking the sniper bullet twice as fast as Tim shot it.

The Impact causes Nolan to De-Henshin and fall to the ground.

"One down and one left to go."

Tim can't help but smirk. "What's so funny?" Nolan asks lost.

"Spidey, you picked a bad day to mess with me." Tim says.

"Why's that?"

"Because in about five minutes, I can see you being a pile of sand," Tim replies, holding a Red C.L.A.W. in his hand.

"No way!" Nolan says stunned

"Now, let's play." Tim announces sliding the red C.L.A.W onto the brace.

"POWER C.L.A.W ACTIVATED!" Kiba announces.

END

* * *

Blade Master 14: ^.^ part one of my massive brain over flow, I might have 15 up tomorrow, but I'll see how it turns out.


	15. Power Shot

Blade master 14: the second chapter of my mind explosion!

* * *

Chapter 15: Power Shot

"HENSHIN!" Nolan and Tim announce as they slide the claws onto their watches, and then onto the belts.

"MARKSMEN MODE! SHINOBI MODE!" they announce as the armor plating attach to them.

"You're through!" Tim tells JACK, disappearing into the air.

The schoolyard becomes pitch black as the announcements: FINAL SLASH ATTACK can be heard in a distance.

In the darkness, Nolan slashes through JACK and Tim snipes JACK as in the mere 5 seconds, the darkness breaks as Nolan and Tim are seen victorious, with no sign of JACK.

"That's weird, No explosion, and no sand?" Nolan asks

"That means that we didn't kill him!" Tim replies

"What!?" Nolan blurts out. "Those were our most powerful attacks, how did they not work!?"

"Simple…"JACK whispers in Nolan's ear, appearing behind the cyber ninja. "I'm just unbeatable."

Nolan quickly spins around attempting to cut him but misses by the leap that JACK makes.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, these are yours!" Jack flexes as the strike marks glow as they shoot out of his body flying into Nolan. "Oh and take this too." He adds flicking the sniper bullet twice as fast as Tim shot it.

The Impact causes Nolan to De-Henshin and fall to the ground.

"One down and one left to go."

Tim can't help but smirk. "What's so funny?" Nolan asks lost.

"Spidey, you picked a bad day to mess with me." Tim says.

"Why's that?"

"Because in about five minutes, I can see you being a pile of sand," Tim replies, holding a Red C.L.A.W. in his hand.

"There's no way!" Nolan says stunned

"Now, let's play." Tim announces sliding the red C.L.A.W onto the brace.

"POWER C.L.A.W ACTIVATED!" Kiba announces.

The Red C.L.A.W emits a spiral of red energy that circles Tim and adding red pieces of armor to Tim. A rocket launcher replaces the sniper rifle, another laser pistol appears on his left side and a gun barrel appears on his back waist. The black of the armor is replaced by bulky red armor and Kiba's and Tim's eyes turn red.

"Well, this is the Power Mode of the C.L.A.W system. Although I lose speed, my accuracy and power is doubled, saying that your speed isn't gonna help you here." Tim explains.

"Well, a new form or not, you don't scare me one bit." JACK replies.

"Just try me!"

JACK obeys as he disappears from the speed.

"Tim, I hope you know what you're doing." Nolan tells him

"Don't worry, I got this covered." He replies as he picks up his pistol from his side and shoots it. The shot causes JACK to fall due to the shot fired.

"Not bad. Although I bet you can't do it twice." JACK disappears again.

Tim, now picking up the left pistol, shoots the air behind him, not bothering to turn around. JACK, yet again falls from the shot.

"Okay, I'll admit, you gotten more powerful, but it still won't be much to kill me."

"We'll see."

Tim reaches for the barrel behind him as he connects the two pistols together and attaches the barrel onto the combined pistols."

"Are you kidding me!? You made a shotgun!?" Nolan asks with a tired look on his face. "Unbelievable, that's just un-freaking believable."

"Shut up and deal."

"You really think that toy will hurt me?"

"You want to check?" Tim asks reloading it.

Tim runs towards JACK as they exchange fists and kicks before Tim takes a shot with the gun. The shot is enough to nearly take out one of JACK's arms before he jumps back.

"Wow, not bad. Well, that's enough for today, later." JACK tells them disappearing in the wind.

Tim De-henshins and walks to Nolan who manages to get up.

"So that was fun." Tim smiles

"Yeah, you got a shotgun, and I got a beat down."

"That's exactly my point. We should get back to see what's going on."

* * *

Back at the hospital, Nolan and Tim race towards Jesse's room and see her unconscious body lying in the hospital bed.

"Is she…" Nolan fears

Yuliya walks in with pop tarts and two soda cans for Nolan and Tim to drink. "Don't worry; she's just in a coma. The shock and the blood loss kind of made her body pretty shot. So we're going to have to play the waiting game and see if she'll wake up."

"Okay. How are her parents holding up?" Tim asks

"I guess they're doing better now. They're not blaming Nolan for her injuries, so I guess that they are a little relieved; although, we now have to deal with the Royal Flush Five."

"Yeah, even with Speed mode and Power mode, it was only enough to damage one of JACK's legs. This is going to be a tougher battle than ever."

"Where's Dominick?" Nolan notices

"He had to get back to HQ to look up anything he can on the D-Brids, plus he mentioned something about a project he's been working on, but he's being secretive about it."

"No fair."

"Hey guys it's getting close to 11:00 o'clock. Maybe we should get home." Tim suggests.

"What about Yuliya? She can't go to Brooklyn this late."

"Got it covered. I called my Grandmother, to let her know about the situation, so I'll do guard duty tonight."

"Did you let her parent's know?"

"Yeah, I told them that whoever did this to her would probably try again, and because I'm the most experienced fighter here, then I'll keep her company."

"Are you sure that you can handle it?" Nolan asks, unsure of the idea.

"I kicked the crap out of you didn't I? I can handle this."

"Ohhhhh, she torched you, man! She torched you!" Tim dies laughing

Nolan, hurt by the joke, walks away to recover from the evil burn induced by his friend.

"Nice one." Tim congratulates, holding his fist out

"Truth hurts. Who am I to deny it?" she pounds.

* * *

Meanwhile, JACK, in his Human form appears on top of a building, where two Dreamon, who covered by shadow, confront him.

"So how did it go?" One of them asks.

"Well, it was going good, until one of them shot my leg." He comments rubbing his right leg.

"Hahaha the Itsy Bitsy Spidey got hurt by a tiny Bullet." The other Dreamon laughs

"JOKER, that's enough!" The first Dreamon commands, causing the Dreamon to stop its laughter.

"No need to defend me ACE; any idea on how to defeat the Riders?"

"All in due time JACK." ACE reassures. "All in due time…"

END

* * *

Blade Master 14: Yay, that's two chapters in a row. The 3rd chapter will be up next week at the latest. Until then, bye


	16. JACK of all trades

Chapter 16: JACK of all trades

The Wednesday after JACK's attack, Nolan and the gang go to school like a normal day. There hasn't been a Dreamon attack since the weekend passed, so everything has been quiet.

"How long is going to take for Jesse to wake up?" Nolan asks.

"Well, the doctors said coma's take a while to wake up from. There's no telling when she'll wake up." Yuliya replies. "It could be a week, months, years…"

"Besides why do you care?" Tigerton asks.

"It's none of your business."

"You like her don't yo- ahhh!" Nolan cuts off Tigerton, stuffing him in his bag to keep from saying anything.

"Ha ha." Yuliya laughs at the blushing teen.

"Leave me alone."

* * *

Walking into the school, they head to the auditorium, where they split up to find their classmates so they can talk before school starts. Nolan spots Mark, one of his friends, as he sits with him.

"Hey Mark, do you have Ringer's HW?" Nolan asks, not doing it, because of 'reasons'.

"Sorry, I forgot to do it." He replies.

"Are you lying?"

"No, since when do I lie?"

"Good point."

As the bell rings, the teens leave the room to get to their first period class.

In GYM, Mark's team wins the basketball game between him and Richard Brown, another one of Nolan's classmates. "Wow, the mighty Richard is taken down by Spidey." Nolan comments, giving Mark a pound for a good job.

"Well, it's just a game. I'll get him tomorrow." Richard replies, sinking the ball with ease.

"By the way, do you have the math homework Richard?" Nolan asks.

"Yeah, but I'm not letting you copy it."

"Why not man?"

"You got to learn to manage your time."

"Well, I've would've got it done, but I was at the hospital checking on Jesse." Nolan defends.

"Dude, that girl is way out of your league." Mark snaps.

"Wow that was cold Mark." Richard comments

"Oh well, it's okay if you like a girl that's out of your league."

"Oh my God, I don't like her!" Nolan snaps, face red and all.

"You have it written all over your face." Mark replies making out the letters out in the air. Nolan swats his arm away as Mark and Richard laugh.

"Man, I hate you guys."

"He's in denial." Richard adds as the three of them walk to the locker room.

* * *

Later throughout the day, Mark walks out of Mr. Ringer's class heading to the vending machines, since he offers math tutoring 7th period.

As Mark heads down the stairs, he gets pop tarts, from the machine and starts up the stairs, when Tim scares him from behind.

"Hey Mark!" Tim shouts scaring Mark.

"What was the point of that!?"

"I don't know it was fun. Do you have a dollar?"

"No why?"

"Because, I want food from the machine." Tim replies.

"Sorry, I can't help you."

"Oh well, I'll just get a dollar from Nolan."

"Honestly, I'm surprised that he's still friends with you."

"Yeah, after the things I've done…" Tim reminisces about months earlier when he nearly killed Nolan for Tigerton. "I guess that's what you call a loyal friend."

"Don't you mean slave?"

"Yeah, that's a better word."

Tim walks away as Mark races back up the stairs getting back to Ringer's class room.

"Hey Nolan, I gotta ask: why are you still friends with Tim?"

"It's been a long 3 years, but even though we fight a lot, he always pulls through in the very end, I guess."

Mark rolls his eyes and begins to eat his pop tarts.

* * *

As 7th period comes close to the end, Mark heads to English class, two floors up Mark stops half way when he stops. He turns around and finds a young teen, a freshman explaining the bad experiences that he had with bees to his friend.

"Perfect." Mark smiles, drawing a Jack of Diamonds card from his back pocket. He leaves the stair case and walks pass the freshman and his friend. When he gets far enough, he spins around and flings the card at the teen, stabbing him in the back.

The teen faints from the sudden shock, with his friend trying to figure out what's wrong. Mark smiles as he holds three fingers in the air.

"3, 2, 1: Showtime." He counts down.

The countdown lets off a shock of the kid's body as he gets black eyes and crimson pupils as he gets up and transforms into the Bee Dreamon.

The friend of the boy screams as the Bee Dreamon takes him and flings him through the front door of Mr. Ringer's classroom, much to the surprise of Nolan and Richard.

"That's not good." Tigerton says popping out of the bag.

"Get back in there!" Nolan scolds, shoving the cybernetic tiger back into the bag.

Nolan texts Tim and Yuliya of the Dreamon attack in the classrooms as the school is set to evacuate.

With the school empty, teachers, and students, Nolan is able to sneak back in to confront the Dreamon.

"Okay, let's go."Nolan says throwing the shuriken in the air. Tigerton catches it in his mouth as the claw beast transforms and slides onto the brace.

"HENSHIN!" Nolan calls out, sliding Tigerton to the belt transforming him into a Kamen Rider.

The Bee Dreamon charges at Nolan as the two fight, with Nolan trying to desperately not to break anything in the process.

Nolan pulls out his katana as he slices the Bee Dreamon, causing it to flee outside.

"You can't escape from me!" Nolan calls out as he slides the speed C.L.A.W. onto the brace. The light blue armor attaches to him as he jumps out the window, activating the turbo shot. Nolan catches up to the Bee as he kicks it down to the street below.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the city streets, Tim and Yuliya try to look for Nolan in the crowd, but with no luck. "Where the heck is he!?" Yuliya asks Tim

"I bet you he's having all the fun right now."

The smash from the Bee Dreamon appears from the side of them as the powerful gusts of wind from the impact hit them.

"Yeah, it's him." Yuliya agrees

"Man I'm having so much fun." Nolan laughs getting more hits in before kicking the Dreamon into the air. "Okay fun's over." He says sliding Tigerton onto his wrist.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Tigerton announces as Nolan dashes up the wall of the school. Beating the Dreamon up there, he throws his blade at it and he does a landing kick carrying the blade into the ground.

The Dreamon explodes as the sand and ash crumbles and appears the freshman covered in it.

Nolan de-henshins as he turns and sees Yuliya and Tim run up to him.

"So, had fun?" Yuliya asks, in a disappointing tone

"Had a blast, and that probably wasn't the answer you were looking for was it?"

They both shake their heads.

"Remember, we're a team!" Yuliya counsels. "Next time, don't act without My orders!"

"But I got the Job done right?"

"Well, yeah but still-wait!"

"Then, no harm done; Right?"

"Not yet at least." She replies cracking her knuckles, feeling like beating the pride out of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof of the school, Mark curses under his breath as Richard walks up to him. "So, JACK, You got C.L.A.W. out of hiding… Not bad, but our plans isn't over yet."

"Yeah I know ACE. Where's JOKER?"

"Like I know what that Clown does in his human form. Let's not worry about that. For now, let's go with the next step."

"Alright." JACK replies.

END


	17. Shout in the moonlight part 1

Chapter 17: Shout in the Moonlight part 1

Port Richmond, Staten Island: July 15th 2007

A bright sunny day falls upon the city of NYC as a young 15 year old finishes up his paper route, counting the money he's earned.

"Okay, that's $5, $10, $20; okay that's $35 for the week." He says happily. "I'm so much closer to that 360!"

As the teen begins to ride his bike down the street towards his house, the sound of glass breaking can be heard from down behind him. Unsure and a bit nosy, he turns his bike in the opposite direction, going towards the area.

As he approaches, he sees Dominick fighting against a monster in front of the shoe store where the broken window is at. The monster gains the upper hand against Dominick, as the boy helps lead people to safety.

"It's over for you, HENSHIN!" Dominick calls out as his C.L.A.W Beast slides onto his belt.

The young teen witnesses the transformation and is amazed at it. The monster appears in front of him as it begins to strike. The teen tries to defend him as Dominick does a Rider Kick at it causing it to fly into the air.

As the monster creates a dream point, it dives through, with Dominick attempting to follow it. The teen stops him.

"Wait, I wanna help."

"What can you do?"

"Make me transform just like you did yourself."

"Absolutely not, it's too risky."

"Please!" the teen protests.

"Dominick, I sense a hero in his heart," a small black and sapphire wolf calls out from under him.

"Well, If Kiba agrees; then I got no choice. But I have to warn you, if you use him, Kiba will bond with your DNA and you'll force yourself into this War. Am I clear?"

"I Understand."

"Fine; the activation code is Henshin. That code will allow you become a Kamen Rider like me, and you'll be able to fight those monsters, and if you survive, I'll fill you in on what's what. You'll need this too."

"What's with the mini crossbow?"

"Just put it in my mouth and watch the magic." Kiba tells him.

"Okay," he replies as he puts the crossbow in the mouth of the wolf. The Wolf transforms into a claw as the teen picks up the claw.

"Oh, and you'll need this too." Dominick adds, tossing him the watch. "Attach Kiba to it and see what happens."

The teen obeys as Kiba slides onto it. A blue belt materializes on his waist.

"Now call out the activation code and transform."

"Okay, HENSHIN!" The teen calls out, sliding Kiba onto the belt.

"MARKSMEN MODE!" Kiba announces as black and blue armor attach to the teen making him resemble a wolf.

Dominick De-henshins and points to the dream point. "Okay, as your Captain, Take out the Dreamon, Agent…

"Tim, my name is Tim." The teen smirks as he runs into the portal.

* * *

As Tim runs into the portal, the world crumbles. Tim then appears in his bed at 6:30 am the Thursday after the bee Dreamon attack.

"Oh, man."

"You're still having that dream?" Kiba asks the distraught teen.

"Yeah, Even after I destroyed the spider Dreamon, I've still am having the dream. Something's not right."

"Go to school; take your mind off it."

"Okay."

Tim jumps out of bed and after about 45 minutes, he swings his bag on and Kiba jumps in as the two walk out of the house and onto Tim's bike. As Tim and Kiba ride off, JACK and ACE examine Tim's condition.

"Oh, man, I'm going to have fun." JACK says cracking his neck.

"Wait, Not yet. We got to get their feet wet first. Then we'll strike." ACE replies.

* * *

Later at school, Nolan Yuliya and Tim talk, with the main subject being Tim's recurring dream.

"Wow, some dream. Sounds more fun than what I get in my head." Nolan says jealous.

Yuliya looks at him with a frustrated look on her face.

"Oh, come on, we almost died!" Nolan defends.

"Okay, I'll get you back." Yuliya replies.

"Really, he gets money, and powers. I get a beat down and you get choked."

Yuliya gives him another look, implying him to shut up.

"Okay, whatever happened there, I want no part of it." Tim says beforehand.

* * *

Later on after school, Mark walks outside, transforming into JACK, having his clothes turn black with red highlights and his hair becoming wild.

Tigerton and Kiba sense him and Nolan and Tim confront him, in their super forms.

"Ready for round 2?" Tim asks pointing his shotgun at him.

"Now, Now, why do we always have to resort to violence?"

"Because, you're a Dream mutant bent on taking over our planet by making our race extinct. And we're the ones destined to stop you."

"Good point. Well, I'll see you kids later. For now, you can play with my beautiful pet." He replies turning to a young girl hiding behind a car. The girl runs away as JACK throws a card in her back. He snaps his fingers as red and black sand cover her body, transforming her into the ladybug Dreamon.

"Bye bye."

JACK disappears as the Ladybug Dreamon charges at the duo.

Nolan and Tim begin to fight the Ladybug Dreamon.

Back at S.A.D.E, Dominick looks through Tim's File from July 15th 2007 as he re-reads the notes taken.

* * *

July 15th 2007…

Tim runs into the Dream point looking for the Dreamon.

"Hey bug, wherever you are, I have orders to kill you!" Tim calls out.

"Hahaha, you really think that'll make me come out of hiding!?"

"Well, it was worth a shot."

The bug appears behind Tim. "Well, it worked."

Tim turns as he's kicked across the area, crashing into debris all around him.

"Wow, that spider's strong. I Thought captain Dominick did massive damage to him."

"Boy, you have a lot to learn about the Dreamon."

"Dreamon?"

"We're the monsters in your nightmares. We're under your bed, in your closet, we live in the dark. We are your shadows. We are the things you fear most: your inner demons!"

The spider Dreamon picks him up and throws him into the adjacent building across from them.

"Ah, man I should've thought that decision through." Tim re-thinks.

"That's enough fun for now. I think I'll kill you now."

As The spider Dreamon starts to deal the final blow, it stops and turns his back. "It's not worth it; hopefully another time."

The spider disappears as the dream point collapses and Tim returns to the street where the police, witnesses, Captain Dominick and his C.L.A.W Beast/partner Kyuge reside.

"So, welcome to the war." Dominick tells Tim.

* * *

April 2nd 2009…

Nolan and Tim continue to fight against the Ladybug Dreamon when Nolan resorts to using his "FINAL SLASH ATTACK" and destroys the Dreamon. As the two of them de-henshin, Nolan walks to Tim, Who re-thinks his dream.

"I didn't kill him." Tim says.

"What are you talking about? We just took the Dreamon out."

"The Spider Dreamon from awhile back. It wasn't him."

"Then who can it be?"

"I Have a feeling…"

The next day, Mark walks towards the vending machine getting his normal pop tarts when Tim sneaks up on him again.

"Jeez, don't you ever get tired of that?"

"Nope, not at all." He smiles

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"I want you dead JACK."

Mark reaches for his pop tarts and turns to Tim, with his eyes turning red and black. "Well, it seems you discovered me."

Mark turns into JACK and Tim spins the crossbow in his hand.

"Ready to die?" JACK asks

"only if you're coming too." Tim replies. "HENSHIN!"

To Be Continued…


	18. Shout in the moonlight part 2

Chapter 18: Shout in the moonlight part 2

Nolan and Tim continue to fight against the Ladybug Dreamon when Nolan resorts to using his "FINAL SLASH ATTACK" and destroys the Dreamon. As the two of them de-henshin, Nolan walks to Tim, Who re-thinks his dream.

"I didn't kill him." Tim says.

"What are you talking about? We just took the Dreamon out."

"The Spider Dreamon from awhile back. It wasn't him."

"Then who can it be?"

"I Have a feeling…"

* * *

The next day, Mark walks towards the vending machine getting his normal pop tarts when Tim sneaks up on him again.

"Jeez, don't you ever get tired of that?"

"Nope, not at all." He smiles

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"I want you dead JACK."

Mark reaches for his pop tarts and turns to Tim, with his eyes turning red and black. "Well, it seems you discovered me."

Mark turns into JACK and Tim spins the crossbow in his hand.

"Are you ready to die you 'insect'?" JACK asks

"Only if you're coming with me." Tim replies. "HENSHIN!"

The cyber armor covers Tim as the C.L.A.W system takes effect.

"Wow, starting out with the big guns. Well this should be fun."

The two walk outside as they begin to fight a battle two years in the waiting.

Tim charges at JACK throwing punches and kicks, with JACK sideswiping Tim with ease. JACK then retaliates by kicking Tim's helmet and launching another kick into his chest, causing the rider to fall to the street under him.

"Hmph, you couldn't defeat me two years ago, so what makes you think you can do it now?" JACK asks, stomping on Tim's chest and driving his heal into it.

"Because in these last two years, I've grown more than you know." Tim replies, grabbing hold of JACK's heel.

* * *

July 15th 2007…

"Oh my God, what happened to you!?" Tim's mother asked, noticing the bruises all over Tim's body. "Did you get caught in the monster attack down the block? The police have the entire block barricaded.

"Yeah, I kind of did. But as you can see, I'm alright. If it wasn't for this guy, I'd be dead." He replies holding Kiba in his arms.

"Tim, dear what is that?"

"This is Kiba, my Cla-ow!" Tim is cut off by Kiba's bite. Kiba looks up and shakes his head, implying for Tim to shut up."

"What is it?" his mom asks again.

"He's my cyber pet. He has a GPS system in his circuitry, so he was able to guide me to safety."

"Okay, I'll buy it. Get yourself cleaned up and go lie down." His mom suggests.

"Okay, whatever."

Tim puts Kiba down as he walks into the bathroom. Kiba starts to follow, but is cut off by Tim's two Yorkies, who examine Kiba. Kiba begins to bark lightly at them and the three play together like curious puppies.

"It's not worth it; hopefully another time." Tim repeats to himself as he bandages his face. "I'll find you; Someday…Spider."

* * *

April 3rd 2009…

Tim pulls JACK's heel off of him as he sweep kicks JACK off his feet. The Spider D-Brid, now upset, changes into his monstrous form and begins to tackle Tim, at the same time; his four extra arms clutch him as they begin to crush him.

"Now I will kill you like I should have done two years ago!" JACK tells him clutching tighter.

As Tim screams, his voice, heard throughout the streets, Tigerton is able to Pick up on the screams and so is Richard.

"Tim's in trouble." Tigerton says.

Nolan nods and races out the classroom eventually getting outside with Tigerton already on the brace."

"Tim, I'm coming; HENSH-!"

"Stay out of it!" Tim roars

"But-"

"This isn't your business, it's mine, and I'll finish what I started!"

* * *

July 16th 2007…

As Tim walks through the halls to Jackson's office, he looks at the portraits of the previous S.A.D.E Commanders and Majors as he approaches Dominick's office.

"Well, this is it." Tim breathes heavily.

Tim opens the door to the office and sees Dominick discussing blueprints to another young agent. The agent turns and reveals herself to be the young 14 year old girl Yuliya Kim.

"Wow, my bad. Am I interrupting something?" Tim apologizes.

"No, it's nothing at all." Yuliya replies, picking up her bag. "I'll be in the training room Capt."

She leaves quietly and calmly walking away, not turning back.

"Wow, she's high-spirited." Tim comments.

"Yeah, well she's a really experienced fighter. She was also a victim of a Dreamon attack like you were. I've personally been training her to be a rider just like you; which is why I called you today."

"So what do I have to do with being a rider?"

"The Dreamon are on a mission. A mission, if completed, will destroy the human race."

"What are you talking about; what's going on?!" Tim repeats.

"The Dreamon are powerful mutants that reside in your nightmares, the boogey man, the monster under the bed. The things you fear most in your life. S.A.D.E was built to stop the threat."

"S.A.D.E?"

"Secret Association of Dreamon Extermination. We hunt and kill any Dreamon possessing a human and liberate the human from their fear."

"So it's like a virus? Can't we get the Government to take care of it?"

"Man, our organization branches off the CIA. There are S.A.D.E branches all over the planet. Each having their own rider system. The one here in America: the C.L.A.W system."

"C.L.A.W; You mean like a Claw?"

"Yeah, that's right. The handheld Dog Paw that Kiba transformed into yesterday afternoon when you put the crossbow in his mouth."

"Okay; that answers one question. Now, you said that once the C.L.A.W is used, it bonds with the users DNA. So that means that only I can use it?"

"That's correct. It's a lock mechanism in each system that makes each and every rider one of a kind."

"That's good, I'd hate to see me get beat in a gun fight." Tim laughs.

"With that said and done, I welcome you to S.A.D.E." Dominick replies.

"I thank you for recruiting me."

As Tim heads for the door he stops and turns. "By the way, do I get paid?"

"You have the power to become a super hero, armed with the most advanced weaponry combating and taking down evil monsters; why would you want money?"

"I want a motorcycle; I kind of want to fight with style."

Dominick laughs at the comment made. "Okay, we'll see what happens in a year or so. Until then, you can live your normal life. If anything comes up, Kiba's sensors will notify you of any activity going on.

"Okay; Got it."

"Kyuge…" Dominick quietly calls out.

"Yes Sir?" the fox replies walking from under him

"Watch him. Make sure he doesn't do anything that will cost him his life." Dominick requests Kyuge.

"No problem."

* * *

April 3rd 2009…

"POWER C.L.A.W ACTIVATED!" Kiba announced as Tim changes into his super form, also breaking free from JACK's grasp.

"Now, I will finish something I should have a long time ago." Tim tells him.

"You bastard, Can you really back that up!?" The Spider D-Brid shouts.

"Let's find out!" Tim replies, charging at him.

JACK begins to punch Tim in the face. Tim stops him easily and, with the strength gained from the power C.L.A.W, JACK is thrown into the air. Tim spins both of the pistols and shoots the D-Brid repeatedly as it descends. Tim Back flip kicks it, keeping him in the air, while forming the shotgun. Tim takes one shot from it and then jumps in the air, pulling the body from the sky. Tim slams the D-brid into the ground and shoots him again with the shotgun.

"You smug little insect! I will kill you nice and slowly." JACK hisses as he stands up.

"That's if you can get close to me." Tim replies sliding the C.L.A.W onto the Brace.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Kiba announced as Tim's arm developed a red aura.

Tim jumps high in the air, taking the large casing on his back and the shotgun, forming the rocket launcher.

"Now, it's time to end this." Tim locks onto JACK and without hesitation, fires the rocket. JACK is hesitant to move as the rocket collides with him.

The blast flings Nolan back a few feet away, since he was near the impact.

As the power mode cancels out, Tim lands onto the ground and puts the pistol back.

"You…YOU!" JACK's voice is heard in the smoke. JACK, with his D-brid form destroyed, walks towards Nolan, hoping to kill at least one rider.

"I will not go down that easily!!" JACK Hisses.

"Game over, JACK!" Tim calls out, as he aims his pistol.

As JACK turns, Tim shoots him in the chest. With his eyes widen to the shock, JACK's body begins to turn into the red and black sand.

"Well, it looks like you won. But even if I die now, there are four of us left. The Royal Flush Five will rule this infested planet. And I will return to crush your skulls under my feet."

"Just shut it."

Tim shoots him in the head, accelerating the disintegration until all that's left is red and black sand.

"It's over." Tim says relieved as he de-henshins.

"Not necessarily." Nolan points out. "There are still four left."

"Okay, so, we have to keep our strength up for our future battles. We should let Yuliya know what just went down."

"I agree."

The bell rings, signaling 8th period starting.

"C'mon, we'll be late." Nolan says.

"Right behind you." Tim replies as the two race into the school.

As the two return to school, the red and black sand from JACK are blown into the air, flying pass ACE who observed the entire confrontation.

"Now, things have gotten interesting; and in my favor." ACE comments, walking away and disappearing in the atmosphere.

END


	19. ACE in The Hole

Blade Master 14: Hey people, before I get to chapter 19, I just got a few announcements. #1: I have been to Virginia for a week, which would explain why I haven't updated for the past 2 weeks. I left NYC on Wednesday and came back last Wednesday. (Wednesday's my Kamen Rider CLAW day). #2: I've been asked to spread the word of Kamen Rider Eclipse. The author (TheDatenshi) is asking for any characters that you people have. They can be original (your own creation, as in your own rider or your own person who receives a Heisei belt or Showa rider power) or an ally or a non-rider person who accompanies another character. So please, I'm asking you guys to check it out. It would mean a lot for me and the author of the story. And my final announcement, as for the Rise of F.A.N.G and Neo decade, I need to get in some major plots in C.L.A.W before I can get to them (Although I can do Neo decade, I'm afraid that I will get sidetracked by random stuff in the story. Meaning I will put something completely different than what I will have planned.) So, without further ado, let's get started with chapter 19.

* * *

Chapter 19: ACE in the hole

"Richard, wake up!" Mrs. Brown calls from downstairs.

The African American teen forces himself out of bed, wiping his eyes before putting on his glasses. "Ugh, Another day." He yawns.

Taking an hour to himself, he gets ready and heads to the bus stop to meet his best friend Marcus.

"Hey Richard, did you hear from Mark?" Marcus asks looking for the bus.

"No, I haven't I haven't seen him since last week. What's been going on with him?"

"I asked Zhang, and he said that his mom told him that Mark caught the Flu."

"Wow, that's rough."

"We should check on him after school."

"Nah, that's not a good idea." Richard replies.

"Why not, you got a date with Amanda?" Marcus jokes, implying a really bad date that Richard experienced not too long ago.

"I told you not to bring that up!"

"My bad, but why don't you want to see Mark?"

"We can get the Flu too. I'm not about to get sick."

"Hmmm…"

"What's with the Hmmm…?"

"You're lying; you're going to see Amanda."

"Damn it, I'm gonna kill you!" Richard claims as he jumps on Marcus, who's about twice his width.

Marcus laughs at Richard's attempt, and he gives up when the city Bus pulls up. When the two get onto the bus, use their student metro cards and finally sit down, Richard goes over his plan, as well as thinks of JACK's Death at the Hands of "Kamen Rider C.L.A.W: Marksmen Mode."

"With JACK dead, it will be a little tougher to take down S.A.D.E. and its Riders. But, at least it's flowing perfectly. Now it's my turn to act." He tells himself.

* * *

Over the next few days, Nolan and Rich begin to hang out more, becoming like brothers. The whole brother relationship started when Marcus pointed out that Nolan and Richard looked like brothers, because of the African American descent, (Nolan is Tan/light brown while Richard is dark brown), the glasses, and the same interests in things, not related to school (Anime and video games.)

Since the Cisco Teacher, Mr. Pigis was absent for the day, The Sub allowed Yuliya to go to Mr. Ringer's class where Nolan, Richard and Tim were at. (Tim snuck away from class).

"Gah, I'm so bored." Nolan says staring at the ceiling.

"I got an Idea; let's play Poker, with Joker's wild." Richard suggests.

Agreeing to the idea, the other 3 circle around the table as Richard deals the five cards.

After about a few minutes, everyone is ready to reveal their hands.

"I got a pair of Jack's." Nolan says revealing a Jack of Hearts and Clubs.

"Full house!" Yuliya says showing 3 deuces and a pair of tens.

"Wow, Not bad. But I think I found something that Nolan will never be."

"What's that?"

"Straight!" Tim replies revealing his hand showing his hand to have 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. Nolan gets mad and throws his hand in Tim's face.

"Well, I have a straight too, but it's better. You see, when I was little, my mom would always tell this to my older sister. When she meets a person she likes. She'll need a heart to love him: the Queen of Hearts;" He starts by putting down a Queen of Hearts. A Diamond to marry him: the Jack of Diamond, a Club to beat him to death: the Ace of Clubs. A Spade or shovel to bury the Jerk: The King of Spades. And, my personal Ace in the hole, the Joker that get's the girl in the end." He finishes twisting the Joker Card, like a pro card player."

The three teens look at him and throw their cards on the table utterly giving up on the situation. They turn around to do something else as Richard collects the cards off the table. The Ace of Clubs develops a small dark aura, which Richard smiles about.

* * *

When school ends, Richard walks through the hallways to try and find the source of the aura. He gets up to a classroom where he meets the biology teacher: Mr. Marelli.

"Hey, Mr. Marelli." Richard calls out saying hi to the former math teacher.

"Hey Rich, what's up?" The teacher asks giving Rich the popular handshake that swarmed NYC.

"Nothing, just don't feel like going home. What are you doing?"

Ah, just trying to go over a lesson plan for tomorrow. I had this fear of Hawks as a little kid, just going over this lesson is creeping me out.

"Wow, you're one of the coolest teachers at this school. And Hawks are cool. How you two don't mix is beyond me.

"Well, what can I say?"

"Heh heh, right."

Mr. Marelli turns around to copy the notes on the board, as Richard throws the Ace of Clubs at Marelli. The sudden shock makes Marelli collapse and knocked out. When his eyes turn red and black, he mutates into the one thing he feared most: The Hawk Dreamon.

Richard turns into ACE, having his clothes turn Red and Black and his glasses turning into sunglasses. Although he's dressed in red and black, his battle gloves are white, to signify his control of winged beast.

"You know what to do."

The Hawk Dreamon bows and flies into the park next door to the school to terrorize the citizens.

* * *

Waiting for the bus, Nolan spots the S76 bus and get's ready to board it. Tigerton pops up and smells the scent of the Hawk Dreamon.

"Nolan, Dreamon back at the school." Tigerton tells him

"Maybe we can get Tim to take care of it for me."

Nolan's cell phone rings.

"Yes Yuliya?"

"Take care of the Dreamon while Tim and I get the people to safety."

"Are you kidding!?"

"My orders; Move Soldier!" Yuliya commands forcing Nolan to get off the line leading into the bus.

"Man," Nolan Sighs. "Let's get to work."

Nolan begins to run towards the school as he swiftly throws the shuriken in front of him. Tigerton, moving faster leaps into the air and chomps onto the shuriken. He transforms and fuses onto the brace as it falls.

"HENSHIN!" Nolan calls out as he slides the claw onto the belt.

"SHINOBI MODE!" The belt announces as Nolan runs up a building. Nolan jumps from building to building getting closer to the park.

Meanwhile, Tim and Yuliya defend the people, getting them to safety and fighting off the red and black bird at the same time.

"Bye Bye Birdie!" Nolan Calls out from the air as he attempts to do a rider kick in Speed Mode. The Hawk Dreamon moves out the way and speeds off across the park to attack a young mother and her child, hiding behind a tree. The mom and son run for their lives as the Hawk Dreamon dives in to strike the both of them."

"Turbo Shot!" Nolan calls out pulling the booster on his arm. Nolan becomes a blur as he slices through the Dreamon killing the Dreamon and returning Mr. Marelli to the way he was.

Out of Nowhere, Another Bird Dreamon flies in and strikes Nolan in the back, causing the transformation of Speed Mode to cancel out.

"Ah, wow, what was that?"

"Hahaha seems that you are powerful. It's true you defeated JACK; But You can't beat me; because I always have an ACE in the Hole." The Dreamon laughs. "My name is ACE: The Eagle D-brid."

"Well, If we can defeat one of the Royal Flush Five, what makes you think we can't beat you?" Nolan asks, getting up.

"Nolan, I think it'd be wise to shut up. He's more powerful that JACK was."

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, because I can kill you here and now." ACE replies punching Nolan in the stomach canceling the transformation instantly.

Nolan falls half conscious, feeling the blood rushing to his head and getting the urge to vomit.

"Well, It seems you need training. I'll come back when you are more worthy of a challenge."

ACE flies off in the distance laughing maniacally as he flies into the atmosphere.

"You gotta be kidding me." Yuliya sighs taking Nolan's arm and putting it over her shoulder. We're getting you home."

Tim shrugs his shoulders and follows her and the half conscious teen. "Well, I wonder how we're gonna pull this one off."

"There'll be a way, because if there isn't, then we're screwed."

* * *

Meanwhile at S.A.D.E, Dominick reads through the plans for a new project which is codenamed: Trinity.

"With the D-Brids loose, this will be needed. Run this through with the Research team and get me the 3rd super claw: I'm going to go hunting. Kyuge, Let's go."

"Yes Sir!" The two agents and Kyuge reply as they get ready.

Dominick heads to the garage where the two agents stand in front of his bike, holding a silver and black briefcase. The silver case holds a white claw which Dominick grabs. Dominick get's on the bike and rides off through the city…

END

Blade master 14: To all readers, Please don't take offense to the straight/gay joke. There were no offensive intentions. I was just showing Tim's humorous, yet very cruel jokes. Until next time.


	20. Sky Fight Part 1

Chapter 20: Sky Fight

"I smell a Dreamon!" Tigerton calls out getting Nolan's attention pretty fast.

"Already, but I'll be late for school!"Nolan protest.

"There's no stopping it. You have to take care of it."

"Ok, Fine. Let's go!"

Tigerton races away from Nolan as he throws the shuriken like a Frisbee. Tigerton catches it in his mouth as

Nolan swings his arm under the Claw allowing the cyber tiger paw to attach to the watch.

"HENSHIN!" Nolan calls out sliding the claw onto the belt.

"SHINOBI MODE!" The belt calls out as the cyber armor covers the teen. Nolan, as Kamen Rider C.L.A.W,

races towards the Staten Island ferry where the Dreamon was spotted.

The Dreamon turns towards Nolan having a long red beak, along with the rest of it's red and black body.

"Well, a Humming Bird. That's a first." Nolan comments.

"Well, you're Kamen Rider C.L.A.W?" The Humming Bird Dreamon asks. "Master ACE gave me orders to destroy you."

"Oh, did he? What did he say about me destroying you?" Nolan shot back.

"Kid, you're getting too cocky, kick your pride down a notch, will you?"

"Why, what'll happen?"

During the discussion, the Humming Bird Dreamon takes the opportunity to strike Nolan by using it's

speed to knock Nolan into the subway tracks below.

"That, that'll happen," Tigerton replies

"Right."

"Now it's time for the kill!" The Dreamon shouts as it dives like a drill from the air."

"Yeah, right." Nolan replies, sliding Tigerton onto the brace.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" the belt announces as it glows green.

Out of nowhere, two clones slash through the drilling monster, causing it to cancel out his attack. Nolan jumps high in the air,

flipping back and throwing his katana into the monster getting up. The Blade is shot in the monster as it struggles to stand.

"I always wanted to say this… RIDER KICK!" Nolan calls out.

Nolan does a landing kick onto the blade putting more pressure on it, causing the monster to

explode and turning back to the man, it possessed. Nolan picks up the man and puts him onto the

ground and runs away finding a place to de-henshin.

* * *

"Oh my God, I'm so freaking late!" Nolan cries as he races towards the hill.

"Hey, Nolan!" A man's voice calls out from behind. Nolan turns to see Richard racing towards him.

"Hey Rich, what's up?"

"What!?" You didn't see the Kamen Rider at the ferry?"

"Uh, No I got off at the shelter."

"So why are you over here?"

"I heard the paramedics and so I ran to see what was going on. Then I realized I was late for school."

"Late!? What time is it!?" Richard asks startled by the statement.

"8:40"

"Yeah, Ms. Naanos is going to kill us!" Richard exclaims.

"Let's not give her anymore reasons."

"Right behind you!" Richard follows.

The two teens race up the hill leading towards the school, dodging anything coming their way.

* * *

Later after school, Nolan and Yuliya take the bus to the hospital to check on Jesse.

Nolan and Yuliya walks towards Jesse's room where the young blonde haired girl lays fast asleep.

"Wow, it's been two weeks…" Nolan states, playing with Jesse's hair.

Yeah, I guess it has been. I miss her." Yuliya adds.

"Wow, you talk about her like she's dead."

"Well, think about it. An ambush like that, it's no telling what could've happen."

"You're right. That makes me wonder. Why did the Dreamon attack her in the first place?"

"I don't know. There are plenty of reasons why that day happened the way it did.

But that's something we have to figure out, because remember, it was that day that JACK first arrived."

"That's right. Maybe she's not telling us something that we need to know."

Nolan's cell phone goes off from his belt as he answers it.

"Yeah, what's up Tim?"

"Oh nothing, clear skies, fresh air, me…"

"You, what are you doing?"

"Fighting against Two Dreamon and talking to you at the same time!" Tim shouts through the phone. "So, what I'm trying to

say is… GET HERE NOW!!"

Nolan hangs up and looks at Yuliya. "Tim needs our help!"

She nods and they get out of the room and race to the ferry as fast as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tim fends off the two Dreamon learning them to be the Penguin and Salamander Dreamon.

"It's Power C.L.A.W Time!" Kiba announces.

Tim nods as he slides the claw onto the brace.

"POWER C.L.A.W ACTIVATED!" Kiba announces as the red claw covers Tim in the powerful red pieces of metal.

Tim cracks his neck as he charges towards the two beasts as they go hand in hand with each other.

After a minute, The salamander Dreamon smacks Tim with his tail, but Tim recovers quickly, kicking him in the face and rolling over

and shooting the Penguin Dreamon a few times with the pistol.

"Hey you guys anywhere near?!" Tim asks through his helmet intercom.

"We're coming!" Nolan replies talking on the phone. Nolan's hangs up and tells Yuliya: "The marksman's getting impatient."

"Well, use the Speed C.L.A.W and get down there!"

"Yes Sir!"

"HENSHIN!" Nolan calls out sliding Tigerton onto the brace, completing the transformation. He then slides the

speed claw on transforming into speed mode.

"Turbo Shot!" Nolan calls out pulling on the booster shooting towards the ferry like a bullet.

"Commander Dominick, Nolan and Tim are about to engage Two Dreamon at the Staten Island Ferry;

we're assuming ACE of the Royal Flush Five might be near!" she tells her him through the holographic screen on her brace.

Dominick, responding to the message, races towards the ferry finally finding his target. "Okay, I'm on my way!" he replies.

The crescent moon flies into Kyuge's mouth as he latches onto Dominick's brace. "HENSHIN!"

"SAMURAI MODE!" Kyuge announces as the samurai armor covers the young commander.

"I finally found you!"

Back at the ferry, Nolan gets there and fends off the two monsters, saving Tim. "Sorry I'm late. What I miss?"

"Oh the usual; Ready?!"

"Oh, yeah!" Nolan reply as the two riders clash with Nolan fighting the Penguin Dreamon and the Salamander Dreamon. Nolan easily speeds around the penguin monster slashing it left and right keeping it from laying a hand on him.

"Okay, I want to try this. He says putting Tigerton onto the brace.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Tigerton announces, glowing blue.

Nolan begins to run around the Dreamon, creating a tornado that carries the Dreamon in the air. Nolan, who becomes invisible in the tornado,

jumps across the wind currents slashing the monster left and right before appearing above it and casting the blade from the sky.

"RIDER KICK!" Nolan calls out carrying the blade down into the eye of the tornado along with the Dreamon with his foot.

The tornado breaks when the penguin Dreamon slams into the ground with the blade through it and Nolan standing on the hilt of the blade.

The Dreamon explodes, letting out the red and black sand and the human.

Meanwhile Tim beats down the salamander Dreamon, making it his primary target.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Kiba announces as the rocket launcher is formed.

The Salamander Dreamon charges at Tim, who jumps into the air and fires the rocket, taking out the other Dreamon.

Dominick finally arrives with Yuliya riding on the bike as Nolan and Tim explain the current situation.

While that's happening, Clapping can be heard from the evacuated bus terminal in front of them.

"Congratulations Kamen Riders. You have defeated my soldiers, but you'll be next."

Richard walks up to them, having a sinister smile on his face.

"No way… Richard is…" Nolan tries to say feeling betrayed and devastated that the one

person he viewed as an older brother was the same monster that nearly killed them the other day."

"You can't win." Richard says transforming into ACE. ACE straightens his jacket as he quickly takes out both Nolan and Tim with ease.

"You're next." ACE points out.

"Really, because I was hoping for a sky battle!" Dominick replies pulling out the white claw from earlier.

Dominick slides the claw onto the brace and Kyuge's eyes glow white.

"FLIGHT C.L.A.W ACTIVATED!" Kyuge announces.

Dominick's armor is replaced with white and gold armor as the remaining black armor forms wings on the back. The wings glow gold,

as they fold back. Dominick gains another sword and he takes the two swords and combines them to become a double edged blade.

He spins it and slams it into the ground.

"Well, seems we'll get that sky fight!" Ace replies, transforming into the Eagle D-brid. "Let's fly."

The two winged warriors shoot into the air to begin their aerial clash…

To Be Continued…


	21. Sky Fight part 2

Chapter 21: Sky Fight part 2

"Congratulations Kamen Riders. You have defeated my soldiers, but you'll be next."

Richard walks up to them, having a sinister smile on his face.

"No way… Richard is…" Nolan tries to say feeling betrayed and devastated that the one person he viewed as an older brother was the same monster that nearly killed them the other day."

"You can't win." Richard says transforming into ACE. ACE straightens his jacket as he quickly takes out both Nolan and Tim with ease.

"You're next." ACE points out.

"Really, because I was hoping for a sky battle!" Dominick replies pulling out the white claw from earlier. Dominick slides the claw onto the brace and Kyuge's eyes glow white.

"FLIGHT C.L.A.W ACTIVATED!" Kyuge announces.

Dominick's armor is replaced with white and gold armor as the remaining black armor forms wings on the back. The wings glow gold, as they fold back. Dominick gains another sword and he takes the two swords and combines them to become a double edged blade. He spins it and slams it into the ground.

"Well, seems we'll get that sky fight!" Ace replies, transforming into the Eagle D-brid. "Let's fly."

The two winged warriors shoot into the air to begin their aerial clash, all the while, the three teens look in awe of the new form of the samurai warrior.

"Wow, that's amazing." Yuliya says.

"Oh man that's sick; I'd give anything to have that!" Tim adds, wishing he was Dominick

Nolan on the other hand sulks while trying to comprehend the events that happened in the mere 2 minutes that basically destroyed the friendship. Yuliya and Tim turn to him and pull him from the ground.

"Pull yourself together!" Yuliya orders.

"How can I!? It's like I just lost a brother!"

Yuliya stops herself from saying anything else. She relaxes and he lets him have his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dominick and ACE duke it out in the skies, matching blow for blow, each being not giving up.

"You're good, but you should know, that foxes should stay on the ground!" ACE comments, taking a breath before charging at him again.

"Well, I'm just stubborn like that." Dominick replies charging at the D-brid.

As the two beings fly through the air and over the ocean leading into Manhattan, Dominick attempts to kick ACE into the water under them.

ACE easily dodges the kick, but at the same time, grabs the rider's leg and throws him towards it. Regaining his balance, Dominick speeds towards ACE and slashes the eagle, knocking him into the water.

"Man, this is harder than I thought it'd be." Dominick says, trying to look for ACE's bio readings.

"I don't sense him at all." Kyuge tells him.

"Well, ACE of the royal flush five is known for being the wisest of the five D-Brid Rulers."

"So what does that mean?" Kyuge asks.

"That he's hiding in the water, or he's sped off so far that we can't sense him on the bio tracker."

"Commander, Witnesses say that ACE is attacking Battery Park!" Yuliya tells him through the intercom in his helmet.

"Wait, weren't there ferry boats going into Manhattan to avoid Ace's rampage!?" Nolan asks shocked.

"He's cutting the citizens off at Battery Park!" Dominick realizes. "I'm on it."

Dominick's wings glow gold as the samurai shoots towards the south ferry at mach speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the south Manhattan ferry lays Battery Park. A quiet and lively park, which is even livelier now that there's a D-brid running amok.

As ACE throws a card at a scared citizen, that very person transforms into the sparrow Dreamon, assisting ACE in scaring the citizens even more.

"Hahaha. This is working better that I'd imagine. My Plans are going perfectly."

"Want to Bet!?" Dominick calls out slicing through ACE in a surprise attack.

The bird Dreamon sinks towards the ground de-transforming into his human form.

"Damn you jerk!" Ace curses under his breath. "Sparrow, attack!"

The sparrow Dreamon obeys as he tackles Dominick and begins to pummel him into the ground.

Dominick kicks the Dreamon off of him and slashes him a few times before destroying it.

ACE hisses in disgust as he transforms again to try to escape. Dominick slides Kyuge onto his brace and allows the gold energy to surround the blade.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Kyuge announces as Dominick chucks the blade. The blade impales ACE as the sky turns dark.

"It's over you stupid Bird!" Dominick shouts as lightning begins to develop in the sky. He flies in the air and uses the magnetic force to carry the lightning and redirects it into the blade, electrocuting the beast.

"It's Not Possible!!" ACE screams as the lightning breaks pieces of sand off his body. As both blades detach from each other, they disappear as Ace, once again returns to his normal form.

"Now, I'll end you, so that they'll be one less of the royal flush five to deal with."

"You think so?!" ACE asks kicking Dominick in the stomach and striking him, so that the rider form is canceled out.

"Now if you excuse me, I'll take my leave." ACE says bleeding sand from his chest. He disappears as Dominick sits there punching the ground realizing he lost his chance at killing him.

"Don't worry; we'll get him next time." Kyuge reassures

"I don't think we'll have a next time. Who knows what he planning now."

Later Dominick returns to Staten Island via ferry, meeting up with his team.

"So what happened!?" The three burst out asking not giving the young commander anytime to breathe.

"He got away. He's more powerful than I thought."

"So, what can we do?" Yuliya asks.

"We get on our own two feet and figure out what ACE has in store for us."

"Okay." The three agree in unison, especially Nolan who recovered from his depression.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the nightmare realm, the weakened ACE walks across the Castle of the Royal Flush Five, walking through the lab room where he puts a mysterious sack on the table. He also carries with him a deck of cards tossing into it two JACK of Diamonds cards. He programs into the computer the codes and designs of the tarantula and he puts the bag into the capsule where the computer is connected to.

"Now, I will resurrect my fallen comrade and we will rule the city of New York and then the world." He laughs manically.

The machine powers up and quickly turns off. When the capsule opens, red and black smoke pours out until a human foot steps out from it.

"Well, good work ACE, When can we have fun?" a familiar voice asks

ACE, waves his hand over the cut instilled by Dominick and it heals instantly. "Whenever you're ready, JACK."

Meanwhile at the hospital, the unconscious Jesse hand twitches a little and utters JACK's name slightly.

Back with Nolan and the gang, Tim gets a cold shiver down his spine as he senses something that's supposed to be long and dead.

"Hey Tim, are you okay?" Nolan asks

"Yeah, just great. I just had a bad feeling is all."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I sense you JACK. I'm waiting…" Tim tells himself as he races to catch up with the other three.

* * *

END

A/N: Hey people, sorry this sky fight didn't go as I planned. The entire fight was supposed to take place in the air but I had a hard time trying to describe it so I just settled with what I got. I'm planning the next few chapters out and be assured, there are going to be more shocks in store in addition to my favorite spider coming back.


	22. Diamonds Are Forever

Chapter 22: Diamonds Are Forever

In the nightmare realm, the weakened ACE walks across the Castle of the Royal Flush Five, walking through the lab room where he puts a mysterious sack on the table. He also carries with him a deck of cards tossing into it two JACK of Diamonds cards. He programs into the computer the codes and designs of the tarantula and he puts the bag into the capsule where the computer is connected to.

"Now, I will resurrect my fallen comrade and we will rule the city of New York and then the world." He laughs manically.

The machine powers up and quickly turns off. When the capsule opens, red and black smoke pours out until a human foot steps out from it.

"Well, good work ACE, When can we have fun?" a familiar voice asks

ACE, waves his hand over the cut instilled by Dominick and it heals instantly. "Whenever you're ready, JACK."

* * *

Elsewhere, Nolan and Yuliya talk over the phone, discussing the events earlier.

"Hey thanks for the pep talk earlier. I see now that I can't trust everyone." Nolan says as he reminisces about the conversation earlier.

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER…**

"Wow, that's amazing." Yuliya says.

"Oh man that's sick; I'd give anything to have that!" Tim adds, wishing he was Dominick

Nolan on the other hand sulks while trying to comprehend the events that happened in the mere 2 minutes that basically destroyed the friendship. Yuliya and Tim turn to him and pull him from the ground.

"Pull yourself together!" Yuliya orders Nolan.

"How can I!? It's like I just lost a brother!"

Yuliya stops herself from saying anything else. She relaxes and she lets him have his way.

"You can't become attached to everyone you know." Yuliya said, running her fingers through her short black hair.

"Really, how can I?! One friend is fighting for her life, and another just betrayed me. How can I not become attached if I keep losing friends?" Nolan snaps.

"Well, that's your decision. If you want to be a hero, then don't become attached; because the minute you do, you'll die. That's rule #4." Yuliya defends. "Now, I'd suggest you suck it up, deal with it, and you get your butt back in this war; because I'm not cleaning up your tears anytime soon. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Okay; I understand." Nolan says wiping his eyes.

"Wow, I've never seen you be so persuasive before. I like it." Tim comments.

"ALL UNITS; THERE IS A MONSTER ATTACK AT BATTERY PARK OUTSIDE THE SOUTH FERRY." a walkie talkie in a police car says, making all city personnel racing to the cars and speed towards the Verrazano bridge.

"Commander, Witnesses say that ACE is attacking Battery Park!" Yuliya tells him through the intercom in his helmet.

"Wait, weren't there ferry boats going into Manhattan to avoid Ace's rampage!?" Nolan asks shocked.

"He's cutting the citizens off at Battery Park!" Dominick realizes. "I'm on it."

Dominick's wings glow gold as the samurai shoots towards the south ferry at mach speed.

* * *

"Well, I had too. I'm not letting my friend die; especially the one taking the Shinobi claw from me." She replies, knocking Nolan out of his day dream.

"Weird, I kind of saw that coming."

Yuliya laughs at the comment. "But seriously, you can become attached to everyone. There are some who will be with you till death, and there will be others who will cause the death."

"And that means…"

"It means that it's a part of growing up." She replies rolling her eyes. "You're gonna get betrayed at some point in your life. So don't be a wreck when it happens. Just take it and move on."

"Okay, that makes sense. By the way, how many rules are there to be a hero?"

"I'm just making them up as I go along. We'll make a goal number when the time comes."

"Okay, sound like a plan. Well, good night Kimi-Chan." Nolan tells her.

"Kimi-Chan; since when did I tell you that you can give me a nickname?"

"Since we had a brother-sister moment earlier." he replies.

"Yeah, I don't think you should be watching anymore Japanese tokusatsu dramas."

"Wait, I'm the older brother here, you can't tell me what to do."

"Yeah but the captain-corporal relationship here still applies. And I outrank you."

"Okay fine." Nolan replies, hanging up the phone.

Sonny, Nolan's calico cat walks into the room with Tigerton.

"Where have you two been?" Nolan asks.

Sonny is the first to respond, with Tigerton translating for her.

"We got bored so we came here to see what you were doing. She wants to play."

"I'm watching tokusatsu," he replies turning to the Super Sentai series for the year."

"I thought Yuliya said no tokusatsu."

"What Kimi-Chan thinks won't hurt her."

"That's not gonna catch on." Tigerton says, knocking a fake rat across the floor, with Sonny intercepting it.

* * *

The next day, Nolan and Richard, knowing each other secret, try their best to avoid any contact with each other.

"So, another day is upon us." Nolan says.

"Well, That just shows, that we'll get to live another peaceful day." Richard replies.

"Not if you get your way, right?" Nolan snaps.

"That's only if you don't stop me, twerp."

"Did you guys have a fight?" their friend, Ahmed asks.

"It's a long story." Nolan replies.

"Hey, Mr. Weisner welcome back." Their social studies teacher, Mr. Hatton tells the teen who recovered. who walked into the classroom, much to the shock of Nolan.

"Just what the hell did you do!?" Nolan asks, causing Richard to quietly laugh.

"We'll explain later. Wait for us in ringer's classroom." Richard replies, making his eyes flash red for a split second.

* * *

Later, Tim walks in looking at Mark, who smiles at his rival.

"Okay guys, I'll be back in ten minutes. Make sure no one comes in." Mr. Ringer orders.

"Yes sir." The four reply.

As soon as Ringer closes the door, Nolan and Tim reveal the belts and the claw beasts on standby.

"You got ten minutes to explain yourselves. Get started." Nolan demands.

"Well, where should we get started… well we should start up where we sent that poor girl to the hospital!" Richard strikes a nerve in Nolan which sends a punch flying towards Richard, with Tim grabbing his fist at the last minute.

"Don't even try it." Tim tells him.

"Well, as I was saying, the day the falcon Dreamon attacked, he was on the verge of killing you. But as you recall, that girl Jessica stepped in and made him hesitate. He knew what would have happened if he continued with his attack. So he was destroyed by Tim. But what sent her to the hospital was that night, when JACK sent two Dreamon to capture her. Unfortunately, they struck a vital point in her body causing her to internally bleed."

"So you did this to her!?"

"Continue." Tim states holding Nolan back.

"Anyway, I sent JACK to test your skill, which was beneficial. What I didn't expect was the power C.L.A.W. So he was injured. I monitored the recent battles that we were a part of thus making me realize that he wasn't going to last long. So I took the liberty of taking two of his dream cards and if he was destroyed, I can resurrect him through our dream technology. He was soon destroyed, but it still wasn't enough sand to bring him back. So I went into few battles, taking you out, and sacrificing many of our soldiers to gaining enough sand and ash to bring him back. In reality, I'm the weakest of the five. But I'm the smartest, making me super powerful in the long run.

"So, are you the mastermind of this whole war!?" Tim asks

"Well, I don't want to brag, but I guess you can call me temporary. That is… until our king and queen is brought back."

"Brought back… What do you mean!?" Nolan demands

Out of nowhere, screams are heard outside the school as the Beetle and Condor Dreamon start to wreck havoc.

"I guess we have to continue this conversation another time." Mark states.

"You jerks… You had this planned didn't you!?"

"You didn't think you were the only ones who would come prepared. Now, be good heroes and take care of our mess." Richard taunts.

Realizing the ultimatum, the two reluctantly race outside the classroom to take care of everything.

"Anything else you want to do?" Mark asks Richard

"Let's watch the fireworks and see how our plans unfold further."

As the two disappear onto the roof, the Two riders confront the two monsters…

END


	23. A Ninja's Legacy

Chapter 23: A Ninja's Legacy

"So, are you the mastermind of this whole war!" Tim asks

"Well, I don't want to brag, but I guess you can call me temporary. That is… until our king and queen is brought back."

"Brought back… What do you mean!" Nolan demands

Out of nowhere, screams are heard outside the school as the Beetle and Condor Dreamon start to wreck havoc.

"I guess we have to continue this conversation another time." Mark states.

"You jerk… You had this planned didn't you!"

"You didn't think you were the only ones who would come prepared. Now, be good heroes and take care of our mess." Richard taunts.

Realizing the ultimatum, the two reluctantly race outside the classroom to take care of everything.

"Anything else you want to do?" Mark asks Richard

"Let's watch the fireworks and see how our plans unfold further."

As the two disappear onto the roof, the two riders confront the two monsters.

"Dominick, two Dreamon in front of the school. The condor and beetle Dreamon." Nolan tells him into the intercom.

"But how, Bugs can only be summoned by…" Dominick sits and thinks before realizing it. "JACK… Fall back now!"

"Dominick, are you kidding me!" Nolan tells him. "Do you realize what's going on!"

"Yes that's why I'm allowing Tim to take care of this. You, come to HQ right now."

"Don't worry, I can handle these chumps." Tim reassures knocking both monsters down."

"Okay." Nolan replies as he grabs his bike and races off into Manhattan.

Tim turns around and begins to shoot at both Dreamon, sweep kicking the beetle Dreamon and grabbing the leg of the condor Dreamon and using him like a bat to beat the beetle with it.

"Tim, let's go 'power mode' on them." Kiba suggest.

Tim reaches for the red super claw and slides onto his brace activating the Marksman claw's super mode.

"Now I'm going to finish this nice and easy." Tim states, reaching for the shotgun barrels."

As the two Dreamon struggle to stand up, Tim runs towards them to land a few hits with the shotgun, before the two explode in sand.

"Easy, was it?" JACK asks from the roof of the building

"Yeah it was, now be a good spider and crawl your way back down here so I can squash you again!"

"You are so sure about that?" JACK asks.

"Get him." ACE orders JACK.

JACK transforms into the spider D-brid and races down the building to confront Tim. JACK jumps off early to let the gravity carry his falling body to impact Tim like a meteor, smashing him into a crater.

"Looks like I'm the one that squishes you." JACK laughs digging his heel into Tim.

Tim can't help but groan in pain, as he can feel the bruise developing in his chest. The Rider armor cancels out as the pressure increases as he screams louder.

"Ahhh, man that hurts!"

"Well, I'm going to kill you, so I think I should make it as painful as possible!" JACK replies.

Out of nowhere, bullets from a 45 mm handgun fly towards him as Yuliya comes to be a hero, distracting JACK long enough for Tim to get from under him.

"4 words: OFF OF MY SOLDIER!" Yuliya demands, spinning the pistol back into the holster.

"Or what, you little girl?" JACK curiously asks.

"I will put a hole between the centers of the ten thousand eyes." She says determined.

"You want to take that bet?"

"Try me!"

JACK reverts to his human form as he charges and begins to go into hand to hand combat with Yuliya. Yuliya attempts a jump kick as JACK back steps and grabs her leg. She allows herself to fall back as she lands on the ground with her hands and she spins to kick him in the face to let her go.

"Gah, you twerp now I'm really going to kill you!"

Yuliya smiles and signals him to come; feeling more determined to take him out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nolan makes it to Manhattan, faster than normal and makes his way to S.A.D.E as fast as possible. Racing to the command center, he stops short when the door slides open; knowing what would have happened if he didn't.

"Okay, I'm here, what's up?" Nolan asks breathing heavily.

Dominick spins in his chair to look at the teen. He then throws a grey colored folder towards the desk. "Open the folder."

"Why, what's this all about?" Nolan asks confused.

"Well, after the realization of the arrival of the D-Brids, The research teams were working on this project called Trinity."

"Trinity; what is that?" Nolan asks.

"Trinity is a project that branched off into each of the Super C.L.A.W.S: Speed, Power, and Flight. Project trinity is our most powerful C.L.A.W; designed to register each of the abilities of each super claw, and to power the user into a form we'd like to call: Kaiser Mode.

"So what do I have to do with it?" Nolan asks again.

"We made it for use with the Shinobi mode rider."

"Really, that's so awesome, when do I get it!" Nolan exclaims happily.

"Well, there's one condition." He replies, turning to Tigerton.

"I don't like that look Commander." Tigerton states, backing up a little.

"We have to dispose of Tigerton."

"What!"

"We have to destroy Tigerton. The model for the Kaiser C.L.A.W is modeled after the king of the Jungle: The lion. We are going to dispose of Tigerton, and take his data related to a ninja and infuse it to the Kaiser C.L.A.W so that it-

"No." Nolan replies.

"Excuse me?" Dominick asks.

"Absolutely Not!" Nolan restates.

"Do you realize what you're saying?"

"Do you realize what you are doing? This is the second time you tried to take him from me! I'm not going to let that happen!"

"You realize if you don't do this, you're putting the entire human race in danger!"

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to make do." Nolan replies racing out the door.

"Wait! Damn that kid."

"What do you want to do?" Kyuge asks, ready to pounce on them the minute he catches sight.

"That I have to find out. That kid better be careful, if he dies, his blood will not be on my hands."

"HENSHIN!" Nolan calls out transforming into his rider form while on his bike.

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad Nolan; besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Don't try to convince me."

"But I-

"No!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuliya holds JACK off long enough, before getting beat-up and falling to the ground. Tim struggles to get up as he helps the teen on the ground, picking up her battered body and trying to escape.

"You're not getting away from me!" JACK states as he holds his hand out in front of him.

"Oh, yes they are!" Nolan calls out holding his blade out, and slashing him while he slides his bike in front of them."

"Hey you guys, get to the nurse's office, I'll take care of Him."

"Are you kidding! He's way more powerful than before, you'll die." Tim states."

"Rule #5: Believe, even if it doesn't look like it, it will turn out. Just believe in me please." Nolan replies, charging at the spider D-Brid.

Tim and Yuliya look at each other and nod as they turn back towards him.

"Okay, we believe in you." Yuliya tells him. "You better come back alive."

"Because if you don't, we'll find your body, find a way to bring you back, and kill you ourselves." Tim adds.

"Yeah, yeah, let the hero work, will ya."

Nolan begins to fight with JACK, Getting hits in before he retaliates getting more in before knocking him into the ground.

"You know, this isn't as much fun. We need more people; ACE!"

ACE flies down and begins to fight with Nolan, with JACK and ACE tag-teaming him, making him resort to using the speed C.L.A.W to help him gain the upper hand. It doesn't take him long to realize that they're toying with him.

"Ah; man it's not getting easier."

"Nolan, we should retreat. I really think that Kaiser C.L.A.W is a good idea." Tigerton suggests.

"Shut up; I'm not going to lose you; Not now, Not ever!"

"Nolan, listen to you; this is our only chance!"

"I don't care, there is nothing wrong with you; this will work."

JACK and ACE stop their attack and laugh. "Man, I don't know what's worse, us or your fight."

"Don't worry, I'll kill you… Right Now!" Nolan states as he charges.

Out of nowhere, the three begin to hear childish laughter.

"Err… crap, JOKER is coming." JACK states, getting annoyed by the kid laughter.

Just then, a nightmare vortex appears I front of the three as a Dragon Dreamon walks through it.

"Well, Well, you guys are mean; leaving me in that Dark castle all by myself while you have fun." The Dreamon whined.

"Well, where were you In the first place. We don't need you. But if you insist; you can kill him."

"Yay, this is fun." JOKER replies. "Now; I'll be able to obliterate you Kamen Rider!" He voice, changing from childish to violent in a second.

JOKER shoots towards Nolan, and jabs him in his stomach. As with the same as ACE, the transformation cancels out; JOKER laughs as he grabs his neck and begins to choke him, before slamming his battered body towards the concrete. The force of the impact cracks the concrete as blood leaks from under him.

"Now, to make sure you never become a rider again." He tells him as he summons a sword. He turns to Tigerton and slams the blade into it causing the cyber tiger to De-activate, short circuiting, before most of his metallic circuitry is fried.

"N..No…" Nolan tries to make out, until he passes out. Elsewhere, Tim and Yuliya watch in horror as they see Nolan's half dead body. Seconds later, sirens are heard as ambulances and police cars race to the scene.

"Fall back." ACE orders, with the other two D-Brids following his orders and walking back to the vortex that JOKER opened up.

The ambulances arrive as the police question the witnesses, Tim, and Yuliya. Dominick arrives as soon as possible as he pulls away the police to get up to date.

"I see. Well, just order the ambulances to take him to S.A.D.E to tend to his injuries. And take his former C.L.A.W with him. I have plans for it."

* * *

Meanwhile, ACE, JACK and JOKER walk through the castle, walking to the throne room, now having getting rid of one of the three riders.

"Everything's is falling into place. Now our next plan of attack is to retrieve the King and Queen; Do we have the cards?" ACE asks.

"Right here." JOKER replies holding the King of Spades and Queen of Hearts.

"Excellent. Now, soon, with the revival of our true rulers, we will have our warriors infuse Earth's humans to transform the planet to a world of D-Brids!" ACE exclaims laughing maniacally, with JACK and Joker smiling slightly.

END


	24. The Rise of the Kaiser

Chapter 24: The Rise of the Kaiser

JOKER shoots towards Nolan, and jabs him in his stomach. As with the same as ACE, the transformation cancels out; JOKER laughs as he grabs his neck and begins to choke him, before slamming his battered body towards the concrete. The force of the impact cracks the concrete as blood leaks from under him.

"Now, to make sure you never become a rider again." He tells him as he summons a sword. He turns to Tigerton and slams the blade into it causing the cyber tiger to De-activate, short circuiting, before most of his metallic circuitry is fried.

"N..No…" Nolan tries to make out, until he passes out. Elsewhere, Tim and Yuliya watch in horror as they see Nolan's half dead body. Seconds later, sirens are heard as ambulances and police cars race to the scene.

"Fall back." ACE orders, with the other two D-Brids following his orders and walking back to the vortex that JOKER opened up.

The ambulances arrive as the police question the witnesses, Tim, and Yuliya. Dominick arrives as soon as possible as he pulls away the police to get up to date.

"I see. Well, just order the ambulances to take him to S.A.D.E to tend to his injuries. And take his former C.L.A.W with him. I have plans for it."

"Yes Sir!" The police officers salute, while the two officers and Dominick look at the destroyed cyber claw.

The commotion soon reaches the principle as the students race out the building, for an emergency evacuation; although they are stopped by officials as fast as they leave.

"We're terribly sorry, but all students must remain in the building until further notice."

"Aw, come on, man! I have to get my little sister from school!" a student calls out, while other students give out similar excuses to leave. As hard as the 800 student body tried, the police and their barricades wouldn't move for anything.

"Unbelievable. First Jesse and now Nolan; the Dreamon are getting more and more brutal every day." Yuliya points out.

"Yeah, this isn't getting easier. And to make matters worse, JOKER appeared, and one of our Riders is down for the count. It'll take a miracle for us to get out of this." Tim adds.

"Excuse me, but since you two were involved in this, your commander would like for you two to be checked out, for any damage to your well being."

"Well, we understand and all, but what about our friend… is he…?" Yuliya asks.

"Well, he experienced a lot of trauma including internal bleeding, a broken arm, a fractured neck and such. But the bright side is that he's in stable condition and should be awake in a few hours."

Yuliya and Tim take a deep breath being reassured of the news.

"If you want, you can ride in the same ambulance as he is. Do you have anyone who you want to call besides your parents?"

"No, we're good. Are our parents going to find out?" Tim asks.

"They will be notified and they will pick you up when we release you. For safety reasons, I think it will be a really good idea to tell them exactly what's been going on for the last few months.

Yuliya and Tim turn to each other and back at the official, nodding their heads in understanding as they walk to the ambulance. Dominick walks to the very official.

"So, this was a major setback. Not only is my prototype C.L.A.W destroyed, but my top 3 agents are down. Now, the Dreamon can make their attack at anytime."

"Wait, prototype? You mean that wasn't Kaiser Mode?" The official asked shocked.

"No, Kaiser Mode is now in its final stages. The only thing that we had a problem with was the prototype Shinobi C.L.A.W. The user refused to give it up."

"So, what's going to happen?"

"Well, either we rebuild the prototype, or we somehow take Kaiser's C.L.A.W and Finish it with Shinobi's designs."

"What would that do? I thought the Kaiser C.L.A.W was nothing more than the Speed, Power and Flight C.L.."

"Well, it was, but now, we have to fix that don't we. How long do we have until Nolan recovers and for the C.L.A.W to be re-created?"

"About 2 hours, with S.A.D.E's tech."

"Okay, we'll do whatever we can to fix it. You take care of my agents."

"Yes sir!"

As the cars and ambulances pull away, the barricades are lifted and the teens sprint to wherever they need to go.

"Man, what was that all about?" One teen asks.

"I heard that there was a gang fight outside." Another teen calls out in the crowd.

"No the Kamen Riders were fighting more monsters, and some kids from our school got caught in it!" another teen accurately called out.

As different opinions flew in the crowd, only the people involved knew exactly what happened.

* * *

Later on, in S.A.D.E's infirmary, Yuliya sits in the chair with a sling on her arm and a bandage on her left cheek from a bruise from one of JACK's punches. Tim eventually walks out, having bandages surrounding his chest from the two broken ribs he suffered. He puts his shirt back on and sits next to Yuliya.

"How's Nolan doing?"

"Well, he's recovering in the room down the hall. He just came from surgery so the bleeding has stopped, the fracture is healing and the broken arm is being worked on as we speak."

"That's great." Yuliya replies relieved.

"So now, all we can do is wait and see what happens."

Soon after, Nolan's parents walk into the building looking for the infirmary, at the same time, having a mix of concern and pissed off looks in their faces.

They reach the hallway, when Tim and Yuliya spot them.

"Oh, man, if Nolan isn't under enough stress. At least I don't have to spill." Tim states.

"Is he even awake? How long has it been?"

"It must have been at least an hour forty five; He should be waking up now."

As they walk into the room, they see their youngest son, drowsy, just waking up from the beating of his life.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" He asks getting up from the bed. "Where's Tigerton!?"

"Slow down!" His Dad replies. "Your friend called and told us everything."

"I can't believe, for the last nearly five months, you have been this "Kaman Rider." His mom states.

"Kamen Rider!" Nolan corrects.

"It doesn't matter, how you kept this from us I will never know!"

"I had no choice; what was I supposed to do?"

"Tell us. What if you died!?"

"But I didn't."

"But what if you did!?"

"But I'm right here."

"Don't get smart! For the last five months, you have been risking your life fighting against monsters that don't want anything but to hurt you."

"That's exactly the reason why I'm fighting them. And I'm not going to stop until I wipe them out completely. Remember when my friend Jesse was hurt a few weeks ago?"

Both of his parents nod.

"Well, she was attacked by those monsters, and the leader behind the attack is still alive. I'm going to get him and no one is going to stop me."

"You aren't going without me are you!?" a familiar voice calls out.

Nolan looks past and he sees a silver and gold Liger-like C.L.A.W beast on Dominick's shoulder.

"Is that…"

"Hey, Kid, I'm back." The liger happily says.

"Tigerton!" Nolan exclaims as the Liger leaps onto his bed.

"I got a new name; um…call me Kaiger." The liger replies.

"Why, Kaiger?"

"Kaiser plus Liger equals Kaiger."

"Kaiser… you mean…"

"I got the research team to take any working remains of Tigerton, including his AI Chip, and the Kaiser C.L.A.W's abilities and design and made a liger-like C.L.A.W beast." Dominick explains. "Oh, and I almost forgot.

Dominick tosses a Shuriken which Nolan grabs. Nolan examines the Key as he quickly realizes that one side is silver while the other side is gold.

"Wow, two sides of a coin."

"Since you seem to be attached to the Shinobi mode so much, I upgraded your shuriken key to use the Default Shinobi mode and the Gold side will allow you to become Kaiser Mode. Besides, it was only a prototype. This is the true form of the Shinobi."

"Wait, you mean that you had this plan the entire time?"

"Yeah, The Shinobi user was supposed to use the Kaiser C.L.A.W, when it was done. Until then, the Shinobi C.L.A.W was the prototype, which you used to perfection; until you nearly destroyed it with your thoughtless actions."

Nolan rolls his eyes and looks at Kaiger. "Well, at least you're still with me."

"Yeah, Yeah, we're best friends, like bros, etc." Kaiger summarizes.

Tim and Yuliya walk to the room where the crowd is.

"Commander, there's a dream…oh crap." Tim realizes when he sees Nolan's parents.

"Don't worry, we explained everything. Go on."

"Right; there was a Dreamon report back in central park. Kiba scanned the area and it's JACK, and ACE!"

"I see. Well, Nolan, you arm is about 90% better, so I'm going to let it go. But I'm going to say this once. DO NOT put any more stress on that right arm. It's going to take at least another day for it to heal, seeing as you won't be here, we can't speed the recovery."

"Okay, I understand. Ready, Kaiger?"

"You bet."

"I'll meet you over there. Try to hold out as much as possible. Let's squash a spider."

Tim and Yuliya smile to see Nolan's sprit back. The two race to the area as Nolan turns back to his parents.

"Don't worry, I'll come back." He reassures.

"You better, because you're grounded."

"What, why!?"

"Because you lied to us; and you already gotten a beating so we can't do that; so we have no choice but to ground you." His father replies

"And we'll talk more about this later." His mom adds.

"Okay."

* * *

Five minutes later, Nolan races out of the building, getting on his bike and racing to the park where Tim and Yuliya try to hold them off.

"Well, Are you ready to die? JACK asks Yuliya, who backs away, seeing how she can't fight with her broken arm.

Tim runs towards him shooting him with pistol shots from his power form as he kicks JACK away and talks into his mic

"Hey, where are you, Shinobi wonder!?"

"Tim, hold on, I'm coming!" Nolan tells him through his mic.

"Yeah, are you running on black time or white time?"

"What does that mean, racist?"

"I just want to make sure you're you get here as fast as possible. Not 20 minutes later."

"Don't worry, I'm coming."

"You better!" Tim answers as he runs towards JACK again.

As Tim and JACK duke it out, ACE watches as he dives towards Yuliya, getting ready to kill her.

"Hey birdie!" a voice calls out.

ACE stops in mid air as Nolan's bike flies in the air, and Nolan does the trademark Rider Kick, in his human form. As ACE flies back, Nolan takes off his helmet and smiles at ACE.

"What's up?"

"You, I thought JOKER killed you!"

"Nope, not in the least; But he did kill a friend of mine. And he wants revenge… Ready, Kaiger?"

"Let's Go!"

Nolan throws the shuriken at ACE, causing him to stumble. Kaiger catches the gold side of the shuriken, causing him to transform into the claw, with a majority of it a gold color.

Nolan thrusts out his arm causing the claw to attach to the brace and causing a gold-colored belt, compared to the normal silver belt.

"HENSHIN!" Nolan calls out sliding the Claw onto the belt. The belt emits gold rays as it announces: KAISER MODE!

The gold and black plated armor encases Nolan as the armor makes him look like Shinobi mode. The new features add a gold and green colored shuriken with a handle in the middle, while the shuriken faceplate sits on the helmet like a cross, before opening up revealing two bright green eyes.

"Well this is fun." Nolan said.

"So much power!" JACK exclaims backing up.

Nolan turns to him as he swiftly appears in front of JACK.

"Hey there, Spidey." He says as he kicks JACK into the air. He grabs the shuriken and throws it at him as it slashes through him. Nolan then jumps up, catching it.

"Now, it's over."

Nolan takes Kaiger off the belt and slides him onto the brace. "Final Slash Attack!"

The shuriken in Nolan's hand begins to transform, making one of the sides of the handle split, making both sides rotate 180 degrees as they rotate opposite clockwise with each other, eventually connecting and becoming a huge sword. He grabs the sword and holds it down, allowing gravity to carry him down and impaling the spider and thus killing him before hitting the ground.

ACE watches in horror at the immense power displayed, as his colleague was killed. Nolan walks through the smoke letting the sword to rest on his shoulder.

"You…You…" ACE stutters.

"Are Next!" Nolan finishes.

Nolan races towards him as fast as possible, before ACE disappears.

"Wow that was amazing!" Tim says

"Man, too cool." Yuliya adds.

Nolan and Tim de-henshin as they both give each other's pounds with Yuliya runs towards her two soldiers.

"Well, Now, I'm going home, and resting; besides I have to hear my parents."

"Same here." Tim and Yuliya reply simultaneously.

The three get onto their bikes and races back to S.A.D.E all the while ACE is vowing revenge on his fallen comrade.

"You Riders are dead! As soon as the king and Queen are resurrected, then we will have our revenge!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital, as the doctors examine Jesse's condition, her eyes crack open slightly and examines the room before her, before drifting to sleep.

"So, this is where I ended up… at least my body guard knows what he's doing." She smiles as she drifts asleep.

END


	25. ACE's Last Stand

Blade Master 14: Hey people, sorry for not updating weeks ago. I've been anxious about going to school, and I received some upsetting news about someone close to me so I have been heartbroken the last week, but since my writers block is over, I'll see what I can get out in this window of opportunity so bear with me if it's too short for your taste. Even though it's probably going to be the same length of one of my average chapters. So let's get started.

* * *

Chapter 25: ACE's Last Stand

"Okay what do you think is a suitable punishment for you?" Nolan's mom asks him as the three sit in their living room the night of the most epic battle of Nolan's life.

"Well, I don't know, I can't not see my friends because then we can't keep the Dreamon contained. You can take my Xbox, and the laptop, but then that doesn't sound like 5 months of lies. Speaking of which, how long am I grounded?"

"The other seven months."

"Okay, well, I guess I should start cancelling future plan that don't exist yet."

"And you can spend the next seven months deciding a punishment for yourself." His dad adds.

"Okay that's fair."

* * *

That weekend, Nolan, Tim and Yuliya walk towards the Bailey Setion hospital from the bus stop, going to check on Jesse, while discussing the punishments that each received.

"I think it's funny how Nolan got the most brutal punishment ever." Tim laughs.

"Wait, how is your mom, quote on quote Brutal, get you off so easily with only a few weeks?"

"Dad stepped in."

"Ah, well what about Yuliya?"

"Eh, I don't know, I already got in trouble for missing Cisco work, so, I figured they can't punish me further."

The three walk into the lobby of the hospital, examining the things around them. Of course, ever since Jesse was hurt, they became friends with most of the staff, so everybody knew they were coming to check on her.

"Hey Maria, we came to see Jesse this morning." Yuliya smiles at the young Hispanic woman over the counter.

"Oh man, she was just checked out by her parents. It turns out that she woke up from her coma with a smile on her face. When I heard it, it was kind of funny." She laughs.

"So where can they be? Did they take her home?" Nolan asks

"Yeah, they took her straight home for any last minute resting you can find them at this address. I don't know if they'll let you see her, but you can try anyway."

"Thanks we'll see you later!"

* * *

Minutes later, they race towards Jesse's house, located in the west Brighton area of Staten Island. They get to the house and knock on the door.

"Man, I hope we get to see her." Nolan tells himself.

"Dude, you have a major crush on her." Tim tells him hearing Nolan's comment.

"No I don't!" Nolan quickly defends.

"You can't lie, God sees everything." Yuliya adds smiling at the fact that the familiar line used by Nolan.

Seconds later, the front door flings open, showing both of Jesse's parents standing there in front of them.

"Uh, hi… we wanted to see if Jesse's was feeling alright."

"The sooner you leave the better." Her mom quickly replies, pointing towards the area behind them.

"We don't want to listen to any of your excuses, the fact that she has hung out with you three is traumatizing enough." Her father adds.

"Wow that hurt, considering that we saved her a few times." Tim snaps.

"Watch your mouth!" Yuliya snaps back. "If they don't want us to see her then we can't do anything. Understand?!"

The two nod in agreement as they turn around and start to walk away.

"Hey you guys!" a familiar voice calls out.

The three rapidly spin around to see Jesse's bright face standing in the doorway. They instantly race back to give their friend a tight hug.

"Man I got so much love from you people." Jesse exclaims.

"Oh man, we thought you weren't going to make it." Nolan says.

"Well, I had a good body guard." She replies, making Nolan turn red.

"I told you." Tim adds, getting a mean glare from Nolan.

"Dude, your face is so red, I don't know if you're pissed or too love struck to speak." Tim comments, getting a chuckle out of Yuliya.

"Okay, give the kid a break." Kaiger tells them. "It's not like it was that obvious."

"Yes it was." Kiba replies

"Oh yeah, your right."

"Well, you're welcome to come inside and explain to me what's been going on these last few days if you're interested." She tells them, leading them back to the house.

"But your parents…"

"Don't worry, they'll let me. I have plenty of time to get grounded."

"Fine then."

The four walk inside and into the living room. Jessica's room was very homey, having a entertainment system set in the center of the wall, along with pictures of Jesse in her younger years, with her first camera, and other memorable and notable items that describe the teen today.

"So what's been happening these last few days?" Jesse asks.

"It hasn't been a few days, it's been a month. The leaders of the Dreamon: The Royal Flush Five have appeared, they hurt you and you passed out on my door step." Nolan starts.

"These D-Brids, have been posing as students creating Dreamon from teachers and such, making most of our chaotic battle happen outside of the school, where 800 students and teachers could have easily seen." Tim adds.

"And also, Tim and Dominick have gained their own super claws gaining new forms, and we have been keeping it under control, until the 3rd D-brid: JOKER nearly kills Nolan and destroys Tigerton. Because of that, we have had to spill on everything related to SADE, including Nolan getting Kaiger, Tigerton, in his new liger form." Yuliya finishes.

"So basically, there are two of the five left. JACK, your stalker, was first taken out by Tim and then came back and was taken out by Nolan." Kaiger also throws in.

"And in conclusion, there is only ACE and JOKER and also the deceased KING and QUEEN, who is yet to come back." Kiba adds on.

"So I missed a lot. Thanks for getting me up to date."

"No problem at all."

"Excuse me, if you are done, do you mind letting our daughter go to sleep?" Jesse's Father asks sternly, opening the door and leading her out.

"Okay, fine. You have a nice day." Nolan tells him, leading the gang out the door.

"Are you going to be in school on Monday?" Yuliya asks.

"I think I wi-"

"Not be in school thank you for asking." Her dad replies closing the door behind them.

"Wow, I bet he's dad of the year." Tim comments, making his friends laugh.

Nolan looks up and sees Jesse in the window with a notepad in her hand with a message saying: "Don't worry; I'll sneak out see you on Monday 'bodyguard' lol." She holds it on the window and laughs as Nolan turns red by reading it.

"What are you looking at?" Tim asks before being Nolan stops him.

"Nothing at all let's keep walking." Nolan replies pushing Tim forward with all his might.

Unknown to them, ACE hovers over her house with a murderous intent because of the fall of JACK.

"My Plans… Are Ruined! I will kill those Riders… but first, I'll need bait!" Ace tells himself, looking down upon the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Jesse lays on her bed listening to her IPod and bopping her head to the rock music, Ace smashes through her window and swiftly grabs her and flies out of the room. The sudden shock lets out a loud cry as Nolan as the others pick it up and instantly race back to the house.

Nolan takes the shuriken and flips it on the silver side and throws it away from him, allowing Kaiger to get into position.

"HENSHIN!" Nolan calls out, pulling the silver claw from his brace and sliding it onto the belt.

"SHINOBI MODE!" Kaiger announces as the silver and green ninja armor covers Nolan's body.

Nolan Jumps into the air and immediately draws his blade, slashing through the sky, trying his hardest to get to ACE, with ACE laughing harder and harder with every miss.

"Gah, Nolan isn't getting anywhere with this. HENSHIN!" Tim calls out, sliding Kiba onto the brace.

"MARKSMEN MODE!" Kiba calls out as the sapphire and black armor covers Tim. Tim spins his pistol and slides it into the back of the sniper rifle, activating the weapon. He then slides Kiba onto the brace.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Kiba calls out, giving Tim a dark blue aura around his wrist.

Tim slides the rifle off his back and scopes, aiming at his wings. Tim takes two shots, breaking ACE's wing and making him drop Jesse.

"Oh, man, Turbo shot!" Nolan calls out, sliding the speed claw and pulling the booster on his gauntlet.

In a flash, Nolan turns into a blue blur as Jesse is swept by the flash and escapes death.

"Are you okay?" Nolan asks the girl in his arms.

Jesse rakes the hair from her face to get a good look at him.

"Please, make sure I don't' fall from the sky; it wasn't fun at all… and you can put me down." She replies.

"Oh, right." He says blushing through his helmet.

Jesse runs over to Yuliya, while Nolan races back towards Tim.

"You riders have ruined my plans for too long. I've been waiting for this moment. Now die!" Ace shouts as he races towards the riders.

Nolan and Tim take on ace as the three fights very hard, but unfortunately, Ace overwhelms the two as he knocks them both back.

"Dude, what happened?!" Nolan asked.

"He's pissed. I don't know about you, but I'm pissed now." Tim replies, sliding the power claw onto the brace.

"Now, let's go!" Tim says as he charges towards ACE with the shotgun.

Tim grabs ACE's broken wing and crushes it, while shooting him a few times with the shotgun. As ACE screeches louder, his power become visible as a red and black aura, in that Tim let's go and kicks himself back away from the power spike, that is ACE.

"Hey, Nolan, if he's a power spike, you might as well be too."

"I'm on it!" Nolan replies. He takes the claw off the belt and flips it over revealing the gold side. He re attaches the claw onto the brace changing the color of the belt from silver to gold.

"CHO HENSHIN!" Nolan calls out sliding the gold side of the claw onto the brace.

"KAISER MODE!" Kaiger announces, as Nolan transforms into a gold and black version of the Shinobi mode.

"Now, it's time to waste you just like JACK!" Nolan cockily tells him.

"You really want to try that!?" ACE asks, healing his arm.

Nolan detaches the huge shuriken off of his back and hurls it in front of him, and then he trails behind it. ACE cracks his smile as he knocks his shuriken away and kicks Nolan back a few feet from him.

"Wow, you are really pissed."

"You haven't seen anything yet." ACE replies, disappearing.

"What, he disappeared!?"

"Nolan, He's moving at super speed; he's so fast it's hard to keep track of him; damn that power skyrocketing!" Kaiger shouts.

"Rocket… that's it!" Nolan exclaims

"What's it?"  
"You'll see…" he chuckles, holding the speed claw in his hand.

Nolan slides the speed claw onto his wrist, causing the ultimate rider to be encased in a light blue aura.

"Now, this is me pissed." Nolan holds his hand out, retrieving his shuriken, which is now covered in any bits of speed armor not made into the arm boosters on Nolan.

"SPEED KAISER MODE!" Nolan calls out spinning his shuriken in his hand.

"You really think you can catch me with that!?" ACE mocks.

"You really want to try that!?" Nolan asks the same question.

ACE disappears once again, as Nolan slides the claw onto the brace, causing the FINAL SLASH ATTACK to echo down the street.

The shuriken becomes the big sword as Nolan rests it on his shoulder.

"Okay, just like with the monkey Dreamon…Just sense him out." Nolan tells himself.

Nolan drowns everyone else out concentrating on the slight howling wind.

Faint gusts circle him as he waits for the time to strike. The moment the faintest sound could be heard from the Ninja, the blade glows cyan blue as he swings it across the air.

In an instant, ACE flies out of his speed, and falls to the ground, reverting to his human form, leaking red and black sand at a rapid pace.

"Impossible! I will not die by a human! I will be back and I will kill you one and for all!" ACE promises as he whips up a sandstorm and disappearing.

"Unbelievable. He still lives." Yuliya says.

"Man These D-Brids won't die will they?" Jesse adds.

Nolan and Tim de-henshin as they both plop to the ground exhausted from the fight.

"Okay, I'm going home; Great to see you Jesse, but I'm too tired to stay longer." Nolan tells her struggling to get up.

"Wow, Nolan passing up an opportunity to be with a girl… actually I saw this coming." Tim jokes.

"Man, why can't you turn evil so I can just shut you up?!" Nolan pleads

"Simple; someone needs to get you out of messes, and of course, Yuliya isn't gonna do it by herself."

"He's right; I'm not playing babysitter." She agrees.

Nolan rolls his eyes and gets up. "Well, I'm going home, you guys coming?"

"Yeah, we are." Yuliya and Tim reply.

"See you in school you guys." Jesse tells them as they walk to the bus stop.

Jesse smiles, as she walks back to her house to continue on her "R&R" recovery time.

* * *

Meanwhile, ACE runs across building to building in the Dream realm, trying to make his battered body back to the Castle. Out of nowhere, something cuts him off.

"Who the hell are you!?" He asks

"Your executioner." The figure replies in a seductive feminine voice.

"Wait, it can't be!"

Ace is instantly pierced be the figure's black rose. Ace collapses as his sand begins to be sucked into the plant.

"The QUEEN of HEARTS!!" ACE screeches as he dies.

The figure picks up the rose as she steps into the light, revealing herself to be a teen with long shadow black hair, with piercing scarlet eyes and a heart tattoo on her left cheek, with half of it being red and the other side black.

"It's a shame; He was my favorite too…" the QUEEN tells herself, smelling her rose. She then transforms into the Swan D-Brid and she flies off into the red moon.


	26. The Bet

A/n: Hey people, sorry about not updating, a lot of personal problems came up, resulting in me not getting back to this. So for all of you who were waiting for this, I'm sorry. But on the plus side, Halo 3: ODST was keeping me occupied, since me and my friends worked our butts off getting recon armor (which we got) so not all of my time was consumed by my personal life. But nonetheless, let's get started on chapter 26!

* * *

Chapter 26: The Bet

Two weeks passed since the last encounter with ACE, and at this point, the only threat that's left was JOKER. Before school started though, Nolan and Tim went to the Training room in SADE to spar in case of any Dreamon attack.

"HENSHIN!" Nolan and Tim shout as they slide their claw beast into their belts. With both belts announce: SHINOBI MODE and MARKSMEN MODE respectively, both charge, activating the speed claw and power claw to go super mode on each other.

With the two sparing in their rider forms, Yuliya, and Jesse, both armed with breakfast and coffee in hand from a small trip from McDonalds, watch from the lobby of the building, watching on the monitor like it's the real Kamen Rider TV show.

"This is the third day this week we had to sneak here to let them train." Yuliya yawns, taking a bite into her McGriddle.

"Third time, how did you make to school on time?" Jesse asks.

"We get here at like 6:00 let them spar for an hour and then we get to the ferry by 7:30. Speaking of which, it's almost 7:00 now, we should head out."

Jesse pulls out her Bluetooth and contacts Nolan in the training room, who was about to use his final slash attack on Tim.

"What's up?" Nolan asks.

"Its 7:00, we gotta head out if we want to make the ferry on time." Jesse replies.

"Ok, got it." Nolan replies, canceling out the transformation.

Tim follows suit and runs over to Nolan. "Dude, when are you going to ask her out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You + Jesse = you having a girlfriend for the first time in your life."

"Are you kidding?! I told you, I'm not ready to have a girlfriend."

"When are you going to grow up? Think about it, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well…"

"Oh so you get rejected, you cry for like 30 seconds then you get over it."

"Come on, you know what's been going on for most of our junior year. We fought Dreamon, encountered D-Brids, I nearly died twice, Jesse was put into a coma, we been through so much, and you want me to ask her out?!"

"Yeah; because you only used yourself and Jesse in your little explanation. Plus, you gave me an idea as to what to do to convince you."

"Which is…?"

"The junior prom."

"That still didn't convince me." Nolan replies walking through the door, flinging his bag over his shoulder.

"How about you get $100 for it?"

"Still no, Tim."

They get to the lobby, meeting up with them as they head out to the train station.

* * *

Later getting to the school, the four walk through being surprised at all of the decorations and posters related to the junior prom."

"Wow, you guys didn't mention the prom." Jesse says gazing at all the posters on the wall.

"Yeah well, you didn't ask." Nolan replies, getting a mean glare from the teen photographer.

"Smooth, you definitely got a chance." Tim replies.

"Chance for what?" Jesse asks sensing the suspicion between the two.

"Well, Nolan?" Tim edges him.

"I'll explain later." Nolan reassures, turning back to Tim, who gives him a thumbs up.

"I hate you" he whispers

"At least I can get a girl."

The bell rings, letting the students know to report to class.

"Well, are you going to take my offer?" he asks, flashing the $100 bill in his face.

"Dude, I would if she just happened to get invites from the entire class."

* * *

When Jesse gets to class, the entire class goes ecstatic because of how long she was gone (month and ½)

"Hey what happened!?" One teen asked her. The teen was of African American descent, having red and black clothing, shadowy black sunglasses, and a red Yankee baseball cap.

"Oh well, I got into a car accident with my family over a month ago so I was in the hospital for a while. I'm all better now.

"Really, so you're all better?" he asks

"Yeah, I am."

"So then, would you like to go to the prom with me?"

The sudden question made Jesse freeze and Nolan to break his pencil, which caught the attention of some people, due to the timing.

"Um, I'll have to think about it." She replies. "By the way, what's your name, I never seen you before.

"Oh I'm new, my name is Noah. It's Nice to meet you.

Jesse smiles which makes Nolan a little irritated. Kaiger pops from Nolan's bag.

"Dude, if I were you, I'd be making that bet with Tim, you know, before that kid leaves with your girl."

The comment makes Nolan pick up his bag, shove Kaiger deeper into it, and close the flap. In all of that, he somehow manages to find a pen, without making it obvious that he was pissed at a robot living in his bag.

After class Nolan Meets with Tim who asks again, flashing the $100 bill.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"What decided to change your mind?"

"That kid Noah tried to ask her. I kind of got jealous."

"Okay. You got until the end of the month."

Tim walks away while Nolan stands there. "What did I just do?!" he asks himself.

"You just made a bet that you can get enough courage to ask a girl you like out for the prom, all for $100." Kaiger replies.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like me at all."

"So what'll you do?"

"Try to ask her out."

"Good luck with that. I'll be in your bag sleeping."

Kaiger disappears as Nolan walks to his next class.

* * *

Later in Cisco class, since Mr. ringer was absent, Nolan took advantage of it to hang out in the class room, wanting Yuliya's opinion on the situation.

Yuliya, while eating her pop-tarts, listens to the conversation, between Nolan and Tim before she comes to her judgment. "Well, it looks like you dug a grave for yourself. How do you suppose to get out?"

"Don't know yet. What should I do?"

"I would play it out; besides there's $100 in it for you; but it was stupid for you to go along with Tim. In any case, I would encourage you to ask her. But don't take the money. That would just make it so you're just doing it for cash."

"True. I like your explanation, Kimi-chan."

"I told you, it won't catch on!!" Yuliya and Kaiger both say simultaneously.

So, will you take the money or not?" Tim asks.

Kiba walks onto the table overhearing the conversation. "I think you should go along with it."

"Not you too!" Nolan pleads.

"Listen, you never listen to Tim, unless it's an emergency. Just consider this an emergency."

"See, even my Claw Beast makes sense. Just do it." Tim supports.

"Okay. But how will I do that?"

"Easy; just get one-on-one time with her and just ask." Yuliya explains

"Seems easy enough… I think."

The bell rings dismissing 6th period and starting 7th.

"So, I'll try after school." Nolan replies.

"You do that." Tim says, getting his stuff together.

* * *

After school, the street fills with teenagers all going to where they have to go. Nolan waits for Jesse to walk out of the school, while talking to Kaiger.

"So, taking my mind off of the bet, what other powers does the Kaiser C.L.A.W have?"

"Well, It can use the speed claw to become Speed Kaiser."

"Yeah; but what about the power and flight claws? Even though the claws only react to DNA verification, could I just so happen to use them?"

"I have no clue. But imagine how cool that'd be?"

"Yeah, I know, that would be insane. Oh, there's Jesse!"

Nolan runs over to Jesse, who's walking out the door, but stops short when he sees Noah along with her.

"Noah… what's he doing with her?" Nolan asks himself.

Jesse sees Nolan and breaks from Noah, running towards her friend. Noah walks the opposite direction from her with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Nolan, you could've told me that you'd wait for me; I would have gotten out sooner." She apologizes.

"Oh that's okay I wasn't waiting long. So, getting along with Noah?" Nolan jokes.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." She replies. "I didn't realize he was such a sweet guy though. I might just take up his offer on going to the prom with him. I mean, what could happen?" she giggles.

Nolan turns away for a second, feeling a sharp sensation in his chest, realizing his heart shattering into a million pieces.

"That's… That's just great. I'm happy for you." Nolan forces a smile, and at the same time holds back tears.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine. It's just that I asked someone I liked to the prom and got rejected hard. It still hurts. I'm just a bit jealous that's all." He replies.

"Wow that sucks. If you asked me, then that wouldn't have happened. Besides, the prom isn't for another two weeks; I bet you'll find someone."

"Thanks. Um, I gotta go, there's something I forgot to take care of."

"Sure thing, no problem. Text you later." She replies.

Nolan smiles and walks off in another direction, away from her.

* * *

"She rejected you?!" Yuliya asks stunned in the lounge of the HQ.

"Yeah it hurts. Worse part is I didn't say anything."

"Well, this supports the way you have with girls. They hit the friend zone the second they hit 10 miles from you."

Nolan, normally taking that as a joke falls back in his chair sniffling.

"Nice one." Kiba replies.

"Right not the best thing to say was it?"

Yuliya, Kaiger and Kiba shake their heads.

"You know, I'm gonna go home and sleep this off." Nolan suggests.

"Really, you'll be alright?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. But before I go, Tim, Can I borrow your Power claw?"

"Why, what for?" He asks tossing it to him.

"I just want to try something. I'll give it back tomorrow. It's the least you can do for forcing me into this mess."

"I didn't force this into this; you agreed to it. To be honest, I really thought you'd bail on it."

"But I didn't. I'll bring it back tomorrow."

Nolan leaves the building, leaving Yuliya and Tim to think about Nolan.

* * *

In the dark streets of Manhattan, Nolan begins to walk to the train station, thinking about his chances with any girl, let alone Jesse.

"Hey Kaiger, do you think Tim was right?"

"Well, I see where he's coming from. Every girl you talked to, you always wanted them to be your friend. Problem with that is that guys like that would wait until so long to ask them out, only to get rejected."

"Thanks for taking his side."

"I'm just saying. You could ask her out when you're ready; if you want to. But don't let anyone force you into a decision you're not ready for."

"Okay, that works."

Unknown to Nolan, JOKER overhears Nolan and Jumps from a building to confront him.

"Well Kamen Rider, can we play?" JOKER asks. "I bet I have someone who would love to have a play date with you."

"Man I really don't have time for this."

"Really? Because she doesn't take no for an answer." Joker replies pointing to the Raptor Dreamon behind him.

"Oh, damn." Nolan mumbles.

"I'll leave you two kids alone." Joker smiles, disappearing.

The Raptor screeches at him charging at Nolan. Nolan jumps back, roundhouse kicking the monster and then knocking it off its feet.

While given the opportunity, Nolan gives Kaiger the gold side of the shuriken as the belt appears around his waist.

"HENSHIN!" Nolan calls out, sliding the claw onto the belt.

"KAISER MODE!" the belt announces as the gold and black colored armor covers his body. Nolan then takes the shuriken and charges at the raptor, slashing it with the blades.

The raptor screeches as it smacks Nolan across the street, crashing into a building.

"Okay, it's annoying. I'm gonna end this fast." He replies pulling out his speed claw. "CHO HENSHIN!"

"SPEED KAISER MODE!" The belt announces as the light blue armor covers Nolan until he resembles speed mode.

"Super Turbo Shot!" Nolan calls out disappearing in a blur.

The raptor Dreamon then moves just as fast as Speed Kaiser, matching blow for blow, until Nolan is knocked out of the speed. Nolan tumbles to the ground, breaking back to Kaiser Mode, not being able to handle the blows and speed together.

"Kid, you okay?" Kaiger asks concerned.

"Just great. But this Raptor is more of a pain than I thought. You think our theory will come in handy now?"

"I don't know, are you stupid enough to try it?"

Nolan thinks for a second and pulls out the red claw. "Let's do it!"

Nolan stands up and slides the red claw onto his brace. "CHO HENSHIN!"

"KAISER MODE CONFIRMED! Beginning Power Kaiser Transformation!"

As the raptor jumps for the final blow, it's blown back from the sudden power surge

In that instant, the claw emits a red aura that covers Nolan in red Shinobi-like armor in addition to making a second red/black shuriken.

"POWER KAISER MODE!" Nolan shouts, slamming his foot onto the ground creating underground shockwaves around him.

The Raptor Dreamon nonetheless charges at him, only to easily be kicked back by the Kamen Rider.

Nolan takes both shuriken and charge at the Raptor, who doesn't stand a chance against him. Realizing that, Nolan slides the claw onto the brace.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Kaiger announces as Nolan takes the red and black shuriken, chucking it at the Dreamon. Having a chain attached to it, it wraps around it as he forcefully tugs it, causing the monster to fly back. Nolan then takes the gold and green shuriken, allowing it to become his sword. He drops the chain and in a split second, he uses the sword like a bat, swinging it cutting the beast in half making it disperse into sand behind him.

JOKER laughs at the sight and disappears back into the nightmare realm.

"So that takes care of that. Now I'm going home."

* * *

About an hour later, Nolan walks off the ferry boat and walks to the bus stop, running into Jesse, who sits there waiting for the bus.

"Hey Jesse, What're you doing here?" Nolan asks.

"Oh, I stayed at the school, taking some pictures on the junior prom for the student council. I just now got done. So, how have you been for the last few hours? Getting back from HQ I'm assuming?"

"Yeah I am, so tired just want to go to sleep."

"It's only 8:00. You go to bed this early?"

"No but it's been a long day so I figure, what the heck?"

"Yeah. Listen, I felt bad about earlier, so I decided to not go with Noah to the prom."

"Really!? I mean uh: Really, why not?"

"Because he's sweet and all, but I don't know him very well."

"Well, since I pretty much had a "what could happen?" Kind of day, would you like to go to the prom with me?" Nolan says.

Jesse blushes a bit and smiles. "Of course since I'll be working with the pictures department during the night, I'll Need a "Body Guard" to make sure no one tries and dances with me."

"Well, it's not a No, so I will call it a-

"Date; It's a date." Jesse interrupts.

"Actually I was gonna call it a job but date sounds more strong and accurate." Nolan smiles.

The bus pulls up causing Jesse to get up and to pull out her metro card.

"Good Night." Jesse waves.

"Night." Nolan waves back.

As the bus fills up, it pulls off out of the terminal.

"Let's go home." Nolan tells Kaiger.

As Nolan turns around, he is startled by the clapping of: Tim, Yuliya and Dominick.

"See was that so hard?" Tim asks.

"Surprisingly, no. it really wasn't."

"And as promised, here's the $100 that I promised. You'll need it on your date."

"Actually, I won't need it."

"Why Not?"

"Because. I used your claw to gain a new form. And it was _Sick!!_"

"What!? How did you do that!?"

"What can I say? I'm just Nice like that." Nolan laughs, walking away.

"Yuliya, did you know anything about that?" Tim asks, freaking out.

She shakes her head. He then turns to Dominick who won't spill on the Kaiser C.L.A.W.

"Well, if you guys won't tell me, then I'll just have to figure out for myself."

"Well, don't put too much thought on it. Just relax and go home. You too Yuliya." Dominick orders.

The two teens salute going their separate ways. When Dominick is left by himself, Kyuge appears.

"So it looks like Tim is getting suspicious of Project trinity. What should we do?"

"Let him snoop. I doubt he'll get very far. Besides, It's not like QUEEN will have anything to do to stop us."

"You better hope so, if not the Royal Flush Five, then those kids who consider themselves Kamen Riders."

"Don't worry about them; the time will come when everything will come into the light. We, just sit back, relax, and watch the war continue…"

END

* * *

A/N: this chapter is based on a real bet that Tim made with me. I had writers block, and since he wants me to so desperately ask someone out (I think I'm too immature to actually handle a relationship, but that's just me) we made the bet used in the story. (Although we're seniors and the junior prom is long over. But since this takes place during our junior year, I figure what the heck and decided to use it. Read and Review like usual. (4 all people who like this story and this chapter)


	27. The Lone Samurai part 1

A/n: hey people, I'm back since it's the Christmas break. I got some projects to take care of but I want to knock this out now and get to it later since I miss doing this. Before we get started, I want to get out that the author of Kamen Rider Dusk need rider fanfics since it's a decade style story, and I gave him Kamen rider claw to use, so if u can help them it would be very appreciative. So, let's get on with chapter 27

* * *

Chapter 27: The lone samurai part 1

June 25th 2004…

The sun sets during a cool Friday afternoon in June, and on this day, for most seniors in high school, it was graduation day. The day, that most teens anxiously await, when they officially enter the real world, is both an exciting and emotional day. It's a day when you become an adult. With no more teachers or homework it was just you and the world.

A Puerto Rican teen, about 17 to 18 years old, with blonde hair hidden from his graduation cap, which it and the gown were red in color, walks up to the platform to receive his diploma, which to him, was his ticket to his future. He takes a good look at it and grins. "Finally; my dream can unfold." He tells himself as he walks off.

After the ceremony, he stands with his family who take pictures with him and his close friends.

The teens smile while the photo was taken, before giving each other hugs and parting ways. The teen walks with his family as they get into their car and ride home.

* * *

When they get home, he throws himself onto the bed and fishes out a gold chain around his neck, revealing a crescent moon attached to it. Examining it for a few seconds, he drops it, making it hit his chest.

"Some graduation gift Dad." He says, sitting up. "I ask for a cycle, he gives me a necklace, which has 'special powers'. Well, we'll just have to see about that."

"Hey, Dominick!" A female voice calls from upstairs. "Answer the door, the pizza guy's outside!"

The teen, now referred to as Dominick obeys the command as he gets up and walks to the door.

"That'll be $25.00." The pizza man tells him.

"Okay, I'll be right back, gotta go get the money." He replies, as he races up the stairs to his living room.

"Hey mom, do you have the money for the pizza?" Dominick asks as he flies up the stairs. "Mom?"

Dominick searches for her until he approaches her bedroom door where she's on the phone with her door closed. Dominick ease drops on the conversation.

"So you'll be home late? I understand these monster attacks are taking up a lot of time, but this is important to Dominick. Okay, are you still taking him tomorrow? Okay I'll see you tonight. Love you too. Bye." His mom hangs up the phone as she walks up to the door. The sudden surprise makes him back up fast, crashing into the wall behind him.

When she opens the door, she sees Dominick's body sitting there dazed.

"You were calling me?" His mom asks.

"Yeah, need money for the pizza. It's twenty-five."

"Right, sorry about that. I was on the phone with your father, he's working late again."

"Again? What's with his work at the police department? It takes up too much of his time. But nonetheless, I can't wait to take the evaluation test tomorrow. Now, I need el dinero so i can pay-o el pizza guy-o, por favor."

"okay, okay." she replies handing him twenty-five dollars. He races down the stairs, handing him the money and collecting his dinner."

When he gets back upstairs, he slides the pizza onto the table and turns the news on to see to see what's going on.

"In other news, the police have had another encounter with the strange monsters we have seen over the past few months. Like the others, the monster was a red and black lizard beast that killed a few officers, but after 10 minutes, the monster was neutralized and the person, in which the beast took shape from, was taken to the hospital for testing as to why they transformed into the beast."

Dominick took a bite into his second slice of his pizza when he turned to his mom, who had a worried look on her face.

"Hey mom, is everything okay?" He asks, making her snap out of it.

"Yeah everything's fine."

"You don't look it."

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"Whatever you say. I'll just continue on eating my pizza."

That night, as Dominick gets ready for bed, he begins to take off his necklace, before thinking about it. Deciding to leave it alone, he goes straight to bed, seeing the important day coming up.

"Whatever this special power is… I know it'll be better than a bike." Dominick replies clutching it as he drifts to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Dominick gets off the train in Manhattan and ends up in union square. Walking a couple of blocks, he walks up to the NYPD station, where he walks in to find his dad waiting there. His dad, being very tall, hovered over the workers in the building. He had a grey suit, with a black dress shirt and a red tie. Dominick runs towards him to greet him.

"Good morning chief." He salutes his Dad.

His father salutes back, smiling. "Well, I'm surprised that you didn't sleep through this. It must be very important for you to do this isn't it?"

"You can't imagine."

"Well then, come with me upstairs and we'll get you ready for training."

"Right."

The as the two walk upstairs, they are being watched by a cybernetic panther, that rests on the light above them. "So, the samurai makes his appearance; Interesting." The panther tells himself.

As the elevator reaches the 10th floor of the 25 floored building, Dominick and his father walk out, with Dominick being fascinated by the sights and training facilities.

"Hey dad, I don't remember a lot of this. When was this stuff added?"

"The department has had some renovations, so with the new monster threats, we have made more extensions, more training facilities and new weapons that the police could use."

"Wow, I did not know that."

"That is the reason why I wanted you to do this training. You will be with the division that will hunt and destroy the monsters. Your division is called S.A.D.E."

"S.A.D.E… what's that I ask?" Dominick questions suspiciously, seeing that this isn't what he had signed up for.

"S.A.D.E is an acronym standing for Secret Association of Dreamon Extermination. An organization that I created, to handle these monsters."

"That you created!? Is that why you haven't been home all this time? Because you were hunting monsters?!"

"Dominick listen, this world needs heroes. The police can't do it by themselves."

"So what, you're gonna make me a power ranger?! Seriously come on! What kind of magical powers are going to help this city, let alone this planet?"

"You'd be surprised."

"You know, I was really excited, that I was going to become a police officer with my father. Instead, he wants me to become a superhero and become some savior for humankind. The police have this under control, so I'm just going to leave it be. See you at home."

"Dominick, wait!" Mr. Gracia calls out. He races towards him, but the elevator door beats him to it. He punches the door, making a small dent from where his fist was.

"That boy, when will he learn?"

"Colonel Gracia! Dreamon sighting downtown!" an officer exclaims down the hallway.

"Looks like that's our queue. Let's go Shade!" Mr. Gracia calls out.

The cybernetic panther, from earlier, flies from a shadow on the ceiling and pounces onto him. "Ready!" it replies.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Dominick waits for the train, a girl around his age on the opposing platform begins to clutch her body, in pain as she screams for help before she blacks out. As people call for help and call 911, Dominick's instincts tell him to see what happened. When he gets over there, he pushes through the crowd and kneels down to pick her up. Flipping her over, her eyes open revealing the pitch black and crimson pupils of a Dreamon. The sudden awakening makes Dominick jump back and her to stand up with a sinister smile. She then transforms into the rattlesnake Dreamon, causing everyone there to run for cover, with Dominick paralyzed in fear.

"Oh, my God." Dominick exclaims.

The Rattlesnake Dreamon laughs at Dominick, as she holds out her hand, making a sword materialize out of the air.

"Well, it seems you'll be my first victim. Enjoy the afterlife!" she hisses as she holds her arm up.

Then out of nowhere, Mr. Gracia races down the steps and kicks the sword out of her hands. He stands in front of Dominick, acting as a shield.

"Why, you little…! I'll kill you for this."

"Dad, what are you doing!?"

"Saving you, now be quiet and watch; you'll learn something."

Mr. Gracia then charges at the monster as he punches it in the face a couple of times, before kicking it back. The Dreamon then back flips, avoiding the kick, and makes a jab at his gut. Mr. Gracia, coughs a tiny a bit of blood, but spits it in the monster's face before spin kicking it to the ground. He then flips over and barrel rolls to grab the dropped sword, and with it, slashes it causing to go back down. He throws the sword back to it and then looks at Dominick.

"For the record, we don't make Power Rangers." He throws a katana-like key, the size of the crescent moon emblem on Dominick's necklace, which shade catches in his mouth. Shade then transforms himself in to a panther claw which Mr. Gracia catches and attaches to the black brace on his arm, causing a belt to appear.

"We make Kamen Riders. He finishes, detaching Shade off the brace. "HENSHIN!" He calls out sliding the claw onto the belt.

SHOGUN MODE! The belt calls out as he is covered in silver and black armor. The armor looks like the flight mode of the samurai armor without the wings while the helmet takes the shape of an ancient samurai helmet. The armor has four swords, two at his sides and two on his back that form an X shape. This was Kamen Rider C.L.A.W: Shogun Mode

"Kamen Rider…" Dominick repeats slowly. Realizing that the fight was going to get more intense, he races back to his platform, where the rest of the crowd was.

Mr. Gracia, in his rider form, draws the two blades on his sides and mercilessly slashes on the rattlesnake Dreamon, barely giving it a chance to attack.

"It's time to finish this."

Mr. Gracia slides the swords back into the sheaths as he slides Shade back onto the brace.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" The brace announces as He now draws the two swords on his back. The two blades develop black lightning auras as he kneels down and crosses his arms.

"Black Lightning strike!" he announces.

The monster charges at the rider, seeing as it has nothing to lose. The rider's arm twitches slightly, causing him to shoot through the monster with a trail of black bolts and fire from the friction.

The monster mumbles a few words, before collapsing and exploding, returning itself to the teenage girl.

Dominick, amazed at the demonstration of power that his father created stares at the rider. The rider turns to him and points to him signaling him to come forward.

The train shoots by with Dominick not getting on it. When it leaves, the rider is gone and it becomes replaced by emergency workers who take care of the girl, carrying her up the stairs of the train station.

The situation makes Dominick recall the conversation mentioned earlier…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"**That is the reason why I wanted you to do this training. You will be with the division that will hunt and destroy the monsters. Your division is called S.A.D.E."**

"**S.A.D.E… what's that I ask?" Dominick question, suspiciously, seeing that this isn't what he had signed up for.**

"**S.A.D.E is an acronym standing for Secret Association of Dreamon Extermination. An organization that I created, to handle, these monsters."**

"**That you created!? Is that why you haven't been home all this time? Because, you, were hunting monsters?!" **

"**Dominick listen, this world needs heroes. The police can't do it by themselves."**

"**So what, you're gonna make me a power ranger?!"**

"**For the record, we don't make Power Rangers. We make Kamen Riders. HENSHIN!"**

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Kamen Riders." He repeats as he looks at his necklace. I wonder if this is the special power he mentioned… Well there's only one way to find out." He stands up and races back to the police department to confront his Dad about the events…

To Be Continued…


	28. The Lone Samurai part 2

Chapter 28: The Lone Samurai part 2

"So Dad, is there anything you want to explain to me?" Dominick confronts his father, the same man that just saved a train station from a Dreamon attack.

Colonel Gracia leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee in his hand before typing a code on his computer.

"Well…?"

He continues to ignore Dominick as he looks through the information on his computer.

"Dad, you just made me go through an event I'll never forget. Explain to me what I just saw!"

"If you open your mouth again I won't say one word to you about any of this; do I make myself clear!?" the colonel snaps, making Dominick bite his tongue.

"Now, of all of the data I've been going through, I see that there is enough information to give you a clear understanding of what's been going on."

Colonel Gracia turns his computer screen around and shows a video depicting ancient Japanese scrolls and on those scrolls was a legion of Red and Black monsters going to war against Samurais and Ninjas.

"According to researchers, about 400 years ago, there were legends of monsters that haunted the dreams of feudal Japan. These monsters would take the shape of the beast that the people were afraid of. The citizens of feudal Japan referred to them as: Yume Oni. These beasts would haunt the person through nightmares, creating fear in their hearts. The fear would grow, until the Oni would be able to take over the being's physical body. If the Oni took over the human, then, with their conscience gone, they take on the appearance of the monster, and begin to wreak havoc on the village. To counteract this village leaders began to appoint the samurais and to hire Shinobi clans to exterminate the Oni.

"So what does that have to do with us in today's time? Why did they start to appear again?"

"Well like I said it was all but a Japanese myth. But as you can see, there have been reports of these said beasts all over the country. Being in the police force for so many years, reminded me that we as officers protect people, in any way we can. This is why I created S.A.D.E."

"Okay, well that answers the questions about the monsters. But what is a Kamen Rider?"

"The C.L.A.W system stands for Cybernetic Lethal Animatronics Warriors. These are weapons I created to transform physically fit men and women to become cyber soldiers to destroy the Dreamon. Each C.L.A.W has two components. The Claw Beast; like my partner Shade."

Shade leaps onto the desk and greets himself.

"And these Keys, modeled after the warrior they represent." Colonel Gracia adds as he holds up his silver Katana-like key.

"C.L.A.W system 00: Shogun Mode. It is the very first version of the C.L.A.W system, that I Created, My personal weapon. Yours, if you accept my offer will be C.L.A.W system 01: Samurai Mode."

"Offer; what do you plan to offer me?"

"I want you to become a Kamen Rider."

"Me? I trained to become a police officer. Now I'm you're giving me a chance to become a Kamen Rider…" Dominick looks at his necklace one more time before giving an answer. "Okay, I will do it."

"Excellent. Meet me in the science lab in one hour." He tells him as he gets up and starts to walk out of his office.

"Wait; what am I going to do for an hour?"

He turns around and throws a set of keys at him. "Go take that bike downstairs for a spin."

"No way; you got me a bike!?"

"Customized and set for your personal and Rider needs. Go have fun."

"Best Graduation present ever!" Dominick exclaims as he races down to the garage.

"That's one Crazy boy you have." Shade comments

"Well, I was like that when I was his age. That's why I want him to be a rider. That determination and enjoyment in this field of work will prove how dedicated he'll be to this."

Suddenly, the computer screen beeps and the screen turns into a display, showing the radar with a multitude of red dots on the screen.

"Colonel, there is a strong energy signal coming from downtown. It's a portal to the nightmare realm." The intercom lets out

"So, they're finally starting to break loose, eh?" Shade comments, before turning to the Colonel.

"Order the area to evacuate and get every rider on duty and every officer down there, I'll be there soon."

"That is understood." It replies

"Let's Ride." The colonel tells shade before the panther nods.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dominick shoots through the streets enjoying his gift, at the same time thinking about his decision.

"I wonder if I made the right decision. I mean, have I really said yes to taking in the responsibility of humanity? Or have I been clouded into the fact as this is the alternative aspect of being an officer of the law?"

As Dominick cuts down the corner of a street, the orders come through the radio on the bike.

"Attention, all Riders on duty. Report to downtown there is an outbreak of Dreamon coming through what seems to be a Dream Point."

"Well, it seems Dad left out some things about these monsters. Well, I always learned from a firsthand experience, so I guess it won't hurt to go check it out."

Dominick listens intently to the coordinates of the area and speeds off towards it.

* * *

Meanwhile in the area where the dream point was to be located, Colonel Gracia and a troop of soldiers dressed in the S.A.D.E uniform hold their ground against the newly appeared group of Reptile Dreamon, being Lead by a Red and Black Dreamon which looked like a Dragon.

"All Riders: Transform and Attack!" The colonel announces.

The soldiers nod as they reveal Claws attached to their braces on their arms. Pulling the claws off their arms, they hold them in the air, along with the colonel with the transformed shade in the palm of his hand.

"HENSHIN!" The soldiers announce as they all slide their claws on to their belts.

"BUSHIDO MODE!" The soldiers' belts announce as they are transformed into Red and Silver Samurai-like Riders similar to shogun mode but with less armor.

"HENSHIN!" The colonel calls out as he slides shade onto the belt.

"SHOUGUN MODE!" The colonel's belt announced as the silver and black armor covered him. With the Colonel and his troop prepared for battle, the Dragon Dreamon can't help but laugh at them.

"What's so funny?" Colonel Gracia asks, drawing one of his swords.

"Because…" He laughs a little more. "You'll die today."

The colonel hesitates, not realizing the Dreamon shot towards him. The Dragon Dreamon Kicks him so hard that the Rider is shot towards the building adjacent from the group. While the soldiers watched as their leader was punted into the concrete wall, they leave themselves open for an attack from the reptile Dreamon that charges towards them.

"Okay, this is going to be fun!" The colonel says standing up, acting like the attack didn't hurt when it really did.

"You know, faking the pain isn't going to intimidate me. I know your hurting; and because of that, I made a weak spot." The dragon charges at him again. The colonel kicks it back and starts to slash at it, with every attempt failing. The Dragon Dreamon amuses himself toying with the colonel, before he grabs the blade, snapping it in half. With the blade in two, the Dreamon retaliates slashing the colonel with is claws without mercy. The colonel is flung back again, rolling on the concrete floor.

The colonel's transformation cancels out as he lies in a small puddle of blood from under him.

"Well, you're no fun." The Dragon Dreamon complained.

As the colonel looked up slowly watching the Dreamon walk towards him, he starts to hear a motorcycle behind him.

"Don't tell me…" he says, turning around.

"Who the hell are you?" The Dreamon asks the bike rider.

The person takes his helmet off revealing himself to be Dominick.

"Dominick; Get out of here!" His dad screams.

"So it seems that you know him?"

"I'm his son, and your destroyer." Dominick replies.

The Dreamon laughs harder. "You smug brat, you really think you have the ability to kill a Dreamon?"

"Want to bet?" He replies holding his hand out. Out of nowhere, a black and yellow fox appeared in his palm, holding the crescent moon key inside its mouth.

"Dominick, when did you…?" His father asks.

"I'll explain later. For now, I'll take care of this. Ready, Kyuge?"

The fox nods, transforming into the claw and jumping onto the brace, that Dominick also swiped.

"HENSHIN!" Dominick Calls out, sliding Kyuge onto his belt.

"SAMURAI MODE!" the belt announced as the armors materialized onto him. In his new rider form, Dominick felt a rush of power go through his body as he charges towards the monster with complete determination.

Dominick begins to spar with the monster with the Dragon Dreamon toying with him as well. When Dominick catches on to it, he begins to change up his movement by avoiding the Dreamon's moves, making it so they switched roles.

"You can't avoid me forever." The Dreamon taunts.

"Well, I can try. Besides, I know I'll win." Dominick replies, jumping back and sliding his claw onto the brace.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Kyuge announced as he drew his sword. In a swift move, Dominick disappeared as he slashes through the Dragon Dreamon from three different angles, resembling a crescent moon. When Dominick stops, he begins to slide the blade into the sheath.

"Static Crescent Slash!" Dominick shouts forcefully hitting the hilt of the blade with the sheath.

The Dragon Dreamon begins to screech in pain as it falls back, exploding in a small pile of sand behind Dominick. Dominick, although happy with his first victory as a rider, turns behind him to see that everything and everyone was destroyed. Behind him were the lifeless armors of the troops, and when he realizes this, he races to his father, who is also on the brink of death.

"Dad, wake up!" he says, shaking his father.

The colonel doesn't move.

"Wake up!" he says again shaking more violently

The colonel's head moved slowly, until he came into eye contact with his son.

"Son… You did it." His father says in a weak voice.

"Dad, don't die on me!" Dominick pleads.

His father puts out a weak smile. "Don't worry… I'm not, going to die." He manages to utter.

"Please Dad; I don't know what to do! I need your help!"

"You'll be fine without me."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will. Besides, you have Kyuge!"

"That's not enough! I need my father!"

The colonel unexpectedly smirked at him and begins to laugh a little.

"Dad…?"

"Well, if you don't want me to leave, then I guess…"

The colonel opens his eyes wider with Dominick noticing that they turned red and black.

"You have to come with me!" He finishes.

Dominick jumps back looking up to see the rest of the dead troops rise up from the ground.

"What the hell is going on!?" Dominick asks, slowly stepping back despite the fear that paralyzed him.

The troops pull the claws off of their belts and they crush them, resulting in their armor shattering off of their bodies like glass. As the armor crumbles, instead of humans, they were Dreamon. An army of reptile Dreamon standing behind the colonel who transforms into the Dragon Dreamon that Dominick killed a few minutes before.

"What the…" Dominick utters.

The Dragon Dreamon walks over towards the sand pile and reaches into it, drawing a red and black sword from the pile.

"Dad…?" Dominick asks the monster.

The Dreamon turned to him. "No…JOKER!"

Dominick, out of anger, bolts towards the Dreamon hacking and slashing through them with ease in a matter of minutes.

"Amazing, you managed to destroy my army." JOKER comments.

"You scaly bastard; I'm going to kill you!" Dominick tells him, sliding Kyuge onto his brace.

"You can try!"

FINAL SLASH ATTACK!

Dominick and JOKER Race towards each other and they both swing their weapons so they clash together creating an extreme amount of raw power.

* * *

Suddenly, Dominick appears in his room at 5:30 am. Realizing it was a dream, He turns on the lamp next to his bed to get a glimpse of his picture with him and his father on a fishing trip. Picking it up, he develops tears in his eyes as he wipes them from his face quickly.

"Dad…" Dominick whispers to himself, putting the picture back.

Dominick turns the light off so he could sleep for another hour or so.

Outside his house, QUEEN stands outside, twirling a black rose in her hand as she walks away.

"It's only a matter of time until you die." She laughs. "And when that happens…" she casted the rose in the wind. "The humans will follow suit…"

END

* * *

(A/N: Thank god this is done. It had a LOT of projects to take care of but chapter 28 is finally completed. Expect chapter 29 either Wednesday or by next week. But sorry for the wait and Read Kamen Rider Nexus by KAMENRIDER21 it's an awesome story that features many OC's so if you wanna go and submit some. I plan on giving him a few more.)


	29. Welcome to the Masquerade part 1

Chapter 29: Welcome to the Masquerade Part 1

An hour after the group returns to their respected homes, Tim and Kiba decide to do research before calling it a night.

"Okay, what did you find on your end?" Tim asks Kiba who is searching his databanks for information of the Kaiser C.L.A.W. Tim also does the same, searching his computer for information on it.

"I can't find anything on it." Kiba replies, looking at Tim.

"Well, try looking up Speed C.L.A.W."

"Searching: Speed C.L.A.W… Okay, I'm sending the information to your computer right now."

After a few seconds, blue prints for the information appear on the Speed C.L.A.W.

"What's the point of looking for information on the Speed C.L.A.W.?" Kiba asks.

"Well, we couldn't find any information on Kaiser Mode, right?"

"That's right."

"So, maybe, with the assumption that Nolan was able to successfully use both the Speed and Power C.L.A.W. respectively, despite the Power C.L.A.W. has the DNA lock on it, Maybe I could find out what the Kaiser Mode's true power is."

The information on the Speed C.L.A.W. comes up as Tim Reads it out loud.

"C.L.A.W. System 05: Speed Mode. The Speed C.L.A.W. was designed to be used in conjunction with the C.L.A.W. System 04: Shinobi Tiger Mode. Using this, the Speed Mode allows the user to triple in Speed, allowing it to take down multiple enemies in a short amount of time. This is the First Key Component for Project Trinity."

"Project Trinity; what's that?" Kiba asks.

"Do a search on it, will ya?"

"I'm on it."

Kiba then commences a search on it but with no avail.

"Nothing?"

"Nada."

"Okay, well we got a lead on the Speed C.L.A.W., so let's look up Power C.L.A.W. and then Flight C.L.A.W."

"Done, and done."

Kiba then sends the information to Tim's computer as he begins to read both pieces of information.

"C.L.A.W. System 06: Power Mode. The Power C.L.A.W. was designed to be used in conjunction with C.L.A.W. System 03: Marksmen Wolf Mode. This C.L.A.W grants the user more powerful firearms, despite the loss of speed. This is the Second Key Component for Project Trinity. C.L.A.W. System 07: Flight C.L.A.W. The Flight C.L.A.W. was designed to be used in conjunction with C.L.A.W. System 01: Samurai Fox Mode. The C.L.A.W. gives the user the ability to fly at high speeds. This is the third and final component for Project Trinity."

"So this is what the Kaiser C.L.A.W. is?" Tim asks himself. "Well I guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nolan thinks about today, thinking of it as the best day of his life…

**FLASHBACK**

About an hour later, Nolan walks off the ferry boat and walks to the bus stop, running into Jesse, who sits there waiting for the bus.

"Hey Jesse, What're you doing here?" Nolan asks.

"Oh, I stayed at the school, taking some pictures on the junior prom for the student council. I just now got done. So, how have you been for the last few hours? Getting back from HQ I'm assuming?"

"Yeah I am, so tired just want to go to sleep."

"It's only 8:00. You go to bed this early?"

"No but it's been a long day so I figure, what the heck?"

"Yeah, Listen, I felt bad about earlier, so I decided to not go with Noah to the prom."

"Really!? I mean uh: Really, why not?"

"Because he's sweet and all, but I don't know him very well."

"Well, since I pretty much had a "what could happen?" Kind of day, would you like to go to the prom with me?" Nolan says.

Jesse blushes a bit and smiles. "Of course since I'll be working with the pictures department during the night, I'll Need a "Body Guard" to make sure no one tries and dances with me."

"Well, it's not a No, so I will call it a-

"Date; It's a date." Jesse interrupts.

"Actually I was gonna call it a job but date sounds more strong and accurate." Nolan smiles at her.

The bus pulls up causing Jesse to get up and to pull out her metro card.

"Good Night." Jesse waves.

"Good Night." Nolan waves back.

As the bus fills up, it pulls off out of the terminal.

**END FLASH BACK**

"I gotta thank Tim. If it wasn't for that push, then I probably wouldn't have the courage to ask Jesse out."

"So you do like her…Right?" Kaiger asks, hoping to get a confirmation.

Nolan turns to him and thinks about it for a moment. "Yeah, a little I guess."

"Okay, I'm satisfied. Good Night." Kaiger replies, going to sleep.

Nolan turns off the light and goes to bed himself.

* * *

The next day, it was science class in the lab room. As the class walks into the lab room, Noah walks in, looking around spotting Nolan. He walks over to him and takes a seat with him.

"Hey Nolan, do you have a lab partner?"

"No, but if you want to sit then that's fine."

"Thanks, I will."

As the class go through the lab, Noah turns to Nolan. "I was curious, what's your relationship with Jesse?"

Nolan quickly jumps and desperately tries to think of an excuse. "Well, you see, she hired me."

"Hired, to do what?"

"Be her bodyguard."

"You seem to be the last person to be protecting anyone. I've never seen you fight."

"Yeah well, you'd be surprised."

"How, you're not hiding a secret… are you?" Noah asks growing suspicious.

"What kind of secret?"

"I think you know."

Just then the bell rings as the teacher instructs the class clean up the stations and clear out for the next class.

Nolan takes the opportunity to bolt out of the classroom. Noah smiles as he collects his things, adjusts his sunglasses and walks out of the class.

* * *

For the next few nights, Nolan begins to have Nightmares about his past fights as a Rider. One night he dreams of his first fight against the Monkey Dreamon, his first fight against Tim, the debut of the Speed C.L.A.W. and some others. Oddly enough, what made it a nightmare was the fact that Noah was somewhere in every fight, observing everything that was going on.

The next week, which also made it a week away from the prom, that Monday, Nolan walks into school, being relieved that the nightmares finally stop. He spots Jesse putting up posters for the junior prom.

"Putting up fliers?" Nolan asks her, walking up.

"Hey, what's up? Well, yeah we were able to think of a theme on Friday and the posters are done."

"What's the theme?"

"We're going to have a masquerade ball."

"Really, why's that?"

"I don't know, but it seems like fun."

Just then, they hear screams from the students outside, as a Dreamon starts to terrorize the students walking into the building. Nolan races to the front door but stopping short as he sees Tim fighting against the Dreamon, which was revealed as a Peacock Dreamon. Tim ends the fight quick, reverting to his FINAL SLASH ATTACK, sniping it from the school roof."

As the teen girl is carried to the nurses' office, Tim De-henshins as Nolan runs up to him.

"Guess you didn't need my help after all." Nolan comments.

"Nope, I had it all handled. By the Way, I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

* * *

As Nolan and Tim Talk, QUEEN stands off into the distance in her D-Brid form, flapping her wing and blowing some sand on Nolan, before returning to her human form and collecting the remaining sand in her rose. She smiles and walks away from the area.

Back with the two, Nolan shrugs his shoulders. "Nah, I don't know anything about Project trinity. When I used the Power C.L.A.W., It was just something I thought about because when I turned into speed Kaiser, I figured since the code name was Project Trinity, I wondered if the DNA lock would override. Apparently, it did."

"Thanks, I'm going to do more research on that."

"Okay, you do that."

The two teens walk into school and they both report to their classes.

* * *

That night, Nolan, thinking he was rid of his nightmares, has another one. This time though, it wasn't one of his past battles, because he was standing in the school hallway; which he thought was weird.

"What am I doing in school, And at midnight no less?"

He walked through the school, checking to see if he was by himself. He turns the corner and stops by seeing a bird Dreamon in the distance.

"No way, Is ACE still alive?!" Nolan asks himself.

"Well, let's find out kid." Kaiger replies from under him.

"Right, HENSHIN!"

"SHINOBI MODE!" Kaiger announced as Nolan runs towards the Dreamon. He then uses the Speed C.L.A.W. to catch up to it.

The Bird Dreamon turns into QUEEN as she kicks the blue blur away from her.

"What the hell are you?!" Nolan asks, shocked that she was able to see him.

QUEEN laughs and introduces herself. "I am the Swan D-Brid, also known as the QUEEN of Hearts of the Royal Flush Five."

"QUEEN, Oh great first: JOKER and now: QUEEN. When's the KING of Spades going to show?"

"Aw, you say that like it's a bad thing. But despite that, you're a bit of a smartass. I don't know what that girl sees in you."

"Girl… You mean Jesse?! What do you want with her?!" Nolan demands.

"Kid, that's my secret, and I'm gonna keep it that way. Bye for now."

"Wait!" Nolan tries to stop as the QUEEN ends the dream.

Nolan wakes up in a cold sweat, punching his pillow for not getting answers. But one thing was clear, and that was to make sure Jesse stayed safe from the D-Brids.

* * *

Elsewhere, QUEEN sits on top of Jesse's roof, holding a Red Rose instead of her normal Black one. "Step one: Complete, I analyzed the Rider's power, so now onto step two."

She then teleports from the roof, to the sleeping teen's bedroom; "Taking care of the girl…" she smiles

To Be Continued…


	30. Welcome to the Masquerade part 2

Chapter 30: Welcome to the Masquerade Part 2

That night, Nolan, thinking he was rid of his nightmares, has another one. This time though, it wasn't one of his past battles, because he was standing in the school hallway; which he thought was weird.

"What am I doing in school, And at midnight no less?"

He walked through the school, checking to see if he was by himself. He turns the corner and stops by seeing a bird Dreamon in the distance.

"No way, is ACE still alive?!" Nolan asks himself.

"Well, let's find out kid." Kaiger replies from under him.

"Right, HENSHIN!"

"SHINOBI MODE!" Kaiger announced as Nolan runs towards the Dreamon. He then uses the Speed C.L.A.W. to catch up to it.

The Bird Dreamon turns into QUEEN as she kicks the blue blur away from her.

"What the hell are you?!" Nolan asks, shocked that she was able to see him.

QUEEN laughs and introduces herself. "I am the Swan D-Brid, also known as the QUEEN of Hearts of the Royal Flush Five."

"QUEEN, Oh great first: JOKER and now: QUEEN. When's the KING of Spades going to show?"

"Aw, you say that like it's a bad thing. But despite that, you're a bit of a smartass. I don't know what that girl sees in you."

"Girl… You mean Jesse?! What do you want with her?!" Nolan demands.

"Kid, that's my secret, and I'm gonna keep it that way. Bye for now."

"Wait!" Nolan tries to stop as the QUEEN ends the dream.

Nolan wakes up in a cold sweat, punching his pillow for not getting answers. But one thing was clear, and that was to make sure Jesse stayed safe from the D-Brids.

* * *

Elsewhere, QUEEN sits on top of Jesse's roof, holding a Red Rose instead of her normal Black one. "Step one: Complete, I analyzed the Rider's power, so now onto step two."

She then teleports from the roof, to the sleeping teen's bedroom; "Taking care of the girl." she smiles.

Jesse wakes up seeing the teen D-Brid hover over her. She jumps up before calming down, realizing who it is. "Jeez, do you want me to die!?" Jesse screams.

QUEEN laughs at the situation, handing her the rose. "I got you a rose. It's from that kid you like."

"Really, how do you know who I like?"

"I'm a D-Brid; I know how to read hearts. Now, let's be serious; what are we going to do about the Kamen Riders?"

"I don't know, why do anything?"

"Because if we don't; then yours and my worlds will die. For now, find a way to destroy them from the inside. I'll check on you later."

"Good Night." Jesse tells her.

QUEEN smiles and disappears from her room. Jesse gets out of her bed and walks towards her dresser. She opens it and puts her hand inside. Moving her hand around, she picks up her camera case. Opening it and taking out a deck of Queen of Hearts cards. She throws the cards in her bag and goes back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, due to his dream, Nolan stays close to Jesse, not knowing her relationship with QUEEN, by "Protecting her." From things he'd consider a threat, or anything hinting Dreamon.

"Hey, I know you're my bodyguard and all, but why are you practically hovering over me?" Jesse asks.

"Well, you know. You never were specific about what you were targeted by, so just in case, I figure I'd stick by."

"Oh okay." She replies with a fake smile. "_Man I need a distraction to get Nolan from me. What to do, what to do…" _she tells herself in her head.

Jesse slips a card from her pocket and casts it in a random direction, hitting a teacher from behind. The teacher goes down, but instantly shoots up, transforming into the Unicorn Dreamon. As the students scatter, Nolan looks up and drags Jesse away.

"Hey; where are you taking me!?" Jesse demands feeling her shoulder losing its grip with her arm.

"I'm your bodyguard, so I'm going to protect you from anything that stands in my way." Nolan exclaims. Nolan runs, practically dragging Jesse on the floor, until they get to the robotics room.

"Stay her, until I get back." Nolan orders.

"Hey wait a minute, I've been in as much danger as you have, so why are you taking me out?!"

"Just stay here!" he orders again, bolting back over there.

"Man, that kid…" Jesse tells herself.

"You Ready, Kid?" Kaiger asks.

"Are you always going to ask me that?" Nolan questions throwing the shuriken on its gold side.

"Yeah, it's standard hero and partner talk."

"Then yeah, I'm ready; HENSHIN!" Nolan calls out.

"KAISER MODE!" Kaiger announces as the armor encases Nolan, who then kicks the Dreamon out the door of the school.

The Unicorn Dreamon charges at Nolan, stabbing him with its horn. Nolan flies back and hits the concrete. The Dreamon then jumps onto him and begins to pummel him, barely giving him time to recover. Nolan, now annoyed by the fact that's he's losing to a unicorn of all tings, takes his shuriken and slashes the Dreamon with it, to get it to back off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in all the commotion, Jesse sneaks from the robotics classroom and makes it to the bathroom. There she looks in the mirror and sees the reflection of QUEEN behind her.

"You know that Dreamon was weak, right?" She questions.

"Honestly I don't care; I just needed Nolan to give me some space for about five minutes."

"You know, you shouldn't be wasting those cards like that."

"I know; but this, I considered an emergency."

"What kind of emergency would give you the right to transform someone into a Dreamon!?" QUEEN scolds.

"What kind of emergency would give _you_ the right to give someone _your_ power to control!? Jesse snaps back.

"You know what, arguing isn't going to get us nowhere. I'm gone." QUEEN replies disappearing.

Jesse rolls her eyes and heads back into the robotics room.

* * *

Meanwhile Nolan, reverting to Speed Kaiser, toys with the Dreamon until Kaiger starts to get bored. "Let's end this." He commands.

"Right." Nolan replies, sliding his Kaiger on his brace.

FINAL SLASH ATTACK!

Nolan's shuriken transforms into his sword as he starts to charge at the Dreamon. The Unicorn Dreamon readies his attack as he swipes the Rider, who disappears. When the Unicorn Dreamon realizes it, it's too late as Nolan appears behind him in the air as he holds his blade over his head.

"Kaiser Slash!" Nolan calls out as he brings his blade down like an ax, slicing the Dreamon in half. As the Dreamon dies and returns to the teacher it possessed, Nolan cancels the transformation and races back to the classroom where he left Jesse.

"Hey what's up?" Jesse asks, drinking a sprite she retrieved from the vending machine inside the classroom.

"Oh, well I took care of the Dreamon, nothing big. How've you been?"

"Bored, wondering why you're being so overprotective of me like my parents was to you guys. Care to explain?" she asks in a sharp tone of voice.

Nolan, realizing the danger of a pissed teenager, checks his watch reading 1:55 pm.

"Want to leave school five minutes early?" Nolan asks.

"Only if you tell me what's up with you."

The two begin to walk to the ferry as Nolan begins to explain himself. "Well you see I've been having nightmares."

"About what exactly are you having nightmares?"

"I became a Member of S.A.D.E. in the beginning of January. It was because I used Tigerton to become Kamen Rider C.L.A.W. I've been having dreams about my past fights, starting with my first, to when I fought Tim, and from there, to when I got the Speed C.L.A.W., to the D-Brids. Every Major fight hat affected me in some way. What was so weird was that Noah was in all of them, watching me. And then…"

"Then what?"

"Then I had a dream of meeting the QUEEN of Hearts last night. She commented about some girl that likes me. I wasn't sure if it was you or not, so just in case she attacked, I wanted to be there to protect you."

His words made Jesse remember the conversation that she had with QUEEN. She shakes off the thought but also keeps it in mind, to get on QUEEN's case about it later.

"Well in any case, I'm safe. And it's all thanks to my bodyguard. She replies, kissing him on the cheek.

Nolan turns bright red, which makes her also turn red. "Too much huh?"

"Yeah a little bit too far there." Nolan replied, turning away.

* * *

Later that night, Jesse walks into her room, opening her window and watching the Swan D-Brid fly towards her room.

"What's your problem?" QUEEN asks transforming into her human form.

"It's unfortunate you can't stray too far from me because if you could, you can escape dying."

"Okay, why are you upset?" She asks.

"How and why did you meet Nolan in his dreams?"

"Oh that…well you see, umm…" QUEEN tries to lie, but staring into Jesse monstrous eyes makes her tell the truth so her life could be spared."

"Okay, fine. I learned that the KING of Spades is here in this world, hiding among the humans."

"The KING of Spades, What does that mean?!"

"The King of Spades, like I remember him is smart, and isn't the one who would attack ruthlessly like JOKER would. He's hiding, possibly planning something."

"Like what?"

"I have no clue. But that's why I attacked your "Bodyguard," to see if he'll have enough power to defeat whatever threat is approaching."

"Thank you for telling me the truth."

"No problem. Is there anything else you need?"

"No nothing at all. Good Night." Jesse tells her, walking towards her. QUEEN puts her hand on Jesse's heart and disappears saying good night in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile in S.A.D.E., Yuliya and Dominick, in Flight mode, Train in the training room.

Dominick, using his two swords slashes at Yuliya, who dodges every attack that Dominick throws at her. She then pulls a katana off the wall to block one of Dominick's attacks and begins to fights back. After a few minutes, Dominick and Yuliya rest on the wall near the door with sweat towels and water bottles, discussing the training regime.

"You're getting better at this. You might just be ready."

"Really, you think so?" Yuliya exclaims, jumping up, but falling back, feeling the soaring pain."

"Yeah, but there's something I need you to do for me."

"What's that?"

"Has Jesse been acting _strange_ lately?" Dominick asks recalling something that's been bothering him.

**FLASHBACK**

"So, a Dreamon refused attack you two. Yeah, that is unusual; even for Dreamon." Dominick explains.

"Do you have any idea for their reason?" Yuliya asks

"No clue. Well, anyway, I guess I'll see you people Monday after school. You're free to go."

The four head out the door with Jesse the last one to leave. Jesse stops short thinking deeply for a quick second.

"Is there something on your mind, kiddo?" Dominick asks

"Oh, it's nothing; see you Monday. She replies walking out.

"She's hiding something." Kyuge comments.

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure, but I've got a feeling we won't like it."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Yeah, I guess she has. That depends on what you mean by strange."

"Well, just keep an eye on her, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Yuliya says unsure of what's going on.

* * *

As Yuliya leaves twenty minutes later, Tim stands outside, leaning on a car, waiting for her.

"What're you doing here?" Yuliya asks.

"What, I can't pick a friend up from work out of the kindness of my heart?"

"Not without having a reason. What's going on?"

"I'll explain in the car. Jump in."

Tim gets into the driver seat, unlocking the front door for Yuliya.

As Tim drives off, he starts with his explanation. "So, I was doing some research, and I wanted to know what you know about the Kaiser C.L.A.W. and Project Trinity, you know, seeing as you were the primary user of the Shinobi Tiger C.L.A.W. before Nolan got his hands on it."

"I'm afraid I don't know anything."

"Oh really; so why have you been secretly training with Dominick all this time? Is it because, something terrible is going to hit NYC? Or is it something completely different and it's related to Project Trinity?"

Yuliya gets quiet.

"Gotcha, So I'm all ears…"

END.


	31. Welcome to the Masquerade part 3

Chapter 31: Welcome to the Masquerade part 3

Later that night, Jesse walks into her room, opening her window and watching the Swan D-Brid fly towards her room.

"What's your problem?" QUEEN asks transforming into her human form.

"It's unfortunate you can't stray too far from me because if you could, you can escape dying."

"Okay, why are you upset?" She asks.

"How and why did you meet Nolan in his dreams?"

"Oh that…well you see, umm…" QUEEN tries to lie, but staring into Jesse monstrous eyes makes her tell the truth so her life could be spared."

"Okay, fine. I learned that the KING of Spades is here in this world, hiding among the humans."

"The KING of Spades, What does that mean?!"

"The King of Spades, like I remember him is smart, and isn't the one who would attack ruthlessly like JOKER would. He's hiding, possibly planning something."

"Like what?"

"I have no clue. But that's why I attacked your "Bodyguard," to see if he'll have enough power to defeat whatever threat is approaching."

"Thank you for telling me the truth."

"No problem. Is there anything else you need?"

"No nothing at all. Good Night." Jesse tells her, walking towards her. QUEEN puts her hand on Jesse's heart and disappears saying good night in the process.

Meanwhile in S.A.D.E., Yuliya and Dominick, in Flight mode, Train in the training room.

* * *

Dominick, using his two swords slashes at Yuliya, who dodges every attack that Dominick throws at her. She then pulls a katana off the wall to block one of Dominick's attacks and begins to fights back. After a few minutes, Dominick and Yuliya rest on the wall near the door with sweat towels and water bottles, discussing the training regime.

"You're getting better at this. You might just be ready."

"Really, you think so?" Yuliya exclaims, jumping up, but falling back, feeling the soaring pain."

"Yeah, but there's something I need you to do for me."

"What's that?"

"Has Jesse been acting _strange_ lately?" Dominick asks recalling something that's been bothering him.

**FLASHBACK**

"So, a Dreamon refused attack you two. Yeah, that is unusual; even for Dreamon." Dominick explains.

"Do you have any idea for their reason?" Yuliya asks

"No clue. Well, anyway, I guess I'll see you people Monday after school. You're free to go."

The four head out the door with Jesse the last one to leave. Jesse stops short thinking deeply for a quick second.

"Is there something on your mind, kiddo?" Dominick asks

"Oh, it's nothing; see you Monday. She replies walking out.

"She's hiding something." Kyuge comments.

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure, but I've got a feeling we won't like it."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Yeah, I guess she has. That depends on what you mean by strange."

"Well, just keep an eye on her, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Yuliya says unsure of what's going on.

* * *

As Yuliya leaves twenty minutes later, Tim stands outside, leaning on a car, waiting for her.

"What're you doing here?" Yuliya asks.

"What, I can't pick a friend up from work out of the kindness of my heart?"

"Not without having a reason. What's going on?"

"I'll explain in the car. Jump in."

Tim gets into the driver seat, unlocking the front door for Yuliya.

As Tim drives off, he starts with his explanation. "So, I was doing some research, and I wanted to know what you know about the Kaiser C.L.A.W. and Project Trinity, you know, seeing as you were the primary user of the Shinobi Tiger C.L.A.W. before Nolan got his hands on it."

"I'm afraid I don't know anything."

"Oh really; so why have you been secretly training with Dominick all this time? Is it because, something terrible is going to hit NYC? Or is it something completely different and its related to Project Trinity?"

Yuliya gets quiet.

"Gotcha, so I'm all ears."

"Well..."

Yuliya cuts herself off by noticing the sudden crash a few feet in front of them. The two of them look up and see the battered body of a Dreamon.

The Dreamon turns to the car and tries to hold its hand up. "Help…me." It tries to utter.

The two, bolt out from the car only to look up and see a mysterious figure standing on a building. The figure takes it's sword from its back and throws it like a spear at the weak Dreamon, causing it to die. As the Dreamon completely turns to sand, the figure calls out to them from the rooftop. "You humans have been saved a great burden. The JOKER of the Royal Flush Five is no more!"

Tim and Yuliya freeze from those words as they look down at the pile of sand.

"Who…are…you!?" Yuliya tries to say, despite her fear-ridden voice.

The figure laughs and turns around with his back facing them, as a nightmare vortex appears in front of him. "I'm The Boogey Man."

The figure walks through the portal as it began to collapse, leaving two stunned S.A.D.E. members to connect everything that happened.

"Okay what the hell is going on Yuliya!?" Tim asks, turning to her.

Yuliya, scared out of her mind, kneels down on the floor, staring at the pile of sand, before it blows away. "The KING of Spades!!"

"What did you say?!" Tim asks again.

Just then, Dominick pulls up to the two, helping Yuliya up from the ground.

"What happened here?" Dominick asks the two.

Yuliya, still shaken up is hesitant to answer, but Tim wasn't so much. "Sir, we have good news and bad news."

"Then spill."

"Joker was destroyed." Tim starts.

"Bad?"

"The KING of SPADES was the destroyer."

"Oh man, that's not good."

"What'll we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do... we go to war."

* * *

One week passes since that night, and in that week, Yuliya spends more time at S.A.D.E., training with Dominick, and at the same time, keeping a close eye on Jesse, following Dominick's orders. Meanwhile, Tim does more research on Project Trinity, coming closer and closer to finally unlocking the truth. Jesse continues to work hard on the dance and Nolan helps.

The Friday night on that May evening, Nolan checks himself in the mirror with Kaiger going down the list of things he needs.

"Suit?"

Nolan looks at his black suit with the white shirt and the emerald green tie tied around his neck.

"Check."

"Teeth brushed?"

Nolan smells his breath.

"Check."

"Shuriken?"

Nolan reaches into his pocket and flips it like a coin. "Check."

"Me?"

Nolan holds out his hand. "Can't forget my buddy!"

"No you can't, now let's go!"

Nolan fixes his hanker chief, ties his shoes and walks out the door to his driveway, where his bike awaits him. Before getting on, his cell phone vibrates as he answers it.

"Yeah?"

"Yo, so tonight's the big night huh?" Tim, on the other end says, turning on his car.

"Yeah… It's not like anything's going to happen between us though."

"What do you mean? You're crushing on her terribly; you want to go out with her."

"Can't I just enjoy a night with my friends?"

"I'm going to make sure she becomes your girlfriend. You need one anyways."

"I told you, I'm too immature for relationships."

"Really Nolan, if so then, why are you going to the prom?"

"You know what? I'll see you there." Nolan replies hanging up. He turns on his motorcycle and speeds off towards the direction of the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jesse is bolting throughout her room, trying to find the right dress, shoes, and etc. while QUEEN just lays on her bed reading a magazine.

"Jesse, if you keep running around like that, you're going to need another shower." QUEEN counseled, flipping the page.

Jesse, not listening to her finally gathers her things, being dressed in a bright blue dress with sky blue heels.

"Hey aren't you coming?" Jesse asks, turning to QUEEN who is dosing off.

"Hey it's your prom, besides with KING out there, you have your bodyguard to protect you. So without further ado, have a good time."

Jesse smiles and closes her bedroom door. When the coast is clear, QUEEN gets up and jumps from Jesse's bedroom window, transforming into the Swan D-Brid and Flying off towards the school.

* * *

Back with Nolan, as he gets closer to the school, he starts to hear footsteps ahead of him, despite the roaring engine of the bike. The closer he gets to the sound, the louder the steps become until they stop.

"That's far enough." A mysterious voice tells him.

Nolan stops his bike and looks around trying to find the source.

"Look in front of you." the voice says again.

Nolan looks up and sees a red and black humanoid tiger, armed with a katana blade, walking towards him.

"A Dreamon, now!?" Nolan asks himself.

"I guess the prom has to wait." Kaiger tells Nolan. "Let's go!"

Nolan nods as he flips his shuriken on the gold side and throwing it in the air, allowing Kaiger to catch it. As the claw falls from the sky, Nolan holds his arm up, so it slides on.

"HENSHIN!" Nolan calls out, sliding the claw onto his belt.

"KAISER MODE!" Kaiger announces as Nolan transforms.

Nolan Charges at the Dreamon as the Dreamon draws his blade.

* * *

Back with the prom, Jesse waits outside the school, seeing Tim and Yuliya with their respective dates.

"Hey guys." Jesse calls out waving to them.

"Nolan's not here yet?" Yuliya asks her walking towards her.

"Not yet, I couldn't get in touch with him either.

"Don't worry, I called him as I was leaving, he sounded like he was starting his bike. But knowing him, he probably bailed at the last second." Tim tells her, getting a smack from Yuliya.

"You idiot!" Yuliya scolds. "Well, for now, let's all go in and have some fun."

Jesse nods as the group walks into the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nolan, having a tough time with the Dreamon, transforms into Speed Kaiser to keep up with him. Nolan slashes the monster continuously, although the Tiger Dreamon blocks every attack.

"Why won't you die!?" Nolan calls out.

"It's because you can't kill me!"

"Alright; fine, let's try this then!" Nolan replies, sliding Kaiger on his wrist.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

Nolan charges at the Dreamon and transports behind him.

"Too slow." The Tiger Dreamon replied.

He then takes his blade and slashes him out of the air, and then kicks him over his bike.

Nolan rolls over repeatedly until the transformation cancels out.

Nolan leans upward covered in cuts and blood as he gets a good look at the Tiger Dreamon. "Who are you!?"

"I'm a D-Brid of course."

Nolan thinks for a second before coming to a conclusion. "Are you the KING of Spades?"

"Right you are. And that's not all I am." He replies.

The Tiger D-Brid retracts his blade and transforms into Noah.

"Noah…?"

"Nah, not exactly." Noah replies as he removes his sunglasses. "I'm you."

Nolan stands speechless as he looks at a literal mirror of himself.

"Surprised?" Noah asks him.

"How am I looking at myself!?" Nolan yells at him.

"It's quite simple actually. I'm actually your worst fear come to life. I'm everything you fear… and more."

"More?"

"If you're wondering why I look just like you; we should go back to your first fight. As the Tiger D-Brid, I control all jungle Dreamon, and I sent the monkey Dreamon to find information on JOKER. You see, JOKER is a traitor, and it was only last week that I hunted and killed him. The only reason why we are in this war is because you Kamen Riders would destroy any squad we sent after JOKER. It was only then that I found out that ACE and JACK followed in his rebellion and QUEEN disappeared in this world. So, I'm on a mission to find QUEEN, and if you get in my way, I'll kill you."

"That still doesn't explain why you look like me!"

"Oh man, you humans… Your worst fear is yourself, you can't bear the fact that if you turn into someone like me then you will lose everyone you care about. But what does that matter. In about two minutes, you'll be dead; I'll find that Jesse girl and that'll be the end of that; Torakai let's go!"

Out of nowhere, a small red and black tiger appears in Noah's hand.

"Heh Heh, let's get crazy, shall we?!" the tiger asks.

Noah takes a red and black shuriken and tosses it in the air allowing Torakai to catch it in his mouth. Just watching it makes Nolan back up farther and farther. As Torakai transforms into the red and black claw, a black belt appears around Noah's waist.

"HENSHIN!" Noah calls out, sliding Torakai onto the belt.

"KAGE MODE!" Torakai announced as the red and black armor slowly covered Noah. When the transformation is complete, Noah becomes a rider who resembles Kaiser Mode, but the shuriken is replaced by two katana, that would be combined into a sword the size of the shuriken blade.

"Oh…My…GOD" Nolan utters.

"Witness the power of Kamen Rider Dark C.L.A.W.: Kage Mode!" Noah announces as he draws his blades, combining them into one huge sword.

Nolan tries to walk back but his body refuses to move.

"Sweet Dreams, kid."

As Noah raises his sword in the air, a white blur appears in front of Nolan as Dominick blocks the sword strike.

"Shouldn't you be at a prom?"

"Dominick…"

"Get out of here now. I'll handle this."

"But-"

"Go!"

Nolan quickly listens and jumps on his bike, speeding off.

* * *

"Oh man, I can't go to the prom covered in blood, I better go home."

Nolan turns around and races home. He slowly walks into his room taking his cell phone off his belt and going to the bathroom so he can clean his wounds. While he goes and takes care of that, his cell phone vibrates under his suit jacket.

Back at the prom, Jesse holds her cell phone to her ear, finally hanging up after three times. She looks around to see that a majority of people left as she looks at her watch. "It's almost 11:00… He's not showing up." Jesse tells herself, becoming emotional.

The GYM door opens revealing Noah in a black suit and a silk red tie as he walks through the GYM, with no cuts or bruises on his body. Jesse looks up seeing Noah walk over to her.

"Hey, My date bailed on me; she got sick and had to stay home. And you…?"

"Nolan didn't show up, and now I'm worried. I never would have thought he'd be the one to stand anyone up, let alone me…"

"Well, since both our dates bailed on us… you want to dance?" Noah asks holding his hand out.

"Well…I guess it'll be alright."

"Great."

The two go to the middle of the dance floor, as the DJ puts on a slow song for any couples left. As Noah and Jesse come closer, Jesse breaks down a little, digging her face into Noah's suit. Noah can't help but smile because he was finally able to get close to Jesse; and he knew that QUEEN was somewhere close by…

* * *

The next morning, a knock on Nolan's door prompts Nolan to get up and walk towards the front door.

"Come on you guys, it's 7:00am." Nolan groans before looking up.

At the door, there were police officers and S.A.D.E. agents residing there. "Are you Corporal Nolan Johnson?"

"Yes, I am."

"We would like you to come with us for some questioning."

"Why what happened!?"

"Commander Dominick Gracia…was killed last night!"

The sudden sentence made Nolan freeze and think back how Dominick was left to fight Noah after he orders Nolan to run.

"Okay, I'll come."

Looking at a distance, QUEEN looks at the police arrest Nolan. "Oh man, I'm too late…"

END


	32. My Guardian DBrid

Chapter 32: My Guardian D-Brid

An hour after the police come to Nolan's house, the young Rider sits in the interrogation room, awaiting an officer to come and question him.

"What are you going to tell them?" Kaiger asks, remembering the events the night before.

"I'm going to tell them the truth, how I met the king of spades and how I think he killed Dominick last night."

Nolan then hears the click of the door leading into the room. Behind the door was a tall, Hispanic, middle aged man, in his late forties with a S.A.D.E. uniform on. Along with him were a group of agents and police officers.

"This is Lieutenant Marcus Rodriguez of the NYPD. He runs all murder cases for this area of the city." One of the agents introduces.

"It's an honor sir." Nolan salutes.

"Likewise, meeting a young officer who helps protect our fine city makes me very happy and relieved that the new generation wants to keep peace no matter what it has in store."

Nolan smiles a little at the compliment. "So what do you guys need to know?"

"We need information of whatever happened last night. So start from the beginning." Lieutenant Rodriguez replies.

"Well, last night was my Junior Prom. I was on my way to it and out of nowhere; I was stopped by a Tiger Dreamon."

"Were you able to defeat the Dreamon?"

"No, I figured I use my ultimate form to defeat it fast, but it defeated me easily. I quickly learned that he was actually a D-Brid, and not only that, he was a classmate of mine."

"Really, that's quite interesting. Could you tell us more of this classmate of yours?"

"Well, his name is Noah Henderson. He's my age, has the same complexion as me, same height, pretty much clones of each other."

"What do you mean by that?" Rodriguez asks.

"Well, when the D-Brid revealed himself to be my classmate, he removed the sunglasses on his face and well, he had my face. It was like looking into a mirror. He then even transformed into a Kamen Rider in front of me, which was similar to my Kaiser Mode, Calling himself: Kamen Rider Dark C.L.A.W.: Kage Mode."

"What happened next?"

"Well, as he was about to kill me, Dominick appeared and blocked the attack, giving me a chance to escape."

"Interesting; well being an officer for twenty years, I never heard anyone contradict themselves like you have."

Nolan freezes for a second and takes a deep gulp. "What do you mean?!"

"You said that the D-Brid, that you fought, looked identical to you, and even transformed into an evil version of the C.L.A.W. system."

"Yes that's right."

"Well, after saying that, what's not to say that you did it? Since the one who destroyed your commander, _looked exactly like you_!?

"Are you saying, that you think I killed Dominick!?" Nolan leapt from his seat.

"I Believe that I do. Until proven otherwise, you are hereby under arrest for murder. Lock him in a cell to await decommissioning and have project trinity ended once and for all!"

The agents listen to the lieutenant as they grab Nolan and Kaiger and drag him out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile at the site where the fight took place, Tim and Yuliya stare at the lifeless body of their commander, streaks of blood all around and the remains of Kyuge, dismantled and destroyed.

"I can't believe this." Yuliya utters, tears building up. She covers her mouth to keep her sobbing to herself. Tim messes with her hair a little, getting a hug in return.

"I wonder where Nolan was in all of this." Tim said, looking at the destroyed scenery around the agents and police department. Taking a look at Kyuge's remains, he notices a blue square-like object. Letting go of Yuliya for a second, he kneels down to pick it up.

"Hey wait a minute this is…" Tim starts.

**FLASHBACK**

The next day, Tim and Yuliya, yet again smack him in the head, for giving her permission to rat them out.

"Sometimes I wonder what to do with you." Yuliya tells him, with Tim agreeing.

Someone knocks at the door and Tim answers it.

"Nolan, Jesse's here." He calls out.

"So, you rat us out?" he asks in a heartless tone.

"No; the complete opposite." She replies giving them the SD card with the pictures on it."

"This is…"

"All of the pictures from Saturday. I'm really sorry for yesterday. I understand if you don't want to be friends with me after what I did. I just wanted to show you how I felt. See you around."

**END FLASHBACK**

"This was the SD card Nolan got from Jesse, with the pics from the Spider Dreamon invasion!" Tim realizes.

The sudden words make Yuliya come to her sense. "You don't think…"

"There's only one way to find out, come on, let's get back to S.A.D.E. so we can look through this.

* * *

Later, while Nolan sits in the cell the officers put him in; the alarm inside the building begins to go off.

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL THERE HAS BEEN A D-BRID INFILTRATION IN THE BUILDING! ALL OFFICERS STAY ALERT,THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!"

the sudden announcement makes Nolan jump, causing him to think that Noah was back trying to find him.

Just then a groups of officers fly through the hallway, causing Nolan to look. His eyes widen as he sees QUEEN running towards his cell.

QUEEN continues running through the hallway until she stops at Nolan's cell. She easily breaks the bars of the door and begins to drag Nolan out.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Nolan yells, having Kaiger on his shoulder hanging on for his life.

"Just shut up and run, I'm here to help."

"Help with what!?"

"With your twin." She replies.

The two continue running until the coast is clear. They stop at the nearby park and they keep walking until there's no one around.

"Okay, now that the coast's clear, a friend of mine wants to give you something. QUEEN explains.

"Give me something? Like what-"Nolan attempts to say, before getting smacked across the face.

The teen, wincing in pain looks up and realizes that his rescuer was replaced by the teary-eyed blonde teen he swore to protect.

"Jesse?" Nolan stutters.

"It's not nice to stand anyone up." Jesse said. "What kind of a hero are you?"

"Wait, are you telling me that you're…"

"Yes, I am. I am QUEEN of the Royal Flush Five. I have a lot of explaining don't I?

Nolan nods and takes a seat in the grass. "Well?"

Jesse then Transforms into QUEEN so she could explain her side of the story.

"Okay well, this started about one year ago, in the nightmare realm. There were four of us. Noah, Me, Mark and Richard. Richard was the wisest one of the four of us. He saw fit that he should have been the next ruler of the Dreamon. Unfortunately, Noah, being the Tiger Dreamon, was a fighter of power and great leadership. Despite Richard's ability, to use his knowledge to a full extent, the Dreamon chose the Dreamon KING of SPADES to be Noah. Richard obtained the rank of ACE of CLUBS, Mark the JACK of DIAMONDS and myself, the QUEEN of HEARTS. "Despite that, Richard still wanted power, and was going to try any method possible. That's when the Dragon D-Brid, JOKER, approached him. JOKER wanted to take over this world, which was made forbidden to travel to after the destruction of both worlds time and time again. Richard had no problem with it, and with the help of the rebellious Mark, they assassinated the first QUEEN of Hearts…my mother. They were after me next, so ACE could finally come to power, but breaking the rules, to protect myself, I escaped to this world. It was here, that I met this girl Jessica. A random Dreamon attacked her and I saved her. Finding a place to hide from KING, who put a bounty on me for breaking our laws, and the others, I gave Jessica my deck to use if she ever came into trouble with the other D-Brids. When JACK sent his army of Spider Dreamon to the city, Jessica took photos of you three, and realized that you were protecting the city. She figured she would need all the help she could get, protection wise so she came up with the plan of blackmailing you. She used the mermaid Dreamon as a test to see if you three were able to protect us. Did she give you the SD card?"

"Yeah, but our Commander wanted to analyze it so I gave it to him."

"Who was your commander?"

"His name was Dominick Gracia…he was killed by KING."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But we need to get that SD card back as soon as possible."

"Why, what's so important?"

Just then they hear tire tracks behind them as the two turn around. There they see Tim and Yuliya race over to them.

"Nolan, get out of there!" Yuliya screams to him. "She killed Dominick!"

QUEEN's heart skips a beat and so does Nolan's. "What do you…"

"We found the SD card. It revealed information on plans to eliminate Dominick; we also learned that Jesse is QUEEN. Now, if you don't mind We must destroy her." Tim adds as he walks towards her.

"Help…me." QUEEN pleads, turning back into Jesse. Nolan looks behind him and then looks back at Tim. "No."

"What?" Tim asks. "That wasn't a request. I said Move!"

Tim brings his arm around to push Nolan out the way, but Nolan swiftly blocks it, with Kaiger docked on the brace and the belt under his jacket.

"When did you…!?" Jesse asks.

"If you touch my client… I'll kill you." Nolan tells him in a cold tone of voice.

"Is that a threat? Fine, go ahead, transform. If I can beat you once, I can sure do it again. Let's go Kiba."

"Understood." His claw beast replies, as it jumps into the palm of his hand.

"HENSHIN!" the two of them call out in unison.

"SHINOBI MODE! MARKSMEN MODE!" both belts call out as they both charge at each other…

END


	33. Shitei part 1

Chapter 33: Shitei part 1

"His name was Dominick Gracia…he was killed by KING."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But we need to get that SD card back as soon as possible."

"Why, what's so important?"

Just then they hear tire tracks behind them as the two turn around. There they see Tim and Yuliya race over to them.

"Nolan, get out of there!" Yuliya screams to him. "She killed Dominick!"

QUEEN's heart skips a beat and so does Nolan's. "What do you…"

"We found the SD card. It revealed information on plans to eliminate Dominick; we also learned that Jesse is QUEEN. Now, if you don't mind We must destroy her." Tim adds as he walks towards her.

"Help…me." QUEEN pleads, turning back into Jesse. Nolan looks behind him and then looks back at Tim. "No."

"What?" Tim asks. "That wasn't a request. I said Move!"

Tim brings his arm around to push Nolan out the way, but Nolan swiftly blocks it, with Kaiger docked on the brace and the belt under his jacket.

"When did you…!?" Jesse asks.

"If you touch my client… I'll kill you." Nolan tells him in a cold tone of voice.

"Is that a threat? Fine, go ahead, transform. If I can beat you once, I can sure do it again. Let's go Kiba."

"Understood." His claw beast replies, as it jumps into the palm of his hand.

"HENSHIN!" the two of them call out in unison.

"SHINOBI MODE! MARKSMEN MODE!" both belts call out as they both charge at each other. Nolan jumps into the air, drawing his blade, slashing at Tim, as he ducks and dodges the slashes. Tim kicks him back and shoots shot at Nolan, causing him to fall to the ground. Nolan gets up and takes his claw off his belt, flipping it to the gold side and sliding it back.

"KAISER MODE!" the belt announces as the armor around Nolan changed. Nolan then draws the shuriken blade and throws it back at Tim. It's a direct hit, causing Tim to fly into a tree.

"Nolan, stop it! You're going to kill him!" Jesse pleads.

Nolan catches the shuriken and reattaches it to his back. "Rule #6 of being a hero…" He starts. "Don't let anyone stand in your way of your mission; Allies or enemies. My mission is to protect you and save our home, and if Tim is going to stand in my way, then I'll just have to defeat him."

Nolan charges at Tim as he gets from the tree as their weapons clash together. Yuliya feels tears in her eyes, wishing that Dominick was there…

* * *

(Spring 2006)

When Yuliya was thirteen years old, she tried out for her soccer team at her junior high school. She was successful in that instance, because of all of her hard work; she was able to join the team.

That afternoon after the team had their first practice session, the coach took her team to the nearby Pizza Shop to celebrate. As the coach orders the Pizza and the kids split into their groups and their individual tables, a news report comes onto the TV on top of the counter.

"In other news, a Cobra Snake escaped from the Staten Island Zoo early this morning, and as of now, has not been recovered. Keep on the watch for this serpent because it is very dangerous. If you have any information of the snake, please call animal control immediately."

Yuliya over hears the report and bites into her pizza. "What are the odds of us coming into contact with a snake?"

"You'd be surprised." One of her teammates, comments. "Animals these days are crazy and they'll pop up out of nowhere."

"Is that so? Well, I doubt that a Snake, let alone a cobra would appear in a Pizza parlor."

Just then someone screams a few tables ahead of the group, jumping out of her seat and backing up furiously. The owner races over to see what happened.

"There's a snake under the table!!" the woman screamed.

Their coach looks up, puts her Pizza down and walks over to the table. "You got to be kidding me. All this hype over a snake?"

She kneels down to get a closer look. She sees the long object that the woman behind her freaked out about. "Is this what you were scared about?" she asks as she reached for it. The next thing she knew she jumped up from under the table, blood leaking from her finger as she pulled her arm out revealing a red and black cobra snake hanging from the tip of her middle finger. She reaches for it but quickly collapses from the venom injected from the snake. The team jumps up as people start to call for 911.

Yuliya looks at the snake, with its fangs stuck in her coach. "What kind of snake is that?!" She asks faintly, feeling a terrible feeling come over her. "I never heard of a cobra that's red and black!"

The coach's body twitches as she wakes up with deadly red and black eyes. As she stands, her body mutates into a scaly Cobra-like Dreamon, terrifying everyone in the restaurant.

"What is that thing!?" the same woman screamed. The Dreamon looked at her and roared, causing everyone in the restaurant to flee in terror. Yuliya tries to get out, but with a mob of people, fearing for their own lives, causes her to trip and fall down. She crawled out of the mob to keep from being trampled, but it's not long before she realized that it was just her and the so-called Snake Queen.

The Cobra Dreamon grabs the snake and it turns into a Rod-like weapon. She then turns to Yuliya, who is hiding behind one of the flipped tables, breathing heavily. The Cobra licks her lips and walks over towards the table, flipping it over and discovering the freaked-out minor.

"Well, well it looks like I found my dinner." She hisses, causing Yuliya to scream. "I like when my prey screams for their lives, it wets my appetite!"

As she raises her rod in the air to knock Yuliya out, a smash from the door knocks it off its hinges as it reveals Dominick standing there with his foot on the air, revealing he kicked the door in.

"Knock Knock." He says, putting his leg down.

"Man, how many times have I told you to stop with the puns?" Kyuge counsels him.

"Don't worry about me." Let's just take care of the Dreamon, and go home.

"_Dreamon…?"_ Yuliya whispers to herself.

Dominick throws the crescent moon in the air, allowing Kyuge to catch it in his mouth, as he turns into the claw, Dominick ducks from a swipe from the Dreamon as he flips over it and catches the claw on his arm, activating the belt.

"HENSHIN!" Dominick calls out, sliding Kyuge on the belt.

"SAMURAI MODE!" the belt announces as the armor covered Dominick, who charges at the Dreamon. Yuliya looks in awe as she watches the transformation commence.

"_What is he…? Who is he…?"_

Dominick takes his blade and slashes the Dreamon, blocking an attack from it. He takes the opportunity to kick it, and by doing that, he has an opening which he takes. The Cobra Dreamon is flung outside the restaurant causing the crowd to jump back with a few gasps. Dominick walks out having Kyuge on his arm and his blade drawn.

"If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you move people!" Dominick shouts causing the police to use riot shields from the trucks to expand the gap between the fighters and the crowd.

"Coast is clear Dom." Kyuge informs him.

"Got it!" he replies. He charges at the Dreamon and in a flash, appears behind it.

"Static Crescent Slash!" Dominick calls out as he retracts his blade. The Cobra Dreamon falls to its knees as it dies, returning to the coach.

Yuliya walks out slowly from the restaurant and looks at the crowd, Dominick Un-transforming, and the unconscious body of her coach.

"That was amazing…"

* * *

Five minutes pass and the ambulances arrive, treating Yuliya's wounds and Dominick's. Yuliya, walks up to Dominick, as he looks through his research he had on the pouch on his bike.

"Uh, do you mind If I asks you something?" she asks, as Dominick looks up.

"What's up?"

"Well you See, I wanted to know who you are. What did you turn into, and what is a Dreamon?"

"Well to make a long story short, my name is Lieutenant Dominick Gracia, of the NYPD S.A.D.E. division.

"S.A.D.E?"

"Secret Association of Dreamon Extermination. It's a branch in that we train dedicated officers to become Kamen Riders, cybernetic soldiers to combat and defend the city from the Dreamon, the greatest fears of a human's heart.

"That's amazing. I was wondering, since I'm pretty good on my feet and since I know what our city is facing, I wanted to know if I could join?"

"You, join?" Dominick questions. "Well, all I can say…" he starts as he puts his helmet on. "No…"

And with that, he starts his bike and flies off the street back to the HQ, Leaving Yuliya with a devastated look on her face.

To Be continued…


	34. Shitei part 2

Chapter 34: Shitei part 2

Three days pass since Yuliya meets Dominick and she decides to travel to the HQ in Manhattan to confront Dominick so she could get an answer from him.

As Yuliya walks in the lobby, she looks around as she sees the reception desk with a young girl, not much older than she is, filing papers. She walks over to the desk , awaiting for her to get the girl's attention.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked in a merry tone of voice, which caught Yuliya off guard. "Uh yes, I want to speak with Lieutenant Dominick Gracia please, it's important."

"Yes well, he's busy right now in the research lab, I'll call to see if he's available.

"Thank you very much."

As Yuliya takes a seat, the receptionist makes a call upstairs where Dominick resided.

* * *

"So these will be the designs for the C.L.A.W. systems 03 and 04." The head scientist explains

"Interesting, I like the idea of a long ranged fighter, like a marksmen, and the cunning of a Ninja, But why a Wolf and Tiger?

"We had fun with it." He replied.

The phone rings, causing Dominick to walk towards the phone. He answers it without hesitation. "Research Lab. A visitor, okay sends them up to my office." He hangs up and reaches for his bag. "We'll continue this later."

Dominick walks into his office, discovering Yuliya sitting there with a sport magazine in her hand.

"Why am I not surprised?" Dominick asks as he drops his bag next to his desk and sits in his chair. This better be good, kid."

"Sorry to disturb you, but for the last few days, I've been wondering why I can't join."

"And what did you come up with?"

"That there is no reason."

"Really, I can think of a few."

"What would that be?"

"You're a minor."

"That girl at the reception's desk looked to be about fifteen at the most."

"Well that's all I can handle at this point, just one minor."

"That's not right."

"Yes it is, she's a receptionist because she needs the volunteer work."

"What about me?"

"You don't need volunteer work in Junior High school."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I have a little brother who's in the 6th grade;"

"So what does that mean?"

"That you tried to use a lame excuse to get here. Now tell me the real reason why you're here."

"I said why."

"I mean why do you want to join."

"It's because…" Yuliya gets quiet.

"Well?"

"It's because I don't like seeing people suffer." Yuliya replies. "I was scared because I thought my coach was going to die. You see, I just joined the soccer team at my school and my coach was a former soccer star at my school when she was my age. She's my Idol. You had an Idol before, haven't you?"

Her explanation causes Dominick to have memories of his father, and the massacre that came through the events of being a rider…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Kyuge announced as he drew his sword. In a swift move, Dominick disappeared as he slashes through the Dragon Dreamon from three different angles, resembling a crescent moon. When Dominick stops, he begins to slide the blade into the sheath.

"Static Crescent Slash!" Dominick shouts forcefully hitting the hilt of the blade with the sheath.

The Dragon Dreamon begins to screech in pain as it falls back, exploding in a small pile of sand behind Dominick. Dominick, although happy with his first victory as a rider, turns behind him to see that everything and everyone was destroyed. Behind him were the lifeless armors of the troops, and when he realizes this, he races to his father, who is also on the brink of death.

"Dad, wake up!" he says, shaking his father.

The colonel doesn't move.

"Wake up!" he says again shaking more violently

The colonel's head moved slowly, until he came into eye contact with his son.

"Son… You did it." His father says in a weak voice.

"Dad, don't die on me!" Dominick pleads.

His father puts out a weak smile. "Don't worry… I'm not, going to die." He manages to utter.

"Please Dad; I don't know what to do! I need your help!"

"You'll be fine without me."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will. Besides, you have Kyuge!"

"That's not enough! I need my father!"

The colonel unexpectedly smirked at him and begins to laugh a little.

"Dad…?"

"Well, if you don't want me to leave, then I guess…"

The colonel opens his eyes wider with Dominick noticing that they turned red and black.

"You have to come with me!" He finishes.

Dominick jumps back looking up to see the rest of the dead troops rise up from the ground.

"What the hell is going on!?" Dominick asks, slowly stepping back despite the fear that paralyzed him.

The troops pull the claws off of their belts and they crush them, resulting in their armor shattering off of their bodies like glass. As the armor crumbles, instead of humans, they were Dreamon. An army of reptile Dreamon standing behind the colonel who transforms into the Dragon Dreamon that Dominick killed a few minutes before.

"What the…" Dominick utters.

The Dragon Dreamon walks over towards the sand pile and reaches into it, drawing a red and black sword from the pile.

"Dad…?" Dominick asks the monster.

The Dreamon turned to him. "No…JOKER!"

Dominick, out of anger, bolts towards the Dreamon hacking and slashing through them with ease in a matter of minutes.

"Amazing, you managed to destroy my army." JOKER comments.

"You scaly bastard; I'm going to kill you!" Dominick tells him, sliding Kyuge onto his brace.

"You can try!"

FINAL SLASH ATTACK!

Dominick and JOKER Race towards each other and they both swing their weapons so they clash together creating an extreme amount of raw power.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Yes I did. My father was a police officer for twenty years and also the creator of S.A.D.E. he died by the hands of a Dreamon two year ago. It was also the time when I first became a rider. The reason why I won't let you join, is that I don't want anyone's blood on my hands, especially a minor that I don't know the first thing about.

"Well, let me be your errand girl after school, at least let me learn about the Branch before I make a final decision to see if it's worth it. Seem fair?"

Dominick sighs heavily and looks at her. "Okay, If that's what you want. Let's go, I'll give you a tour."

"Yes sir!" she salutes happily.

A few days pass since their little conversation and Yuliya made herself known to everyone in the building. For that week, she would come to S.A.D.E, since her coach was out of commission. She would bring Dominick coffee, mail from the front desk and in her free time, roam the halls of the building, studying the Dreamon and the C.L.A.W. system in the library.

One day, as Dominick walks out of his office, Yuliya confronts him; who holds a folder from the research lab. "This was supposed to be delivered to you sir." She informs.

"Thank you." he replies as he opens it. He searches through the folder until he comes up to a note. He reads it and puts it into his bag.

"What's in the folder?" she asks.

"Nothing important, Come with me."

"Where to sir?"

"Just come on."

They head downstairs as they approach the gym. Dominick opens the door revealing police officers and S.A.D.E. agents sparring with each other. Yuliya questions why she was there losing track of Dominick in the process. She then looks straight up and finds Dominick walking back from a storage closet with clothing in his hand. "Catch!" he calls out, tossing the clothing.

She catches the clothing, looking at it, realizing its shorts and a t-shirt. "What's this?"

"Hurry and get changed, you start Training today."

"Training!?"

"Did I make myself clear? You said you were good on your feet, so let's see that first hand."

Dominick walks to his respected locker room, prompting Yuliya to do the same.

* * *

About two years pass and in those two years Yuliya trained to become a field agent. Dominick taught her how to use a blade, handle a firearm and taught her how to recognize signs of a transformation. She even took a few field trips, going on missions with Dominick, until she was well trained enough to handle a few successful missions until she became a captain. In this time, she also met Tim who was also training under Dominick's wing, to master the Marksmen C.L.A.W. but they were in two separate leagues, because while Tim was mastering the Marksmen C.L.A.W., Yuliya was honing her skills for the Shinobi C.L.A.W.

(January 2009, one hour before the events of chapter 1)

"welcome, how might I help you?" the women at the counter asks him." The Man looks up and replies in a sharp monstrous voice: "You can Die!" The man's eyes grow a pitch black color and his pupils become crimson as he transforms into a monstrous looking rabbit monster.

The woman, unfazed pulls an alarm behind her calling a army of officers which contain the being in a electrical net. The beast is then transferred out of the room and brought into a room where the monster is contained and disintegrated into the man it was but with black and red sand covering his body.

" Wow, the fourth Dreamon attack this week. One of the officers states. I guess they want the C.L.A.W system pretty badly."

"Well, it's the only powerful offense we have against them, I wouldn't see why they wouldn't want it." the other officer replied.

"well, we'll let this guy sleep this off before we let him back out. Wake him in a couple of hours.

"Yes sir!"

The two officers walk out of the room and close it tight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuliya, now fifteen years old, sneaks into the locked research lab, discovering the prototype Shinobi C.L.A.W.

"Well, hello there, partner." Yuliya says.

The Tiger, who laid in the glass cage wakes up and replied to her. "Hello there to you; so are you my partner?"

"Yes I am. I am Agent Yuliya Kim it's nice to meet you…?"

"Yeah I don't have a name yet. Mind giving me one?"

"How about Tigerton?" Yuliya asks.

"Don't you mean Tiger_Tron?"_ the tiger asked emphasizing on the R.

"No. Tigerton sounds all fancy-like."

Tigerton rolls his eyes. Well since you're my partner, I can't fight it. So, with that aside, tell me about yourself, like why you're fighting and such.

"What is this, a Job interview?"

"Hey, you want to be the rider."

"True. Well…" Yuliya starts.

A while passed and Tigerton senses the presence of a Dreamon.

"I sense a Dreamon."

"What should I do?"

"Well you are a Rider now. So let's go."

"Are you kidding? Do you realize how much trouble I'll get in?!"

"It's worth it, if it means saving lives."

"Well, okay."

Yuliya reaches for the Green brace on the desk and retrieves the shuriken and Tigerton out of the cage. She then straps the belt around her waist and bolts out of there before anyone noticing.

* * *

The alarm again goes off but for some reason, no sign of any Dreamon.

"What's going on!?" one of the employees shout

"It's the C.L A.W system! It's been stolen!" one of the scientist calls out from the lab down the hall

"What!?"

The officials race down the hall to look that the C.L A.W system has disappeared.

"This isn't good. Who knows what can happen if that falls into the wrong hands…

"We got other trouble; A Dreamon is attacking Time Square! Where's Yuliya!?"

She went to go check it out.

"Assist her now!"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the site, Yuliya confronts the Monkey Dreamon. She glances at it, before drawing her pistol.

"This is the NYPD you're under arrest. Yuliya declared holding her S.A.D.E. badge out.

"Really, a kid like you, oh man this is going to be easy." He laughs as he charges at her. Yuliya shoots at it a couple of times before shooting her fist into his face, causing him to tumble back a little. She then puts her gun back and spin kicks it, before sweep kicking it back to the ground. She flips over him and begins to get more hits into him before he crashes to the floor.

"Hey, Yuliya, this is too easy wouldn't you say?"

"What, you don't like that handicap I gave you, okay fine. It's my turn then."

The monkey Dreamon screeches causing the area around Yuliya to darken. She looks around in different directions to realize everything is black.

"What the-" is all she could get out as the Monkey Dreamon used the darkness to beat her down senseless, leaving her a bruised mess on the ground."

"It's time to die girl!" the Monkey Dreamon laughs.

"Yuliya, come on! Transform!" Tigerton calls out.

Yuliya looks at the shuriken on the ground inches away from her as she reached for it. As soon as she came into contact with it, she blacks out.

As she comes to, about twenty minutes later, she hears a familiar voice.

"Hey Yuliya, wake up!"

When she finally awakes, she realizes Nolan is standing over her.

"Ugh, what just happened?" she says dazed. "Ahhh! Nolan what are you doing here!?" don't you know it's dangerous to be over here!?"

"Why, because there was a Monkey Dreamon running rampant around here? Don't worry, I took care of it."

"Oh thank go- What!?" she shouts

"What? I used the C.L.A.W system and destroyed the monkey Dreamon. So everything's good."

"I was supposed to use it. How dare you put it in danger!"

"Well, if you were supposed to use it? Why did I transform and you didn't?"

Nolan's words just made her madder.

"Dude you pissed her off something fierce!" Tigerton says

"You think!?" Nolan replies running away with Yuliya chasing him.

"Get back here!!" she screams.

* * *

That night, Yuliya's wounds are treated in the infirmary as she reports to Dominick.

"Well, I'm disappointed that you stole Tigerton out of her and that fact that a civilian used it. I'm glad I know him at least."

"But he stole my Rider power from me!"

"Well it serves you right. Now as punishment, he's your responsibility, _captain_."

"Are you serious!?"

"Entirely, But don't worry about it. Show me how you can train this kid to be a great rider and I'll make it up to you. But let's pretend we never had this conversation, so I can see if he knows how to be a real hero."

"Yes sir…" Yuliya replies, sighing. "Good night."

She walks out of the office and Dominick smiles. "Well know, this is going to be interesting."

* * *

(May 2009)

As Nolan and Tim continue to fight, with their power struggle broken, Tim reaches for his Power C.L.A.W., Nolan reaches for his shuriken and throws it at Tim, knocking it out of his hand.

"Too slow!" Nolan replies, catching the claw in midair. Nolan slides it onto his arm, transforming into Power Kaiser.

"Oh no…. Nolan, Stop it now!!" Jesse screams.

"It's over."

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Kaiger announced as he grabs his chained-shuriken.

"Fine, have it your way." Tim replies.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Kiba announced as Tom connected his pistol to his sniper.

"NO!!" Jesse screams again, tears rolling down her face.

Out of nowhere, Yuliya snaps and races towards the middle of them. She swiftly catches the chained shuriken, pulling the rider towards her and drawing the sword off his back. At the same time, she grabs the sniper rifle and pulls it out of Tim's hand, detaching the pistol from it. With both riders disarmed, Yuliya holds Nolan's blade against Tim's throat, and Tim's pistol, point blank at Nolan.

"Okay, New rule… I'm in charge." Yuliya said. "As you can see, you to aren't in a position to speak against me. So this is what we're going to do…"

END


	35. Wings of Change

A/n: Hey people sorry about not updating for the last few weeks, I've been busy with a lot of personal problems and I recently got modern warfare 2 so I've been on that for a bit. But with spring break here, I'm taking the opportunity to getting finished with this. So without anymore interruption, let's get started.

* * *

Chapter 35: Wings of Change

As Nolan and Tim continue to fight, with their power struggle broken, Tim reaches for his Power C.L.A.W., Nolan reaches for his shuriken and throws it at Tim, knocking it out of his hand.

"Too slow!" Nolan replies, catching the claw in midair. Nolan slides it onto his arm, transforming into Power Kaiser.

"Oh no…. Nolan, Stop it now!!" Jesse screams.

"It's over."

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Kaiger announced as he grabs his chained-shuriken.

"Fine, have it your way." Tim replies.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Kiba announced as Tom connected his pistol to his sniper.

"NO!!" Jesse screams again, tears rolling down her face.

Out of nowhere, Yuliya snaps and races towards the middle of them. She swiftly catches the chained shuriken, pulling the rider towards her and drawing the sword off his back. At the same time, she grabs the sniper rifle and pulls it out of Tim's hand, detaching the pistol from it. With both riders disarmed, Yuliya holds Nolan's blade against Tim's throat, and Tim's pistol, point blank at Nolan.

"Okay, New rule… I'm in charge." Yuliya said. "As you can see, you two aren't in a position to speak against me. So this is what we're going to do; we're going to return to S.A.D.E. and we'll going to listen to everyone's story, then we'll figure out what to do with Nolan and Jesse. Understand?"

The three nod as Yuliya drops their weapons. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

That Night, the four sneak into Dominick's office and they play the SD card in the computer. As Yuliya access it, Nolan turns to Tim with a guilt look on his face.

"Dude, I'm so-"

"Don't worry about it. The fact that you fought for someone you care about, that's what a hero does like you said."

"Thank you."

"But, if you ever pull a stunt like that, I'll destroy you."

"Okay, I have the clip." Yuliya says as she open it. As the clip starts, it reveals Dominick sitting at his desk looking through a camera along with Kyuge next to him.

"Hey guys. If you're watching this then that means that I've been killed in battle. I made this video with instructions on what to do after I'm gone. For starters, I'm going to explain the history of the Dreamon. My father was Colonel Marcus Gracia, The founder of S.A.D.E. and also the creator of the C.L.A.W. system. He explained to me that about 400 years ago, there were legends of monsters that haunted the dreams of feudal Japan. These monsters would take the shape of the beast that the people were afraid of. The citizens of feudal Japan referred to them as: Yume Oni. These beasts would haunt the person through nightmares, creating fear in their hearts. The fear would grow, until the Oni would be able to take over the being's physical body. If the Oni took over the human, then, with their conscience gone, they take on the appearance of the monster, and begin to wreak havoc on the village. To counteract this village leaders began to appoint the samurais and to hire Shinobi clans to exterminate the Oni. After he explained it to me, there was a massive Dreamon attack in the city where, he and his officers were defeated. I single handedly destroyed the Dreamon before fighting against JOKER… My Father.

The Group feels their bodies grow cold as he uttered those words.

"His father…was JOKER?" Nolan uttered.

"In a massive fight, I managed to destroy JOKER and I met the original Royal Flush Five. The title of JOKER is the title of a traitor among the five leaders of the nightmare realm and a controller of Reptile Dreamon. They thanked me for defeating him and a decree was made in that from then on that travel between dimensions was forbidden and the penalty was death. Of course there were rouge Dreamon who followed in JOKER's footsteps and as such, I recruited Yuliya, the primary user of Kamen Rider C.L.A.W.: Shinobi Mode.

"But I took it and I became the user." Nolan commented getting a mean glare from Yuliya. "Sorry."

"Then recently, the Royal Flush Five "Passed the torch" in that they gave their powers to three humans: Mark Weisner, Richard brown and Noah Henderson. The original QUEEN died by the hands of another Dragon D-Brid who took the title of JOKER, along with Mark and Richard by his side. Richard wanted the title of KING so he figured by assassinating the QUEEN and then the KING he would gain the power of the KING of Spades. JOKER didn't hesitate to come to his aid, but with Mark willing to help, the two was able to swiftly and successfully obtain their goal. Fearing for her life, the Swan Dreamon escaped to the human world where she met Jessica, who is the QUEEN of Hearts currently. So, you know the history up until now. The QUEEN is safe with you despite the fact that both JACK and ACE are out there along with KING hunting her because of the bounty. Whatever you do, protect her with your lives.

The video suddenly stops prompting everyone to look at each other.

"So what do we do now?" Tim asks.

"Nolan, I sense him." Kaiger tells him looking up. Jesse gets the same feeling.

"It's KING. Are you going?" Jesse asked.

"What do you think? You heard Dominick, you're our priority and that's that. Tim, I need your power claw."

Tim tosses the claw as Nolan catches it. "Won't you need help?"

"He's my twin. If he's going to mess with us then, I should fight fire with fire." He replies.

Nolan takes off out of the room with Jesse muttering the words: Be careful…

Just then, the video suddenly plays again showing the lag in the video. This catches their attention as they continue to follow more of Dominick's will…

* * *

Later when Nolan pulls up on his bike he spots Noah and Torakai standing on a branch of the tree across from them.

"Hey, glad you can make it. What's up?" Noah called out in a cool and confident tone.

"I came to destroy you, like you destroyed my commander…"

"Destroy?" Noah laughs. "I don't think so. You can't beat me. You know, I could have taken the girl and brought her back to face the crimes she committed, but something told me that I had to kill you first before I do that… now's my chance." He adds as he pulls out his shuriken.

"Okay then, let's go!" Nolan calls out holding his shuriken as well.

Nolan and Noah cast their shuriken at each other, allowing them to clash in the air. Torakai and Kaiger catch them in their mouths, transforming into their respective claw forms. Their users then slide the claws onto their braces after catching them. As they charge, they slide them off and slide them onto their belts.

"HENSHIN!" they call out in unison.

"KAGE MODE, KAISER MODE!" both belts call out as they throw punches and kicks at each other. Nolan throws a punch at Noah's face but he dodges it and sidekicks him. Nolan rolls on the floor, but retaliates by recovering and drawing his shuriken as Noah charges with his twin blades drawn. Nolan blocks the slashes and cuts Noah's armor with the shuriken. Nolan takes Tim's power claw and transforms into Power Kaiser Mode, charging at Noah with the twin shuriken. Noah gets up and flips over Nolan, blocking the shuriken swings. Nolan uses the opportunity to slide the claw on his brace.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Kaiger calls out.

"Kaiser Thrash!" Nolan says as he casts both shuriken at Noah. Noah smirks under his helmet as he disappears, causing the shuriken to lodge themselves in the tree.

"What the!?" Nolan says as Noah appears behind him.

"Turbo shot!" Noah replies, drawing his sword.

"Not this time." Nolan says revealing the chains on both shuriken. The shuriken dislocate out of the tree as they fly behind him and into the position where Noah is. Noah shakes his head as he performs the turbo shot again, but this time appearing in front of Nolan as he slashes the wide-open Rider.

Nolan flies back and de-henshins back to Kaiser mode.

"Now, once you're dead, I can retrieve QUEEN, bring her back and then this war will be finally over."

Nolan feels his body start to grow numb from the fear that he can't beat Noah. "Crap… I'm going to die… I'm sorry you guys… I'm sorry Dominick… I'm sorry Jesse…" Nolan closes his eyes awaiting death.

Noah combines his two swords together, forming them into a huge blade. He then slides Torakai onto his brace, causing his arm to develop a red and black aura.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" his brace announced as his sword developed the same aura.

"Shadow… Impact!" He calls out as he draws his blade in the air and then sends it crashing down.

Nolan waits for the stabbing until he hears a clash above him.

He opens his eyes slowly, only to be shocked to see Kamen Rider C.L.A.W: Samurai Mode!!

"Who are you…?" Noah asked.

The rider replies with a kick to him, causing him to step back off of Nolan.

Noah charges at the Rider, who without breaking a sweat, dodges his attacks and at the same time landing a few hard blows on him. Kicking him back again, the figure turns its back to Nolan. It then takes the Flight claw and tosses it to Nolan.

The figure nods to Nolan who stands up. "Okay, let's see how this goes." Nolan said sliding the Flight claw onto his brace. "CHO HENSHIN!"

KAISER MODE CONFIRMED! Beginning: Flight Kaiser Transformation.

Gust of razor sharp winds emit from Nolan as Nolan's gold armor transforms into angel-white in color, gaining white wings with the shuriken in the center transforming into a double edge blade.

"FLIGHT KAISER MODE!" Nolan calls out.

Noah shields himself from the wind but it nonetheless pushes him back.

"Let's end this quick, Nolan said sliding the claw onto his brace.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" the brace called as Nolan draws his blade-like weapon. He then twirls it until a twister develops. He casts the twister at Dark C.L.A.W. who is then eaten up by it. As Noah rises through it, Nolan shoots through it repeatedly damaging Noah with every dash. When the twister dies, Noah falls to the ground, de-henshining back to himself.

"Kaiser Cyclone!" Nolan says as he lands with both feet landing slowly on the ground.

Noah struggles to get up, smiling and wiping the blood from his lower lip. "Well, you actually were able to make me bleed. You have gotten better in a day haven't you? You should thank me for motivating you."

"Just shut up."

"My my, I'm sorry. I'll be back later; I'm too tired to continue this any longer. Let's go Torakai."

"Yes sir." He replied leaping onto his shoulder. Noah and Torakai develop a nightmare vortex and disappear through it.

As Nolan de-henshins, he turns to the Samurai Mode Rider. "Thanks for saving me. But I need to know… Just who are you?"

The figure laughs a little before turning their back against Nolan. "Rule # 7: Always know where you're teammates are because they'll need to be saved at some point." They replied in a feminine voice.

"Oh no way…" Nolan says relieved.

"Especially if they steal from you." the figure replied as she turned around.

"Something told me it was you… Yuliya!" Nolan smirked.

Yuliya smiled, having Dominick's crescent moon necklace around her neck and a small cybernetic black and sky blue fox on her shoulder. "Surprised?"

"Yeah, how…when…why!?"

"Well, after you took off, the video played again. It gave _me_ specifically instruction on what to do. I learned that what my training with him wasn't for the Shinobi C.L.A.W., but for in fact my own Samurai C.L.A.W. in case he passed and I became his successor. So from here on out, I and Kamen Rider C.L.A.W.: Samurai Mode, with my partner Kyuge 2.0 or Kyuki, for her sky blue color."

"Just unbelievable." Nolan shakes his head.

"Come on, let's get back."

"Yes sir." Nolan sighs.

Unknown to them, a figure stands on top of a building. The figure snaps his fingers, transforming into the Dragon D-Brid.

"Well, faking my death and getting both KING and QUEEN out of hiding worked. Now, it's time for me as_ The JOKER_ to finish the final steps of my plan. He laughs as JOKER walks towards the moonlight…

END


	36. Return of JOKER

Chapter 36: Return of JOKER

The Monday morning after the events that changed everything that weekend, things slowly turned back to normal. Nolan keeps a closer eye on Noah and Jessie, even though he knows Noah to not make a move in a crowed area like the school. Tim returns to do research the Kaiser C.L.A.W. and Yuliya also does research on Dominick's fighting style and tried to adapt them as her own.

At the NYPD office located in Manhattan, a secretary walks to Lieutenant Rodriguez's office handing him a folder.

"What's this?" The lieutenant asks.

"Information from higher up, they say you would be the best for this job."

Rodriguez skims through the folder before setting it on his desk and grabbing his suit jacket.

"Sir, where are you going?"

"I am going on a coffee run. I'll be back later."

"Okay."

Rodriguez walks to his undercover police car, a white Honda accent and he drove off; siren's blasting towards Staten Island.

"Didn't think in all of my years on the force I'd get an assignment like this. Well, let's just hope that these agents can pull this off." He tells himself. He smashes on the acceleration lever, causing him to speed faster.

* * *

A half-hour later as Nolan and Jesse sit in their chemistry class, they "copy their notes" between each other.

"We need to be careful." Jesse writes, handing it back to Nolan.

"Why? As long as we have Yuliya as the new samurai rider, KING is tied up and you're safe."

"I don't know; I just have a bad feeling, like a presence."

"Maybe it's Noah."

"No, it's not him. It's darker, more sinister. Something tells me that what we'll be seeing soon is going to be catastrophic."

"Man, do girls always worry about the smallest things?"

"No, but if you were going through as many things as I have, then you'll be in the same position."

"Well, think about it, what's the worst that could happen at this point?"

The phone rings alerting their teacher. She picks the phone up and talks to the front desk briefly, before hanging up.

"Jesse, Nolan to the front desk please, there's someone downstairs who came to pick you up.

Jesse raises her eyebrow towards Nolan. "Still think I'm crazy?"

Nolan grabs his schoolbag and waits for the both of them to walk out of the room to give her an answer. "I take back what I said."

"Yeah, you better."

The two get to the first floor of the school, only to run into Yuliya and Tim who were called out of their classes also.

"You guys got called out?" Tim asked the other two teens in front of them.

"Yeah, I wonder if this has anything to do with…" Nolan stops suddenly as he sees Lieutenant Rodriguez standing there waiting for the teens.

"Good morning agents. I'm Lieutenant Marcus Rodriguez of the NYPD, and, as of right now, your new commander.

The four freeze in their tracks as they look at him.

"What's wrong?" Rodriguez asks them. He turns to the security guard and back to them. "Don't worry, for school safety reasons, the principal and security staff is well aware of your SADE duties. As of right now we need to go to SADE for a brief mission update."

"Wait, hold on." Nolan replies. "Don't you remember that you arrested me for a murder that I said I didn't commit this past weekend?"

"And you were broken out of by _her _Alter-ego who is our major priority now. If you have any more questions, we should get moving. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." They reply in unison.

"Great; let's go."

* * *

An hour later, the five of them walk into Dominick's office, where Rodriguez takes a seat at his new desk.

"Okay, first off, I need you three to head to the training room. There, I can examine your skills and see how this mission will go."

"Excuse me. But what is this mission about?" Yuliya asked.

Rodriguez sighs for a second before replying. As you know, KING is hunting QUEEN. Our mission is to make sure that doesn't happen, Simple as that.

"That's all?"

"Well, that's as far as we know. The CIA gave me information on the current situation of the war between us and the Dreamon and the information I have received is confidential. But because I have been selected as the Commander of SADE out of all the officers of the NYPD, then that means that something about this past weekend has something to do with it."

"Like what?"

"I would tell you, but due to the situation, I can't just yet. But like I said, report to the training room."

Following the command, the three riders get up and leave the office.

About ten minutes pass and the three dressed in their gym clothing, and accompanied by their claw beast stand adjacent from each other. Rodriguez stands in the control room while Jesse looks from the hangout lounge down the hall on the monitor.

"Okay you three, I want you to fight each other in a regular sparing match up, every man for yourself. When I feel that you're ready I'll let you transform. Are you ready?" Rodriguez asks.

The three nod their heads.

"Okay, Begin!"

With the instructions set, the three bolt towards the center of the room. Nolan jumps into the air, attempting a landing punch at Yuliya, who ducks, side kicking Nolan, then following up with a spin kick towards Tim, who blocks the hit. He then steps back to allow Nolan to return the kick to Yuliya, and when that was over, he begins to attack Nolan with a barrage of punches and kicks, causing Nolan to fall to the ground. Yuliya then stomps the ground where Nolan landed, causing him to roll over and sweep kick her. Tim then catches Yuliya, who then retaliates by flipping over Nolan, distracting him long enough for Tim to tackle him. While the three continue fighting, Kaiger, Kiba and Kyuki look from the side-lines.

"So, how do you like your partner?" Kiba asks the new claw beast.

Kyuki looks up and nods. "I like her." She replies in a feminine, child-like tone of voice. "She has a kind but strong personality, an ideal samurai. How about you, how much do you like your partner?"

Kiba looks at Tim. "Well, from my understanding, He's a brute fighter and an excellent marksman. I learned a lot fighting with him for almost two years now. He's a proud fighter and will do anything to get the job done."

"I feel the same way about Nolan," Kaiger replied. "The kid's a bit stubborn on occasion but I can tell that he wants to be a hero and will fight to his last breath to protect the ones he loves. Dominick's picked great kids to protect this city, hasn't he?"

Kiba and Kyuki nod. "You can say that again." Kiba commented.

"Okay you guys break it up." Rodriguez orders.

The three stop the fighting and walk to the wall to catch their breath.

"You three fight well. I'm going to give you a five minute break and then I'm going to want to see how you fight in your transformed states.

"Okay… that shouldn't be so hard, right." Nolan says, breathing heavily.

"It shouldn't. Anyways take a break."

Back with Jesse, QUEEN appears next to her in the chair beside her.

"So, are feeling okay?" QUEEN asked the teen.

"I don't know I got a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Well, you're right about that, something bad is going to happen."

"What do you mean by that?" Jesse asked feeling intimidated.

"JOKER is alive…" QUEEN uttered, causing Jesse's heart to skip a beat.

"What do you mean by that!?"

"I mean, that KING didn't kill him. JOKER is a D-Brid that controls reptilian Dreamon. Reptiles are known to shed their skin."

"So what you're saying is that he faked his death to throw everyone off!?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. And if I'm correct, then the Riders won't be able to survive."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing, unless God can give us a miracle, we're screwed."

Jesse slouches in her chair, before jumping back up. "Why don't we ask Noah to join us?"

QUEEN looks at Jesse, wanting to smack her for saying that. "Are you insane!? Don't you remember that KING is hunting us down!?"

"Well you asked for a miracle, if he joins, what's to say that that's not it?"

"Man, you human are purely insane. Fine, I'll ask him. But since you're Idea, you're coming with me. As long as I have you, then I'll be at full strength, since I'll have a physical body."

"Okay, let's go."

Jesse gets up and races out of the building.

* * *

Elsewhere, Noah cut school, since Jesse and the other's left. By leaving, he saw the opportunity to continue his search. He stayed on top of a building near the south ferry, the Manhattan entrance of the Staten Island ferry.

"Beautiful world isn't it?" Torakai commented, standing next to Noah.

"Yes, yes it is. I remember when our world was like this; that was just before the QUEEN was assassinated by those three traitors."

"Do you know if our world will return to the way it was?"

"It will, Someday. And speaking of QUEEN, you were pretty bold on coming here by yourself. What happened, you're friends abandoned you?" Noah commented.

QUEEN, holding a red rose in her hand walked from the shadow casted on the building. "How long did you know I was there?"

"Long enough to know that you're foolish enough to come here by yourself so what do you want? You came to face your punishment?"

QUEEN walks over and takes a seat next to him. "I had a favor that I wanted to ask."

"What's that?" Noah asked.

"Join us. That's all I want."

Noah looked at her and laughed. "Why?"

"Because, something's bad is going to happen and we need all the help we need."

"How bad, Noah asked, lying back."

"Shadow Day bad," QUEEN replies, causing Noah to jump back up.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"JOKER is alive. He's coming after us. If he successfully kills you, me and the Kamen Riders, then nothing will stop him from turning the planet into Dreamon, and nothing will stop the Shadow Day from happening.

But that doesn't make any since, I killed JOKER that night.

"It was a decoy probably."

"It wasn't a decoy that I was fighting. A decoy doesn't have the powers of a D-Brid.

"Wait, the powers of a D-Brid!? Then that means that-"

QUEEN gets cut off from the screams of Dreamon on the street below them.

"Oh no, this isn't good." QUEEN says noticing the Dreamon on the street. She counts three: A Tortoise Dreamon, a Grasshopper Dreamon and a Pigeon Dreamon.

"There, no way, unless-"

"If JACK and ACE have been resurrected as well…" Noah finishes her sentence.

"Right you are…" they hear a voice behind them.

The two turn around, only to be greeted by Mark and Richard.

"Missed us?" Mark asked, transforming into the Spider D-Brid.

"Because we sure as hell missed you," Richard added, transforming into the Eagle D-Brid.

"Get behind me…" Noah commanded her.

"So you'll help us?"

"Didn't say that, but the fact is that as KING, I can't allow traitors to survive. Let's go Torakai."

"You got it." It replies.

Torakai jumps into the air, catching the cast shuriken from Noah. Noah charges towards the two D-Brids, flipping over them and catching Torakai from midair.

"HENSHIN!" Noah called out

"KAGE MODE!" the belt called out as Noah charged again towards JACK. He draws his sword slashing him once and kicking him, before ducking ACE's swipe. While ducked, Noah drew his other blade and slashed ACE causing them both to fly back.

JACK and ACE get off, dust themselves off and laugh.

"Really, is that the best you can do?" JACK commented.

"I honestly don't understand why those people you rule consider such a weakling like you to be KING. When I'm done with you, I will become the next KING of Spades!"

"I'm not going to let that happen!"

"So hardheaded," ACE commented, disappearing behind Noah. ACE swiftly jabs Noah in the back, causing the transformation to cancel out and Noah to fly across the roof.

"Now, it's over…" ACE says, walking slowly towards the teen.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" a mechanical voice echoed three times. The four of them hear it and looked down on the ground, seeing the three Dreamon, taken out one by one by Nolan, Yuliya and Tim, each equipped with the speed, flight and power modes respectively.

"Damn those kids!" JACK cursed.

"Take care of them." ACE commanded.

As JACK proceeded to jump, Noah transforms into the tiger D-Brid and catches him out of the air; slashing him with his blade and throwing him back up.

"Don't underestimate me. I was made KING for a reason." Noah said.

"Just like how I will be KING for a reason!" ACE snapped charging at him.

Noah sprinted towards ACE, spin kicking him, with ACE dodging the attack. They continue the fighting with QUEEN taking the opportunity to escape.

* * *

"So, how was that?" Nolan asked, talking to the Rodriguez.

"Excellent." Rodriguez commented. "Return to base so I can go over the data."

"Got it." Yuliya answered.

As the three begin to leave, Jesse appears in front of them, breathing heavily. "You guys, big trouble."

"Are you okay you look like you seen a ghost."

"Heh, Heh; something like that." She laughed sarcastically.

Out of nowhere, the building she left began to ignite explosions from the roof as they see the body of Noah fall. Nolan without realizing uses his turbo shot to catch Noah before he hit the concrete.

"Jesse, what in God's name is going on!?" Nolan asked.

As she was about to answer though, Jesse gets off guard by JACK and ACE appearing behind her and grabbing her. As fast as they came, they blow back the riders with a strength that never existed until that moment, and that they kept hidden from Noah.

That sheer power causes the three to cancel out their transformation and causes themselves to fight to stand back up.

"There's no freaking way. The both of you were dead." Nolan managed to say.

"There's no way that you guys could possibly be alive unless… JOKER never died…" Yuliya fits together.

"Congratulations, I knew training you to have a perceptive mind on things was a good idea…" a dreadful but familiar voice uttered behind them.

They didn't want to turn around, but as they heard the footsteps track themselves in the grass, they slowly turned, only for their worst nightmare come true…

"By the way you guys…" the figure started. "Thanks for following my orders for protecting Jessie. Now with her alive, my plan can finally commence, and Shadow Day will become a reality…"

"Dom…Dominick!?" Yuliya asked slowly, building up tears.

The figure walked towards JACK and ACE as laughed as a black and red dragon-like claw beast slid up his shoulder. The figure turned around, revealing to be Dominick. No…JOKER!"

"Dominick, we should finish these kids. They'll still be a nuisance for us in the future." The Dragon said.

"You're right, Ryuge. Let's wipe them out." Dominick replied holding a sword-like key out in the air. Dominick tossed it in the air causing the dragon to catch it in his mouth. He then slid onto the brace and the belt appeared.

"Welcome to Chaos… HENSHIN!" Dominick called out as Ryuge slid onto the crimson red belt.

"CHAOS MODE!" Ryuge called out as black and red dragon-like samurai armor encased Dominick. He appeared as Flight mode of the samurai mode rider, with his black wings stretched out and his blood red armor the shape of a dragon. His helmet was a cross between a samurai helmet and a dragon helmet and he had a sword that shot straight down his back. He held his hand in front of him to develop a ball of black energy that he shot at them. The blast lit up the area, causing people to run for their lives and the four teens to become more bloody.

"Now, that was fun. How Ironic that they thought they were saving their city, when in actuality they created Armageddon, the very thing that will exterminate these humans. Well, it looks like there's only one thing left from keeping me from becoming the ruler of the Dreamon, and that's you…" Dominick commented, turning to Jessie.

Jesse starts to scream, only for ACE to hit the back of her neck, knocking her out.

"Let's go… we have work to do." Dominick commanded, snapping his fingers and opening a nightmare vortex. The two obey as they walk through with Jesse.

Nolan looks in horror as he reaches out, only to black out when the portal closed. "I messed up… I couldn't protect you…I'm sorry…"

* * *

An hour later, Nolan wakes up only to find himself in the infirmary along with Tim, Yuliya and Noah, all hooked on machines and all bandaged up. There, Rodriguez sits going through the Project trinity folder.

"Hey, woke up huh?" Rodriguez asked.

"What happened…? Oh God Jesse; I have to save her!"

"You're not going anywhere! Not until your wounds heal. When that's done, then I'll let you do whatever you want. But for now, you stay put."

Nolan leans back in the bed, allowing Rodriguez to talk. "Okay, for starters, until they wake up, I'm going to explain Project Trinity and what it will do, to make a major comeback…" Rodriguez started, causing Nolan to listen…

END


	37. Project Trinity

Chapter 37: Project Trinity

As the three begin to leave, Jesse appears in front of them, breathing heavily. "You guys, big trouble."

"Are you okay you look like you seen a ghost."

"Heh Heh, something like that." She laughed sarcastically.

Out of nowhere, the building she left began to ignite explosions from the roof as they see the body of Noah fall. Nolan without realizing uses his turbo shot to catch Noah before he hit the concrete.

"Jesse, what in God's name is going on!?" Nolan asked.

As she was about to answer though, Jessie gets off guard by JACK and ACE appearing behind her and grabbing her. As fast as they came, they blow back the riders with a strength that never existed until that moment, and that they kept hidden from Noah.

That sheer power causes the three to cancel out their transformation and causes themselves to fight to stand back up.

"There's no freaking way. The both of you were dead." Nolan managed to say.

"There's no way that you guys could possibly be alive unless… JOKER never died…" Yuliya fits together.

"Congratulations, I knew training you to have a perceptive mind on things was a good idea…" a dreadful but familiar voice uttered behind them.

They didn't want to turn around, but as they heard the footsteps track themselves in the grass, they slowly turned, only for their worst nightmare come true…

"By the way you guys…" the figure started. "Thanks for following my orders for protecting Jessie. Now with her alive, my plan can finally commence, and Shadow Day will become a reality…"

"Dom…Dominick!?" Yuliya asked slowly, building up tears.

The figure walked towards JACK and ACE as laughed as a black and red dragon-like claw beast slid up his shoulder. The figure turned around, revealing to be Dominick. No…JOKER!"

"Dominick, we should finish these kids. They'll still be a nuisance for us in the future." The Dragon said.

"You're right, Ryuge. Let's wipe them out." Dominick replied holding a sword-like key out in the air. Dominick tossed it in the air causing the dragon to catch it in his mouth. He then slid onto the brace and the belt appeared.

"Welcome to Chaos… HENSHIN!" Dominick called out as Ryuge slid onto the crimson red belt.

"CHAOS MODE!" Ryuge called out as black and red dragon-like samurai armor encased Dominick. He appeared as Flight mode of the samurai mode rider, with his black wings stretched out and his blood red armor the shape of a dragon. His helmet was a cross between a samurai helmet and a dragon helmet and he had a sword that shot straight down his back. He held his hand in front of him to develop a ball of black energy that he shot at them. The blast lit up the area, causing people to run for their lives and the four teens to become bloodier.

"Now, that was fun. How Ironic that they thought they were saving their city, when in actuality they created Armageddon, the very thing that will exterminate these humans. Well, it looks like there's only one thing left from keeping me from becoming the ruler of the Dreamon, and that's you…" Dominick commented, turning to Jessie.

Jesse starts to scream, only for ACE to hit the back of her neck, knocking her out.

"Let's go… we have work to do." Dominick commanded, snapping his fingers and opening a nightmare vortex. The two obey as they walk through with Jessie.

Nolan looks in horror as he reaches out, only to black out when the portal closed. "I messed up… I couldn't protect you…I'm sorry…"

* * *

An hour later, Nolan wakes up only to find himself in the infirmary along with Tim Yuliya and Noah, all hooked on machines and all bandaged up. There, Rodriguez sits going through the Project trinity folder.

"Hey, woke up huh?" Rodriguez asked.

"What happened…? Oh God Jesse; I have to save her!"

"You're not going anywhere! Not until your wounds heal. When that's done, then I'll let you do whatever you want. But for now, you stay put."

Nolan leans back in the bed, allowing Rodriguez to talk. "Okay, for starters, until they wake up, I'm going to explain Project Trinity and what it will do, to make a major comeback…" Rodriguez started, causing Nolan to listen.

Rodriguez opens the folder showing specs of the C.L.A.W. system. The specs showed the design of the Shinobi, Marksmen, Samurai, Speed, Power, and flight claws.

"Okay, I'm guessing you wanted to know what project trinity was all about. Well for starters, project trinity was developed about five years ago after the genocide of Colonel Gracia and his squad. The research team and higher up figured that the C.L.A.W. system should need upgrades, more preferably with the same designs of the Samurai claw and the Shogun claw. So Project Trinity was born. The Shinobi C.L.A.W. was created along with the Marksman C.L.A.W. and for emergencies; the Speed, Power and Flight C.L.A.W.s were developed as well to attain the full potential of each claw. This also brings up the Kaiser C.L.A.W."

Rodriguez flips the page, showing the Kaiser mode and it's three forms: Speed Kaiser, Power Kaiser and Flight Kaiser. "Recently, after you demonstrated the DNA override command with the Power C.L.A.W., the development team developed a mode that is more powerful than Kaiser Mode: Trinity Mode.

He flips the second page and Nolan's eyes widen as he looks at the next page. The next page shows a silver version of Kaiser Mode, with the shoulder pads of Power Kaiser, the wings of Flight Kaiser, and the boosters of Speed Kaiser. "This is Trinity mode, our trump card. And we need you to use it and save our planet from shadow day."

"What's Shadow Day exactly?" Nolan asked.

"It's the apocalypse to be straight forward."

Nolan turned to his left to see Noah getting up next to him. "It's the day that all life fears the most. It happened about five years ago, when JOKER caused the chaos that was the genocide that took the life of Colonel Gracia. So many lives were saved because of Dominick, before he became the next JOKER."

"How did Dominick become JOKER exactly?"

"One of JOKER's abilities as a reptile D-Brid is that he could shed his skin. He used it when he posed as Colonel Gracia. When Dominick killed him, the sand flew towards Dominick, without him noticing. Apparently, Dominick didn't mind his body be taken over because after watching how he easily exterminated the army, he was more than powerful.

"Isn't the title of JOKER supposed to represent traitor?"

"By becoming JOKER, Dominick not only betrayed humanity, but the Dreamon Race as well. That's why there have been so many Dreamon attacks in recent years. I ordered the Dreamon to kill Dominick. But as it would seem, he created the C.L.A.W. system, the very thing that I knew would be of special value to us if we attained it. It's ironic, that you were fighting for the destruction of humanity, rather than saving it like the people of this city thought."

Nolan looks down, feeling the guilt building up inside. "I have one more question, Noah."

"What's that?"

"I wanted to know, why you look just like me. You weren't so specific when you told me the first time…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Your worst fear is yourself, you can't bear the fact that if you turn into someone like me then you will lose everyone you care about. But what does that matter. In about two minutes, you'll be dead; I'll find that Jesse girl and that'll be the end of that."

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Well, let me ask you; what are you afraid of, truthfully?"

Nolan thinks for a long minute. "I'm afraid of losing my friends; I'm afraid of doing something that I'll be stupid to go through with and lose my friendship with them."

"So you're afraid of being rebellious. I see." Noah commented. "Well, look at me. I'm not afraid to take risks, no matter how stupid they are, I could be as rebellious as I could be, and I don't care about my friends because if they're too weak to understand, then they're not worth it, no matter how close to them I am. In a nutshell, you could consider me as your opposite twin. And since I'm a D-Brid, like Jesse and Queen, I'm just your D-Brid form."

"D-Brid form…"

"Yep, that's what I am. And that's why I'm going to help you guys take JOKER down."

"You're serious?"

"It's my duty as the KING of SPADES to do what's necessary to complete the challenge in front of me."

Tim and Yuliya Slowly wake up one after another, realizing that they're in the infirmary along with the other three.

"What happened?" Tim asked. "And why am I in bandages?"

"I don't know, I had a crazy nightmare that Jesse was Kidnap and that Dominick was alive and became JOKER. Yuliya laughed. "By the way, where's Jesse?"

Tim looks at the expressions of everyone in the room and keeps quiet.

"What's wrong?" Yuliya asked.

"Jesse was kidnapped by JACK and ACE…" Nolan said. "And your nightmare actually happened. Dominick is JOKER, and we been fighting for him all this time."

"You're lying." Yuliya snapped.

"I'm not I've seen it with my own-"Nolan starts, before getting cut off by Yuliya's screams.

"Don't give me some Bullcrap excuse! I know that's not true, so don't lie to me, what really happened!?"

"Yuliya, that's exactly what happened… I've been doing research on the Kaiser C.L.A.W., and I came across project trinity and a hidden file showing plans about resurrecting JACK and ACE and killing us and taking Jesse. It's all true." Tim explained.

Yuliya calmed down and looked back at them. "So it true. We've been betrayed by our commander, the man who raised us in this war, the man who trained us to be warriors who instead fight to protect, were trained to destroy, well, then, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm done, I can't deal with this."

"You're kidding;" Tim replied. "You're not quitting out on us."

"Want to bet?"

"I would actually. We're not quitting until we defeat Dominick and save our worlds. Now I'm going to stay, and help Nolan save Jesse. If you want to go, then go. But if you want to try and save Dominick, then I'd suggest you help."

Yuliya sighs for a long minute. "Alright, but let's make a promise: when this is over, we forget everything that we've been through. We forget about the Dreamon, being riders and we go back to our normal lives. Understand?"

Nolan and Tim stay quiet and look at Kaiger and Kiba respectively. The two C.L.A.W. beasts nod causing those two to nod.

"Alright, now what are we going to do about getting Jesse back?" Nolan asked.

"I have an Idea. But will you guys up for it?"Noah suggested.

"Dude, we're all ears."

"Okay, what I was thinking of, is that we hit them head-on."

"Hit them head-on? You mean…"

"Take the fight to them. We're going to the nightmare realm to defeat JOKER!"

"Sounds good when we're leaving?" Tim agreed.

"First, though, I want Nolan to achieve Trinity mode. Then, you can go on." Rodriguez said.

"Trinity mode?" Yuliya questioned, thinking about the folder that Dominick carried with him some years back.

"I'll explain later." Nolan reassured.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the nightmare realm, Jesse slowly wakes up, rubbing her head, from a splitting headache given to her when ACE knocked her out. She leans upwards to realize she's in a dungeon-like cellar, with a chain latched on her ankle.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the nightmare realm; the world of the Dreamon." QUEEN's voice echoed next to her.

Jesse turned to her left to see her sitting with a black rose in her hand. "Hey there, you're awake huh?"

"QUEEN, what's going on? Why are we here?"

"It's because JACK and ACE are alive, JOKER turned out to be your commander like I thought and he plans on killing us to achieve his goal of creating Shadow Day: the end of the Nightmare Realm and the Human World.

"You can't be serious; you think they could actually do it?"

"Well, do you think your Bodyguard can rescue you?"

"Do you remember our conversation this morning?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Back with Jesse, QUEEN appears next to her in the chair beside her.

"So, are feeling okay?" QUEEN asked the teen.

"I don't know I got a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Well, you're right about that, something bad is going to happen."

"What do you mean by that?" Jessie asked feeling intimidated.

"JOKER is alive…" QUEEN uttered, causing Jessie's heart to skip a beat.

"What do you mean by that!?"

"I mean, that KING didn't kill him. JOKER is a D-Brid that controls reptilian Dreamon. Reptiles are known to shed their skin."

"So what you're saying is that he faked his death to throw everyone off!?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. And if I'm correct, then the Riders won't be able to survive."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing, unless God can give us a miracle, we're screwed."

**END FLASHBACK**

"If Nolan and the gang could rescue us, then that'll be a miracle in itself. Because I know, they will save us and our worlds. That's just the kind of heroes they are…" Jesse reassures herself.

* * *

Back with Nolan and the rest, Nolan sits in the training room, transformed into Kaiser Mode already, holding the three super claws in his hands.

"Nolan, are you sure you want to do this now?" Rodriguez asked, with the other watching.

"I'm going to save Jesse, no matter what the cost. I'm ready." Nolan replied.

"Okay, whenever you're ready."

"Okay, let's go Kaiger."

"You got it."

Nolan then slides the speed claw first, transforming into Speed Kaiser. He then slides the power claw and then the flight claw.

DNA OVERRIDE: ERROR ERROR ERROR!! The brace repeatedly announced.

"What's going on!?" Nolan shouted.

The transformation shifted violently, developing red, white and blue lightning before transforming into trinity mode briefly before immediately breaking down, sending Nolan crashing towards the floor. The rest of them race towards the training room to retrieve Nolan.

"Hey are you okay!?" Rodriguez shouted.

Nolan cracked his eyes slowly. "Did it work?"

Rodriguez shook his head. "We need more power to hold the transformation."

Nolan leaned his head back. "Damn it."

Noah, standing the farthest from the group pulls out his deck full of King of Spades.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Torakai asked Noah.

"I don't know if it'll work; I'll wait and see, maybe I won't have to do it."

"Well, if you do decide, you'll be fulfilling your duty as KING."

"I know, partner…I know."

END


	38. Siblings

Chapter 38: Siblings

Back with Nolan and the rest, Nolan sits in the training room, transformed into Kaiser Mode already, holding the three super claws in his hands.

"Nolan, are you sure you want to do this now?" Rodriguez asked, with the other watching.

"I'm going to save Jessie, no matter what the cost. I'm ready." Nolan replied.

"Okay, whenever you're ready."

"Okay, let's go Kaiger."

"You got it."

Nolan then slides the speed claw first, transforming into Speed Kaiser. He then slides the power claw and then the flight claw.

DNA OVERRIDE: ERROR ERROR ERROR! The brace repeatedly announced.

"What's going on!" Nolan shouted.

The transformation shifted violently, developing red, white and blue lightning before transforming into Trinity Mode briefly before immediately breaking down, sending Nolan crashing towards the floor. The rest of them race towards the training room to retrieve Nolan.

"Hey are you okay!" Rodriguez shouted.

Nolan cracked his eyes slowly. "Did it work?"

Rodriguez shook his head. "We need more power to hold the transformation."

Nolan leaned his head back. "Damn it."

Noah, standing the farthest from the group pulls out his deck full of King of Spades.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Torakai asked Noah.

"I don't know if it'll work; I'll wait and see, maybe I won't have to do it."

"Well, if you do decide, you'll be fulfilling your duty as KING."

"I know, partner…I know."

* * *

In the nightmare realm, Dominick walks down the hall, dressed in a crimson and jet black SADE uniform with Ryuge perched on his shoulder. ACE walked in the opposite direction, shuffling his cards in his hand. The two walked passed each other until they stopped a few inches from each other, their backs turned against each other.

"I hope you know what you're doing." ACE commented, talking about the events that took place earlier.

"Don't worry, we kidnap the girl, they come to save her, we kill them, and Shadow Day will go as planned, Simple as that."

"It better be. I've waited five years for this. To have it all crumble to pieces is unacceptable. If this fails, I will personally kill you."

"Yeah, Yeah I hear ya." JOKER replied as he walked away with a smirk on his face."

"JACK!" ACE called out, causing JACK to come racing down the hallway.

"What's up?"

"Watch JOKER, I have a bad feeling."

"You got it." He replied as he walked in the same direction as JOKER did.

"I don't know what you're planning, but you better not back stab me JOKER. I'm watching you."

Meanwhile Jessie and QUEEN sleep in the cellar, finding some silence from all of the commotion that stirred up throughout the day.

Jessie dreamed about her first confrontation with QUEEN…

* * *

(May 2008)

In the Nightmare Realm, there was commotion coming from the Royal Flush Five Castle as the Dragon D-Brid drew his blade away from a Bird-like Dreamon who dropped to the floor. The Dreamon crumbled into red and black sand, as the Dragon D-Brid transformed back to Dominick.

"I hear you. There's no point hiding. I'm going to kill you one way or another."

Dominick was talking about the Swan Dreamon hiding behind the corner of the room. After witnessing the death of her mother, the QUEEN of Hearts, the Dreamon realized that it was her time to rise to power. It also meant that she was Dominick's next target.

"Tell you what; I'm going to give you thirty seconds. That will be the time until I get you, so now, you have twenty-five." He taunted.

The Swan Dreamon ran as fast as she could in the seconds she had. She eventually made it out of the castle, as she threw her card in the air creating a nightmare vortex. She didn't care where she went but as long as it wasn't there she was happy.

JACK and ACE made it outside as they ordered the Scorpion Dreamon and the Cardinal Dreamon after her.

Later that day in the human world, Jessie walks out of a Best Buy electronics store holding camera supplies for her camera.

As she walks towards the bus stop the Scorpion Dreamon and the Cardinal Dreamon land out of the vortex.

* * *

The Dream was interrupted by the sudden footsteps of Dominick walking down the stairs of the cellar.

"Wake up you two, I want to talk to you guys for a minute."

Jessie and QUEEN looked up seeing Dominick and Ryuge standing outside the cell.

"Why did you betray us Dominick?" Jessie asked

Dominick laughed. "Power, that's all."

"You just wanted power?" QUEEN snapped.

"Correction: more power." He replied.

"You bastard…"

"Why thank you for the compliment; I try."

Jessie stayed quiet through the confrontation as Dominick looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Dominick asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You betrayed us… for power… What do you think you can get out of this?"

"Power, that's all. I want to rule in a world of D-Brids and I want to be their leader."

"Does ACE or JACK know anything about this?" QUEEN asked.

"Nope, and honestly it's better that they don't." Ryuge replied. "By the way, have you ever wondered why Jezebel ever came into contact with you?"

Jessie looks down, remembering the dream she had before.

* * *

(May 2008)

"What are you things?" Jessie screamed, backing up from the two Dreamon.

"We have been sent by the JACK of Diamonds and the ACE of Clubs to kill you, QUEEN of Hearts."

"QUEEN, I'm no QUEEN of anything."

The Scorpion Dreamon chuckled. "Well, it seems that we got the wrong girl. Let's kill her anyway."

The Cardinal Dreamon leans forwards, getting ready to charge her. "You got it."

Jessie screams again as the Cardinal Dreamon rushes her. Out of nowhere, the Swan Dreamon swooped in and kicked it in the face.

The Scorpion Dreamon laughs at the sudden turn of events. "I knew it would work out. Now we found you."

The Swan Dreamon looked up and smirked. "You're next."

The Swan Dreamon then charges towards the Scorpion Dreamon, and they begin to fight it. The Cardinal Dreamon gets up to join in the fight, but then gunshots are heard from afar as Yuliya and a group of SADE agents join in the fight, unaware that Jessie was watching them. Jessie scared out of her mind runs away from the area.

Later when the fight was over, Jessie looks in the area, realizing that the area was cleared. She walks towards the bus stop, hoping to get home safely.

"Hey are you okay?" a voice came a few feet away.

Jessie looked up and looks in horror as the Swan Dreamon knelt down before her, breathing heavily from the fight.

Jessie steps back father and father away, making the Swan Dreamon plead for her to stop.

"I don't know who or what you are, just stay away from me."

"Please, I need help. They're out to get me."

"Who's out to get you?"

"The D-Brids."

"The what?"

"Those monsters trying to kill you are called Dreamon. They are the monstrous forms of the fears of humans. I'm the Swan Dreamon, the next QUEEN of Hearts of the Royal Flush Five. I've broken the rule of traveling between the human world and my home: The nightmare realm because I've been made a target by a traitor who killed my mother earlier today. Please, I need somewhere to hide, and your heart is somehow in harmony with my powers. So I'm asking for you to become the QUEEN of Hearts."

Jessie shook her head. "This is a dream. It has to be. There is no way there's a Swan monster in front of me."

QUEEN looks at her, shaking her head. "I need you to take this seriously, I don't have much time."

"This isn't a dream is it?" Jessie asked opening her eyes.

QUEEN shook her head and coughed a little. "No it's not. Please, help me."

Jessie, seeing that she has nothing to lose at this point walks slowly towards the Dreamon. "What can I do?"

QUEEN smiled as she put her hand on Jessie's chest.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked becoming fearful.

"I'm syncing our hearts together. This will make it so that I'll become one with your being. By doing this, you'll gain all my powers and I can regain my strength along with hiding."

As this is going on, the Swan Dreamon slowly disappeared in a mist of red and black sand and into Jessie. When it was over, Jessie stood up feeling her heart get a little heavy.

"Don't worry, it's a side effect of syncing." QUEEN says, commented.

"Where'd you go?"

"I'm in your heart, figuratively of course. Just think of me as an enhanced conscience, one with a voice."

"So, do you have a name?"

"I don't know. What's your name?"

"Jessica Stewart. But my friends call me Jessie."

"Well then…"

The red and black sand materializes in front of Jessie as QUEEN comes from it. She then turns into her humanoid D-Brid form.

"Wait, how are you looking just like me?"

"We're one in the same now. So as your conscience it's natural for Dreamon to take a form of the person their possessing. I can pass for your twin." She giggled.

"Well then, how about you be named Jezebel, after the Queen mentioned in the bible?"

"Jezebel…I like it. It's cute, but also dangerous."

"Well then. Let's go home then sis." Jessie exclaimed.

Jezebel smiled and returned to Jessie. "Okay, let's go home."

The bus then pulls up as Jessie gets on. Meanwhile Dominick watches the entire thing from the store roof.

"Found you." He silently said as he turned and walked away.

* * *

(May 2009)

"She was hurt, she needed help." Jessie replied.

"Oh so you do know. Well now, I wish we could stay longer, but I have plans to meet with someone. Talk to you later…" Dominick says, leaving.

Jessie and Jezebel lean back in the cellar and return to sleep praying that Nolan and the others can come to their aid.

* * *

Back at SADE, after the failed attempt at going Trinity Mode, Nolan sits with Kaiger next to him, discussing ways to achieve the power. Noah walks over to where they were and sits next to them.

"What's up?" Nolan asked.

"Oh nothing just watching your failure at achieving power. Speaking of which, I might have an idea that'll help. That is… if you're up for it."

"That depends on what you're talking about." Nolan replied.

"You want to become the KING of Spades?"

"Nope."

"Well that was easy- Wait what?" Noah corrected himself.

"I said no. that's your position. I'll just find a new way to achieve Trinity mode."

"So you rather go on with the hard and pain in the butt way, rather that the easy straightforward way that will make this battle go on quickly."

"I rather have all the fighting power possible."

"So then take my power."

"I will not."

"Listen, we don't have much time. It's now or never at this point."

The alarm then goes off, interrupting their conversation.

"I sense JOKER." Torakai said.

"Let's go." Nolan added.

Nolan and Noah race out and they go to the area where JOKER resides.

* * *

A few minutes later, Nolan and Noah pull up on their motorcycles to the area where Dominick and Ryuge stand in waiting.

"Yo, what's up?" Dominick asked the two as they took their helmets off.

"Where's Jessie?" Nolan shot.

"Places."

"We want her back."

"No way in hell."

"That wasn't a question." Nolan replied.

"I didn't think so."

"How long are you going to keep up with your sarcasm?" Noah calmly asked him.

"Just until we start fighting; Are you ready Ryuge?"

"Just say the word." He replied transforming.

Nolan and Noah give Kaiger and Torakai the shuriken as they transform into their claw forms.

"HENSHIN!" Nolan and Noah called out.

"KAISER MODE! KAGE MODE!" both voices announced as they became their rider forms.

Dominick slid the claw off his brace and held it a few inches away from his face.

"Strike now!" Noah ordered, racing towards Dominick. Nolan followed suit as they drew their weapons.

"HEN…SHIN!" Dominick called out slowly sliding Ryuge onto the belt.

The Chaos Mode armor surrounded Dominick as the power blew Nolan and Noah back before it attached to him.

"This will be your last fight." Dominick said. He walked slowly, picking up speed the second he noticed that they got up.

Nolan drew his shuriken and began to attack Dominick, with Dominick blocking every move he made. While he was doing this, Noah came up and attacked him from behind. Dominick anticipated this though because he kicked Nolan away and grabbed Noah's sword, flipping him over his shoulder.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Yuliya called from Nolan's intercom.

"Well we're not dead yet, does that count?"

"Don't worry, we're on our way." Tim added.

"Great, we could use the help." Noah replied, getting up.

"It's not like it'll help you though." Dominick says charging them again.

Before he could strike, Tim and Yuliya come, pulling everyone's attention towards them.

"Hey kiddo," Dominick said to Yuliya.

Yuliya hesitated for a second.

"That's not Dominick." Kiba told her. "Don't let his voice throw you off. That's just another D-Brid that we swore to destroy."

Yuliya looked at Tim. "I guess it's not a dream huh?"

Tim pinches her. "Are you awake?"

"Ow, that freakin' hurt!" Yuliya snapped.

"Then it's not a dream. You ready though?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

Tim and Yuliya throw their keys in the air, signaling Kyuki and Kiba to catch them.

"HENSHIN!" Tim and Yuliya called out as they slid their beast onto their belts.

"MARKSMEN MODE! SAMURAI MODE!" the belts called out as they raced onto the scene.

As they held Dominick off, Noah turns to Nolan.

"You want to sync now; because now it looks like the perfect opportunity to do so!"

"I got a better idea. Get your final move ready."

"What are you planning?"

"Something stupid, just go along with it." He replied as he slid Kaiger on his brace.

Noah slid Torakai onto his brace causing both to announce "FINAL SLASH ATTACK!

"Okay follow my lead."

Nolan and Noah jump high in the air as they both line themselves up for a flying side kick they both develop a gold aura and a black aura respectively around their legs as they began to land. Tim and Yuliya notice this and back off, only for Dominick to look up too late.

"Twin Impact!" they call out clashing into Dominick. This caused a huge explosion that Tim and Yuliya shield themselves from; when it cleared, Nolan Dominick and Noah were out of their rider forms. Dominick held his sword in his hand, smoke coming from it. Nolan and Noah fell to the ground exhausted.

"Nice try." Dominick said as he got rid of the sword.

"He blocked the attack! That should have worked!" Nolan replied shocked.

Noah smirked a bit. "At least we tipped you a bit, right?"

Dominick questioned that as he suddenly clutched his arm. He pulled his hand away seeing blood and sand from his wound.

"Hey that was pretty lucky, although luck won't stop Shadow Day from happening. If that was your best attempt, then this should be no sweat. Well now, I guess it's time for me to go."

Dominick turns around and opens a nightmare vortex, taking his defeated self with him.

"So, you want to sync now?" Noah asked for a third time.

"Well, Trinity Mode or not, we're going to the Nightmare Realm…Tonight!"

Tim walks over and pulls his shirt collar. "Hold on a sec, how are we going to convince our parents to let us go?"

"We'll tell them the honest truth, see how it goes."

"But if we do this, let's meet back here in one hour." Noah suggests.

The other three nod in agreement as they go their separate ways…

END

* * *

A/n: Hey people, sorry I haven't updated my story in a few weeks. I've got to read the Kamen Rider Avelon: Birth of Chaos movie fic and I figured that if he was able to make his movie fic without finishing his story, then so could I. so that's what I've been doing, starting the Rise of F.A.N.G story. Don't worry this will be finishing up soon in addition to the movie fic. So see ya.


	39. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 39: Saying Goodbye…

As Nolan, Tim and Yuliya arrived at their homes; they each found their parents and sat them down. They each explained to them what's going on and what they plan to do to stop them.

Tim's parents look at him in dead silence as he finished. After thirty seconds he father decided to break the ice.

"Well, as your father I wouldn't allow such reckless actions, but since you're making a very mature decision, I'm going to allow it, just come back alive."

"I will." Tim replied. He then walked upstairs to start packing.

* * *

Yuliya sits with her grandmother who smiled. "I knew this day would come." She said slowly.

Yuliya looked at her with a confused look. "What do you mean you knew?"

Her grandmother smiled again before answering. "I knew you were a part of SADE all these years so I knew this day would come. Just be careful."

Yuliya had a lot of questions to ask but couldn't answer them as she hugged her grandmother and bolted to her room to pack up.

* * *

Nolan was the last, but Tim and Yuliya both knew that Nolan's parents were going to be harder to crack…

As Nolan explained the situation, his parents looked at him.

"No." His mom answered.

Nolan looks at his dad.

"Listen to your mother."

"Do you guys realize what's going on? If I don't go many people will die!"

"No, we have had too much heartache ever since we learned about this. Every time you leave this house we feel that our youngest child won't come back. You've been in the hospital more times than your brother, and he broke something every other week!"

"Mom that's not the point if I don't go people will die. If I do, even if I die, I won't be blood guilty, that's something you taught me ever since I was little."

I don't care, your friends have just as much technology as you do they'll take care of it."

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying!"

Nolan's parents then leave the living room making Nolan walk to his room, distraught that his parents are keeping him from something important.

* * *

As the night drew closer to the deadline, Nolan laid in his bed, looking at his brace and Kaiger.

"I don't believe this. After all that I've done to protect the city, of all the trials I've put myself through because I wanted to be a hero. What did I do to lead up to this?"

"You Tim and Yuliya saved the city waves and waves of Dreamon, that's what you did. Remember all of the things you did, and come up with another rule, we're due for one at this point." Kaiger replied.

Nolan stares at the ceiling, thinking of important points of his SADE career…

* * *

**FLASHBACK (A/N: This is just a few important points that I think influence the story to where it is. If you want you can skip this and go down where the flashback ends. If not, enjoy)**

(Chapter 1)

"Hey kid, if you want to live, do as I say!" a small cybernetic green and white tiger calls from under him. "Put that watch on and I'll guide you from there."

He listens and puts the watch on. The tiger transforms into a tiger head, large enough to be a belt buckle. The boy picks it up and attaches it to the watch.

"Now, pick that shuriken up and put it in my mouth."

"He does so and the blades wrap around the of the head making it resemble a claw and also causing a belt to materialize around his waist.

"Now detach me from your wrist and slide me into the belt so you can transform."

"Don't I need an activation code or something like that?"

"Think of the first thing that comes to mind and shout it out."

"Die you brat!" the Monkey Dreamon shout as it goes in for the kill

The boy sidesteps the attack. "Okay, here goes nothing. The boy says detaching the tiger from his wrist. "_HENSHIN_!" he shouts.

He slides the claw into place and the tiger's eyes glow green.

"_SHINOBI MODE_!" the tiger responds. The boy becomes a green and white colored cybernetic warrior with white tiger designs with a shuriken faceplate over the tiger designed helmet and a energy katana blade attached to the back of the armor. The shuriken spins until it stops and forms an X on the helmet.

"The Dreamon stops to witness the transformation. Who are you?"

The boy turns to it. "I'm Kamen Rider Claw. And you're dead!"

(Chapter 2)

"I'm ready!" Nolan announces as he pulls out his energy katana and holds it in a downward style.

"Okay, Test Commencing…" Yuliya announces in the intercom.

The door across from Nolan slides open and Dominick walks through.

"You're my opponent?"

"Not just me." He replies as a black and yellow cybernetic fox, the same size as Tigerton leaps onto his shoulder. "It's him too."

"So the new prototype is done eh? Let's take it for a test run." The fox tells Dominick

"Alright Kyuge! Let's go." Dominick tells him as he insert a crescent moon item in its mouth causing the two blades to attach to the sides of the head. Kyuge transforms and latches onto Dominick's wrist, creating the belt on his waist.

"_HENSHIN!"_ Dominick shouts as the slides the fox across his belt

"_SAMURAI MODE!" _Kyuge announces as a gold suit with black armor materializes on Dominick as the crescent moon rises the face to the samurai helmet revealing gold eyes glowing from the inside of the helmet.

"This is my version of the C.L.A.W System. The fox beast activates the samurai mode which will allow me to defeat your white tiger beast Shinobi mode.

(Chapter 3)

Nolan, who is sitting on the rooftop of the S.A.D.E. building looks at his cell phone, realizing that Yuliya is calling him. He closes his phone and looks at Tigerton who tells him: "We can't hide forever; you'll have to face Yuliya at some point."

"I know that. But what did he mean?"

"Well part of being a hero is protecting someone who you're close

to." Example, like the other day, you protected Yuliya without being afraid of the Dreamon or even death. That's what I call a hero."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Nolan replies. "Let's get down stairs"

"There you are!" Yuliya's voice calls out from the staircase across from where they were. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry for making you worry."

"Well someone needs to keep you in check." She smiles

_ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!_

"What was that?" Nolan asks

I sense a Dreamon! Tigerton replies.

"Well I know what the second rule for being a hero." Yuliya said

"What's that?" Nolan asks

"To protect the world; defeating anything that stands against it." She replies

Well, I know the third rule." Nolan adds as he attaches Tigerton to his wrist and inserting the shuriken afterward.

"And what's that?" Yuliya asks

"To get the job done and done right!" he replies as he pulls Tigerton off his wrist. "_HENSHIN!" _he shouts.

"_SHINOBI MODE!" _Tigerton announces as the rider armor covers his body.

(Chapter 7)

"Yeah I'm fine. Nolan we have to talk."

"About what?"

"Just come." Tim asks again.

Tim and Nolan converse while Yuliya walks to the Locker room to get changed for GYM.

"Where did you get the C.L.A.W system?" Tim asks sternly, his voice changing into a serious and deadly tone.

Those words made Nolan freeze very quickly. "What are you talking about?" he asks, playing stupid.

"Don't play stupid. You know what exactly what I'm talking about." The Prototype Shinobi Tiger system was stolen out of S.A.D.E a few weeks back and I know you and Yuliya have something to do with it."

"How did you know about the C.L.A.W system?" Nolan asks shocked.

"Oh I know plenty more than you think. The Dreamon attack from yesterday, I watched you transform into Shinobi Claw. Well I'm going to give you two options: you either A. Give me Tigerton, or B. I kill you and take it anyway. Either way, I win." Tim replies, his voice becoming more sinister every second.

Nolan can't help but smirk. "Well, I know you won't hit me. We're in school--"

Tim Punches Nolan in the face, sending him flying towards the floor. With blood leaking from his nose, Nolan wipes it off and charges towards Tim.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nolan calls out

"I'm being serious; I will _kill_ you if you don't give me the C.L.A.W system?"

"Well I'll tell you exactly what I told the Monkey Dreamon: There's no way I'll give this up, I'd rather die. Haaaaaaa!" Nolan charges towards Tim fueled with adrenaline.

The two begin to fight exchanging blow for blow, as drops of blood leak from the cuts on their lips and fists.

(Chapter 8)

"Okay, so basically, I made up the story that Nolan Stole the C.L.A.W system, to get Tim familiar with Nolan's fighting style."

"Well, if anything, Nolan has no fighting skill at all."

"What was that?" Nolan snaps

"Seeing that you can't hear well, I said you have no fighting skill at all!"

"Man, I'm surprised that you've been friends all of this time. Yuliya comments."

"It's been a long 3 years." Nolan replies

"Which brings me to my next announcement, from now on, you three will be a team."

"What!" The three shout in unison.

"Okay I can understand Yuliya, since she stood better chances against me than Nolan in a fight, but why Nolan?" Tim pleads

"Because the Dreamon have figured out how to take over the world through the humans and soon they'll have their hands on the C.L.A.W. system." With two Kamen Riders and an experienced field agent, this should be an easy task."

"Again, why Nolan!" Tim asks again

"Why do you keep putting me down?"

"Because you can't fight! I nearly killed you twice today!"

"What the hell is you're point?"

"Oh my god, did you hear me say it?" Tim asks Yuliya.

Yuliya walks towards the couch and sits down, picking up a magazine. "Let me know who wins this argument so I can go home."

Tim runs over, messes with her hair, and jolts out through the door. The Korean/Russian girl jolts after him screaming his name throughout the hallway.

"I guess I should go too right?" Nolan asks

"If you want to catch up with them, I would go too."

"I'm out, see you tomorrow!" he calls out as he races behind them.

(Chapter 10)

Getting caught off guard, Nolan is shoved towards the ground by the ever-growing army of bugs. "There has to be an easier way to do this."

"How about using the speed claw? It's worth a shot." Tigerton suggests

"Good idea. I hope this works." Nolan prays as he slides the speed claw onto the watch

"SPEED C.L.A.W. ACTIVATED!" Tigerton recites as his eyes glow green and the claw glows blue.

"What the heck is going on Tigerton!" Nolan panics

The lights glow brighter as the speed claw lets out a spiral of energy that circles Nolan and covers him in similar armor to that of Shinobi mode. Notable features of the energy is that Nolan gains light blue armor pieces, in addition to the silver/green armor, Tigerton's eyes turn blue with the small claw-like pieces attached to the buckle and small boosters on his wrists and ankles, noting the speed mode. The green eyes seen through the shuriken visor change to blue also, matching Tigerton's.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Nolan comments.

"Look alive, kid. Let's get to work!" Tigerton orders the teen.

Nolan nods as he adjusts the booster on his arm. He pulls it back as it glows blue. "Turbo shot!" Nolan calls out.

"TURBO SHOT START!" Tigerton announces.

Nolan disappears as a hundred Dreamon in front of him crumble in 5 seconds

"Wow that's fast!" Yuliya comments, shooting a few spiders off the buildings in front of her.

"Well, now he can run away faster the next time I feel like chasing him." Tim laughs.

(Chapter 11)

After the period ends, Nolan heads towards the stairs. He is stopped by the girl, who smiles again. "Hi there, my name is Jessica Stewart; but you can call me Jessie. You're Nolan right?"

Nolan chokes a little before he answers. "Yeah, my name is Nolan. It's nice to meet you."

"That's cute."

"What's that, I can't talk to a girl without choking?" He jokes.

"It's not that." She replies tying her hair into a ponytail.

"So what is?"

"That for the last 3 months, you have been NYC's hero: Kamen Rider C.L.A.W."

"What, you think I'm a Kamen Rider?"

"Actually, these pictures prove it."

She shows the pictures of him transforming and using the speed claw.

"Oh, that Kamen Rider: C.L.A.W." The tone of his voice changing.

"Yeah, fortunately for you, I didn't mention your names; but I can."

"So what do you want, seeing that you're blackmailing us?" He asks, keeping under pressure.

"Nothing really; I just want one thing." She replies

"Which is…?"

"For you to go out with me."

"You expect me to go on a date with just because you're blackmailing me?"

"Yeah; pretty much."

"Well, then forget it."

"Okay, then I'll reprint the article and reveal to the entire school that you guys are our heroes; your choice."

After the fight, Nolan runs out of the mall to see a really pissed Jessica, holding her camera in her hand.

"You jerk! You broke our agreement. Now I'm going to reveal your secret to the whole school! She shouts, tears rolling down on her face."

"You know what, screw it. I'm done. If you want to blow our secret, then by all means, go right ahead. Not everything revolves around you. Being a Kamen Rider means I'm responsible for everyone's life. Not just yours Tim's Yuliya's or even mine… everyone's. And until you learn that, I don't want to be friends with you let alone date you. He replies in a mad tone. He walks away leaving her to think about those words.

(Chapter 13)

The alarms go off for a Dreamon sighting in MSG.

"Nolan, Tim, Yuliya, Jesse! GO!"

"We're already on it!" Nolan comments as he rides down to the area with the other 3.

When they get there, they see a Spider Dreamon; but oddly they're getting a different vibe from it.

"What? I thought we rid the city of all of the Spider Dreamon."Nolan says shocked

"Well, I guess we missed one. You know what to do!" Kiba replies.

"HENSHIN!" Nolan and Tim call out sliding the claw beasts onto the belts.

"SHINOBI MODE! MARKSMEN MODE!" Both of the beasts announce simultaneously.

As Nolan and time charge, they begin to assault the Spider Dreamon, who dodges every shot they throw. "You've got to be kidding. You have to be faster than that." The spider taunts

"I can, and will!" Nolan replies activating the speed C.L.A.W

Nolan charges as the light blue armor attaches to him as he slows down time around him, activating the turbo shot. "Fast enough for you?"

The spider laugh as he moves twice as fast as Nolan is. "Now let me show you real speed."

The spider shoots past Nolan and Tim apparently not doing anything to their physical well being.

"TURBO SHOT OVER!" Tigerton announces, returning to normal speed. As soon as it ends, Nolan and Tim fall to the ground as they de- transform from the pressure points hit from the Dreamon.

"What the hell are you?" Tim yells.

The spider laughs as it transforms into a young teen with glasses and wild hair, covered by the black hood that covers half his head. "I'm a D-Brid; and that's all you need to know…" It replies as it disappears in the red and black sand that forms around him.

"A D-Brid…" Nolan utters.

(Chapter 24)

Five minutes later, Nolan races out of the building, getting on his bike and racing to the park where Tim and Yuliya try to hold them off.

"Well, are you ready to die? JACK asks Yuliya, who backs away, seeing how she can't fight with her broken arm.

Tim runs towards him shooting him with pistol shots from his power form as he kicks JACK away and talks into his mic

"Hey, where are you, Shinobi wonder!"

"Tim, hold on, I'm coming!" Nolan tells him through his mic.

"Yeah, are you running on black time or white time?"

"What does that mean, racist?"

"I just want to make sure you're you get here as fast as possible. Not 20 minutes later."

"Don't worry, I'm coming."

"You better!" Tim answers as he runs towards JACK again.

As Tim and JACK duke it out, ACE watches as he dives towards Yuliya, getting ready to kill her.

"Hey birdie!" a voice calls out.

ACE stops in mid air as Nolan's bike flies in the air, and Nolan does the trademark Rider Kick, in his human form. As ACE flies back, Nolan takes off his helmet and smiles at ACE.

"What's up?"

"You, I thought JOKER killed you!"

"Nope, not in the least; But he did kill a friend of mine. And he wants revenge… Ready, Kaiger?"

"Let's Go!"

Nolan throws the shuriken at ACE, causing him to stumble. Kaiger catches the gold side of the shuriken, causing him to transform into the claw, with a majority of it a gold color.

Nolan thrusts out his arm causing the claw to attach to the brace and causing a gold-colored belt, compared to the normal silver belt.

"HENSHIN!" Nolan calls out sliding the Claw onto the belt. The belt emits gold rays as it announces: KAISER MODE!

The gold and black plated armor encases Nolan as the armor makes him look like Shinobi mode. The new features add a gold and green colored shuriken with a handle in the middle, while the shuriken faceplate sits on the helmet like a cross, before opening up revealing two bright green eyes.

"Well this is fun." Nolan said.

"So much power!" JACK exclaims backing up.

Nolan turns to him as he swiftly appears in front of JACK.

"Hey there spidey." He says as he kicks JACK into the air. He grabs the shuriken and throws it at him as it slashes through him. Nolan then jumps up, catching it.

"Now, it's over."

Nolan takes Kaiger off the belt and slides him onto the brace. "Final Slash Attack!"

The shuriken in Nolan's hand begins to transform, making one of the sides of the handle split, making both sides rotate 180 degrees as they rotate opposite clockwise with each other, eventually connecting and becoming a huge sword. He grabs the sword and holds it down, allowing gravity to carry him down and impaling the spider and thus killing him before hitting the ground.

ACE watches in horror at the immense power displayed, as his colleague was killed. Nolan walks through the smoke letting the sword to rest on his shoulder.

"You…You…" ACE stutters.

"Are Next!" Nolan finishes.

Nolan races towards him as fast as possible, before ACE disappears.

(Chapter 25)

Nolan and Tim take on ace as the three fights very hard, but unfortunately, Ace overwhelms the two as he knocks them both back.

"Dude, what happened?" Nolan asked.

"He's pissed. I don't know about you, but I'm pissed now." Tim replies, sliding the power claw onto the brace.

"Now, let's go!" Tim says as he charges towards ACE with the shotgun.

Tim grabs ACE's broken wing and crushes it, while shooting him a few times with the shotgun. As ACE screeches louder, his power become visible as a red and black aura, in that Tim let's go and kicks himself back away from the power spike, that is ACE.

"Hey, Nolan, if he's a power spike, you might as well be too."

"I'm on it!" Nolan replies. He takes the claw off the belt and flips it over revealing the gold side. He re attaches the claw onto the brace changing the color of the belt from silver to gold.

"CHO HENSHIN!" Nolan calls out sliding the gold side of the claw onto the brace.

"KAISER MODE!" Kaiger announces, as Nolan transforms into a gold and black version of the Shinobi mode.

"Now, it's time to waste you just like JACK!" Nolan cockily tells him.

"You really want to try that!" ACE asks, healing his arm.

Nolan detaches the huge shuriken off of his back and hurls it in front of him, and then he trails behind it. ACE cracks his smile as he knocks his shuriken away and kicks Nolan back a few feet from him.

"Wow, you are really pissed."

"You haven't seen anything yet." ACE replies, disappearing.

"What, he disappeared!"

"Nolan, He's moving at super speed; he's so fast it's hard to keep track of him; damn that power skyrocketing!" Kaiger shouts.

"Rocket… that's it!" Nolan exclaims

"What's it?"  
"You'll see…" he chuckles, holding the speed claw in his hand.

Nolan slides the speed claw onto his wrist, causing the ultimate rider to be encased in a light blue aura.

"Now, this is me pissed." Nolan holds his hand out, retrieving his shuriken, which is now covered in any bits of speed armor not made into the arm boosters on Nolan.

"SPEED KAISER MODE!" Nolan calls out spinning his shuriken in his hand.

(Chapter 26)

"Kid, you okay?" Kaiger asks concerned.

"Just great. But this Raptor is more of a pain than I thought. You think our theory will come in handy now?"

"I don't know, are you stupid enough to try it?"

Nolan thinks for a second and pulls out the red claw. "Let's do it!"

Nolan stands up and slides the red claw onto his brace. "CHO HENSHIN!"

"KAISER MODE CONFIRMED! Beginning Power Kaiser Transformation!"

As the raptor jumps for the final blow, it's blown back from the sudden power surge

In that instant, the claw emits a red aura that covers Nolan in red Shinobi-like armor in addition to making a second red/black shuriken.

"POWER KAISER MODE!" Nolan shouts, slamming his foot onto the ground creating underground shockwaves around him.

The Raptor Dreamon nonetheless charges at him, only to easily be kicked back by the Kamen Rider.

Nolan takes both shuriken and charge at the Raptor, who doesn't stand a chance against him. Realizing that, Nolan slides the claw onto the brace.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Kaiger announces as Nolan takes the red and black shuriken, chucking it at the Dreamon. Having a chain attached to it, it wraps around it as he forcefully tugs it, causing the monster to fly back. Nolan then takes the gold and green shuriken, allowing it to become his sword. He drops the chain and in a split second, he uses the sword like a bat, swinging it cutting the beast in half making it disperse into sand behind him.

(Chapter 31)

Nolan leans upward covered in cuts and blood as he gets a good look at the Tiger Dreamon. "Who are you!"

"I'm a D-Brid of course."

Nolan thinks for a second before coming to a conclusion. "Are you the KING of Spades?"

"Right you are. And that's not all I am." He replies.

The Tiger D-Brid retracts his blade and transforms into Noah.

"Noah…?"

"Nah, not exactly." Noah replies as he removes his sunglasses. "I'm you."

Nolan stands speechless as he looks at a literal mirror of himself.

"Surprised?" Noah asks him.

"How am I looking at myself!" Nolan yells at him.

"It's quite simple actually. I'm actually your worst fear come to life. I'm everything you fear… and more."

"More?"

"If you're wondering why I look just like you; we should go back to your first fight. As the Tiger D-Brid, I control all jungle Dreamon, and I sent the monkey Dreamon to find information on JOKER. You see, JOKER is a traitor, and it was only last week that I hunted and killed him. The only reason why we are in this war is because you Kamen Riders would destroy any squad we sent after JOKER. It was only then that I found out that ACE and JACK followed in his rebellion and QUEEN disappeared in this world. So, I'm on a mission to find QUEEN, and if you get in my way, I'll kill you."

"That still doesn't explain why you look like me!"

"Oh man, you humans… Your worst fear is yourself, you can't bear the fact that if you turn into someone like me then you will lose everyone you care about. But what does that matter. In about two minutes, you'll be dead; I'll find that Jesse girl and that'll be the end of that; Torakai let's go!"

Out of nowhere, a small red and black tiger appears in Noah's hand.

"Heh Heh, let's get crazy, shall we?" the tiger asks.

Noah takes a red and black shuriken and tosses it in the air allowing Torakai to catch it in his mouth. Just watching it makes Nolan back up farther and farther. As Torakai transforms into the red and black claw, a black belt appears around Noah's waist.

"HENSHIN!" Noah calls out, sliding Torakai onto the belt.

"KAGE MODE!" Torakai announced as the red and black armor slowly covered Noah. When the transformation is complete, Noah becomes a rider who resembles Kaiser Mode, but the shuriken is replaced by two katana, that would be combined into a sword the size of the shuriken blade.

(Chapter 32)

"I'm sorry to hear that. But we need to get that SD card back as soon as possible."

"Why, what's so important?"

Just then they hear tire tracks behind them as the two turn around. There they see Tim and Yuliya race over to them.

"Nolan, get out of there!" Yuliya screams to him. "She killed Dominick!"

QUEEN's heart skips a beat and so does Nolan's. "What do you…"

"We found the SD card. It revealed information on plans to eliminate Dominick; we also learned that Jessie is QUEEN. Now, if you don't mind We must destroy her." Tim adds as he walks towards her.

"Help…me." QUEEN pleads, turning back into Jessie. Nolan looks behind him and then looks back at Tim. "No."

"What?" Tim asks. "That wasn't a request. I said Move!"

Tim brings his arm around to push Nolan out the way, but Nolan swiftly blocks it, with Kaiger docked on the brace and the belt under his jacket.

"When did you…!" Jessie asks.

"If you touch my client… I'll kill you." Nolan tells him in a cold tone of voice.

"Is that a threat? Fine, go ahead, transform. If I can beat you once, I can sure do it again. Let's go Kiba."

"Understood." His claw beast replies, as it jumps into the palm of his hand.

"HENSHIN!" the two of them call out in unison.

"SHINOBI MODE! MARKSMEN MODE!" both belts call out as they both charge at each other…

(Chapter 35)

Noah combines his two swords together, forming them into a huge blade. He then slides Torakai onto his brace, causing his arm to develop a red and black aura.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" his brace announced as his sword developed the same aura.

"Shadow… Impact!" He calls out as he draws his blade in the air and then sends it crashing down.

Nolan waits for the stabbing until he hears a clash above him.

He opens his eyes slowly, only to be shocked to see Kamen Rider C.L.A.W: Samurai Mode!

"Who are you…?" Noah asked.

The rider replies with a kick to him, causing him to step back off of Nolan.

Noah charges at the Rider, who without breaking a sweat, dodges his attacks and at the same time landing a few hard blows on him. Kicking him back again, the figure turns its back to Nolan. It then takes the Flight claw and tosses it to Nolan.

The figure nods to Nolan who stands up. "Okay, let's see how this goes." Nolan said sliding the Flight claw onto his brace. "CHO HENSHIN!"

KAISER MODE CONFIRMED! Beginning: Flight Kaiser Transformation.

Gust of razor sharp winds emit from Nolan as Nolan's gold armor transforms into angel-white in color, gaining white wings with the shuriken in the center transforming into a double edge blade.

"FLIGHT KAISER MODE!" Nolan calls out.

Noah shields himself from the wind but it nonetheless pushes him back.

"Let's end this quick, Nolan said sliding the claw onto his brace.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" the brace called as Nolan draws his blade-like weapon. He then twirls it until a twister develops. He casts the twister at Dark C.L.A.W. who is then eaten up by it. As Noah rises through it, Nolan shoots through it repeatedly damaging Noah with every dash. When the twister dies, Noah falls to the ground, de-henshining back to himself.

"Kaiser Cyclone!" Nolan says as he lands with both feet landing slowly on the ground.

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Nolan sits up in his bed and looks at Kaiger.

"Rule Number 8: Never give up."

"That's easy for you to say. You already have, didn't you?"

Before Nolan could answer, Nolan receives a text on his phone. He reads it as it says that Tim and Yuliya are leaving their homes and they got the ok from Rodriguez.

"I'm not going." He text back.

A minute goes by and Tim then calls his cell phone.

"What the hell dude, we're leaving in twenty minutes."

"My parents won't allow me to go on this one."

"But Jessie expects you to get her, if you don't come, then we're screwed."

"Sorry, I can't do anything about it." Nolan then hung up.

* * *

A few minutes passed as Tim and Yuliya pull up towards Nolan's house. They had rung the bell, hoping that Nolan would come to the door. Instead, they got his parents.

"Hey is Nolan home?" Yuliya politely asked.

"He's not going." His mom replied. "And there's nothing you can say that'll change our minds."

Tim smacks his forehead in disbelief. "Crap; it's Jessie's parents all over again."

Meanwhile soon after Jessie went back to sleep, she had another dream, but this one takes place when Nolan and Tim were hunting the Spider Dreamon…

* * *

As Jessie explored Central Park, Manhattan, she began to take pictures of the birds and other people and animals.

"You know, it's funny. Ever since we synced with each other, I've began to appreciate beauty more."

Jezebel appears next to her, smiling at her comment. "Well, as The QUEEN of Hearts, I have control of Dreamon that are considered to be beautiful.

"That's so cool."

Jezebel was going to make a comment, but stopped herself when she felt something.

"Are you okay?"

"We have to leave now."

"What why?"

"They're coming."

"What's coming?"

After she asked, they hear screams from people running out of the park as they begin to see Spider Dreamon crawl all over the buildings down the street.

Jessie looks around to find a place to hide as she begins to run into a building. She is then cut off by Nolan Yuliya, Tim and Dominick as they shot passes her, going towards SADE.

"Who are…?"

"Jessie we don't time to stargaze we have to hide."

Jessie snaps out of it as she ran into the building and up towards the roof.

A few minutes later, she looks down seeing Nolan and the others Transforming into their Rider forms as they begin to lay waste to the army. She began to take photos.

"Well, I'm surprised that human technology has evolved so well."

"Yeah, well this is the power of 2009 tech."

Jezebel looks down and get's a cold shiver down her back when she caught sight of Dominick as the fight ended.

"Jezebel, are you okay?"

Jezebel snapped out of her trance and looked at her. "Oh sorry I just lost track of what I was saying. Come on, you have your first day of school on Monday, you need to finish packing."

Jessie turned and walked. "Okay, let's go then."

Jezebel returned to Jessie as they went home.

"By the way, Jessie; seeing that an actual army came and invaded the city, you should probably hire a bodyguard.

"Bodyguard?"

"It wouldn't hurt to have some protection, right?"

"No you're right, but who to ask?"

"I have someone in mind…"

* * *

Back at Nolan's house, Tim and Yuliya now joined by Nolan try to convince his parents to let him go, but to no avail. Unknown to them however, a car pulls up. As Tim and Yuliya get ready to give up they hear the gate click behind them. They turned around only to find Jessie's parents standing.

"Good evening. We're Mr. and Mrs. Stewart, Jessie's parents. Can we come in?"

The group gets quiet as Nolan's parents guide them into the living room. The three see this as an opportunity, so they race into the kitchen to find things to make things more comfortable for them.

After five minutes, as the four finished their coffee and snacks, they explained their reason for coming.

"Well as you might have guessed, our daughter has not come home yet. We figured that she would be here, but it seems that that's not the case." Mr. Stewart said.

"Despite our judgment, we know of the dealing with this organization and these monsters, which give us the reason to believe that our daughter was taken by these beasts. So please, if possible to let your son save our baby girl. We know that he and his friends love her dearly so it would only make sense that they go." Mrs. Stewart added.

Nolan's father takes a deep breath and looks at his wife, who nods. "Okay then it's settled."

"Thank you so much." Her parents replied.

Nolan and the others eavesdrop on the conversation as they get their stuff and start to head out.

"Just one thing before you go you three." Mr. Johnson called making them turn.

"Come back alive; All of you."

They nod and they leave the house, making their parents pray that their children will survive.

* * *

With two minutes to spare, Noah looks at his watch waiting for them to show up. He looks up to see them pull up, ready to leave.

"Okay, so are we all set?" Noah asked

They nod.

"Does everyone realize that we might not survive this?"

They nod again.

"Rule number 8 of being a hero. Never give up." Nolan commented. "We made a promise to come back alive and because of that, we will.

Noah commends him for that statement as he snapped his fingers, causing the vortex to open.

"No turning back from here. When you're ready just ride through and wait for further instruction." Noah ordered.

With that, Tim, Yuliya Noah and finally Nolan, all went into the portal, as they made the promise to all come back alive, no matter what happens…

END


	40. Frontline

Chapter 40: Frontline

With two minutes to spare, Noah looks at his watch waiting for them to show up. He looks up to see them pull up, ready to leave.

"Okay, so are we all set?" Noah asked

They nod.

"Does everyone realize that we might not survive this?"

They nod again.

"Rule number 8 of being a hero. Never give up." Nolan commented. "We made a promise to come back alive and because of that, we will.

Noah commends him for that statement as he snapped his fingers, causing the vortex to open.

"No turning back from here. When you're ready just ride through and wait for further instruction." Noah ordered.

With that, Tim, Yuliya Noah and finally Nolan, all went into the portal, as they made the promise to all come back alive, no matter what happens…

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side, JACK, ACE and JOKER walk slowly into the throne room of the castle. JACK and JOKER stop at front of it as they kneel in front of it. ACE walks past them both as he sits on the KING of Spades throne. He smiles as he feels the authority go through him as he rests on his new throne. JOKER diverts his attention to the window to his right sensing Noah and the others successfully through. He smirks, long enough for ACE to notice.

"I guess there here." ACE says pleased. "I guess it's time to welcome them into our territory.

ACE snaps his fingers, summoning the Scorpion and Cardinal Dreamon to the throne room.

"Our guest have arrived, you know what to do." ACE tells them.

"We understand Sire." They replied. They then revert to their human forms.

The Scorpion Dreamon took the form of a young blonde-haired teen boy, wearing a red bandana, red shirt and red sneakers, having a black jacket and black jeans.

The Cardinal Dreamon took the form of a young teen girl, having black hair with red streaks, wearing a black shirt with a phoenix in the center of it; she also wore a medium-long skirt and she had a necklace with a silver bird's wing as a charm. They stood up as they slowly walked out ready to fulfill their mission.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four of them arrived in the world of the Nightmare Realm, the area they arrived in looked like a war zone as buildings were crushed as the area was covered in sand.

"This was the result of JOKER's assault. Many innocent Dreamon were killed, others joined forces with JOKER and his army; this is what will happen if Shadow Day is made a reality…" Noah explained.

Nolan and Tim looked around, reminiscing about the time when they chased the Spider Dreamon into the Nightmare Realm a few months prior; they also determined that it was less destruction then the last time, probably because of the fact that they were in a different area. Yuliya on the other hand looked around, noticing that despite the fact that it was night, the clouds were blood red.

"That's another feature of the Nightmare Realm. The Sky alternates between colors throughout the day. As you can see, it's night time. In the morning, the sky will be bright red and the clouds will become black as the sky is now." Noah explained to them.

Kyuki fascinated by what's going on darts her eyes to another direction. "I sense Dreamon heading our way."

The four look up to see the two Dreamon Teens race towards them.

"Your highness, is it really you?" The boy asked.

"Yes, it is. Who are you exactly?" Noah replied, unsure who they were.

"We are resistance fighters sent to come to escort you to our base of operations. One of our soldiers saw a nightmare vortex open and so we raced over here to check it out. By the way, my name's Carolyn, and this is Scott." The girl introduced.

Nolan and the other's introduced themselves as well, as the two led them to their base.

* * *

A few miles away, they came to what looked like their high school. "What's our school doing in the Nightmare Realm?" Nolan asked.

"You guys ask too many questions." Noah commented.

As Carolyn and Scott walked into the building, leading the others to follow, they eventually came to their lunchroom, where dozens of Dreamon laid, being tended to injuries, while others were sparing getting ready to fight.

When the doors opened to the lunchroom, the Dreamon looked up. Nolan, Tim and Yuliya were startled by this and were about to transform, before Noah held his arm in front of them signaling both parties to freeze.

"Listen up;" Scott started. "We check out the Dream point and found the KING of Spades residing in the area with allies from the human world. With this, we will finally crush ACE and his army!"

The Dreamon cheer at the news as they kneel along with Scott and Carolyn in front of Noah.

"So, I guess you still have some loyal ones." Nolan commented, tapping Noah.

"So I do; you think after all of that time in the human world, they'd forget about me."

Kiba examines the two D-Brids before turning to Tim. "I don't trust them one bit.

Tim looked at his claw beast before petting him. "Don't worry, I don't trust them either, maybe it's the atmosphere, seeing were staring at an army of Dreamon."

Scott and Carolyn stay knelt as they look at the KING. "What's the plan?" Carolyn started.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they take out blueprints and a map on how to get to the castle from their destination. They also look at a list of battle strategies to do in order to confront them.

"This is well thought out, Sire." One of the Dreamon called out.

Noah smiled. "I've been in the human world long enough to know how those three began to get accustomed to the human way of living. So don't be surprised if I know what to do."

"Yes sir."

"So, does everyone have this down? If so we move out first thing."

The Dreamon, Scott, Carolyn and the Riders nod in agreement.

"Okay, you all have your orders, we move out 5:00 am. Remember that."

With that the groups splits and leave to get sleep for the big day.

* * *

An hour later, Nolan is found on the roof of the school thinking about Jessie and what's going to happen in order to pull off a victory. Tim just so happens to explore, finding Nolan on the roof.

"What are you doing up here?" Tim asked.

"Thinking about Jessie, can't help but wonder what she is doing right now."

"Probably sitting in a cage like an animal, waiting to be killed or rescued in our case." Tim chuckles a bit before going towards him. "Dude, we're going to get her back, so stop worrying."

Nolan looks at him. "What if she's dead?"

"Then we came here for nothing, besides it's not good to have that kind of mindset. We're on a mission and we know that God will keep her safe."

"I guess you're right."

"When am I not ever right?"

"Well there was that time when-"

"Yeah, let's not go into that."

"I was talking about the time when you nearly killed me when you thought I stole the claw system."

"Oh that time…"

"What did you think I was talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, let's change the subject."

"So, how's Yuliya on this?"

"I guess she fine; but I know she isn't. I want to keep her from fighting Dominick. If she does, no matter how tough an act she puts, she'll die because she wouldn't be able to bring herself to kill him."

"So you care about her…" Nolan hinted.

"So, how's Jessie doing Nolan? You treat her well?"

Nolan backed off before replying. "I hate you sometimes."

"I've been hearing that since freshman year and it still sounds like a win."

"I've been thinking, you want to spar real quick before the morning?"

"Why, you don't think you can actually pull this off?"

"No it's not that, I just want to so if you could keep up?"

"Translated, I need help please train with me?"

"Yeah let's go with that."

The two bump fists as they stand and they step a few feet back. As the words: "SHINOBI MODE and MARKSMAN MODE" rang in the atmosphere, the two friends began their practice session, under the watchful eye of Scott and Carolyn…

* * *

The next morning, Nolan and Tim gathered up their gear and so did Noah and Yuliya.

They look at the map, showing that the Castle of the Royal flush five was located in a location similar to Manhattan, showing it was going to take a good twenty minutes at least to get to. As they divide, Noah reads his instructions, which he studied to make sure everything goes according to plan.

"Okay, the Castle has four specific points to attack, the front, back, roof and the throne room. Scott, you're team will attack the roof. Carolyn, you have the back. Nolan and Tim, the front, and Yuliya and I will have the throne room.

"Uh, do you mind that Nolan and I get the throne room?"

"Why what difference does it make?"

"Oh, there's no reason don't worry about it."

"Don't worry, Yuliya will be fine." Nolan whispered.

Tim nodded and turned his attention back to Noah.

"So if we all have our assignments, let's head out!"

"Yes Sir!" the army saluted as they began to leave."

As Tim was getting on his bike, Noah stopped him. "Listen, don't worry about Yuliya, I'll keep an eye out for her. Just focus on your mission."

"Okay, I'll do that."

As the group left, they shot towards the area each focused on something to fight for: Nolan rescuing Jessie, Yuliya hoping to free her commander, Tim making sure that Yuliya comes back alive and Noah fighting for his stand as KING.

As the four of them pulled to their positions, they wait to get word from the other groups. After no responses, Noah calls them through his COM link.

"Hey are you guys set?"

"H…Help! The Dreamon went rouge on us, we can't hold them off!" Carolyn screamed.

"Yeah same here, I don't know how long we can hold them off, please we need help!"

The communication suddenly cut as Noah looked at Yuliya. "Come on, let's go."

"But what about Jessie and the others…?"

"They'll have to wait a bit longer, it's important to have every man we can get."

Yuliya nods and races back towards where they came from following Carolyn's signal while Nolan and Tim do the same following Scott's signal…

* * *

When Nolan and Tim get to their destination, they find the army of Dreamon waiting, with Scott smiling at them. "Wow, ACE was right, you four are idiots."

"I knew it." Kiba stated.

"So, all of you were part of ACE's army from the start I see?" Nolan asks.

"Yep that's right. Now with me taking care of you two and Carolyn taking care of the others, this should be no sweat." Scott then transforms into the Scorpion D-Brid, cracking his knuckles before charging Tim.

"Nolan, go back to the castle, I'll take care of him."

"You sure?"

"100 percent; just go, I'll be there when the fireworks start."

"Okay, you better come back alive."

"No worries I will; just go save your girl alright…?"

"I will." Nolan then leaves allowing Tim to focus his attention on his opponents.

"HENSHIN!" Tim called out.

As the belt announced MARKSMAN MODE, Tim charges at Scott as they go and engage in battle while the other Dreamon watch…

Meanwhile, Yuliya and Noah engage with Carolyn who transformed into the Cardinal D-Brid. Yuliya tells Noah the same thing as he leaves.

"Now that the KING's out the way, I can have a fair fight with you." Yuliya stated.

The Cardinal D-Brid smiled at the comment. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"HENSHIN!" Yuliya called out as she slid Kyuki on her belt.

"SAMURAI MODE!" the belt called as Yuliya slowly walked towards the D-Brid waiting for her sword to materialize. When the transformation completed, Yuliya drew her sword and rushed the D-Brid as they began to fight…

END


	41. Exterminate Time

Chapter 41: Exterminate Time

July 16th 2007…

As Tim walks through the halls to Dominick's office, he looks at the portraits of the previous S.A.D.E Commanders and Majors as he approaches Dominick's office.

"Well, this is it." Tim breathes heavily.

Tim opens the door to the office and sees Dominick discussing blueprints to another young agent. The agent turns and reveals her to be the young 14 year old girl Yuliya Kim.

"Wow, my bad. Am I interrupting something?" Tim apologizes.

"No, it's nothing at all." Yuliya replies, picking up her bag. "I'll be in the training room Capt."

She leaves quietly and calmly walking away, not turning back.

"Wow, she's high-spirited." Tim comments.

After Tim had his meeting with Dominick, Tim asks one of the agents's where the training room was so that he could meet Yuliya.

When he arrived, he found her, tired from her training as she sat on the bench, drinking her blue Gatorade and watching the other agents train.

"Mind if I sit?" Tim asked her. Yuliya looked up for a second and slid over. "My name's Tim. What's yours?"

Yuliya looked at him and didn't answer.

"You don't talk much?"

Yuliya didn't answer.

"You know you look familiar. Did you go to McKee's freshman meeting for the new students last month?"

She didn't answer again.

"Yeah, well I'm new here, I was wondering if you could-

"I'm not interested." She finally answered.

Tim looked at her with a confused expression. "Not interested about…"

"Quote on Quote showing you around. I have better things to do than with you."

Tim began to laugh. "What, you think I'm hitting on you or something?"

Yuliya got up and walked out of the training room, leaving Tim with a confused, and irritated look on his face.

* * *

(Present Time)

When Nolan and Tim get to their destination, they find the army of Dreamon waiting, with Scott smiling at them. "Wow, ACE was right, you four are idiots."

"I knew it." Kiba stated.

"So, all of you were part of ACE's army from the start I see?" Nolan asks.

"Yep that's right. Now with me taking care of you two and Carolyn taking care of the others, this should be no sweat." Scott then transforms into the Scorpion D-Brid, cracking his knuckles before charging Tim.

"Nolan, go back to the castle, I'll take care of him."

"Are you sure?"

"100 percent; just go, I'll be there when the fireworks start."

"Okay, you better come back alive."

"No worries I will; just go save your girl alright…?"

"I will." Nolan then leaves allowing Tim to focus his attention on his opponents.

"HENSHIN!" Tim called out.

As the belt announced MARKSMAN MODE, Tim charges at Scott as they go and engage in battle while the other Dreamon watch.

Scott attempts a kick towards Tim but Tim dodged it, drawing his pistol as he shot him once. Tim then charged him again as Tim punched him a few times, causing him to move back. Scott dusted himself off before stopping. He walked towards one of the bug Dreamon in his squad and stabbed it with his tail. As the Dreamon screamed, it reverted to sand as he reached into it and pulled out two Desert Eagle handguns.

"So, I see you use your subordinates as weapons." Tim stated.

Scott smiled. "Well I see you still a crappy Marksman. This should be easy, granted that this'll go like what happened a year ago."

Tim bit his tongue as he remembered the year before…

* * *

(May 2008)

"What are you things?" Jessie screamed, backing up from the two Dreamon.

"We have been sent by the JACK of Diamonds and the ACE of Clubs to kill you, QUEEN of Hearts."

"QUEEN, I'm no QUEEN of anything."

The Scorpion Dreamon chuckled. "Well, it seems that we got the wrong girl. Let's kill her anyway."

The Cardinal Dreamon leans forwards, getting ready to charge her.

"You got it."

Jessie screams again as the Cardinal Dreamon rushes her. Out of nowhere, the Swan Dreamon swooped in and kicked it in the face.

The Scorpion Dreamon laughs at the sudden turn of events. "I knew it would work out. Now we found you."

The Swan Dreamon looked up and smirked. "You're next."

The Swan Dreamon then charges towards the Scorpion Dreamon, and they begin to fight it. The Cardinal Dreamon gets up to join in the fight, but then gunshots are heard from afar as Yuliya and a group of SADE agents join in the fight, unaware that Jessie was watching them. Jessie scared out of her mind runs away from the area.

"Hold it!" Yuliya called out, holding her badge. "You two are under arrest for Dimension Shifting between the Human World and the Nightmare Realm."

The Scorpion Dreamon, Cardinal Dreamon and the Swan Dreamon looked at her.

"We're under arrest? You can't be serious. What can mere humans do to us Dreamon?"

"I'm glad you asked."

Out of nowhere, a sniper bullet crashes onto the concrete next to the Scorpion Dreamon as it looked up, seeing Kamen Rider CLAW: Marksman Mode camping at an adjacent building a few meters away.

"Looks like you need work on your shot Timmy." Kiba commented.

"Damn, you're right. Well, it looks like we can't do anything about that now; let's join the party." He replied getting up.

Yuliya then takes the opportunity to spin kick the Cardinal Dreamon towards the floor. "You should be paying attention to your own battle."

The Cardinal Dreamon looked up and tackled Yuliya to the ground. "We Dreamon fight with honor. How dare you do a cheap shot on me girl!"

Yuliya smirked as she easily got it off of her and held the gun point blank in its face. "Apparently you don't have honor for anything else."

"Well, it seems she's having fun. But I'm afraid that we don't have time to have any more."

"Bye for now, maybe we'll meet again." The Cardinal Dreamon smirked as it dispersed into sand along with the Scorpion Dreamon. Tim finally made it down to the area as he cancels his transformation.

"Good job Yuliya. Tim said, holding his hand out. Yuliya walked passed him, smacking his hand away. "We failed because of your poor shot."

"My poor shot? At least I actually shot them, "Ms. Dramatic Pause." Like, what was that, you had it and you just let them go."

"Well it doesn't matter; we're gonna both hear Commander Gracia's mouth at some point, seeing that we failed the mission. Troops: Ten-hut!"

The SADE agents all assemble together as they salute their commanding officer.

"Report back to base. That is all."

"Sir, yes sir!" the group saluted as they packed up and left the area.

Tim got into one of the cars, driven by one of the SADE agents while Yuliya jumped into another. The cars drove off back to base. Tim looked out the window along with Kiba looking on.

"You have that look again." Kiba commented.

"What look?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The look you get near Yuliya. Every time you two are near each other, even if it's on missions, you want to kill each other. Then when you're not, you get that kind of look that's like: "What the heck was the commander thinking when he put me with that shrew of a teen; right?"

"Yeah exactly; like what gives?"

"Listen, despite the fact that I'm a claw beast, I'm going to tell you straight up: this will not last long, soon, you'll both see eye to eye completely different. You just gotta loosen up when you're around her."

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen." Tim replied.

* * *

(Present time)

"Don't worry, I had practice." Tim reassured.

Scott chuckled as he ran towards Tim. "I'd better hope so!"

Tim took his stance as he drew his pistols, aimed for Scott. Scott made a motion that he was going to fire, but instead ducked and sweep kicked Tim onto the floor. Scott kicked Tim in the air as he shot Tim repeatedly as he spun in the air like a spiraling football.

"You know, the only reason why I'm pushing you to your limit was because Lord JACK said that you had a second form that defeated him once. I wouldn't mind seeing it for myself."

"Sorry to disappoint you but there's no reason to use my super form against a weakling like you Scott."

"What was that? You call me weak, and you're the one on the floor like the beaten dog you are. Fine; if you're not going to show me…"

Scott walks over to Tim having both of the Desert Eagles aimed point blank at his head. "I'll just be a Good Samaritan and put you out of your misery; any last words?"

"Yes actually…" Tim replied.

FINAL SLASH ATTACK! Kiba announced as Tim kicked back Scott, shooting him back father and father. This gave Tim enough distance to do what he wanted. Tim then takes the pistols and attaches them to his sniper and quickly takes a shot at the D-Brid. Scott has very little time to react as the bullet makes complete contact as he drops back to his human form.

The bug Dreamon stand speechless at the sudden feat as Tim, exhausted cancels the transformation. Scott suddenly stands up from the blow and wipes the wound away.

"Did you really think that was going to kill me!" Scott shouted, now furious.

"There's no way; that should've worked!"

"Now I'm really going to kill you!"

Scott then sensed something, hearing the screams and agonizing pain from his troop as one by one, each fell into piles of sand as a cloaked figure holding a silver and black Katana drew it back towards them.

"Oh look here; a new toy for me to break." Scott taunts.

Scott turns his attention to the new figure as he races, picking up his desert eagles from the ground. The cloaked figure stood motionless, waiting for his prey to strike. With a kick back and two slashes, the guns dispersed and Scott met his end, slowly crashing towards the ground, cursing this new figure before dying.

"Who is that?" Tim asked, becoming fearful that he was seeing another D-Brid. Tim, sustained from his injuries, passed out, as the figure crept closer and closer to him…

To be continued…

* * *

(A/n) Hey I'm just going to be straight up, I've been really busy with high school graduation, and the last few days of school so I didn't get a chance to work on this chapter, which in my opinion is shorter than I wanted it to be; my bad. but on a side note, since the summer's coming, this will be over soon and so will be the Rise of FANG; all leading up to the sequel I'm working on that'll hopefully be prepared this fall (Depends since a lot of stuff is being looked forward to. EX: Kinect by Microsoft, and other games, a new job and my new trade school that I will be in.) Until then, read and review since I love to hear what you people think, good or bad.


	42. ACE's Queen

Chapter 42: ACE's Queen

"Now that the KING's out the way, I can have a fair fight with you." Yuliya stated.

"The Cardinal D-Brid smiled at the comment. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"HENSHIN!" Yuliya called out as she slid Kyuki on her belt.

"SAMURAI MODE!" the belt called as Yuliya slowly walked towards the D-Brid waiting for her sword to materialize. When the transformation completed, Yuliya drew her sword and rushed the D-Brid as they began to fight.

Throughout the five minute confrontation, Yuliya and the Cardinal D-Brid were both equally matched with Yuliya slashing at it repeatedly and Carolyn blocking every move she made. At the same time, every time Carolyn made a move, Yuliya anticipated it and blocked it as such.

"This is getting annoying." Yuliya stated. "There's got to be a way to beat her.

Carolyn noticed that Yuliya stopped with her assault and used it as an opportunity to strike. Carolyn swept in and slashed Yuliya, sending her flying into the air with her crashing towards the floor.

"Don't let your guard down." Carolyn stated.

Yuliya got up, shaking herself back into the fight. "Okay, try this then!" Yuliya charged head first, blade drawn to try to impale Carolyn. Carolyn then unexpectedly transformed back into her human form, causing Yuliya to hesitate. Carolyn smirked and grabbed the blade before it made contact.

"What the hell?" Yuliya said as she was shocked at what happened.

"I got you." Carolyn laughed. She thrust the blade behind her and punched Yuliya in the face, causing her to let go of the blade. As she fell to the ground, Carolyn threw the blade down and walked towards her.

"Did you really think that we would come into battle without knowing our enemy's weakness?" Carolyn asked. "Dominick was the one who trained you, right? He told us that at first you had a hard time fighting Dreamon because of you fear of taking a human life. Even though that wouldn't happen, it still plagued you that you were possibly hurting the person inside the monster. Because of that, I naturally got the plan to revert back to my human form in case of my opponent acting without thinking. It's a tactic that we used to train Dreamon before we sent them to earth."

Yuliya sat up and looked at her. "Don't call him that…"

Carolyn looked at her. "What was that?" she asked curiously.

"Don't call him Dominick!" Yuliya screamed as she tackled Carolyn. Yuliya dove for her blade and held it to her neck not being able to move because of her weakness.

Carolyn laughed. "What's this, a new dramatic pause like last time? You humans make me laugh."

"Watch it you witch." Yuliya snarled.

"My my, did I upset you? Well then; get over it."

Carolyn transformed into the Cardinal D-Brid as she flew in the air to get away from Yuliya.

"Oh, no you don't!" Yuliya replied as she reached for her back side.

"Wait, Yuliya! Don't you remember what you did with it?" Kyuki reminded.

"Oh crap, your right. Well still, I don't think I'll need it to beat her!"

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" Kyuki announced as Yuliya slid her onto her brace. Yuliya shot up into the air to perform the Static Crescent Slash, but unfortunately Carolyn kicked the rider away from her and countered with one of her powers. The sudden power spike and the counteraction caused Yuliya's transformation to cancel out.

"Beautiful. It seems that I was able to defeat you without even trying. You are so pitiful. It seems that nothing has changed in a year…"

* * *

(May 2008)

When Tim and Yuliya arrived back at SADE, the entire trip to Dominick's office was filled with who was going to give the report to Dominick. When they arrived, they both took a seat as they began to explain.

"The Dreamon attack near the Staten Island Mall was confirmed as there were three Dreamon, but by the looks of it, it looked like a Swan, Cardinal and Scorpion fighting each other, with the Cardinal and Scorpion fighting against the Swan; there was also a girl there who fled the scene."

"Interesting." Dominick replied, replaying the situation from earlier that day in his head. "What else?"

"Well while me and quick shot over here were fighting with them, the two Dreamon unexpectedly left and before we knew it, the swan Dreamon escaped, maybe going after the girl, not too sure."

"Okay, did you hear anything on your way back?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary sir."

"Okay then. You're free to go Tim. Yuliya, you stay for a few minutes."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Tim replied happily as he walked out.

"Yuliya, I want you to tell me more about the Dreamon; do you have any idea what they were fighting about?"

"No clue, we arrived as they were fighting."

"Okay, do you know if the humans were freed from their control?"

"I have no clue sir."

"Okay, well, the fact that they're not destroyed and their human hosts are still under the control of them must mean that they're going to evolve soon.

"Evolve…?"

"I'll explain later. For now, go home, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah sure." Yuliya replied as she walked out of his office. When she was gone, Kyuge popped out of his hiding place.

"You think JACK and ACE sent them out on purpose?" Kyuge asked, talking in Ryuge's deep reptilian voice.

Dominick smirked. "Well, it's their troops; actually I'm happy. This will just prove how ACE's experiment of the D-Brid transformations without becoming one of the Royal Flush Five will turn out."

"Don't forget, you were one of those experiments."

Yes but all of my D-Brid power is built into my Rider Form; that way the KING of SPADES or anyone else can't detect my powers while I'm in this world.

"Even so, you should watch that girl of yours. She's becoming a bit more suspicious of what's going on."

"Don't worry about her; as long as I keep this charade on then she won't find out until the time comes..."

* * *

(Present Time)

Yuliya struggles to stand up but falls from the pain suffered by the Cardinal D-Brid. The Cardinal D-Brid reverts to her human form as she walks towards the fallen teen laughing hysterically.

"It's a shame really, that you came all the way here to save that girl...only to die before you get there."

"What do you plan to do? What was the point of taking her?"

"Simple; JOKER plan is to kill her, the QUEEN, and Noah, the KING. If both of the Highest Ranking members of the Royal Flush Five are killed, he plans to use Shadow Day to make ACE the KING of SPADES and make him rule over the Nightmare Realm, and the Human World.

"And what do you plan plan getting from it?"

"Me?" she chuckles. "I plan on becoming the new QUEEN of HEARTS, ruling alongside ACE as his bride."

"You can't be serious!" Yuliya said.

"Oh, I'm dead serious..." Carolyn reverted to her D-Brid form. "Like you'll be..."

As the Cardinal D-Brid was going to strike, they heard footsteps come from behind as the same hooded figure walked slowly, carrying Tim on his back.

"Is that you Scott? I see you managed to exterminate one of these pathetic humans." Carolyn said.

The hooded figure laid Tim on the ground gently as he looked up.

"So, I see you want to become the new QUEEN." the figure replied.

Carolyn hesitated before answering. "Well, I see you're not Scott. I'm assuming you ended him? Well, what can you expect from a tiny insect like him? That's why the Spider D-Brid only went so far as the JACK of DIAMONDS." she laughed again. "No matter, you'll just have to die as well."

Carolyn snapped her fingers alerting all of the flying Dreamon to attack.

The Dreamon all charge the figure who stands motionless. The figure then draws two black and silver blades as he crosses his arms.

"Black Lighting Strike!" The figured calmly said as he knelt down. He then slightly moved his arms as he appeared behind the army. The army behind him had bolts of black lightning around them as they screamed in pain, crumbling before Carolyn.

"You're next your highness." the figure replied.

"You can't kill me so easily, so don't get cocky!" she screamed as she charged. As the two fight, Yuliya sits speechless as she replays the scene in her head.

"Black Lightning Strike..." she repeated. "That's the name of the Final Slash Attack for claw system 00: Shogun Mode. If that's the case, then that's... It can't be!"

"Yuliya, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, but whoever he is, I'm glad he came to help.

The figure and Carolyn continued to fight, with the figure gaining the upper hand.

"You bastard, who the hell are you!" Carolyn screamed in pain.

The figure took the cloak off of himself to reveal what he was.

"Kamen Rider C.L.A.W.:Shogun Mode. Also known as... the BLACK JOKER!"

Carolyn and Yuliya become speechless as they find out the Knowledge of the Two JOKERS.

"There's Two JOKERS!" Carolyn asked.

"Yes there has always been; unfortunately for you, I'm not on your side. Shade, let's end this."

"You got it." the panther claw on his wrist replied.

The rider slowly crept his way towards the Cardinal D-Brid who panicked; She blindly rushed him.

"You're not fit to be QUEEN..." he replied.

He made a horizontal slash that stopped her in her tracks. She fell to the ground, reverting to her human form, bleeding red and black sand from her face and parts of her body. She struggles to get up cursing the rider under her breath. The Rider then walks towards Yuliya picking her up and handing her his sword. Yuliya hesitated for a second, but figured, if he saved her life, then he was on their side. She took the sword and walked towards the dying D-Brid.

Carolyn looked up at her but laughed. "Well, I guess he doesn't know that you can't take a human's life huh?"

Yuliya clutched the blade. "It's funny, I learned something from my career as a S.A.D.E. Agent. When you become a D-Brid... You cease being a human. So as far as you're concerned, you're just another monster that needs to be handled... Your highness."

"What...?"

Yuliya slashed her vertically, leaving the human shaped sand pillar to crumble. Yuliya smiled a little, relieved that the fight was over, before collapsing. The Rider then picked her up, and Tim and took the unconscious bodies away. He returned to the school and laid them both in two beds stationed in the lunchroom. "Those two might need me about now;" He stands up and leaves to head for the castle...

* * *

Meanwhile, Nolan and Noah meet up in front of the castle, getting ready to face the threat. "You ready for this Bro?" Nolan asked, turning to him.

Noah nodded. "Time to reclaim my throne, and my QUEEN."

"Same here..."

"HENSHIN!" they both called out.

"KAISER MODE! KAGE MODE!" both belts announced as the Rider armor covered them. They then race into the castle.

"Nolan, The cellar is down that hallway, Get Jessie and Run."

"You're really gonna take all three of them on?"

"Fine, If I need help, then I'll ask. Your mission is to save Jessie, mine is to get my Kingship back, just do as you're ordered."

Nolan bites his tongue as he stops short and bolts towards the hallway that he ordered him to go.

"I'll be back!" Nolan called.

"Whatever!" Noah laughed as they split.

* * *

Meanwhile, ACE sits on the throne as he, JOKER and JACK wait for the KING to show.

"He's coming. I guess Scott and Carolyn were defeated." JOKER said.

"No matter. I guess I won't have a QUEEN to rule by side after all."

"You were serious about that?" JACK asked.

ACE laughed. "I've been in the human world for far too long so I'm sorry that I've taken an interest in the beauty of Female Humans."

"Whatever. So who's going to take him?" JOKER asks.

"I want to." ACE replied. "It's only fitting that the New ruler should step on his predecessor. JACK, go check on our Prisoner. I think that her "Body Guard" went after her."

"Got it." JACK disappears leaving ACE and JOKER waiting for Noah to appear.

* * *

Outside, Noah approaches the room, getting ready to break the doors of the hinges.

"You ready to go wild?" Torakai asked

"More than you know..."

And with that, he kicks the door down, ready to fight for his honor...

END

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but you guys know what to do. Read, review, give constructive criticism etc whatever you want. See you in chapter 43.


	43. KING of the jungle

Chapter 43: KING of the jungle

"He's coming. I guess Scott and Carolyn were defeated." JOKER said.

"No matter. I guess I won't have a QUEEN to rule by side after all."

"You were serious about that?" JACK asked.

ACE laughed. "I've been in the human world for far too long so I'm sorry that I've taken an interest in the beauty of Female Humans."

"Whatever. So who's going to take him?" JOKER asks.

"I want to." ACE replied. "It's only fitting that the New ruler should step on his predecessor. JACK, go check on our Prisoner. I think that her "Body Guard" went after her."

"Got it." JACK disappears leaving ACE and JOKER waiting for Noah to appear.

* * *

Outside, Noah approaches the room, getting ready to break the doors of the hinges.

"You ready to go wild?" Torakai asked

"More than you know..."

And with that, he kicks the door down, ready to fight for his honor. "Knock, Knock!" Noah called out.

"Well, well, if it isn't our former KING of Spades." ACE laughed. "What have you been up to?"

"Trying to figure out a way to get your butt off of my throne. And what do you mean by former?"

"Well, after today, I'll be made the new KING of Spades. Is that okay?"

"Like hell it is!"

"Aww, but I had a crown and everything made for me. Oh well, your opinion doesn't matter." ACE stands from the throne as he walks towards Noah. "Well, I guess I'll need to take care of you if I want to keep my throne.

JOKER, if I need help, I'll let you know."

"Whatever you say." JOKER replied leaning back on the wall.

"You don't think you can beat me?"

"Oh I know I can, it's just in case you have something hidden up your sleeve. Which I doubt." ACE transforms into his D-Brid form and punches Noah. He anticipated that and blocked the attack, starting their fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nolan races towards the Dungeon, using Speed Kaiser form to blow through the army of Dreamon, blocking the way. Down in the Dungeon however, Jessie could hear the screams of the falling Dreamon as she raced up to the cellar gate. "I knew he'd come for us!" Jessie celebrated. Jezebel smiled because of all he faith Jessie put into her friends, they pulled it off.

"Too bad he won't make it down here." JACK's voice echoed.

JACK appeared in front of the cellar and blew Jessie back causing her to clash with the wall. A small trail of blood came from her forehead as she looked in fear that it was JACK.

"He's not going to get pass me. No matter how powerful he is, we're stronger."

"How so?" Jezebel snapped. "What could that slimy monster, JOKER possibly give you to betray such an honor, not only as a human, but as a Dreamon as well?"

"I just did it for the pure fun of it." JACK replied happily. Fighting against strong opponents, Destroying anything that stood in my way, and with becoming a D-Brid..." He transforms into his Spider form. "I'm granted that power and more. "It's an honor?" Ha! Don't make me laugh. Honor is just another word for weakling. Which is why, you two will die here..."

Jezebel stands in front of Jessie to shield her as JACK began one strike against the duo. Jessie screamed at the top of her lungs, signaling Nolan, with the help of the Turbo Shot, to catch JACK's fist before it broke through the gate.

"It's you!" JACK uttered, feeling Nolan's grip get tighter.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up?" Nolan replied.

"Nolan..." Jessie said as she smiled a bit..

Nolan smiled back realizing that she's safe. "Thank God you're alive."

"Hey, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but, I do have orders to kill you if you made it down here, so..." One of JACK's legs on his back twitch slightly.

"Move it!" Jezebel screamed as JACK struck.

"Super Turbo Shot!" Nolan silently said as he disappeared, faster than JACK could move, even throwing him off. Nolan reappeared a few feet from them as he held his finger up. He rocked it sideways back and forth. "You got to be faster than that if you want to touch me."

"Why you..." JACK said. "Fine, you want fast, you got it!"

JACK turned into a blur, which made Nolan follow suit.

* * *

Back with Noah and ACE, Noah slashes ACE continually, with ACE blocking some but getting hit by others. JOKER shakes his head. "Maybe I should have fought him. It doesn't look like Tweety over here can take much more of it. I wonder why he's going so easy on Noah though..." JOKER told himself.

Noah refused to give up on his assault as he continued to attack. ACE kept backing up, taking every hit he didn't bother to block.

"Having fun hitting me?" ACE asked.

"What gives?" Noah asked, stopping his attack. "Why are you fighting back?"

"Because, I was waiting for this particular moment to strike." He replied. ACE rushed Noah and started to mercilessly beat down Noah, who had little time to block any of the hits. Noah rolled back on the floor, forcing himself to stand up. ACE decides to make it harder for him, by driving his heel into Noah's back. Noah, in response drops back onto the floor in pain.

"Tell me, what made you think you could defeat me? I have stripped you of your title, taken captive of the QUEEN of Hearts, and gained power that's beyond what you can achieve in your form. So answer my question, so that I could drive you into the ground like the lame animal you've become."

Noah laughed at ACE. "Stripped me of my title, gained power that's beyond what I can imagine? JOKER, what other lies have you told him? Like he was going to be the next KING of Spades?"

"Watch it! I wouldn't be laughing in your position."

"You know ACE; as the wisest of us all, your are truly stupid. Did you forget? I'm the _Strongest_ of the Royal Flush Five, you can't kill me; I kill you.

Noah cancels his transformation and pushes ACE's foot off of on top of him.

"Now, I'll show you how the True KING of Spades fights!" Noah roared as he transformed into his Tiger D-Brid form. He drew his sword from the hilt, and swiftly impaled ACE. The sudden strike even surprised JOKER. ACE stood speechless as he looked down at the blade. He reached for it with all his strength... and snapped the blade like a twig.

"Very funny." ACE said.

"I'm not done yet." Noah replied as he raised his arm in the air. He slashed ACE's wound, making it bigger. ACE stumbled back as he looked it it. ACE waved his hand over it but for some reason, the wound wouldn't heal itself.

"What!" ACE screeched. "What did you do!"

"Fought like the KING of Spades." The reason why I was chosen to become KING, was because I'm the _strongest_ of the Five of us. I knew my blade wasn't going to kill you, but I slashed the wound deep enough, that it would prove fatal. Sorry about that."

"You Jerk..."

"Well that's one down..." Noah said as he turned to JOKER.

"Oh, you mean me right? OK then." JOKER replied, getting off the wall.

"JOKER! I didn't give you an order to move from your spot, get back over there and let me finish my fight!" ACE shouted.

"You know what, your right. But still, do you need my help?"

"I guess so, it'll take me a while to heal this wound but I should be able to finish this before it get's too serious."

"Okay, no problem. Oh wait there is a problem."

"What's that?" Noah asked.

"There should only be two fighting for the title of KING, right, so why are there three of us? One of us should be eliminated from our game."

Without hesitation, JOKER turns around and transforms into his D-Brid form, striking down ACE in his wound. ACE screeched loudly, alerting everyone in a good five mile radius.

* * *

JACK blocked Nolan's attack, looking up towards the ceiling. It looks like JOKER went through with it after all. Oh well, then there were two."

"You mean..." Jessie started.

"JOKER betrayed ACE?" Jezebel says shocked.

"You didn't really think that ACE would become KING did you?

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Wake up you two, I want to talk to you guys for a minute."

Jessie and QUEEN looked up seeing Dominick and Ryuge standing outside the cell.

"Why did you betray us Dominick?" Jessie asked

Dominick laughed. "Power, that's all."

"You just wanted power?" QUEEN snapped.

"Correction: more power." He replied.

"You bastard…"

"Why thank you for the compliment; I try."

Jessie stayed quiet through the confrontation as Dominick looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Dominick asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You betrayed us… for power… What do you think you can get out of this?"

"Power, that's all. I want to rule in a world of D-Brids and I want to be their leader."

"Does ACE or JACK know anything about this?" QUEEN asked.

"Nope, and honestly it's better that they don't." Ryuge replied.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Me and JOKER from the start had plans to betray ACE the second he tried to come into power."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nolan asked.

"It means that bird wasn't going to get far as the Leader of the Dreamon. In order for Shadow Day to commence, JOKER needs at least two of the three powers of the Royal Flush Five. The first time it happened, was in 2004, when the Original JOKER destroyed the Original ACE, JACK, and KING. That was Three. Now, what do you suppose will happen if he has Four powers?"

"You're saying, your willing to give up your life for what could be the

Greatest catastrophe of all time!"

"I am. Life is worthless if you don't have a goal to live up to. My goal, is to cause as much destruction as I can, no matter what happens!"

"I won't let you!" Nolan snapped, backing up. He pulled out the Power C.L.A.W. and slid it on, activating Power Kaiser Form."

"Ah, so that's where this form's been hiding. It's a shame then, because all it tells me Is those two D-Brids we sent after you guys were weaker than I anticipated. Oh well, if you want to beat me, you'd better hurry up because I don't think your bro up there, has a lot of time left..."

* * *

Back with Noah, JOKER retracts his wrist from ACE's being.

"Why you...!"

"Oh I didn't say it? My bad, ACE you can't play because you're too badly hurt."

"You traitor!" ACE managed to spit out.

JOKER laughed. "Hey I just do what the title says. Not my fault that your the one who got betrayed. Besides, you didn't really think Shadow Day would come without your powers, did you?"

"What! You mean you had this planned out from the start!"

"Yes, yes I did. Sorry I couldn't make you KING... But that position is already filled." JOKER taunted, reverting to his human form.

"By who!" ACE Screeched.

"Yours truly... HENSHIN!" He called out, transforming into Chaos Mode. JOKER drew his blade and put ACE out of his misery, leaving the D-Brid as a pile of sand. He knelt down and reached into the sand. The sand began to run up his arm as black wings began to emerge on his armor.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, are you ready now?"

Noah stood frozen.

"Well?"

"Your a monster." Noah spoke up.

"Oh am I?"

"How could you kill your comrade like that?"

"Easy, because I'm JOKER: Card of Betrayal, soon to be KING of Spades: Card of Strength."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be sure to write that on your tombstone."

"That's if you beat me."

"Well, let's find out. You ready Torakai."

The tiger nods, as he transforms, shuriken in mouth at the go.

"HENSHIN!"

"KAGE MODE!" The belt announced as Noah stood motionless. When the transformation was done, he drew his swords from their sheaths as he walked towards JOKER. JOKER walked, blade drawn as well. They both begin to Pick up speed as their blades clash...

END

* * *

A/N: and so ends another Chapter! So Also on a side note, for most of the chapters, im gonna revise them a bit, (Like fix punctuation errors, change Jesse's mane to Jessie because it took me this long to find out that for a girl, Jessie has an _I_ in it. and I'm gonna add a bit more to the extremely short chapters, mostly the ones in the beginning. re-reading the early chapters, it feels like it doesn't flow well, so im going to add some things, not so much that it'll change the entire story, but little filler things, like better character features, describe the scenery more and make some 15 second fights longer, in addition to some little edits to armor (I changed the armor Shinobi mode a bit so that would fit the drawing my friend made.) and the names of the final attack, cuz Shinobi mode has none unless it's Kaiser Mode.) But if you wanna re-read the edits, go right along. Until then, meet me in chapter 44 to see what happens to Noah Vs JOKER and Nolan Vs JACK.


	44. The Next KING of Spades

Chapter 44: The next King Of Spades

"Well that's one down..." Noah said as he turned to JOKER.

"Oh, you mean me right? OK then." JOKER replied, getting off the wall.

"JOKER! I didn't give you an order to move from your spot, get back over there and let me finish my fight!" ACE shouted.

"You know what, your right. But still, do you need my help?"

"I guess so, it'll take me a while to heal this wound but I should be able to finish this before it get's too serious."

"Okay, no problem. Oh wait there is a problem."

"What's that?" Noah asked.

"There should only be two fighting for the title of KING, right, so why are there three of us? One of us should be eliminated from our game."

Without hesitation, JOKER turns around and transforms into his D-Brid form, striking down ACE in his wound. ACE screeched loudly, alerting everyone in a good five mile radius.

"Why you...!"

"Oh I didn't say it? My bad, ACE you can't play because you're too badly hurt."

"You traitor!" ACE managed to spit out.

JOKER laughed. "Hey I just do what the title says. Not my fault that your the one who got betrayed. Besides, you didn't really think Shadow Day would come without your powers, did you?"

"What! You mean you had this planned out from the start!"

"Yes, yes I did. Sorry I couldn't make you KING... But that position is already filled." JOKER taunted, reverting to his human form.

"By who!" ACE Screeched.

"Yours truly... HENSHIN!" He called out, transforming into Chaos Mode. JOKER drew his blade and put ACE out of his misery, leaving the D-Brid as a pile of sand. He knelt down and reached into the sand. The sand began to run up his arm as black wings began to emerge on his armor.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, are you ready now?"

Noah stood frozen.

"Well?"

"Your a monster." Noah spoke up.

"Oh am I?"

"How could you kill your comrade like that?"

"Easy, because I'm JOKER: Card of Betrayal, soon to be KING of Spades: Card of Strength."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be sure to write that on your tombstone."

"That's if you beat me."

"Well, let's find out. You ready Torakai."

The tiger nods, as he transforms, shuriken in mouth at the go.

"HENSHIN!"

"KAGE MODE!" The belt announced as Noah stood motionless. When the transformation was done, he drew his swords from their sheaths as he walked towards JOKER. JOKER walked, blade drawn as well. They both begin to pick up speed as their blades clashed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nolan, now armed with Power Kaiser's arsenal, stands his ground against the Spider D-Brid JACK. Nolan uses his twin shuriken to attack and block all of JACK's attacks, while, dodging everything coming towards him, seeing it was only a matter of time before Noah was eventually going to need his help.

JACK, allowed himself to get hit a few times, not trying at this point because his mission was a success. ACE was gone, The KING of Spades was going to soon be defeated, so all he needed to do at this point was to beat Nolan and give his power to JOKER for Shadow Day to become true.

Jessie and Jezebel looked on, with Jezebel tending to Jessie's wound as Jessie watches the fight, as Nolan goes to his limit to protect her.

"You know, that kid's amazing." Jezebel commented.

Jessie looked up at her. "Who?" She asked pretending to not know.

"I can read your heart, remember? You know exactly who I'm talking about. After all of this just to protect you; he's something else."

Jessie nods. "He's some bodyguard."

Jezebel looks at Jessie and giggled. "Aw, my sis is growing up."

Jessie blushed. "What do you mean?"

Jezebel giggled again. "Hey you cheeks are even more red."

"Just shut up okay?" Jessie turned away. She then glanced at Nolan, smiling to herself. "He really is some bodyguard."

Back with the fight, Nolan kicks JACK back, causing him to roll on the floor. JACK, while rolling, pushes against it, causing him to flip up and regain his balance. "You getting tired yet?"

Nolan, breathes heavily in his helmet, feeling his lungs ignite, and his arms and legs feel strained from the hits sustained by JACK. "I don't think I can take much more of this." Nolan commented. "How am I supposed to beat him?"

"Nolan, just take a deep breath and think." Kaiger started. "Beating him isn't so tough."

"Easy for you to say."

"No really, it's now or never, let's use our FINAL SLASH ATTACK to end this." Kaiger suggested.

"If it was that easy, then I've would've done it. My body is so strained, I don't think I can pull it off."

"What, you want to beat me now? Okay then, fine." JACK then spreads his arms wide open. "I'm ready."

"Is he really letting me win?"

"It's more than likely a trap. Be careful."

"I know it's a trap, but what do I have to lose?"

"I'm waiting!"

"You said that it's now or never right, so I say now!"

"Wait a sec!" Kaiger said. Nolan, however ignored the comment and slid him onto the brace. When the FINAL SLASH ATTACK sounded in the air, Nolan took his chained shuriken and flung it towards JACK.

JACK was tangled in the chain, and was forcibly pulled, by Nolan, who's other shuriken formed into the giant sword. Nolan dropped the chain and when JACK came in striking distance, he swung the blade, slicing through the bug. "Kaiser Thrash!" Nolan called out, causing sparks from JACK's body to ignite. JACK fell to the floor, reverting to his human form and laughing.

"It's over now." JACK said, holding his wound tightly, despite not stopping the sand leaving his body. "I may die now, but I served my purpose. You humans are soon going to experience the true Nightmare known as Shadow Day, and the worse part is..."

Nolan looked at him, watching his body disintegrate, rising towards the ceiling.

"What the...?" Nolan asked, realizing his mistake.

"The KING will also be a part of JOKER's power along with me. I hope your happy, because you doomed the entire human race!" JACK laughed manically up to his last breath. His body turned to sand and ascended up towards the throne room. Nolan canceled the transformation and looked at Jessie and Jezebel. "Hey, you guys needed a bodyguard?"

Jessie began to develop tears in her eyes as Nolan ordered Kaiger to break the cellar gate. Jessie bolted towards Nolan and gave him the tightest hug she ever gave anyone in her life. Nolan turned bright red at it and Jezebel and Kaiger began to crack up hysterically. "Hey, it looks like our partners are growing up aren't they?" Jezebel commented.

"Yeah they sure are. How much you wanna bet that they'll kiss at the end of this?"

Jezebel then laughed harder. "I'd love to see that."

Nolan, listening to the conversation, turns so red, that he wanted to cry out of pure embarrassment. Jessie on the other hand ignored their comments.

"Thank you for saving us Nolan. You are a true hero."

Nolan, speechless pats her on the back. "Well, it wasn't easy. Just know you owe me one. He joked.

"Don't worry, when we get home, I promise I have something for you." she smiled.

"Oh man, Jessie is making this way too easy for us." Jezebel said.

"Oh, yeah right." Kaiger replied.

"What, what did you think she meant?" she asked.

"Money." He quickly shot.

"Wow, I didn't think Machines could think "that way"."

"What, Are you serious! I'm not programmed to think like that!"

"Relax, I'm only kidding."

"I should call the others to let them know...Oh crap! I forgot about Noah!" Nolan realized, breaking away from Jessie. "He's fighting JOKER right now!"

"Then why are you standing her telling me? Go!" Jessie snapped, causing Nolan to bolt up the stairs.

"We should probably should leave and find the others." Jezebel said, syncing with Jessie.

"Okay, just lead me there."

Jessie, listening to her directions, walks up the stairs and leaves the castle.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kamen Rider CLAW: Shogun mode pulls up onto the castle and races in towards the Throne room to where JOKER and Noah are. Inside however, with ACE's power, Noah is no match in his rider form as JOKER beats him down mercilessly.

"Had enough?" JOKER asked stomping Noah out. Noah feels shocks of pain go through him every time his heel lands on his back. Noah then reverts to his D-Brid form and lets loose on JOKER, unfortunately, it's a false sense of hope as JOKER retaliates by easily beating the KING of Spades out of his form.

Noah lays lifeless on the floor, feeling sand leak from his body, realizing that he's starting to die. He stands up charging the monster rider, who kicks him back.

"It's no use, Either way, your going to die. It's a shame, I should have waited until you healed from ACE's fight. Too bad, at least I'll make a better KING of Spades that you. Goodbye Noah.

"I can't believe it." Noah says in his head. "I failed my people, my comrades, and my title as the Card of Strength. I deserve to die. It's up to You Nolan, defeat JOKER, save our worlds...

As JOKER was about to strike, they hear a knock on one of the doorposts. They look, to see Nolan and Kaiger, walking into the room.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite Agent. How you've been?"

JOKER asked, retracting his blade.

"Well for starters, you faked your death, betrayed us, kidnapped Jessie, and to top it all off, lied to us from the beginning! So tell me, how I feel!"

"You sound like you need a nap. One that you can't wake up from."

"I'm ready, you scaly traitor."

"Man, what is up with that? Your like the third one this morning who called me that. Whatever, it's not like it matters, your going to die anyway, so let's make this quick." JOKER held his fingers in the air as he began to count down. 3, 2, 1: Die!"

He then charged Nolan, drawing his blade in the process. Nolan stood frozen, not being able to move. The sound of the metal stabbing called out in the air with Nolan having a surprised looked on his face.

"No way..."

Noah unexpectedly moved in the way to intercept the attack. He smiled a bit, turning to Nolan. "If you don't mind, I like to add a new rule to your list. Rule #9, Always make sacrifices. Even if it cost you your life, if what you try to protect is safe, it's worth every drop of blood you shed. I trust you with my powers, KING of Spades." Noah turned his body around with the last of the strength, and put his hand on Nolan's chest, causing a bright light to engulf the twins. This light causes JOKER to shield his eyes. The light only lasted a few seconds, but when it was over, Noah's body was gone, and Nolan stood in Kaiser Mode.

"Why do you have so much power!" JOKER shouted, feeling the sudden spike in Nolan.

"Because, to be straight forwards..." Nolan pulls out the Speed CLAW and slides it on. It disappeared in a cyan-blue blur. "I gained a new power."

He slid the Power CLAW on and it disappeared in a Similar red blur.

"I have Achieved the Ultimate CLAW form." He finally slid the Flight CLAW on his arm, and that disappeared in a white blur. "I have become: The Next KING of Spades!" He finally slid his Kaiser CLAW off his belt and slid it on his arm. "Henshin!"

"Trinity Mode!" The Claw called out as Trinity Mode was activated. Kaiser Mode's armor became Silver, the Boosters from Speed Kaiser, The Armor from Power Kaiser, and the Angelic Wings of Flight Kaiser, all became part of Kaiser Mode's new form, for this was the Ultimate Rider: Kamen Rider C.L.A.W.: Trinity Mode...

END


	45. The Two JOKERS

Chapter 45: The Two JOKERS

As JOKER was about to strike, they hear a knock on one of the doorposts. They look, to see Nolan and Kaiger, walking into the room.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite Agent. How you've been?"

JOKER asked, retracting his blade.

"Well for starters, you faked your death, betrayed us, kidnapped Jessie, and to top it all off, lied to us from the beginning! So tell me, how I feel!"

"You sound like you need a nap. One that you can't wake up from."

"I'm ready, you scaly traitor."

"Man, what is up with that? Your like the third one this morning who called me that. Whatever, it's not like it matters, your going to die anyway, so let's make this quick." JOKER held his fingers in the air as he began to count down. 3, 2, 1: Die!"

He then charged Nolan, drawing his blade in the process. Nolan stood frozen, not being able to move. The sound of the metal stabbing called out in the air with Nolan having a surprised looked on his face.

"No way..."

Noah unexpectedly moved in the way to intercept the attack. He smiled a bit, turning to Nolan. "If you don't mind, I like to add a new rule to your list. Rule #9, Always make sacrifices. Even if it cost you your life, if what you try to protect is safe, it's worth every drop of blood you shed. I trust you with my powers, KING of Spades." Noah turned his body around with the last of the strength, and put his hand on Nolan's chest, causing a bright light to engulf the twins. This light causes JOKER to shield his eyes. The light only lasted a few seconds, but when it was over, Noah's body was gone, and Nolan stood in Kaiser Mode.

"Why do you have so much power!" JOKER shouted, feeling the sudden spike in Nolan.

"Because, to be straight forwards..." Nolan pulls out the Speed CLAW and slides it on. It disappeared in a cyan-blue blur. "I gained a new power."

He slid the Power CLAW on and it disappeared in a Similar red blur.

"I have Achieved the Ultimate CLAW form." He finally slid the Flight CLAW on his arm, and that disappeared in a white blur. "I have become: The Next KING of Spades!" He finally slid his Kaiser CLAW off his belt and slid it on his arm. "Henshin!"

"Trinity Mode!" The Claw called out as Trinity Mode was activated. Kaiser Mode's armor became Silver, the Boosters from Speed Kaiser, The Armor from Power Kaiser, and the Angelic Wings of Flight Kaiser, all became part of Kaiser Mode's new form, for this was the Ultimate Rider: Kamen Rider C.L.A.W.: Trinity Mode.

* * *

The spike in power, alerts Kiba and Kyuki back at the school, as it does Shade and Jessie. Kamen Rider C.L.A.W. Shogun mode finds Jessie as she finds her way out. Jessie is at first startled because of her thinking it's one of JOKER's soldiers again.

"Hey are you two okay?" He asked

Jessie kept quiet and backed up a little. Jezebel materialized and smiled.

"Well, it took you long enough, Colonel Gracia, whoops, I mean Lieutenant Rodriguez." She replied.

Jessie sparked up in her face expression and looked at Jezebel and then back at the rider. "Who are you?"

The rider canceled his transformation to reveal himself to be Rodriguez. "I am Colonel Gracia, founder of SADE and also Kamen Rider CLAW Shogun Mode. I'm also under the alias of Lieutenant Marcus Rodriguez of the NYPD, and, I'm also considered to be Black JOKER due to me having split my powers of the Dragon D-Brid. My son, Commander Dominick Gracia, is called Red JOKER, gaining my powers after my supposed death after Shadow Day. I kept my identity secret but to a select few because of the sudden transfer of power. Because of the fact that Dominick was weak enough at the time, I was able to survive, but barely. When I realized that the KING, ACE and JACK and myself were all replaced, I knew it was only a matter of time until JOKER was going to follow through with Shadow Day again. The first time, it only affected the Nightmare Realm, as you can see, but if he can somehow merge both the worlds together, then he can unleash such a power, that both of the worlds inhabitants will be wiped clean. And only him and his army of D-Brids will be walking upon the planet.

Jessie still backs up.

"Jessie, what's wrong? He's on our side."

"But he said it himself, He's half of JOKER. What's say that this isn't a trap?"

"Who do you think was the one who selected Nolan to become Kamen Rider CLAW: Shinobi Mode?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"What she means is that I was the one who was running SADE behind the scenes. I was the one who was the mediator between SADE, and the CIA. I was the one who ordered Dominick to allow Nolan to become Kamen Rider CLAW: Shinobi Mode. I was the one who created Project Trinity. Haven't you noticed that JOKER and Dominick were never in the same place, at the same time? Or what about how he was so easily acceptable into letting you join SADE? He knew if he blew his cover as JOKER, then he would mess up his plans entirely, so he had to follow every order I gave him. I let you join SADE, because I had contact with Jezebel here, from the time Dominick started hunting her, then you, up until now. I also knew of Noah's intentions to return to his throne, but that was stopped a few times by Dominick's orders , both by JACK's and ACE's Dreamon, and the riders. Which led to Nolan, getting beaten to a pulp on you guys' prom night. I apologize for that by the way. But anyway, I wanted for Jezebel to meet Nolan personally so I let her visit him in his dream and see him for herself. Then seeing that she didn't get enough of a one on one, I acted under my alias, and arrested him for the apparent death of Dominick. That's when she broke him out of Jail and you explained what happened after the original QUEEN of Hearts was assassinated. Shade, my partner, kept an eye on Dominick and Kyuge every step of the way. And if your wondering where your friends are, I'll take you to them.

"You ready Jessie?"

Jessie looks at Rodriguez, then at Jezebel and she lets her guard down. "Ok, but just because you want me to."

"Then let's go then." Jezebel replied, syncing with her.

"This way." Rodriguez pointed.

Jessie starts to walk towards the front entrance before stopping when she walks past him. "Jezebel says: Thank You for watching me." Jessie tells him.

"Tell her: Your Welcome." Rodriguez replied turning around. Jessie and Rodriguez hop onto his Bike and ride off in the direction of the school.

* * *

Meanwhile at the school, Kiba and Kyuki felt the simultaneous activations of the Power and Flight Claws respectively, realizing that Trinity Mode was a success and was stable.

"Well, it looks like that kid pulled it off." Kiba said.

"Why, you didn't have faith in him?"

Kiba and Kyuki turn to find Tim waking up. Tim looks at the room to see that he was in the Lunch Room of the rebel HQ that they were stationed at. He groans, seeing the bandages on him, realizing he got the crap kicked out of him again. "What happened, that I'm in bandages again? Did I win that fight?"

"No, Scott was about to put you out of your misery before some cloaked figure came and ended him. He carried you back here, tended to your wounds and now your awake. The same with Yuliya, he made a pit stop on his way back and got her too."

"She's over there." Kyuki directed her head towards a few beds across to Tim's right. Yuliya was getting up, bandages on her too from her getting the crap getting kick out of her too. Tim got out of his bed and walked over.

Yuliya looked up and saw him.

"So, I'm guessing Scott did that?"

Tim nodded. "And I'm guessing...?"

"Yeah, Carolyn tricked me too. Have you seen Nolan?"

"I made him go back to the castle, to save his girl..." Tim joked. Yuliya laughed because they both knew Nolan liked her, after all the mess the four of them have been through."

"Noah told me...What the reason was why you wanted me to not go to the throne room; because Dominick was going to be there."

Tim kept silent and turned his back.

"Hey, I appreciated it. But you know me, I'm stronger than that."

"Ha, yeah right, the last time you saw him you nearly broke down in tears."

"Yeah well, that was when I came to a realization that he wasn't human anymore. He was just another threat to humanity that we swore to destroy. Besides, I'm a soldier, I can't be hugging everyone's shoulder because I'm scared.

"But, your also a fifteen year old girl." Tim replied

"My birthday was last week."

"Sixteen year old girl." he corrected.

"Yeah, so what? As you can see, we're not normal teens."

"Yeah I know, but we're still teens. Look, I'll be honest. Ever since we first met two years ago, I couldn't stand you for my life. You were always stuck up, bossy and you always played teacher pet to Dominick. Even on missions, when he had to consider each other as equal, despite my low rank and your ranking of lieutenant, My status as a Rider still made me no better than you. But despite that, I still faced a bossy fourteen year old everyday I went to Manhattan. But after a while, I got used to it. I started to mess with you, we fought constantly, and now look; here we are, both Kamen Riders, both fighting against our former commander, all to help our best friend _finally_ have a relationship with a girl that he likes; And at the same keep the Apocalypse from happening. So yeah, we may be Kamen Riders, and we may be agents for the CIA or SADE or whatever you want to call it at this point, but we still get homework, we still have test, like for example, Mr. Pigis is giving us the Cisco final next week, and we're still in high school, trying to find out what we want to do after it all. But for now, all we can do, is stop Shadow Day."

Yuliya can help but take every word to heart as she dove in and hugged Tim. Tim felt his shirt get soaked by her tears as she wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just needed to give my brother a hug for being here." she replied. "I love you."

Tim looked down for a second. "How so?" he asked slyly, taking it as a joke.

Yuliya looked up at him and smiled. "I'll let you pick."

Tim's expression changed as he was left speechless. He finally swallowed before answering. "I love you too."

"In what way?"

Tim messed with her hair until it was sticking up in multiple directions.

"I'm not telling." he replied getting up. "Come on, we should probably go and help Nolan and Noah get Jessie. Are you sure you'll be okay, seeing Dominick again?"

"I'm positive. He is a D-Brid after all. Let's go Kyuki."

"Awww, why did you guys have to ruin the moment like that?"

"Because they need to get serious, seeing that we have almost no time left."

The two look up seeing Rodriguez with Shade walk through the doors, along with the 'girl of the hour' Jessie.

"Jessie!"the two exclaimed as they tackled the poor girl off her feet relieved that she was alive.

"Wait, what are you doing here, Rodriguez?" Tim asked.

Yuliya, noticed the Claw Beast on his Shoulder.

"Hey there, long time no see, Yuliya." Shade commented.

"Wait... don't tell me that your..."

"Yeah, I'm Colonel Gracia, the founder of SADE and like I told you earlier, Black JOKER, at your service. I'm also Kamen Rider C.L.A.W. Shogun Mode if my name didn't give it away to you guys."

"Are you the one who saved us?"

"Yes, yes we are." Shade replied, jumping off of his shoulder. Kyuki intercepted Shade and started to get excited.

"So are you technically like my Daddy since my designs were based off yours?"

"Uh, sure I guess, even though I was the base of all of the Current Claw Beasts. But I'd like it if you'd call me Father, if you're going to keep doing that.

"Okay daddy!" Kyuki replied

Shade sighed. "To think, you had to give each Claw Beast an AI chip. What the heck's wrong with you?"

"Stop complaining. We got to go, Noah's dead and Nolan's readings shot up drastically as soon as Noah died. Which means, that Noah must have synced with Nolan and he finally was able to use Trinity Mode without too much problems."

"Is that why you made us give him our Super Claws?" Tim asked.

"Exactly, if you want to see what came out of it, then let's go, because I'm not hanging around here."

Tim and Yuliya grab their stuff, and their Claw Beast and the four race out of the school to head back to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Transformation completed, Nolan cracked his knuckles and found Noah's old sword still on the ground. He picks the Katana up, and drew his Katana, which was located on his left side. Without question, Nolan merged both hilts together, creating a double-edge Katana.

"So, I guess you did that without me having to tell you huh?" Noah's voice told him.

"Since we're one, I figured we have to be as in sync as possible. It just so happens, that in this form, I can think of a million and two ways to use it."

"Isn't the term a million and one?"

"Yeah but when could a sword shoot gusts of razor sharp fire?"

"Fire, where are you gonna get fire?"

JOKER, becoming impatient, holds his hand out getting to charge an attack.

"That's where." Nolan replied holding his weapon out.

JOKER shot the blast, only for it to be intercepted by the metal of the blade. Nolan then swings the blade causing the energy to slide through to the other and to be flung back towards JOKER. JOKER instinctively smack it behind him, laughing. "Oh man am I going to have fun!"

"Wanna play some more?" Nolan asked.

JOKER, drew his sword and flew up into the air, wanting Nolan to follow. Nolan, using the wings, flies after him as their blades make contact in the sky...

END


	46. Crouching Liger Hidden Chimera

Chapter 46: Crouching Liger, Hidden Chimera

"Trinity Mode!" The Claw called out as Trinity Mode was activated. Kaiser Mode's armor became Silver, the Boosters from Speed Kaiser, The Armor from Power Kaiser, and the Angelic Wings of Flight Kaiser, all became part of Kaiser Mode's new form, for this was the Ultimate Rider: Kamen Rider C.L.A.W.: Trinity Mode.

As the Transformation completed, Nolan cracked his knuckles and found Noah's old sword still on the ground. He picks the Katana up, and drew his Katana, which was located on his left side. Without question, Nolan merged both hilts together, creating a double-edge Katana.

"So, I guess you did that without me having to tell you huh?" Noah's voice told him.

"Since we're one, I figured we have to be as in sync as possible. It just so happens, that in this form, I can think of a million and two ways to use it."

"Isn't the term a million and one?"

"Yeah but when could a sword shoot gusts of razor sharp fire?"

"Fire, where are you gonna get fire?"

JOKER, becoming impatient, holds his hand out getting to charge an attack.

"That's where." Nolan replied holding his weapon out.

JOKER shot the blast, only for it to be intercepted by the metal of the blade. Nolan then swings the blade causing the energy to slide through to the other and to be flung back towards JOKER. JOKER instinctively smack it behind him, laughing. "Oh man am I going to have fun!"

"Wanna play some more?" Nolan asked.

JOKER, drew his sword and flew up into the air, wanting Nolan to follow. Nolan, using the wings, flies after him as their blades make contact in the sky.

Nolan and JOKER tried to push each other father and father from themselves, but because of Trinity Mode, and Chaos Mode's Flight Form, it was a deadlock. The two backed off and tried again, with the same results.

"Amazing, it seems that Trinity Mode's power rivals mine to the period of this sentence." There's no equal power that can rival ours besides our own."

"Interesting; you figured that out by the power struggle?" Nolan asked, his voice becoming more confident and determined by the word spoken.

"Indeed. I'm also amazed that you can withstand such power, let alone control it with ease."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" he asked.

"More like a statement. If there are two powers that equal in strength..."

JOKER's power sharply rose, gaining an upper hand on Nolan. Nolan starts to lean back, due to JOKER's strength rising.

"Wouldn't it be logical if one disappeared?" JOKER finished.

Nolan smirked. "You took the words, right out of my mouth..."

"I hope you know what your doing" Noah said.

"Trust me... Trinity Turbo Shot!" Nolan called out, disappearing instantly.

JOKER fell forward before recovering. He looked around and laughed. "Hey Nolan, I didn't mean it literally."

"I know." His voice echoed behind JOKER.

JOKER looked up to see three Speed Kaiser Riders dive forward towards him. JOKER laughed harder as he shot towards the three, smacking one down, slashing the second and blasting the last one. Each one disappeared in blue sand as JOKER flung his arm behind him, to shield Nolan's sneak attack.

"Either play fair or die. Those are the rules your Majesty." JOKER taunted.

JOKER let go of his sword and did a spin kick, spinning around and kicking the sword so it spun rapidly in a counter-clockwise direction. Nolan backed off from the kick as he charged again. JOKER smirked as he flapped his wings, generating a small black tornado through the spinning sword. The sword carried the deadly wind, so that it became bigger in it's size until it was as big as Nolan. Nolan didn't realize it in time however as he was caught into it. The tornado ate him as the sharp wind attacked furiously, kicking Nolan out of the sky. Nolan crashed to the ground and laid lifeless.

JOKER sighed. "Come on, after all that talk about being the "Ultimate Rider" and you're not acting like it. Stop being such a bore and show me some action!" JOKER complained.

As Nolan slowly got up and looked in front of him, He notices something red glimmer from some of the blue sand dropped from his Trinity Turbo Shot. He slowly crawled towards it and picked up the red object.

"Are you sure, what can you do with it?" Noah asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out aren't we?"

Nolan takes the red object and slaps it onto his free wrist.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK" the claw announced as Nolan's arm grew Red and Black. He took his two katanas and connected them to make a sword similar to Noah's Sword during his Final Slash Attack.

"Oh, a tribute to your fallen comrade. This should be fun." JOKER said as he drew his blade.

"Yes it should." Nolan replied. The blade developed two lightning like auras: the first was a Green metallic color and the second was a Crimson red color. The Green aura spiraled around the acutal Blade while the Red circled the weapon.

" Twin Kaiser!" Nolan called out as he swung the blade with all his might. The blade then unleashed two waves of power, each being a color of the auras developed . JOKER slashed through the first, causing the wave to split and crash through the roof of the building. The second he caught and threw back.

"If that's all you got, then there's no way your going to win." JOKER taunted again.

Nolan began to hold his sword vertically, resting his fingers at the top of the blade as he began to run them down. JOKER questioned this, until he realized whatever Nolan was doing, it was making a whistling sound behind him. He turned to see the energy wave that split was returning. Then he realized that the other was point blank in front of him. Hen Nolan's fingers reached the hilt, the waves of energy crashed into JOKER. His roar filled the castle walls as the explosion destroyed the castle all together. the blast was viewable enough for the approaching party, consisting of Colonel Gracia, Tim, Yuliya and Jessie, along with respected Claw beast, to see and hear in the air. They stopped for a quick second to see the explosion.

* * *

"Daddy was that...?" Kyuki asked Shade, who sighed for being called Daddy.

"Yes; that's Trinity's Mode's power." The Colonel replied.

"Wow..." Yuliya slowly said.

"That's way too much power for Nolan. Are you sure he didn't just blow himself up?" Tim asked

"Don't say that!" Jessie replied.

"Relax, it's just a joke." he replied, getting on her good side again.

"Shade, do you sense Kaiger?"

I do. But I lost the other Claw Beast's reading. His name's Torakai right?"

Gracia nodded. "That's right."

"Well whatever that blast was, I can tell he wasn't caught in it, but even so, his signal went dead as soon as the explosion went off.

"I see. It seems that Nolan used Torakai for one final attack to end JOKER. Let's keep moving. For all we know Nolan probably keeled over by now."

Gracia sped off with Tim and Yuliya, with Jessie on her bike, to follow suit.

* * *

Back with Nolan, breathed in heavily and fell to his knees. He slid Torakai off his wrist and laid him down. Trinity Mode canceled out as the Claw Beast looked up and nodded it's head. "It's been an honor serving you, your highness. Now you and I can rest peacefully as your human twin and his friends recreate our world."

Noah in his Tiger D-Brid form, reappeared completely from waste up, with everything father down to be sand. He drifted towards his fallen partner and picked him up.

"So be it, my old friend... so be it."

Torakai then shut down forever, the mechanical life form rested peacefully in his master's paws. Noah looked at Nolan and smiled, returning to his human form. Nolan returned the smile as Noah resynchronized with him.

"You did good Nolan." Noah commented.

"Thank you; So, now what, Now that we prevented Shadow Day an all?"

"There's only one thing to do..."

"And that's too laugh at your failure..." a dreadful reptilian voice came out of the rubble under where the explosion took place.

"No way..." Nolan dreaded.

The red and black sand finally made it to the room as a familiar person rose from the rubble.

"That was really pretty. But like I said..."

JOKER in his human form stood up from the rubble, dusting his clothes off. "You have no chance of winning with power like yours. But that last attack was smart, I didn't think-"

"How are you alive!" Nolan snapped, voice reaching it's breaking point.

"Well, if you'd shut up, I'd tell you. I'll admit, that could've killed me, but being in my rider form, it absorbed most of the blast. So in actually, you defeated Kamen Rider Dark CLAW: Chaos Mode. Hooray! But you didn't kill me: JOKER. And with JACK's powers..." He reaches out for the sand and plays with it in his hand, manipulating in in the air, like a ball.

"I'll be unstoppable." He then crushes the ball and the ball of sand breaks apart and flies to join with his body. He then transforms into his D-Brid form. The D-Brid form changes in that, his Black body still retains the structure of the Dragon D-Brid, but it also shows four red jagged wings and four Black Spider Legs. His tail becomes covered in spikes, that resemble shark fins, going up to his neck and his dragon facial features begin to resemble a Beak, with sharp reptile teeth and two spider fangs on the sides of his mouth.

"The Chimera D-Brid..." Noah hissed in the back of Nolan's mind. As Noah uttered those words, Nolan fell back, realizing his one true Nightmare came true.

"There's a reason why this place is called the Nightmare Realm." JOKER said as he took one step forward. Nolan felt the wave of darkness go through his arms as he laid on the ground, causing his fear to build up.

"The reason being: Nightmares not dreams, do come true."

Noah sensed the fear in Nolan's heart which started to hurt hm in his weaken state. "Nolan!" Noah called out. Snap out of it! You faced worse, Why are you afraid?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Is it because you realize that you can't win?" JOKER asked. "Well sorry I wish I could stay for the answer but I gotta fly. Worlds to connect and destroy, you know? Just simple stuff."

JOKER turns around and flies up. He holds both his hands in the air and without any effort, a Nightmare Vortex opened up. Now, using his newly acquired spider legs, they latched onto the wormhole and ripped it open, showing clearly what was on the other side: New York City. He walked into the portal and vanished into it.

The rest of the group race up to find Nolan, in the remains, with Kaiger jumping onto him. "JOKER made his move and he's back on earth in the city." Kaiger told them.

Gracia looked up causing the others to look and realize that JOKER has made a Nightmare Vortex so huge that it was slowly connecting the City and the realm.

"It's starting..." Tim commented.

"Shadow Day." Jessie finished.

"Well, we're not going to save mankind by sitting here, let's go home." Gracia said aiming back at the vortex.

"How are we going to save mankind? The Trinity Form didn't work!" Nolan shot up. "I don't know how you plan to go through with this, but I have had it. I nearly lost my life three times and my friends were all put in danger. I used the Final Slash Attack and it didn't kill him. So can we win; How are we going to beat JOKER now?"

Tim, having enough of Nolan grabbed him by his shirt and punched him in the face. He let go of him as Nolan stumbled wiping the blood from his face.

"What is your problem?" Nolan snapped.

"No, what is yours? What's gotten into you this is no time to quit. We all promised to see this through and to not give up."

"But that's the thing, I have seen it through and now I'm giving up. You guys are so blind to see when we lost."

Yuliya now is pissed and did the same like Tim, but with less power. However, unlike Tim, she held on to his shirt.

"Listen you, I have been assigned to watch you ever since you became a Rider. As an agent, and a rookie no less, you were my responsibility and you still are. After all we been through, the fights day after day, the betrayal the fact that I'm forcing myself to make sure your ass stays alive after every mission. Now your telling me that it's over, that you quit! No, absolutely not. It's not over and I'm going to make sure that you do your job as Kamen Rider CLAW:Shinobi Mode and save our worlds!

Her words made something in his mind click. "What did you call me?"

Yuliya played her words in her head as she smiled. "I called you: Kamen Rider CLAW: Shinobi Mode."

Nolan laughed. "It took you six long months to call me that. Really, was it so hard?"

"It took me six long months to realize that I trained the true user of the Shinobi Mode Claw. I'm proud of you."

"Thank You: Captain." Nolan saluted. Yuliya saluted back as the friends hugged like the brother and sister they saw in each other.

Gracia cleared his throat, interrupting the moment. "No, it's not over; What did you use to destroy JOKER's Rider form?"

"Trinity Mode's Final slash attack: Twin Kaiser."

"Twin Kaiser? That's not programmed in the system."

"You mean..."

"Yes, we might have a shot at winning after all; with Trinity Mode's true Final Slash attack: Trinity Impact."

Gracia's radio suddenly goes off as he looks at his brace. The voice of an agent comes from it.

"Colonel, a huge Nightmare Vortex has appeared over the horizon, blocking the sun partly, what's going on!"

"Something that we feared for a long time; order all Intel: Police and SADE Agents to barricade the homes and facilities for safety reasons, and order the strike force to get ready for battle.

"Why what for?" the agent asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, JOKER, flew overhead landing on one of the nearby skyscrapers, reverting to his human form. He held a deck, full of Red Joker Cards, as he held it in the air as the wind carried every card away.

"Shadow Day." He silently replied as he looked at the cards being swept away.

END


	47. Shadow Of The Day

Chapter 47: Shadow Of The Day

"It's starting..." Tim commented.

"Shadow Day." Jessie finished.

"Well, we're not going to save mankind by sitting here, let's go home."

"How are we going to save mankind! The Trinity Form didn't work!" Nolan shot up. "I don't know how you plan to go through with this, but I have had it. I nearly lost my life three times and my friends were all put in danger. I used the Final Slash Attack and it didn't kill him. So can we win; How are we going to beat JOKER now?"

Tim, having enough of Nolan grabbed him by his shirt and punched him in the face. He let go of him as Nolan stumbled wiping the blood from his face.

"What is your problem!" Nolan snapped.

"No, what is yours! What's gotten into you this is no time to quit. We all promised to see this through and to not give up."

"But that's the thing, I have seen it through and now I'm giving up. You guys are so blind to see when we lost."

Yuliya now is pissed and did the same like Tim, but with less power. However, unlike Tim, she held on to his shirt.

"Listen you, I have been assigned to watch you ever since you became a Rider. As an agent, and a rookie no less, you were my responsibility and you still are. After all we been through, the fights day after day, the betrayal the fact that I'm forcing myself to make sure your ass stays alive after every mission. Now your telling me that it's over, that you quit! No, absolutely not. It's not over and I'm going to make sure that you do your job as Kamen Rider CLAW:Shinobi Mode and save our worlds!

Her words made something in his mind click. "What did you call me?"

Yuliya played her words in her head as she smiled. "I called you: Kamen Rider CLAW: Shinobi Mode."

Nolan laughed. "It took you six long months to call me that. Really, was it so hard?"

"It took me six long months to realize that I trained the true user of the Shinobi Mode Claw. I'm proud of you."

"Thank You: Captain." Nolan saluted. Yuliya saluted back as the friends hugged like the brother and sister they saw in each other.

Gracia cleared his throat, interrupting the moment. "No, it's not over; What did you use to destroy JOKER's Rider form?"

"Trinity Mode's Final slash attack: Twin Kaiser."

"Twin Kaiser? That's not programmed in the system."

"You mean..."

"Yes, we might have a shot at winning after all; with Trinity Mode's true Final Slash attack: Trinity Impact."

Gracia's radio suddenly goes off as he looks at his brace. The voices of an agent comes from it.

"Colonel, a huge Nightmare Vortex has appeared over the horizon, blocking the sun partly, what's going on!"

"Something that we feared for a long time; order all Intel: Police and SADE Agents to barricade the homes and facilities for safety reasons, and order the strike force to get ready for battle.

"Why what for?" the agent asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, JOKER, flew overhead landing on one of the nearby skyscrapers, reverting to his human form. He held a deck, full of Red Joker Cards, as he held it in the air as the wind carried every card away.

"Shadow Day." He silently replied as he looked at the cards being swept away.

The deck of cards drifted in the sky, all in a group slowly descending towards the streets below. Then suddenly, the cards dispersed and shot in different directions, finding the highest readings of fear throughout the city. JOKER takes JACK's deck and ACE's deck and throws them in two other directions as those cards do the same.

JOKER smirks, looking at the cards homing in on targets being sensed out. "Rise and Shine." JOKER said as he snapped his fingers.

The snapping alerted the cards cast to go in for the kill. The cards landed onto their targets, as the innocent citizens fell to the concrete in pain as they instantly transformed into Dreamon. The Dreamon began to terrorize the people all across the Five Boroughs: Brooklyn, Bronx, Staten Island, Queens, and Manhattan. All over appeared Bug Dreamon, Flying Dreamon and Reptilian Dreamon. Some cards met with another and created Dinosaur-like Dreamon and other combinations, due to the Chimera D-Brid's traits.

* * *

"So, this is Shadow Day when it occurs on earth... one of the SADE Agents replied as she looked up at the cards in the sky.

"Lieutenant Hashimura, get into formation," her commanding officer ordered, walking up. The Lieutenant looked at her captain, the same agent who called the colonel, saluting to him. "Sorry sir."

"It's alright, let's get moving, sensors indicate that there's a massive wave of Dreamon scattered all over the city."

"How can that be?"

The captain pointed up making her turn her attention to the scattered cards again. "That's how, the D-Brid has control over those cards and he's using them to build an army. The colonel called ahead of time when _That _decided to appear in the sky." He then pointed to the Nightmare Vortex that hovered the air.

"That's massive... I never knew that a Dream Point covered that much distance."

"Unfortunately, it's only going to get bigger. My guess, is that there's more Dreamon coming in addition to the wave that's already here."

"That's not good."

"Which is why the Strike Force has been assigned to take care of the waves here. So, I want you, and about ten of you, get downtown and kill off the outbreak over there, and I'll figure out the rest."

"I understand."

"And remember, this isn't a drill, this is the real deal. You and I are two of the 60 Strike Force Members of SADE to use the Bushido CLAW Mark II. And remember, we're going to survive, so don't get scared; Okay Rachael?"

The Lieutenant smiled and saluted her Commanding officer. "Okay Sam."

"I told you, it's Captain Williams."

"Yeah, of course it is." she smiled as she slid her CLAW on her belt. The Red and Silver Samurai Mode armor covered her as she saluted again and got on her bike. She sped off with another ten or so Riders, looking similar to her.

"Oh man, if we get out of this, I'm going on a vacation and making sure she stays here." he murmured. "Okay Troops!" He called out, transforming himself. "Roll out!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" The army of Bushido Mode Mark I Riders saluted as they sped off to their destination. The captain then took his group and shot towards the opposite direction to fight the other transformed Dreamon.

* * *

Back with the others, they watched as the portal got bigger slowly.

"Colonel, is there any way to get through to the other side?" Nolan asked.

"There is, but it's not going to be through there. HENSHIN!"

The colonel transformed into his Rider form and pulled out a Black Joker Card. He flung it away from his person and slashed it in half. The disruption of power within the card created a Nightmare Vortex.

"You ever wondered how Dreamon became physical with a human body? Now you know. Each card has a temporary Vortex in each one, which allows Dreamon and fear to pass through. We however, if we're fast enough, are going to use it to get home. So let's get moving, we have at most 20 seconds until it closes.

The team took that as they shot back onto their bikes and blasted themselves in the rapidly closing portal, each making it barely. When the portal finally shut, hissing noises and footsteps were heard, as an army of surviving Dreamon from Scott's and Carolyn's army began to shoot themselves through the Nightmare Vortex.

* * *

JOKER watched as his army of Dream mutants began to fight the Bushido Mode Kamen Riders as he looked and saw the rest of the guest arrive: The colonel and the others, in addition to the army that left almost immediately afterward.

"Well well. It looks like they made it on time. I guess I'll wait here for them. That is, if they get here."

When they arrived, Gracia stopped the second as everyone got through. He looked up and became disappointed at what he saw.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked him.

Gracia pointed upward towards what looked to be Dominick standing on a skyscraper, but what made him upset was _what building_ he was on.

"I guess he wanted to welcome us home." Nolan stated, realizing that he was standing on the rooftop of SADE.

Gracia's radio went off again, as he answered it.

"Welcome back Dad." JOKER's reptilian voice came out.

Gracia bit his tongue. "You... Your not my son, he died a long time ago."

"Oh yes I am. You gave me your Red half of your power, and seeing that I'm clearly your son, both physically human and Dreamon alike, you are indeed my father."

"Oh shut it. What do you want?"

"I want to fight you, and Nolan."

"The both of us?" Nolan asked.

"I want to take the Black half of JOKER's power and I want Trinity Mode. With both powers on hand, the Nightmare Vortex will open with it's speed increasing ten-fold. Then, the Dream Point will encase the entire planet and the Humans will be in an eternal nightmare. So what do you say? I'll be waiting. And you better hurry, if you don't make it here by sundown, then the entire planet will join with the Nightmare Realm."

The transmission suddenly cut off, causing Gracia to hit the dashboard of his cycle.

"That Snake..."

"What are we going to do?" Nolan asked.

"We're going. That's what." Gracia replied. "Here's the plan. Nolan and I will head to SADE, while you three will join with the Strike Forces downtown. The area will be covered with Dreamon, but since their weak, due to being just now created, they should be of no trouble. So I'm asking for you two to Give Nolan your Claws again."

Tim and Yuliya nod and toss them both to Nolan.

"Are you guys going to be okay?"

Tim nodded. "If I can beat you, then I should be fine. I don't need a handicap to take care a bunch of Beast."

"I've been training for about three years for this. I'll be fine." Yuliya replied.

"I have the powers of the QUEEN of Hearts, and I'm going to let Jezebel take over. We'll take care of everything in the air." Jessie smiled.

"Okay. Remember our promise?" Nolan asked them.

"Rule #8: Never give up." Tim replied.

"Our parents are waiting for us to come back from this alive and that's what's going to happen."

"Okay then. So when this is over, we're going to meet back at my house?" Nolan suggested.

"Sure thing." Jessie replied.

"Understood." Yuliya gave a thumbs up.

"Got it." Tim did the same.

"Okay troops: Move out!" Gracia called out.

"HENSHIN!" the three teens shouted.

"SHINOBI MODE! MARKSMEN MODE! SAMURAI MODE! SHOGUN MODE!"

The four of them transformed into their Rider forms and went towards their assignments.

* * *

"This is Fox Five News Special Report." The TV in Nolan's living Room echoed as the parents gathered around. There, Jessie's parents, Yuliya's Grandmother, Nolan's parents and Tim's parents, all stared at the TV to see if anything's changed since the teens left.

"This is a Fox Five News Special Report: The sudden appearance of what can be described as a Crimson and Black Eclipse has appeared and is slowly covering the sun. We just received breaking news that citizens of NYC are being transformed into the monsters that plagued our city for some recent years and are starting to terrorize the others. Police aren't releasing any information as of yet, other than they are describing this is as the biggest catastrophe since 9/11. We will keep you updated as the information comes through. Oh wait, I am just receiving word that the police's Strike Force has been deployed and are beginning to contain the infestation. I honestly don't have any clue how much that it's helping, but if you believe in God, then all I can say is pray for a miracle. We will keep the city of New York updated as more information comes.

The parents all sigh as they pray for God to protect their kids. Yuliya's Grandmother walks towards the front door and looks out the window, to see the Dreamon be taken down by the Bushido Riders.

My mother told me a saying: if there is the slightest bit of a miracle, then it's a miracle nonetheless. The children are safe. They will protect our lives and the city that they love."

"How are you so certain?" Jessie's mother asked.

"Because after all the years I've been alive I never believed my mother's saying. But after one experience, I learned that the tiniest miracle is still a miracle. It just needs time to grow. And with the police's Strike Force out there...

The parents look out the window to see the troops defeat the ever growing army. The humans lay on the ground, unconscious as the riders get them onto the sidewalk.

"Staten Island's clear Captain." One of the Riders said into his brace.

"Okay good, head to Brooklyn, since that's the closest target to where you are."

"Yes sir."

The group jump onto their cycles and race off to the closest borough.

"This city will survive. And so will the kids."

The parents held those words as they returned to the living room to sit on the couch and pray for their children.

* * *

Back in Manhattan, Yuliya and Tim take out the armies, with Yuliya, using her Final Slash Attack over and over to kill the groups close to her, while Tim uses his own Final Slash Attack to snipe the ones father way one by one. Jessie, letting Jezebel take over, transforms into the Swan D-Brid to take control of the skies.

With the area cleared, the Bushido Riders clear the area. As Yuliya dusts her hands off, the roar of two more Dreamon comes from behind the group.

Both of the Dreamon, The Shark Dreamon and the Gator Dreamon respectively, made a dash at Yuliya to avenge their fallen comrades. Tim noticed this and shot the Gator Dreamon down, as Yuliya slashed the Shark Dreamon and the Swan D-Brid came and attacked them both from behind as they died. The two returned to their human forms as the two teen boys eyes open slowly, watching the three of them return to normal. They both tried to say thank you, but they both fell unconscious from the strain.

"Well, our job's done, let's head back to Nolan and the Colonel." Yuliya commented.

As they were about to head over there, Nolan called onto his radio.

"You guys, get over here!" Nolan shouted.

"Why what's wrong?"

"The colonel went to fight JOKER on his own."

"What, what do you mean?"

"There was an army waiting for us when we got in and as we were walking in, we were taking them out, he shoved me into the command center and locked me in. I think he went on by himself. You have to get me out and stop him."

"Okay we're on our way."

Yuliya hung up after that as Tim revved his engine. "Come on, you're so slow."

Yuliya threw a rock at Tim, but he avoided it and took off towards SADE.

"Man, I hate him." Yuliya said.

"Some how, I don't believe you." Kyuki replied.

"Keep quiet. I didn't ask for your opinion."

the Swan D-Brid giggled as she flew off in the same direction as Yuliya left.

* * *

On the roof, the Colonel walked towards JOKER, who was shuffling his cards, waiting.

"Well, where's Nolan?"

"I left him downstairs so you can't get to him."

"Aw come on, spoil sport. I'm going to kill you for that." He replied transforming into the Chimera D-Brid.

The Colonel wasted no time activating his Final Slash Attack, as he dove through JOKER, in a split second.

JOKER froze for a second, but stood up straight. "Yeah, try something different."

"How the?"

JOKER shot towards the colonel and grabbed his head as he smashed him down headfirst into the roof.

"You can't beat me. So don't even try. You may have created the Claw System, and it may be able to destroy one member of the Royal Flush Five, but not three in one."

JOKER threw him across the building and held his hand out.

"Good Bye father. Thank you for creating the biggest mistake in mankind's history." JOKER held his hand out as a black fire ball appeared. He crushed it and it became a black Katana. He walked slowly towards him, ready to strike the Final blow...

END

* * *

(A/n: for those who noticed, Yes that is Sam and Rachel from Kamen Rider Neo Decade. I needed dialogue for the Bushido riders, and those two seemed perfect since one of them is actually a Rider. Im kinda of Rushing through this because I want to Finish this by august and work on the movie. So expect this to finish by next week at the earliest. Cya ^.^)


	48. Father and Son

Chapter 48: Father and Son

On the roof, the Colonel walked towards JOKER, who was shuffling his cards, waiting.

"Well, where's Nolan?"

"I left him downstairs so you can't get to him."

"Aw come on, spoil sport. I'm going to kill you for that." He replied transforming into the Chimera D-Brid.

The Colonel wasted no time activating his Final Slash Attack, as he dove through JOKER, in a split second.

JOKER froze for a second, but stood up straight. "Yeah, try something different."

"How the?"

JOKER shot towards the colonel and grabbed his head as he smashed him down headfirst into the roof.

"You can't beat me. So don't even try. You may have created the Claw System, and it may be able to destroy one member of the Royal Flush Five, but not three in one."

JOKER threw him across the building and held his hand out.

"Good Bye father. Thank you for creating the biggest mistake in mankind's history." JOKER held his hand out as a black fire ball appeared. He crushed it and it became a black Katana. He walked slowly towards him, ready to strike the Final blow.

"Well we won't know unless we find out." Gracia recovered from the attack and dove towards JOKER. He pulled out the third of his four katana and made an uppercut towards him. JOKER blocked the attack, and was surprised as to how much force was put into that one attack.

"Have you been holding back?" JOKER asked.

"I have actually. This whole time, I've been relying on my regular strength. But now, I'm gonna D-Brid half give me some strength." Gracia's strength increased, causing JOKER to avoid the sword swipe by back flipping away from the SADE Colonel.

"I see; so it seems that the powers aren't dormant after all. Now I really want them."

Gracia retracted his blade and pointed to him. For some reason the pointing of the rider causes JOKER to have a flashback.

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" The brace announces as He now draws the two swords on his back. The two blades develop black lightning auras as he kneels down and crosses his arms.

"Black Lightning strike!" he announces.

The monster charges at the rider, seeing as it has nothing to lose. The rider's arm twitches slightly, causing him to shoot through the monster with a trail of black bolts and fire from the friction.

The monster mumbles a few words, before collapsing and exploding, returning itself to the teenage girl.

Dominick, amazed at the demonstration of power that his father created stares at the rider. The rider turns to him and points to him signaling him to come forward.

The train shoots by with Dominick not getting on it. When it leaves, the rider is gone and it becomes replaced by emergency workers who take care of the girl, carrying her up the stairs of the train station.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

JOKER reverted to his human form as he reached out for the colonel. "Dad?"

The colonel looked surprised at the sincerity of JOKER's words, but at the same time, he didn't let his guard waver either.

"Dad, you're alive." JOKER said.

Now the Colonel was lost. "Dominick...?"

He nodded. "I can't believe your alive. I thought you died years ago."

"I'm not falling for it JOKER." Gracia's voice became determined as his guard went back up.

"No dad please! It's really me!" he pleaded. "I took your powers to save you, I didn't want all of this to happen!"

"Don't give me that!"

"Dad pleas- gah!" Dominick suddenly fell to his knees and clutched his sides.

"Kill me!" Dominick screamed at his father. "Before he takes over again!"

Colonel Gracia stood speechless.

"Hurry!" He asked again. But it was too late.

Dominick returned to his monstrous Chimera form as he stood back up.

"Sorry about the interruption. It seems that kid of yours doesn't know when to die." JOKER chucked.

"You..."

"Me...?" JOKER asked.

"My son. What the hell did you do to him?"

"Oh, well about five years ago, when You were JOKER, I took over your dying body, if you remember."

As JOKER tells the story, Gracia replays the events in his head...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Dad, wake up!" he says, shaking his father.

The colonel doesn't move.

"Wake up!" he says again shaking more violently

The colonel's head moved slowly, until he came into eye contact with his son.

"Son… You did it." His father says in a weak voice.

"Dad, don't die on me!" Dominick pleads.

His father puts out a weak smile. "Don't worry… I'm not, going to die." He manages to utter.

"Please Dad; I don't know what to do! I need your help!"

"You'll be fine without me."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will. Besides, you have Kyuge!"

"That's not enough! I need my father!"

The colonel unexpectedly smirked at him and begins to laugh a little.

"Dad…?"

"Well, if you don't want me to leave, then I guess…"

The colonel opens his eyes wider with Dominick noticing that they turned red and black.

"You have to come with me!" He finishes.

Dominick jumps back looking up to see the rest of the dead troops rise up from the ground.

"What the hell is going on!" Dominick asks, slowly stepping back despite the fear that paralyzed him.

The troops pull the claws off of their belts and they crush them, resulting in their armor shattering off of their bodies like glass. As the armor crumbles, instead of humans, they were Dreamon. An army of reptile Dreamon standing behind the colonel who transforms into the Dragon Dreamon that Dominick killed a few minutes before.

"What the…" Dominick utters.

The Dragon Dreamon walks over towards the sand pile and reaches into it, drawing a red and black sword from the pile.

"Dad…?" Dominick asks the monster.

The Dreamon turned to him. "No…JOKER!"

Dominick, out of anger, bolts towards the Dreamon hacking and slashing through them with ease in a matter of minutes.

"Amazing, you managed to destroy my army." JOKER comments.

"You scaly bastard; I'm going to kill you!" Dominick tells him, sliding Kyuge onto his brace.

"You can try!"

FINAL SLASH ATTACK!

Dominick and JOKER Race towards each other and they both swing their weapons so they clash together creating an extreme amount of raw power. When the blast cleared, JOKER and Dominick were flung back. JOKER reverted back to the Colonel and Dominick's transformation was canceled out.

"Amazing. You actually matched me in power." JOKER said.

Dominick struggled to get back up. "Give me back my father!"

"Why should I?"

"Because..." Dominick hesitated like he was going to regret his next statement. "You can have my power."

This perked JOKER's interest. "Oh really?"

"I'm willing to be your new host, in exchange for my father's safety. Do we have a deal?"

"I like those terms. Okay we have a deal."

Dominick! Do you have any idea what your doing!" Kyuge shouted.

"Yes I do. I'm saving my father's life."

"Your insane child!"

"I'm not insane; I'm a hero."

"Yes, yes you are. Now, for this to work, you have to come towards me."

Dominick walks towards him as the colonel pulls out two cards: The Red JOKER and the Black JOKER.

"Choose one. The other one will remain with your father to sustain his life."

"You're certain of that?"

"I am one hundred percent."

Dominick takes the Red JOKER card as bits of Red Lightning emit from the destructive power of the card.

'From here on you will be known as Red JOKER; traitor of the human race."

Dominick's heart skips a beat hearing those words as the powers of the Card takes effect. Dominick drops to his knees in pain as the surge attacks Kyuge as well.

The pain lasted for a few seconds, as Dominick rose, eyes red and black, with Kyuge jumping on his shoulder. He takes the fox as he slid him onto his newly acquired belt.

"HEN...SHIN!" Dominick hissed as the Chaos Mode's armor took effect.

JOKER smiled as he expelled himself from the colonel and joined with the Dark Kamen Rider. The transaction between Dark CLAW and JOKER gave Kyuge his new Dragon form, before canceling out and making him revert to his original fox form.

Shade, still functioning watched on in horror as Dominick betrayed humanity before his very eyes. Kyuge looked at Shade and laughed quietly. "I'll be coming for Black JOKER's powers, fur ball." he whispered to Shade.

Shade then realized that JOKER took over Kyuge's body as Dominick and Kyuge walked away...

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"You mean..."

"Yes, your son became JOKER, not for power, but to _save_ his father's life. Kind of touching, don't you think?"

"And you kept control over him all of these years?"

"I did. And now, I'm going to use my control over him to kill you and regain my full powers again!"

"I'm sorry for not telling you sir." Shade apologized.

"It's alright partner. Let's save my son."

"Right!."

"Yeah, let me see you fail."

Gracia slid Shade onto his arm one more time to activate his Final Slash Attack. JOKER drew his Katana as it grew to give it a destructive black aura.

The two charged each other as the swords clashed, causing a huge explosion on the roof, alerting the surrounding public, including Tim and the others.

* * *

"Do you think...?" Yuliya started.

"Let's find out." Tim replied as he got off his bike and ran inside, with the other two in tow.

Meanwhile back inside, Nolan sits next to the door, the same door with various scratch, cuts and burn marks.

"I give up. Apparently, when they built this building, they meant to keep everyone out and in."

The shock wave finally hits the room as Nolan looked up. "That sounded like..."

"He really went to fight JOKER!" Kaiger realized, still trying to claw the door down.

"Oh man, why did he lock us in here!" Nolan hits the door.

"What's hitting the door going to do?"

It just so happened that Kyuki heard the bang of the steel door down the hallway that they were in as she alerted them.

"Hey I heard something down here!" Kyuki told them as they listened and raced down. They all of the sudden get cut off by an army of agents that were affected by JOKER's card assault as they charge the group.

"Get going." Tim ordered them. "I'll handle this."

"Are you sure?" Jessie asked.

"I'm SADE's best marksman." Tim reaches behind his jacket and pulls out one of his Rider armor's pistols. "I never walk into battle without something that goes bang."

"That's expected from you. Okay then they're all yours." Yuliya ordered him, as Her and Jessie detour down a separate hallway.

"Okay guys, who wants to go out with a bang?" Tim asked as he aimed for them.

The Dreamon looked and charged at him.

"Please, one at a time. There's enough bullets here for all of you." Tim begins to let lose on them as each shot he takes turns one back to normal. Eventually the pistol runs out of bullets as he puts it back and switches to his other and lets lose with that...

* * *

Yuliya and Jessie make it to the room as Yuliya swiped her card and typed the 4-digit security code that opened the door, freeing Nolan.

"Hey thanks, but did you really have to take that long?" Nolan commented.

"We hit traffic, and an army of Dreamon down the hallway." Jessie replied

"That's why Tim's not here?"

"You catch on quick." Yuliya answered. "Come on hero, we got to make it up to the roof if we want the colonel to see the light of day."

"Oh right."

The three raced up the staircase, up to the roof, to see the colonel, untransformed, lying half dead, and JOKER, not having a good time either.

"Old fool." JOKER hissed at him. "Deserves to die after that last attack."

"What..." Nolan raced towards the colonel. The colonel looked at Nolan.

"Save him..." he said softly.

"Who?" Nolan asked as he looked around.

"My son... He's still alive. Inside JOKER, Dominick's subconscious is still there. He wants you to kill him, so that JOKER will be destroyed as well."

"How do you..."

"He told me, for a few seconds he came back. Just do it, please."

Nolan looked at JOKER who smirked. "The old man's not lying. That Commander is still alive; I don't know how, but he is. But you can't save him, because I'm not dying."

"Are you sure?" Nolan asked.

"Well it's not like you're going to kill me."

"After I'm done with you... You're going to wish that I couldn't kill you."

JOKER backed off for a second, taking offense to that. "Okay you smug brat, just for that, I'm going to kill your little girlfriend."

JOKER aimed his sword at Jessie as he threw it like a javelin. Before it came in contact, Nolan stopped it, grabbing the blade, with Kaiger in his other hand.

"HENSHIN!" Nolan called out, sliding him onto his belt, one final time.

"KAISER MODE!" the armor covered his body as he snapped JOKER's blade, and took off his Shuriken.

"Let's go!" Nolan stated.

"There we go. There's the fire in your eyes, the killer vibe I got when I killed KING. Now, I can end you and it will be even more Sweeter.

Nolan then Charged at JOKER as JOKER patiently waited for Nolan to strike.

Unbeknownst to them, the Nightmare vortex grew slowly as more Dreamon came through...

END


	49. Awaken: Trinity Impact

Chapter 49: Awaken: Trinity Impact!

The three raced up the staircase, up to the roof, to see the colonel, untransformed, lying half dead, and JOKER, not having a good time either.

"Old fool." JOKER hissed at him. "Deserves to die after that last attack."

"What..." Nolan raced towards the colonel. The colonel looked at Nolan.

"Save him..." he said softly.

"Who?" Nolan asked as he looked around.

"My son... He's still alive. Inside JOKER, Dominick's subconscious is still there. He wants you to kill him, so that JOKER will be destroyed as well."

"How do you..."

"He told me, for a few seconds he came back. Just do it, please."

Nolan looked at JOKER who smirked. "The old man's not lying. That Commander is still alive; I don't know how, but he is. But you can't save him, because I'm not dying."

"Are you sure?" Nolan asked.

"Well it's not like you're going to kill me."

"After I'm done with you... You're going to wish that I couldn't kill you."

JOKER backed off for a second, taking offense to that. "Okay you smug brat, just for that, I'm going to kill your little girlfriend."

JOKER aimed his sword at Jessie as he threw it like a javelin. Before it came in contact, Nolan stopped it, grabbing the blade, with Kaiger in his other hand.

"HENSHIN!" Nolan called out, sliding him onto his belt, one final time.

"KAISER MODE!" the armor covered his body as he snapped JOKER's blade, and took off his Shuriken.

"Let's go!" Nolan stated.

"There we go. There's the fire in your eyes, the killer vibe I got when I killed KING. Now, I can end you and it will be even more Sweeter.

Nolan then charged at JOKER as JOKER patiently waited for Nolan to strike.

Unbeknownst to them, the Nightmare vortex grew slowly as more Dreamon came through, The Strike Force finished taking care of the assault as sand was everywhere.

* * *

One of the Riders sighed. "Well, we defeated all of the monsters, now what?"

"Breaking News!" A TV showing the news in one of the nearby restaurant. "We just received word of the massive army of monsters, being swallowed up by what can described as a red and black serpent-like Chimera beast."

The rider looked up to realize that the news report wasn't lying.

The Dreamon coming through now were all being sucked back, into the mouth of what could be called a flying Snake, with insect-like appendages, eight to be more specific.

"What the hell...?"

The serpent let out a climatic roar across the city, that shattered the windows of the buildings in an instant.

"Captain, are you seeing what I am?" the Rider called.

Captain Williams looked into the sky to see the chimera serpent emerge from the nightmare vortex.

"All troops, fall back!" He ordered.

All of the troops looked up in horror to see the beast rear it's ugly head as it roared again.

"What is that thing?" Lieutenant Hashimura screamed.

"It's called: D-Kaiser; Nightmare incarnate." Captain Williams uttered.

* * *

Back on the roof, Nolan slashed JOKER, who dodged every move Nolan made. JOKER, laughed, at every wing missed as he kicked Nolan away from him. Nolan got back up and tried again with the same results.

"You're not beating me!" JOKER laughed.

Nolan rolled back and cast the shuriken away from him. JOKER caught the shuriken and threw it back. Nolan flipped over it and caught it, putting it back on. He slid the Speed Claw on, triggering Speed Kaiser to activate, using the Super Turbo Shot to move faster. JOKER blocked every sneak attack and even got a few hits on Nolan then.

Nolan flew back and tried the Power Claw next. He activated the Final Slash Attack and caught JOKER. As JOKER flew in closer, he flipped over Nolan. Thing was, Nolan knew that was going to happen. Nolan stabbed the ground and Kicked behind him, causing JOKER to lose control in the air. Nolan then pulled the blade and swiped JOKER, getting his first Successful hit.

JOKER shook the attack and flew off into the air, causing Nolan to revert to Flight Kaiser to chase him.

"I must say, I'm impressed." JOKER commented. "Even without Trinity Mode, your still a handful. Too bad though, Your efforts are futile."

"What do you mean?"

JOKER smiled and pointed behind him. "Witness, the Big Bang, that is Shadow Day!"

Nolan and the others looked and saw D-Kaiser emerging completely through the portal. The portal closed behind it, as it roared for a third time, alerting anyone who didn't see it the first time. The beast looked up as it charged a red and black ball of energy, as it was shot into the air creating a rain of energy that broke apart all of the buildings in the area. The people below scrambled in terror to avoid the falling debris.

"Like it? It's name is Dream Emperor, or D-Kaiser. He is the embodiment of Fear of all of the humans. The Ultimate Nightmare!"

Nolan and the others stood speechless as the beast continued on it's campaign of destruction.

"How, are we going to defeat that?"

"That's the thing; you can't."

JOKER dove at Nolan and slashed him. Nolan, felt the pain surge as he fell down back towards the roof. As he fell, Noah inadvertently took over and took one of the swords, and flung it at JOKER, actually impaling the D-brid.

JOKER pulled the blade out and threw it away, holding his wound in place, to keep the bleeding under control.

Noah smirked. "I got you. The rest is up to you bro." Nolan regained consciousness, keeping himself from crashing.

"Noah what'd you?"

"Look at him, look at where his hand is."

Nolan looked and saw that he was holding his hand at where his wound was.

"Strike there and he'll come crashing down."

"Got it."

"You got a plan?" Yuliya asked.

"See where his wound is? Noah made a weak spot."

"How'd-"

"I'll explain later, just back up for a second."

Nolan then reverted back to Kaiser mode as he held his right arm up, revealing the red brace there.

"I knew it. Noah synced with Nolan." Jezebel said."

Jessie realized this and so did Yuliya.

"You ready buddy?"

"Do you have to ask?" Kaiger replied.

Nolan then took the Speed Claw and Slid it on, Followed by the Power Claw and then finally the Flight Claw.

"TRINITY MODE!" the brace announced as Kaiger was slid onto Nolan's left arm. The armor went silver as the blue boosters, red gauntlets and angelic wings all emerged from Kaiser Mode's armor, as Nolan charges JOKER, much to Yuliya, Jessie, and the Colonel's amazement.

"So that's Trinity Mode." Tim's voice called out from the staircase.

"Wow, your done?" Yuliya said.

"Like I said, I'm SADE's best marksman. You don't go into battle with one weapon." he replied, showing his other pistol. "Don't worry, they're sleeping it off.

"That's good. Let's just hope Nolan can come through."

D-Kaiser Roars again.

"What the hell!"

"Yeah, we need Nolan to survive, so he can kill that."

"You don't say?" Tim sighed.

* * *

Back with Nolan, Nolan And JOKER fiercely fight, as Nolan gets the upper hand on him. JOKER taunts Nolan still, causing Nolan to make his hits harder. Oddly, JOKER was allowing himself to get hit.

"Come on, Kill me! You said you could prove me wrong!" JOKER taunted.

"Nolan, he's just trying to make you lose your cool, Relax."Kaiger reassured

"I know, why is he though?"

JOKER turns behind him and sees D-Kaiser continue to consume more of the pure Dreamon that passed through. "Come on you beast, I didn't summon you for nothing, get over here."

JOKER jumped back, provoking Nolan to follow. "Where are you going?"

"Let's play tag, your it!"

JOKER kept going father and father away from Nolan as D-Kaiser saw. He roared and charged at the two. The colonel, looking on, realized what JOKER's intentions were.

"He's going to have D-kaiser swallow him."

"What!" Nolan replied as he looked up.

"Too late!" JOKER then dove towards D-Kaiser, who then as assumed, ate him. D-Kaiser roared loudly, as it flew into the sky.

"This is bad." the colonel said. "Nolan get back here now!"

"I'm not going to ask." Nolan replied as he bolted back.

Your not getting away from me worm!" JOKER's voice called out.

D-Kaiser emerged from the clouds over Nolan, ready to eat him.

Nolan saw the shadow over him, and preformed the Trinity turbo shot, disappearing and sending two of the clones to attack it, while he made it back.

"Did he fuse with that thing!" Nolan asked.

The colonel nodded. "He's become D-Kaiser."

"Now, what was that about killing me!" JOKER screeched.

"How am I going to beat that?"

"Trinity Impact. It's just that simple."

"Come on, colonel, there's got to be more to it than that."

"You have to get close enough to it. If you notice, D-Kaiser didn't get JOKER's personality alone."

The colonel pointed to the wound that was at the abdomen of the serpent.

"That's JOKER's sword wound."

"If you hit there, then D-Kaiser will be nothing more than a dream. Can you do it?"

Nolan looks at the beast, and thinks about everything that has happened, his friends, family, adventures. Everything that led up to this Tuesday morning.

"Let's Ride." Nolan calmly replied.

"Right behind you." Tim added, also getting a thumbs up from Jessie and Yuliya.

"Okay, let's do it Kaiger." Nolan said as he slid Kaiger onto the red Brace. As the Climatic words echoed for all of NYC to hear:

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

* * *

The news helicopters all of the sudden appeared as all News Stations changed to this scene.

JOKER didn't hesitate to kill them as he charged the building, as they stood waiting for the monster to hit.

"Time to Die!" JOKER Roared as he charged a blast that would engulf the building in darkness.

As he charged the Blast, he looked at his targets to realize his shock. There stood no Trinity Mode Rider, but Speed Kaiser, Power Kaiser, and Flight Kaiser.

"This is for Tim!" Power Kaiser leaped into the air and flung his Chained shuriken at D-Kaiser, holding it in place and for the ball of energy to cut off.

"For Jessie!" As it struggled to break free, Speed Kaiser hopped from one building to another, slashing furiously at the weakened spot while using the super turbo shot.

"For Yuliya!" Flight Kaiser, unleashed a massive tornado that not only chipped a few buildings, but also carried D-Kaiser with it, with the wind blades viciously damaging it.

"For Dominick!" When the cyclone died, Power Kaiser and Flight Kaiser joined Speed Kaiser in the air and set himself for a flying sidekick.

"TRINITY IMPACT!" Nolan called out as the Rider created an afterimage of an actual Liger that slashed D-Kaiser in half. D-Kaiser screamed in pain as Nolan kicked through it's weakened body as it exploded in midair. The Red and Black sand rained from the air as Nolan landed on a balcony pole turning . He gave his friends a thumbs up to his friends, before his transformation canceled. He suddenly fell off as he passed out from the strain, about to crash into the concrete.

* * *

As his friends watched in horror as he was about to crash, someone unexpected caught him. That unexpected person... was JOKER.

Tim and the others couldn't believe their eyes as they ran down and made it to the street where all of the other people gathered.

JOKER reverted to his human form as he smiled. "Hey kiddo, Wake up."

Nolan slowly opened his eyes as Tim and the others gathered around. Dominick backed up and waved at Nolan.

"Dom... Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it is." The colonel reassured as Yuliya dove in to give him a hug.

"Hey, thank you guys for saving me." Dominick replied.

Yuliya felt sand on her face as she pulled back and saw Dominick's body start to disintegrate.

"Don't tell me..." Yuliya pleaded.

Dominick didn't say anything.

"You're not dying right? Please say that."

Dominick kept quiet.

"Come on, answer me!"

"Yuliya!" Tim called out.

Yuliya backed off and ran back to Tim, who comforted her.

"Come on Dom, what did you mean about saving you?" Nolan asked.

"I meant; that with JOKER gone, I can peacefully die, without regretting anything. I don't have to worry about my father's safety anymore, Or anything that caused you guys any harm. "I'm sorry I pulled you into this war, I'm sorry I betrayed you. I'm sorry for everything."

"Can you at least tell us why you did it? Why you became JOKER?"

"To save my father. JOKER promised my father's freedom if I became his host. Even if it was a trap, I couldn't watch my father die before me. So, I gave into my fears, and became JOKER. But when you think about it, it all worked out in the end; you guys became closer, became heroes of NYC and freed me from JOKER's corruption. So for one final time, I want to say thank you." Dominick smiled as he looked at his dad.

"Watch over them dad? They have a lot to learn. This is my last request."

His father nodded. "You have my word as a samurai."

"Thanks. Farewell, my friends. It's been an honor serving as your commander and I hope... for a bright future ahead..." Dominick uttered, as his body disappeared with the wind.

The news cameras and journalist, also everyone who was watching all kept quiet, as that wind blew, that Tuesday morning...

END


	50. Final Chapter: Rules Of The Hero

Final Chapter: Rules of the Hero

"How am I going to beat that?"

"Trinity Impact. It's just that simple."

"Come on, colonel, there's got to be more to it than that."

"You have to get close enough to it. If you notice, D-Kaiser didn't get JOKER's personality alone."

The colonel pointed to the wound that was at the abdomen of the serpent.

"That's JOKER's sword wound."

"If you hit there, then D-Kaiser will be nothing more than a dream. Can you do it?"

Nolan looks at the beast, and thinks about everything that has happened, his friends, family, adventures. Everything that led up to this Tuesday morning.

"Let's Ride." Nolan calmly replied.

"Right behind you." Tim added, also getting a thumbs up from Jessie and Yuliya.

"Okay, let's do it Kaiger." Nolan said as he slid Kaiger onto the red Brace. As the Climatic words echoed for all of NYC to hear:

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!"

* * *

The news helicopters all of the sudden appeared as all News Stations changed to this scene.

JOKER didn't hesitate to kill them as he charged the building, as they stood waiting for the monster to hit.

"Time to Die!" JOKER Roared as he charged a blast that would engulf the building in darkness.

As he charged the Blast, he looked at his targets to realize his shock. There stood no Trinity Mode Rider, but Speed Kaiser, Power Kaiser, and Flight Kaiser.

"This is for Tim!" Power Kaiser leaped into the air and flung his Chained shuriken at D-Kaiser, holding it in place and for the ball of energy to cut off.

"For Jessie!" As it struggled to break free, Speed Kaiser hopped from one building to another, slashing furiously at the weakened spot while using the super turbo shot.

"For Yuliya!" Flight Kaiser, unleashed a massive tornado that not only chipped a few buildings, but also carried D-Kaiser with it, with the wind blades viciously damaging it.

"For Dominick!" When the cyclone died, Power Kaiser and Flight Kaiser joined Speed Kaiser in the air and set himself for a flying sidekick.

"TRINITY IMPACT!" Nolan called out as the Rider created an afterimage of an actual Liger that slashed D-Kaiser in half. D-Kaiser screamed in pain as Nolan kicked through it's weakened body as it exploded in midair. The Red and Black sand rained from the air as Nolan landed on a balcony pole turning . He gave his friends a thumbs up to his friends, before his transformation canceled. He suddenly fell off as he passed out from the strain, about to crash into the concrete.

* * *

As his friends watched in horror as he was about to crash, someone unexpected caught him. That unexpected person... was JOKER.

Tim and the others couldn't believe their eyes as they ran down and made it to the street where all of the other people gathered.

JOKER reverted to his human form as he smiled. "Hey kiddo, Wake up."

Nolan slowly opened his eyes as Tim and the others gathered around. Dominick backed up and waved at Nolan.

"Dom... Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it is." The colonel reassured as Yuliya dove in to give him a hug.

"Hey, thank you guys for saving me." Dominick replied.

Yuliya felt sand on her face as she pulled back and saw Dominick's body start to disintegrate.

"Don't tell me..." Yuliya pleaded.

Dominick didn't say anything.

"You're not dying right? Please say that."

Dominick kept quiet.

"Come on, answer me!"

"Yuliya!" Tim called out.

Yuliya backed off and ran back to Tim, who comforted her.

"Come on Dom, what did you mean about saving you?" Nolan asked.

"I meant; that with JOKER gone, I can peacefully die, without regretting anything. I don't have to worry about my father's safety anymore, Or anything that caused you guys any harm. I'm sorry I pulled you into this war, I'm sorry I betrayed you. I'm sorry for everything."

"Can you at least tell us why you did it? Why you became JOKER?"

"To save my father. JOKER promised my father's freedom if I became his host. Even if it was a trap, I couldn't watch my father die before me. So, I gave into my fears, and became JOKER. But when you think about it, it all worked out in the end; you guys became closer, became heroes of NYC and freed me from JOKER's corruption. So for one final time, I want to say thank you." Dominick smiled as he looked at his dad.

"Watch over them dad? They have a lot to learn. This is my last request."

His father nodded. "You have my word as a samurai."

"Thanks. Farewell, my friends. It's been an honor serving as your commander and I hope... for a bright future ahead..." Dominick uttered, as his body disappeared with the wind.

The news cameras and journalist, also everyone who was watching all kept quiet, as that wind blew, that Tuesday morning...

* * *

Three days passed since the final battle as the four teens all can't get over the fact that their commander was indeed gone for good. After hearing his side of the story, instead of seeing him as the enemy, they saw him as someone who they could admire; someone who made a true sacrifice to save his loved ones; someone that despite all obstacles, was still looked up to... a Hero.

Nolan laid in his bed that Friday morning, not wanting to go to school for everything that's happened. He gets out of his bed and walked towards his desk, pulling a book off the shelf. He writes something in the book, sparking Kaiger's attention as he leaped off the bed.

"What are you writing? Another story?" Kaiger asked the teen.

Nolan looked at him and patted him on the head. "Something like that."

"Well what's it about?"

"It's about our adventures."

"Our adventures? About being an agent of SADE and every mission un until now?"

"Exactly. It's a journal I kept for the last six months, that I kept in case anything happened to us."

"But why would you keep something like that?"

"Because, this is has a been a once in a life time opportunity for a lot of us. It's funny, after all that's happened, I'm kind of happy that it's over."

"That it's over... wait, you don't mean?"

Nolan turned towards his partner, and smiled regretfully. "I'm sorry."

"You're going to have yourself decommissioned!" Kaiger jumped.

Nolan nodded.

"Why? Does Jessie and the others know about this?"

"Actually, we were talking last night. We all decided to go along with it."

"You can't be serious, don't you realize you'll forget about everything you guys did for the world, let alone for the city? Don't you realize that you'll be leaving most of your friends example me, Kiba, Shade, Kyuki even the colonel, and everyone back at SADE? Do you realize what you're leaving!"

"The fact is: I do realize. But I can't live my life with the idea that I saved the world, but at the cost of one of my closest friends. The colonel said that after the mind wipe, the memories of the last six months to three years will all be replaced with memories that coincide with what's happening to our lives as we speak. For all we know, we will act as normal teenagers, getting through High School, with no memories of what happened; no SADE, no Dreamon, no Kamen Riders."

"I don't believe this, you're actually going through with this."

"But..."

"But what?"

"Rule # 10 The Final rule to being a hero: Have fun." Nolan stated, writing the list of rules in his journal.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, after a huge battle like this one passed, we need to relax and have fun. Because, there's no telling when you're going to get that same peace again."

"Your hinting something."

"Nah, I'm just stating a fact. Something tells me that it's not over yet. That's the real reason why I've been keeping this notebook, in case if anything happens, whoever reads it can understand what's happening and just as easily act on it."

Nolan closed the notebook as Kaiger read the title of it.

"Wow, I should've saw that coming." He stated.

"You ready to go?" Nolan asked.

"Yes, Let's go." Kaiger replied as he hopped onto Nolan's shoulder as they walked out of the bedroom...

* * *

On the way to Manhattan, they eventually run into Yuliya at the ferry terminal, who with Kyuki is also going to SADE. When the ferry reaches Manhattan, Jessie stands taking pictures of the scenery of the park from the balcony of the building when she looks and sees Nolan and Yuliya. She meets with them as they jump onto the train. When the train reaches the area, they are greeted by Tim, with Kiba as they all walk into what remains of the SADE building.

They make their way to Gracia's office as he and Shade sit waiting.

"Well, I didn't really think you guys were going to come." Gracia stated.

"Well, we did. We're ready to take our lives back, if that's okay."

"Yes, it's perfectly fine. Just turn in your ID cards, your braces and most importantly, your partners.

The three riders followed their orders as Kiba, Kyuki and Kaiger all hopped off.

"We're going to miss you." Yuliya said.

"Awww, we'll meet again." Kyuki reassured.

"We should in the future, so don't worry Timmy." Kiba replied.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You too kid, are you sure you'll survive without me?" Kaiger asked

"If I can save the world, then I can. I'm gonna see you again right bud?" Nolan replied with his own question.

"Don't worry, we're bonded by our past. As long as our DNA is the same, then we'll ride again."

"That's all I needed to hear." Nolan said.

"Alright then, if you'd follow me, then I will take you to the next room over.

The four nodded as they walked over into the next room. In the room showed robotic devices that were hooked onto the computers. The robotic arm had a red eye on the tip of it as Gracia explained was used for the scanning of the memories as the computer can match events that would flow perfectly with the person's subconscious, making the former memories, a dream.

"So, who wants to go first?" Gracia answered.

Yuliya stepped up first. She went towards the machine as it registered her as her Status as an agent.

"Agent Yuliya Kim, Age: 16 years old, Status: Captain of Field Squad, also known as Claw Team. Memory erase: Three Years."

The Machine scanned her as it developed fake memories for her. When the scan was complete, she fell back, into a chair that the machine provided for her.

"That's another thing, the machine sort of knocks you out. Well who's next?"

"I am." Tim stepped up as the process was the same.

"Agent Tim Johnson, Age: 17 years old, Status: 2nd Lieutenant of Claw Team. Memory Erase: Two Years."

The Process scans him as he falls back into the chair.

Jessie steps up next as the machine scanned her.

"Agent Jessica Stewart. Age: 16 years old, Status: Corporal of Claw Team. Memory Erase: One Year."

As the same, the process scanned, gave her new memories and she was knocked out.

Nolan, finally makes his way up towards the machine. "Before we do this, I have one question."

"Shoot."

"Will the four of us still have memories of being friends?"

Gracia laughed. "These are memories that show what would happen if you never came into contact with SADE. Just take your memories you have now, and subtract the SADE activity from them. All you're going to remember is being regular teenagers, you're going to meet each other like you would have. Not by SADE, but just by regularly meeting people, everything from before your dealings with SADE and on from there.

Nolan smiled. "Okay then. Let's get started."

"Glad to hear it."

The machine scanned Nolan. "Agent Nolan Johnson. Age: 16 years old, Status: Sergeant Major of Claw Team. Memory erase: Six Months.

As the Machine scanned him finally, Nolan blacked out...

* * *

September 2009: three months later...

Nolan woke up in his bed, and looked at his clock.

"6:30am, well I guess it's time for my First day of Senior Year." He said happily.

Nolan got up and got ready for school. In about an hour, he looked himself in the mirror, he was wearing a white shirt, with a emerald green hoodie, with his favorite METS cap twisted backwards, black Jeans and sneakers.

"You ready Kai..." He started to say. "He looked around the room to see no Liger Claw Beast there.

"Oh man, those Dreams I've been having..."

"Nolan! You're friends are outside!" His mom called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm coming!" He shook off his feeling and raced out the house to meet Tim, Jessie and Yuliya, all waiting in Tim's car. All living their normal, Non-SADE lives, as normal teenagers.

* * *

Nolan's cat walks into the room, finding a ball, knocking it towards the back of the house and into his room, she follows it under the table, knocking into it. A notebook falls from the desk as the cat gets scared and leaves.

The notebook was Nolan's Journal that Kaiger saw before they left that day, a story, that Nolan wrote out of pure boredom he claims, despite the fact that his formal self wrote it in case of an emergency. The book's title: Rules Of The Hero...

End

* * *

Tokyo Japan, around the same time...

"Along the streets of Tokyo Japan, there were sightings of something like a Humanoid bat. We want you to find it; can you do it?" a Middle-aged Man with gray streaks in his jet black set of hair asked.

"Okay then, Savage, let's go!" the person replied.

The shadow of something that could be made out to be a small Saber-tooth replied in a sharp robotic voice: Let's Ride...

To Be Continued in Kamen Rider C.L.A.W The Movie: The Rise of F.A.N.G

* * *

(A/n) Oh man, after nearly Two Years, I'm finally done! I want to thank all of the faithful readers who made it this far with me and for all of those who reviewed. I hope you guys can join me in the movie which already started in production. So from the bottom of my heart, I want to say thank you, and I hope to see you soon. (Arigatou Godzaimasu!) ^.^


End file.
